Un père pour un serpent
by Eladora
Summary: Un incident majeur survient lors de la dernière épreuve du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il va à lui seul bouleverser plus d'une vie. Family story sur fond de Snack. Fic avec une partie très sombre et un dénouement heureux. SR/SB, HG/LM et HP/DM.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Fiction familiale entre trois personnages, Harry, Severus et Sirius.**_

_** Severus et Sirius développeront par la suite une relation de couple. C'est pourquoi ma fic est classée M.  
><strong>_

_**Le chapitre débute au cimetière. Harry va assister à une étrange cérémonie. Le titre l'invoque parce qu'il va être question d'une renaissance qui n'aboutit pas. Celle de Voldemort. Harry va découvrir que tout n'est peut-être pas comme il devrait être. Ces évènements troublant resteront en partie dans sa mémoire jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de les chasser.  
><strong>_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Eladora.  
><strong>_

_**0°0o0°0  
><strong>_

_**Chapitre 1 - Renaissances avortées - 1ère partie.**_

Cette voix aux consonances sifflantes ne le laisserait donc jamais en paix, pensa Harry en atterrissant douloureusement sur un sol herbeux et humide. Projeté au milieu de nulle part dès qu'il s'était saisi du trophée, il avait immédiatement pressenti les manigances du Lord. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Sa cicatrice était sur le point d'exploser. La douleur était intenable. Il s'écroula à terre, la tête entre les mains. Attendant que la douleur s'amenuise pour le libérer de l'étau qui lui scindait la tête en deux. La douleur céda. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Pettigrow le redressa sans ménagement.

À même le sol étaient posés un chaudron et un tas de chiffons crasseux d'où semblaient venir les ordres que le petit homme gras exécutait prestement.

— C'est prêt, Maître.

— Alors, commence, Queudver ! S'impatienta la voix.

Harry, le regard dirigé vers le sol, n'en voyait pas plus. C'était suffisant pour qu'il en ressente une peur à glacer les sangs et à liquéfier les entrailles. Il n'était plus seulement spectateur mais acteur comme il le pressentait.

Pieds et poings liés, Harry voyait le cauchemar avancer à grands pas. Peter Pettigrow, petit homme gras et couard, s'avançait vers lui armé d'un poignard. Les lèvres d'Harry se figèrent de terreur comme l'était tout son être. D'instinct, ses yeux se fermèrent et son regard se détourna, comme pour échapper à un véritable cauchemar. C'était malheureusement peine perdue. La lame, dans un reflet aussi implacable que celui d'un miroir, se posa de son tranchant sur son avant bras. Il hurla lorsqu'elle entailla sa chair. Des tremblements agitèrent son corps. Ses lunettes glissèrent de son visage trempé de sueur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément sous la douleur. Le liquide carmin s'écoulait de son bras.  
>Quelque chose chuta lourdement à ses pieds et attira son attention. Harry baissa la tête. Une main gisait dans l'herbe. Une main d'homme tranchée à hauteur du poignet. Quiconque connaissait la couardise de Peter Pettigrow était en droit de se demander s'il avait agi en son âme et conscience en s'amputant de lui-même. Obéir avait été son seul mot d'ordre. Il était trop occupé à présent pour lui prêter attention. Harry tira de toutes ses forces sur ses liens qui cisaillaient ses poignets. Il n'avait aucune chance qu'ils cèdent. Ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau le chaudron. Pettigrow venait d'y ajouter autre chose que la peur l'empêchait de voir clairement. Il remuait consciencieusement la mixture dont la surface s'agitait à gros bouillon. Harry se crispa dans une interminable attente alors que le petit homme terminait l'étrange cérémonie par ses mots. " Que le sang de l'ennemi... prit par la force... ressuscite celui qui le combat.<p>

Lorsque le petit homme lâcha son morceau de bois, des cris s'élevèrent du chaudron. Des cris à demi étouffés par son contenu. Des cris que l'adolescent aurait pu pousser, son corps étant un véritable brasier. Son sang bouillonnait littéralement dans ses veines. Il avait l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur, incapable de soutenir une telle douleur, Harry s'affaissa comme un pantin sur ses liens.

Une seconde...

Une minute...

Une heure...

Le temps n'avait plus d'importance.

Une langue de terre calcinée s'étendait à ses pieds. Ne restaient de ce désastreux théâtre qu'un sol rongé de magie noire et un rat à moitié fou qui trouva son salut en disparaissant dans les hautes herbes.

La poitrine d'Harry se souleva à une vitesse effrayante. Il respira plusieurs fois, obligeant ses poumons à se saturer d'air pour chasser la panique qui le gagnait. Être attaché comme un gibier de potence ne l'aidait en rien. Il se libéra. Mais dès que ses liens cédèrent, il s'affala, trop effrayé pour que ses jambes acceptent de le porter. Il tenta de se remettre debout, mais ses jambes refusèrent à nouveau de soutenir son poids.

De ce qu'il distinguait péniblement, tout paraissait flou. Il pensait avoir perdu ses lunettes dans sa chute, trop épouvanté pour penser rationnellement alors que ses verres salis de terre étaient ajusté sur son nez. La peur qui transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau le paralysait. Alors, il était là comme cloué au sol, attendant.

Il s'arma de courage, n'ayant d'autre choix que celui d'avancer en rampant. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent de la terre calcinée, puis peu à peu de l'herbe humide et grasse. Des filets de sueur et des larmes coulaient régulièrement sur son visage. Dans un soulagement total, sa main rencontra la surface espérée, le portoloin. Il s'y cramponna comme si sa vie en dépendait abandonnant derrière lui ce désastre anxiogène. Le trophée happa son corps avec une telle virulence qu'il dut se battre pour rester conscient.

Un brouhaha monumental s'était élevé des tribunes érigées pour le tournoi alors qu'un homme s'effondrait. Sorciers et sorcières, aussi bien élèves que professeurs, se levèrent comme un seul homme provoquant une confusion générale. Certains se déplacèrent en enjambant les gradins vers la silhouette recroquevillée. D'autres, moins curieux ou moins courageux, se contentèrent de regagner le château. Mais personne ne resta insensible aux cris du professeur de potions.

Le corps d'Harry réapparaissait à une centaine de mètres de là. Il roula sur une courte distance, infligeant à son poignet une effroyable torsion. Il lâcha le trophée qui roula entre ses pieds. Harry vit se dessiner un visage. Un visage aux traits durs, encadré de longs cheveux noir corbeau rehaussé d'un magnifique bleuté, au milieu duquel pointait un nez légèrement busqué. Un visage qui s'il avait eu des années de plus lui aurait semblé familier. Harry était trop perturbé pour lui donner une réelle signification. Il se laissa choir sur le sol en regardant confusément la silhouette du directeur de l'école se rapprocher de lui avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

Le vieil homme s'agenouilla pour constater ce qu'il redoutait le plus, voir l'adolescent avec ses traits propres et non ceux d'un adolescent au regard corrigé. Son dos se vouta. Son front soucieux se creusa d'un pli supplémentaire. Le vieil homme à la peau parcheminée porta aux alentours un regard inquiet. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. À cette distance, personne ne soupçonnerait quoi que ce soit, d'autant que l'agitation régnait encore. Il se reprit rapidement. Sa paume de main balaya les longues mèches brunes collées de terres et de larmes qui venaient mourir sur le menton abimé. Que de tourmentes avaient-ils essuyées depuis qu'une jeune femme était venue solliciter son aide.

Albus Dumbledore posa délicatement ses doigts noueux sur le front moite et terreux de l'adolescent et récita l'incantation. Les traits inappropriés s'effacèrent. Soulagé, le vieux sorcier allégea le corps de l'adolescent et regagna le château.

Poppy, après avoir apporté les premiers soins aux élèves chahutés par les déplacements dans les gradins, se consacra à l'homme qui s'était effondré. Severus Rogue. Devant son air affecté, l'infirmière le maintint allongé alors que lui ne souhaitait que se relever. Il éprouvait un vif agacement à s'exposer ainsi. Il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il reste les fesses dans l'herbe une seconde supplémentaire en ignorant dans un rictus dont lui seul avait le secret, la main qui se tendait.

— Occupez-vous donc de précieux Potter ! Éructa-t-il plus amer que jamais.

Albus était parvenu à l'infirmerie. Ses inquiétudes s'étaient en partie envolées, mais il demeurait un point obscur concernant directement Harry. Il laissa là ses interrogations pour soigner le poignet foulé. Il nettoya l'entaille avant de la couvrir d'un linge propre. Harry était toujours inconscient. Il n'était pas question, dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, d'altérer sa mémoire mais de faire en sorte qu'aucun souvenir embarrassant ne subsiste en admettant que Rogue puisse être qualifié de souvenir embarrassant. Le vieux sorcier plongea sa main droite dans l'unique poche de sa robe. Elle se referma sur un flacon qu'il avait en sa possession depuis que le garçon était tout petit. Il inclina très légèrement la tête de l'adolescent et imprima à la fiole débouchée le même mouvement. Un bruissement d'étoffes indisposa ses gestes calculés et précis. Il n'était plus en mesure de continuer. Il interrompit son geste et vit avec embarras l'un de ses plus fidèles professeurs venir vers lui. Il referma la fiole, la remit là où il l'avait prise. Un peu de liquide s'était répandu sur la joue du garçon. Il l'essuya rapidement gêné d'avoir été interrompu dans ses manigances.

— Severus !

— Allons dans un endroit plus approprié, voulez-vous ! Pourquoi pas dans mes appartements ?

— Comme vous voudrez, Severus.

Albus n'avait d'autre choix que celui d'incliner la tête. Il resta silencieux et suivit l'ample silhouette jusqu'aux portes des cachots. De dos, l'homme en noir paraissait tendu. Sa nuque dissimulée par ses épais cheveux noirs était contractée. Il avança au centre de la pièce où il fit volte-face. Severus contempla la marque dénudée qu'il avait vu grésiller puis s'éteindre.

— Quand aviez-vous l'intention de m'en informer, vieux fourbe ? Attaqua Severus de but en blanc. Jamais, sans doute, pensa-t-il.

Un rictus pincé masqua l'aigreur qui indisposa son estomac. Il scruta de ses yeux noirs les pupilles bleues et brillantes chaussées de leur demi-lune. Elles ne reflétaient rien de compromettant.

- Quand avais-je l'intention de vous mettre au courant de quoi ?

- Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi, Albus. Vous seriez surpris de découvrir ce qu'un homme comme moi est capable de vous dissimuler.

Avait-il eu tord de lui accorder sa confiance ? Pensa Albus. Non, bien évidemment. Il ne s'agissait pas de cela.

- … Mais peu importe. Potter et moi avons contrecarré ses plans. Je n'ose imaginer comment, poursuivit-il en observant à la dérobée la trace hideuse qui marquait son bras.

Il réprima l'aigreur qui attaquait de plus belle son estomac.

- Revenons à ce qui nous préoccupe car il est désormais plus que de rigueur que tout ceci reste secret.

— Oui. En quelque sorte, Severus.

Le vieux sorcier n'aimait pas ce timbre monocorde. Il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer.

— Parfait ! Conclut le professeur de potions en plongeant ses pupilles vibrantes de suffisance dans celles de son aîné.

Albus, préoccupé par l'air profondément détaché de Severus, regagna son bureau. Il marcha silencieux et pensif vers son havre de paix. Sirius Black faisait les cent pas devant sa gargouille. Comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment de préoccupations.

— Je ne peux pas voir mon filleul. C'est un comble !

— Je ne sais pas qui vous a mis au courant, mais votre présence ici est plus que hasardeuse. Si je l'avais jugé nécessaire, je vous en aurais tenu informé. Ce que je ne manquerais pas de faire. Regagnez donc vos pénates, mon jeune ami, c'est bien plus prudent que de vous montrer ici !

De la colère se peignit sur le visage de l'ancien prisonnier. Sirius tenait le vieux sorcier en haute estime, il trouvait qu'il outrepassait ses droits. Il lui adressa un regard noir et se secoua comme pour se débarrasser de puces imaginaires avant de disparaître derrière la statue par où il était venu.

Dumbledore soupira. Il escomptait bien retrouver un peu de tranquillité. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'incertitude dans laquelle étaient plongés nos deux rouges et or depuis le retour de leur ami. Les étudiants étaient là.

Merlin ne lui accordait donc aucun répit.

Il se débarrassa des deux élèves aussi sûrement qu'il s'était débarrassé de Sirius Black. Albus Dumbledore avait besoin de réfléchir et

il médita longuement dans son bureau. Un problème après l'autre.

0°0o0°0

C'était la veille des vacances et Harry éprouva le besoin de se dégourdir les jambes ailleurs que dans l'infirmerie du château. C'est la raison pour laquelle, il était accoudé au bastingage de la tour d'Astronomie. Par delà le parapet, les étudiants se pressaient sur le quai de la gare. Ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas les voir. Mais il pouvait aisément les imaginer. Somme toute, c'était la même chose tous les ans, pensa-t-il en se glissant avec plaisir sous les épaisses couvertures de son lit après avoir été exposé au vent. Mais, cette année était différente sur bien des points. Et l'un d'eux ne lui rendait certainement pas une visite de courtoisie. D'ailleurs, Rogue avait sa tête des mauvais jours, si on pouvait lui en attribuer.

Harry était cloué à l'infirmerie depuis trois jours et il n'avait toujours pas eu l'autorisation de partir. Ce qui signifiait, pas de Poudlard express. Ce qui expliquait la présence de Severus Rogue. Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ? Son professeur allait l'accompagner chez son oncle et sa tante. Harry avait beau être un peu groggy par les potions de Mme Pomfresh, il n'en ressentait pas moins une certaine fébrilité chez son professeur. Il n'en fit la remarque à personne. D'ailleurs à qui aurait-il pu la faire ? Il était le seul élève à demeurer au château.

Si Harry était ravi de quitter l'infirmerie. Il l'était moins en revanche de séjourner au 4 Privet Drive. Et il l'était encore moins, de partager le voyage de retour avec Rogue. Ce dernier se débarrassa de lui comme on se débarrasse d'une guigne. Il laissa un adolescent désabusé aux portes de son domicile. Harry courba l'échine pour passer la porte de l'endroit qu'il exécrait le plus après la compagnie de son professeur.

Comme tous les ans, l'adolescent fut accueilli dans une indifférence totale. Ça lui importait peu. Il monta directement dans sa chambre, rangea ses quelques affaires, donna un gâteau à sa chouette et redescendit préparer le dîner. C'était en gros ce qu'on attendait de lui. Être là tout en n'étant pas là. La préparation du repas l'occupa plus d'une bonne heure. Son oncle et son cousin se contentaient rarement d'un encas léger qu'ils avalaient gloutonnement. Ses dernières corvées de la soirée se résumait à débarrasser, faire la vaisselle, l'essuyer, la ranger et donner un coup de propre à la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner du lendemain. Dans le meilleur des cas, le reste de sa soirée lui appartenait. Comme ce soir. Il avait besoin de s'aérer avant d'affronter la nuit. Ses spectres l'attendaient au tournant maintenant qu'il n'avait plus les moyens de les faire disparaître. Il ne voulait pas les affronter maintenant. Il sortit faire le tour du pâté de maisons. À l'angle d'une rue, il tomba sur son cousin et sa bande à l'affut d'un gosse à tourmenter.

Était-ce de la provocation ou l'inconscience ? Ou bien les deux ? Toujours est-il qu'au lieu de déguerpir raisonnablement, Harry était là, imperturbable, à narguer ce gros balourd alors qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Pas de chasse au Harry.

— Tu me gâches mon plaisir, Potter. Je vais devoir te démolir.

Dudley lui balança un de ses poings. Il était prêt à lui en balancer un autre. Mais la voix aiguë de sa tante l'arrêta.

— Dépêche-toi, Dudlinouchey ! Tu ne voudrais pas chagriner ta môman.

— Ta gueule, Potter ! Si c'est pas ce soir, c'est demain qu'on te chopera et crois moi, ça va saigner.

— Vous êtes pathétiques, toi et tes trolls de bacs à sable !

Harry se retrouva coincé entre les dits trolls. Mais la voix de Pétunia lui sauvait encore la mise en sonnant le gong. Harry en profita pour filer entre leurs jambes. Un avantage que lui conférait sa petite taille.

Harry rentra dépenaillé, mais pas trop démoli. Il se demandait encore quels gènes il pouvait avoir en commun avec ce crétin quand son oncle le traita de petit ingrat. Osez amocher les vieux vêtements de son cousin si généreusement donnés. Quelle ingratitude en effet ! Toute cette hypocrisie glissait sur lui depuis longtemps. Il n'avait aucun mal à afficher le regard coupable qu'exigeait son oncle. Sauf que là, ça le chauffait trop pour qu'il se plie aux exigences de son oncle. Il en était à se demander si ses vacances ne prenaient pas un véritable air de calvaire.

Harry était assis au bord de son lit. Il fixait la blancheur de son harfang. Elle contrastait avec la noirceur de sa chambre et de ses pensées. Elles étaient aussi sombres que le visage qu'il avait aperçu. Aussi sombre que l'ample silhouette qu'il redoutait le plus. Celle qui avait hanté son quotidien durant quatre années et qui avait aujourd'hui le pouvoir de tout remettre en question. Lui. Harry. Son existence. D'une pichenette. Tout.

Harry s'endormit en songeant à Pettigrow, à l'affolement de l'homme. Étrange sensation. Plus aucun repère. Oui, il avait le sentiment d'être Peter Pettigrow. À demi étouffé par ses cris, Harry se réveilla en haletant avec la plus rebutante des nausées au bord des lèvres.

Il était trempé de sueur. Son oncle tambourinait à sa porte. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour faire taire ses cris. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Il resta éveillé attendant le petit matin et sa valse de corvées.

0°0o0°0

Les jours suivants, les mêmes cauchemars ressurgirent et la fatigue s'installa. Harry devint irritable et hargneux. Son oncle n'attendait que ça pour rajouter corvées, brimades et privations en consignant le morveux dans sa chambre. Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs, et si le n'importe quoi signifiait se faire tabasser par son cousin, il s'en fichait. Il préférait encore ça à cet isolement forcé et sans nouvelles de se amis.

Aussi, quand la nuit se fit aussi sombre que son humeur, il empaqueta ses maigres affaires personnelles et fit ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. Les barreaux de sa chambre volèrent en éclats dans un bruit assourdissant dont il n'avait cure. Il enfourcha son balai, respirant en s'envolant ce parfum de liberté. Il survola la banlieue de Londres savourant au mieux l'affranchissement qu'il allait payer chèrement .

Il atterrit aussi discrètement que possible. Malheureusement pour lui, l'infraction avait déjà été signalée. Après être remontée au Ministère, elle relevait, en l'absence du directeur de l'école, du seul professeur disponible, le professeur Rogue en l'occurrence. Lorsque ce dernier apprit qu'elle concernait un élève de quatrième année, qui plus est récidiviste, Severus ne doutait plus de l'identité du fauteur de trouble. Potter ! Qui d'autre que ce satané gosse avait le culot de bafouer perpétuellement le règlement ? Severus frappa sèchement à la porte située au 4 Privet Drive.

— Harry Potter ! Éructa-t-il quand la porte s'entrebâilla.

Vernon Dursley apparut dans l'embrasure, son corps haut et gras plongé dans les limbes d'un sommeil interrompu. Il pointa un doigt boudiné en indiquant la chambre de son neveu trop heureux de se débarrasser du parasite et retourna se coucher.

Severus accéda à l'étage d'où il vit une chambre désespérément vide et bien trop sobre qui éveilla chez lui un sentiment de déjà vu.

À suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2 suite

_**Chapitre 2 - Deuxième partie.**_

À quelques encablures de là, Harry avait fini par dénicher le plus court chemin qui lui permettrait d'arriver sans encombre au Chaudron Baveur. Il lui fallut néanmoins une bonne demi-heure avant d'apercevoir l'enseigne. Il était fatigué, mais soulagé. Il pénétra dans l'établissement. À cette heure, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle. Le tenancier était occupé et Harry en profita pour monter directement. Sa petite taille et son agilité lui rendaient bien des services sans qu'il ait recours à sa cape. Il poussa la porte de la première chambre qui s'ouvrit mais au moment d'entrer, il fut projeté sans ménagement à l'intérieur par une poigne qui lui broya au passage l'épaule.

— Savez-vous en quoi consiste le Décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, Potter ? Manifestement oui, puisque c'est la deuxième fois que vous le violez. Non content de perpétrer cet exploit, vous survolez Londres à la merci de criminels qui ne rêvent que d'occire celui qui a survécu, lui et sa foutue vanité. Bien évidemment, vous n'avez, une fois de plus, que faire des gens qui s'échinent à veiller à votre sécurité.

Maudit ! Harry Potter était maudit et Severus Rogue était hors de lui.

— Surtout… ne… dites rien..., Monsieur Potter !

Le ton trainant et appuyé était généralement synonyme d'ennuis. Tout comme pouvait l'être le monsieur Potter. Ou encore le subtil mouvement de sourcil et le rictus à peine perceptible à la commissure des lèvres. Harry avait droit aux trois en une seule phase. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à rester dans ses petits souliers. Malheureusement si Rogue n'était pas d'humeur, Harry ne l'était pas non plus. C'est ce qui l'avait conduit aussi loin de chez lui. Le déplacement de Londres à Poudlard ne fut pas une réussite. Harry heurta son professeur pour stopper sa course. Au lieu de s'excuser, il redressa, en toute impunité, sa monture de lunettes qui avait souffert de l'impact. Harry pouvait sentir le volcan prêt à entrer en éruption.

— Ouvrez bien grandes vos oreilles, mon garçon ! Le moindre faux pas et vous gagnez un aller simple pour le minis…

Harry lui coupa la parole comme si c'était la chose le plus naturelle qu'il eut à faire bien qu'il bouillait intérieurement.

— Je veux voir le professeur Dumbledore !

— Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, Potter ! Pas après votre si… **PITOYABLE NUMÉRO D'ENFANT GÂTÉ**.

La fin fut crachée avec tout le dégout qu'elle inspirait.

— **Je ne suis pas un enfant gâté**, brailla de toutes ses forces l'adolescent rendu hargneux par les accusations déplacées.

Severus dut serrer les poings au fond de ses robes pour conserver son calme, calme qui s'effritait aussi sûrement que ses chaudrons explosaient. Il détourna son regard le temps de tempérer les turbulences et reprit la direction du hall. Il avait gravi les escaliers sans qu'aucun bruit ne se fasse entendre derrière lui. Le morveux ne l'avait pas suivi. Severus pivota. Potter n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

— Ne jouez pas avec ma patience, Monsieur Potter ! Elle a… suffisamment été… éprouvée.

Severus amorça un mouvement qu'il interrompit rapidement ayant conscience que le morveux n'avait toujours pas l'intention de le suivre.

— J'ai… tout mon… temps, le singea Harry.

Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine ajoutant à son culot.

Severus revint sur ses pas. Certain qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, il empoigna fermement l'adolescent, ignorant jusqu'aux cachots les cris de protestation du jeune rebelle.

— Fort bien ! Fulmina Rogue. Vous m'avez fait suffisamment perdre mon temps. Si vous n'êtes pas enclin à me fournir une explication, je vous montre l'endroit où vous allez dormir.

—** Mon dortoir fera l'affaire !**

Harry savait qu'il ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses.

— Vous persistez à n'en faire qu'à votre tête, Potter ! Je passe sous silence votre manque de respect à mon égard. Il ne tiendrait qu'à moi, vous seriez renvoyé ! Persiffla-t-il au nez du fauteur de trouble.

Les immondes cheveux noirs et gras se balançaient devant son nez. Harry aurait pu en être écœuré si son corps tout entier n'était pas saturé de colère. L'œil mauvais que Rogue lui signifia, loin de le faire plier, n'attisa que davantage sa hargne.

— **Mais il… ne… tient pas… qu'à vous, professeur Rogue !**

— Vous allez changer rapidement de ton, mon garçon. Je ne tolèrerais pas davantage d'insolence sous mon toit.

— **C'EST PARFAIT ! JE N'AVAIS PAS L'INTENTION DE MOISIR DANS UN ENDROIT À VOTRE IMAGE, SINISTRE ET DÉPLAISANT !**

Harry n'était pas sans savoir qu'il s'était montré à de rares exceptions près aussi insolent vis-à-vis de son professeur. Mais sincèrement, il s'en fichait. Il était harassé de fatigue. Il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix. Que Rogue lui fiche la paix. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Une claque tomba sèchement sur son visage. Harry lâcha plus un hoquet de surprise que de douleur. La main sur la joue, il regardait Rogue, incrédule. Il était bien difficile de dire qui de Severus Rogue ou d'Harry Potter était le plus secoué des deux.

— **Suivez-moi !**

L'ordre était sec et rédhibitoire. Harry obtempéra.

Un couloir, trois portes, dont l'une servait de chambre d'amis. Elle contenait un lit, une commode ainsi qu'une table d'appoint. Mobilier sobre mais confortable.

— Votre chambre !

Le ton doucereux donnait l'impression que Severus Rogue avait retrouvé son calme. Tant s'en faut. Il ouvrit un peu trop brusquement le premier tiroir de la commode. Il sortit une vieille chemise de nuit grise et rêche qu'il jeta tout aussi brusquement sur le lit. Harry était dans l'embrasure de la porte et d'où il était, Severus pouvait voir sa lèvre trembler. La joue du morveux portait encore la marque de ses doigts. Severus était troublé par son geste ne sachant pas s''il avait giflé un élève, un visage ou bien son fils. Il sortit en prenant soin de lancer un sort de verrouillage sur la porte.

— Simple précaution, affirma-t-il au travers de celle-ci.

Les lèvres d'Harry tremblait de plus en plus. Pour autant, aucune larme ne sortit. Il se déshabilla comme si de rien n'était et enfila le vêtement rêche. Il avait l'air d'un épouvantail avec cette horrible blouse sur le dos. Il se mit au lit. Mais, malgré son épuisement, il lui était véritablement impossible de fermer les yeux. Trop de questions affluaient dans sa tête. Trop de questions et probablement aucune réponse. C'est ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir. La seule qui aurait pu s'imposer à lui était qu'aucun des deux ne voulait de l'autre.

Harry frissonna, en proie à un sommeil peuplé de ces effrayants spectres. Les couvertures gisaient au pied de son lit. Figé dans une débâcle intérieure, Harry fut bien incapable de déceler la présence de son professeur qui à sa manière lui apportait un certain soulagement. Réveillé, il se redressa, s'habilla lentement et passa les mains sur son visage défait. À peine sortie de sa chambre, une voix dépourvue de courtoisie l'apostropha.

— Allez vous doucher, Potter ! Sur votre gauche.

Harry n'était pas contre une douche. Il contempla avec déplaisir son visage défait dans le miroir légèrement embué puis s'en écarta vivement. Il rejoignit Rogue. Il était assis sur un des canapés de son salon. Un claquement de doigts lui désigna un fauteuil.

— Assieds-toi ! Je suppose que tu n'es pas plus loquace ce matin, déclara Severus sans penser une seule seconde au ridicule de la situation.

Harry n'aurait jamais dû consentir à franchir les lignes des territoires ennemis, surtout pas maintenant. Cette situation était déplaisante, grotesque et hors de propos. Il s'exécuta terriblement mal à l'aise en ne posant que le bout de ses fesses, prêt à déguerpir au moindre faux pas. Un plateau apparut devant son nez.

— Pas faim, réussit à marmonner l'adolescent.

Sans le voir, Harry sentit le foudroiement de son professeur. L'arrivée impromptue d'Albus Dumbledore le sauva provisoirement.

Harry pensait vider son sac, mais Rogue anticipa ses paroles. Pour Harry, c'était trop demandé.

— **PARCE QUE VOUS M'EN AVEZ DONNÉ DES EXPLICATIONS !** S'époumona l'adolescent électrisé par les propos de son professeur. **EST-CE QUE L'UN DE VOUS DEUX A SEULEMENT JUGÉ UTILE DE M'EN FOURNIR ? NON ! ALORS, QU'ATTENDEZ-VOUS DE MOI AU JUSTE ? UN COMPORTEMENT QUE VOUS ÊTES INCAPABLES D'ADOPTER !**

Harry était à bout de souffle tant par ce flot de paroles bruyantes que par ce qu'elles avaient ravivé. Un visage sombre au traits durs.

— Vous allez trop loin, Potter, lui dit Severus sur le point de perdre à nouveau son sang froid malgré la présence d'Albus.

— **Je vais trop loin ! Je vais trop loin !** répliqua Harry écœuré par l'attitude de Rogue à son égard.

— Qu'êtes-vous… en train… d'insinuer, Monsieur Potter ! Le questionna Severus d'une voix blanche.

— Je n'insinue rien, Professeur Rogue. Croyez-moi ! Je n'insinue rien.

Harry ancra cette fois ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur en prenant bien soin de faire passer son message. Comme si rien de tout ça n'avait vraiment existé. C'était du moins ce qu'il souhaitait. Comme Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? Harry se leva, tourna les talons. Rogue prêt à le suivre.

— Laissez le Severus ! Harry ne veut plus rien entendre. Il vous la fait comprendre.

— C'est très clair !

— Le croyez-vous vraiment, mon garçon ?

Sacré fiasco et sur toute la ligne. Le seul point positif était que Voldemort était plus que jamais en passe d'être un lointain souvenir. Mais à quel prix ? songea le vieil homme.

0°o0°0

Harry se réveilla fatigué. Sa nuit n'avait pas été reposante, mais elle avait eu le mérite de le laisser tranquille. Sa malle avait été déposée au pied de son lit. Il l'ouvrit et piocha au hasard ce dont il avait besoin. Après s'être préparé, il emporta avec lui parchemins vierges et plumes neuves. Il frappa à la porte du bureau de Severus Rogue avant d'entrer et attendit la réponse qui vint rapidement. Il entra et posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur le bureau que Rogue lui désigna entre l'édition flambant neuve d'un livre de potions de cinquième année et d'autres livres aussi peu distrayant.

Quelle poisse ! Harry souffla de dépit, ce qui fit naître une petite jouissance personnelle sur le visage de son professeur.

— Les ingrédients sont sur les étagères dit-il, les lui désignant.

— Et j'en fais quoi ?

— Des potions ! C'est à ça que servent les ingrédients. J'avais pensé vous inculquer au moins ceci en quatre années de pratique.

— Et quelles potions, monsieur ?

— Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi, monsieur Potter. Votre manuel.

— Mais on ne les a pas encore étudiées !

— Vraiment ! Et bien nous verrons ce dont vous êtes capables.

Severus Rogue alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table. Il ne prêta pas davantage attention à l'adolescent.

Sans se prendre au jeu, Harry en aurait bien été incapable puisqu'il s'agissait avant tout d'une punition, il y trouva un certain intérêt. Rogue lança cependant des "evanesco" à tour de bras. C'était prévisible.

Il était plus d'une heure de l'après-midi et Harry en était bien à son quinzième chaudron. À ce rythme, il n'était pas prêt d'en finir, ne serait-ce qu'avec la première potion. Il retint à peine un soupir. Il était éreinté. Il n'était pas affamé, mais pensait qu'une pause serait la bienvenue.

— Laissez de côté ce que vous faites ! Ne faites pas conviendrait mieux, ajouta-t-il somptueusement narquois. Nous allons déjeuner dans mes appartements.

Nouveau soupir à peine contenu. L'épreuve des potions avait suffisamment exténué Harry sans qu'il n'ait encore à subir la présence de Rogue. Néanmoins, le repas se déroula dans un calme olympien et Harry se détendit malgré tout.

Severus Rogue consacra son après-midi à peaufiner le programme de la rentrée, pendant qu'Harry grattait un parchemin sur ses exploits de l'avant veille. Il rédigea le premier et commença à entrevoir les raisons de la colère de son professeur, en excluant l'utilisation de sa baguette. Harry agissait bien trop souvent impulsivement. Il le savait. Mais, Rogue avait raison sur une chose. Survoler Londres était de l'inconscience pure, d'autant que comme ce dernier l'avait suggéré, les sbires de Vous-Savez-Qui auraient pu être à ses trousses. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il allait être renvoyé. Maintenant, il s'en fichait royalement. Passer son temps square Grimmaurd lui conviendrait parfaitement.

0°0o0°0

La semaine fut longue pour Harry dont le besoin de passer du temps avec son parrain se faisait sentir. Ses vacances avaient été catastrophiques. Être avec sa seule famille n'était pas le bout du monde. La demeure de son parrain prenait forme dans sa tête.

— Posez votre plume, Monsieur Potter !

Allons bon ! Songea, Harry en voyant avec déplaisir s'effacer les contours de la liberté.

— POTTER ! Cria Rogue agacé. Êtes-vous sourd, frappé de bêtises ou bien êtes-vous encore inconscient au point de vous jouer de ma patience.

Ben tiens ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ! Son pouce et son index se crispèrent sur sa plume et son poing vacilla fortement sous la table.

Ce satané gosse avait la particularité de faire sortir Severus Rogue de ses gonds. À croire que Potter prenait un malin plaisir. Severus souffla intérieurement peu désireux de céder à ce petit jeu. Quand ses yeux fixèrent la table, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir que la plume était posée sur la table.

— L'information étant parvenue à votre cerveau, vous allez prendre de quoi passer la nuit à l'extérieur ! L'enjoignit son professeur, suivi d'un "maintenant" qui ne souffrait aucune contestation.

Harry obtempéra bon gré mal gré. L'opportunité de passer la nuit chez son parrain lui paraissait tellement hors de propos qu'il avait du mal à se ranger à cette idée. Mais il n'en voyait pas d'autres. Il fit ce que Rogue lui demanda, ramassa son pyjama, un nécessaire de toilette ainsi qu'un sac pour y fourrer le tout.

Harry n'aimait pas transplaner. Il avait l'impression de passer au travers d'une canalisation qui n'en finissait pas avec une horrible sensation d'écrasement. Le 12 square Grimmaurd se matérialisa sous ses yeux. Le sacrifice en valait la peine. Harry se jeta dans les bras de Sirius qui lui rendit sa chaude accolade en lui ébouriffant la tête. Puis, il tint son filleul à bout de bras comme Molly Weasley l'aurait fait. Harry n'avait pas bonne mine.

— Je me suis fait du souci pour toi. Ça va ?

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un œil interrogateur.

— Oui. Maintenant, ça va.

— Viens, tu vas manger.

Sirius se dirigea vers la cuisine. Harry lui emboita le pas.

- Assieds-toi !

Sirius servit à Harry une généreuse part de ragout.

Harry s'attaqua d'emblée à son assiette.

— J'étais contre ta participation à ce tournoi, Harry. Règlement ou pas. C'était du suicide de te faire participer, surtout avec la menace que représente Voldemort.

Harry frissonna à l'évocation du nom.

— Je vais bien, Sirius, avoua-t-il à demi-mot.

— C'est pour ça que tu es partie de chez tes moldus. Tu aurais dû m'écrire. Je serais venu te chercher.

— Ça a été, j'te dis.

— OK. En attendant, tu restes avec moi jusqu'à ce que Servilus revienne te chercher.

Harry demanda des explications à son parrain après avoir pouffer un instant.

— C'est une vieille histoire.

— Raconte !

— Que dirais-tu d'une soirée rien que toi et moi ?

— Ça marche. J'aimerais pourtant…

— On a dit que toi et moi, tête de mule, lui dit Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

La soirée fut plaisante comme sa journée du lendemain. Harry s'imprégna de chaque seconde comme si elles étaient uniques. En fin de journée, le temps était maussade et pluvieux. Rogue pointa le bout de son gros nez en faisant dégouliner ses cheveux huileux sur le tapis.

— Navré de mettre un terme à cette scène si dégoulinante …

— C'est toi qui es dégoulinant, Servilo. Tu graisses mon tapis.

— J'avais pensé qu'à ton âge tu aurais fini par évoluer, mais je me rends compte que non. Tu en es resté à tes stupides blagues de collégien.

Harry ricana. Apparemment, ces stupides blagues de collégiens avaient encore loi.

— On ne vous a rien demandé, Potter.

— Pathétique, comme toujours, Servilus !

— Au pied, Black ! Contente-toi d'être un bon clébard qui frétille de la queue quand son maître le siffle.

Sirius vira au rouge brique. Harry adressa un regard à son parrain signifiant, « Vas-y, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Casse lui la gueule ! », sans avoir saisi le moins du monde l'allusion. Mais l'ancien maraudeur avait une autre idée en tête. Il fit mine de lever sa baguette.

— Voyons si tes caleç…

Severus, figé, était devenu si blême que le tranchant de sa voix suffit à faire sursauter Harry.

— SUFFIT BLACK ! Le mit en garde Severus d'une voix qui n'avait jamais pris des teintes aussi blanches. Allez chercher vos affaires, Potter. Je vous attends dans le couloir, dit-il d'une traite le regard fuyant.

Harry n'était pas très à l'aise. Il n'était plus sûr à présent d'avoir envie d'entendre la veille histoire de son parrain.

0°0o0°0

La rentrée avait lieu le lendemain. Harry la détesta d'emblée. Comme il détesta l'engouement de ses amis pour leur nouveau statut de préfet. À la nuit tombée, il retrouva la plénitude de ses déambulations nocturnes. Seul ombre au tableau, Rogue qui comme lui devait avoir un sommeil morcelé voir inexistant. Harry arpenta par trois fois le couloir menant à son dortoir pour éviter son professeur. Il se demandait comment s'en débarrasser quand à la hauteur de la toile du Follet, tout un pan de mur s'effaça. Curieux, il s'engouffra dans le passage obtenu et ne réalisa qu'une fois de l'autre côté que Rogue était de nouveau à ses trousses.

— Monsieur Potter !

La seconde suivante, le couloir était vide. Inutile de s'égosiller. Potter ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il le coincerait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Severus regagna les cachots.

De l'autre côté du mur, Harry contemplait, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer. Elle était chaleureuse et correspondait trait pour trait à leur salle commune, à ceci près qu'elle n'était pas rouge et or mais verte et argent. Le canapé était en cuir noir comme l'unique fauteuil. Des tentures vertes et argentés couvraient la totalité des murs. Harry s'endormit dans ce lieu incongru. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps qui s'était écoulé quand il se réveilla, mais il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il avait la ferme intention d'y retourner.

0°o0°0

Les semaines s'écoulèrent sans surprises. Les cours s'enchainaient et les devoirs s'accumulaient. Les professeurs focalisaient leur travail sur les B.U.S.E. Une première détente arriva avec une sortie prévue à Pré-au-Lard. Découvert lors de sa troisième année, ce village n'avait rien perdu de ses charmes. Seulement, voilà pour Harry, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, car ses visites se réduisaient à s'y rendre par des chemins de traverse dissimulés sous sa cape. Mais cette sortie ratée allait être finalement une aubaine, car sans Ron et Hermione sur le dos, il pouvait accéder à la salle. Et vu qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds, il avait hâte d'y être. Il n'était fait mention de cette pièce dans aucun livre. Harry en conclut que peu d'élèves en connaissaient l'existence. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Rares étaient ceux qui comme lui ne pouvaient pas bénéficier de cette sortie. Focalisé sur la tenture pour obtenir l'ouverture, il s'y engouffra dès que le mur s'effaça.

Curieux comme la salle s'obstinait à lui imposer de telles couleurs. Peu importe ! Elle conférait bien des avantages. Harry se rendit vite compte que dans la mesure du possible, elle répondait à ses souhaits. Les tentures dissimulaient des étagères sur lesquels étaient rangés des livres. Tout un fourbi au milieu duquel, il aperçut un vieux manuel à la couverture écornée. Harry s'en saisit. C'était un livre de potions de sixième année. L'adolescent s'installa dans un fauteuil pour le feuilleter tout à son aise.

Le nom du propriétaire figurait sur la première page. « _**Prince de sang-mêlé** »._ Un original ! Pensa Harry. Le nom ainsi que le contenu du livre piquèrent sa curiosité. En le compulsant, il découvrit de nombreuses annotations, des croquis, des tableaux. En marge, figuraient, sur pratiquement toutes les pages, des notes, des remarques ou bien des formules. Il reposa le livre et continua son exploration. Une autre tenture dissimulait du matériel de potions. Quel imbroglio ! Harry lorgna le tout bizarrement. Il n'était pas venu ici précisément pour améliorer son niveau en potions. Il referma la tenture aussi sec et garda seulement sur lui le manuel écorné qu'il dissimula dans sa poche de robe avant de se rendre à la grande salle. Il n'y avait plus que sa place de libre. Autant dire qu'il était le seul à être en retard à sa table.

— Où étais-tu passé, Harry ? Cela fait près d'une heure que l'on est rentré. Ne me dis pas que tu as passé tout ce temps à la bibliothèque, je ne te croirais pas.

— J'ai fait un tour dehors. Génial, ce temps ! Et cette sortie ?

— Comme d'hab, mec. Si tu veux des bonbons, n'hésite pas.

Sans attendre que Ron déballe ses confiseries, Harry regagna son dortoir pour s'immerger sous ses couvertures. Il avait hâte d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le livre. Il éprouvait une véritable fascination pour la petite écriture fine et régulière qui courait au fil des pages.

0°0o0°0

Harry s'endormait au fil des pages, dans son lit ou bien calé dans son fauteuil de prédilection, mais toujours bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets en rêvant à son prince qui avait la primauté de ses pensées.

La suite logique de cette surprenante découverte fut le passage de la théorie à la pratique. Et aussitôt un coin de la salle se transforma en labo, ingrédients compris. Harry devait bien avouer que la proposition était alléchante, d'autant que ni Rogue, ni aucun ver et argent n'était à portée de chaudron. Il suivit les instructions d'une potion pas à pas. Son premier essai était loin d'être déplorable et l'idée de se hisser au niveau de son prince commençait à faire son chemin. Le challenge était de taille, mais l'opiniâtreté était une de ses qualités principales. Harry était prêt à relever le défi.

Il consacra une autre partie de son temps aux annotations formulées. Nombre d'entre elles avaient été raturées ce qui dénotait de la difficulté à créer le sort. Une en particulier retint son attention parce qu'elle était précédée de la mention « infml. » Harry ne les avait pas encore abordés et l'idée lui plaisait bien. Le premier à faire les frais de ce maléfice fut un vert et argent égaré. Aussi Harry n'éprouva aucun remords lorsque l'élève suspendu par la cheville gesticula comme un damné. Il se paya une bonne tranche de rigolade. Ce prince de sang mêlé était indéniablement un inventif au talent rare.

— Vous venez de gagner une retenue ce soir à 20 h dans mon bureau ! Cracha Rogue en libérant son élève. 40 points en moins à Griffondor, monsieur Potter. Si je vous surprends à exercer à nouveau vos piètres talents, ce ne sont pas 40 points que j'ôterais à votre maison, mais la totalité de son sablier. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, monsieur Potter ?

- Mais, Monsieur. Vous ne pouvez pas. Je dois prendre le Poudlard Express, ce soir.

- 60, Potter.

Harry grimaça pour contrer son envie de répliquer. Il avait été tenté de rejoindre Ron et Hermione jusqu'à la dernière minute. Mais finalement, il avait dû se résoudre à l'assumer parce que Rogue lui aurait fait payer au centuple. C'était un pervers doublé d'un sadique. Non, tout compte fait c'était un maniacopervers sadique. Harry posa rageusement le flacon qu'il nettoyait sur l'étagère pour manifester son agacement.

— Si vous cassez une fiole, Potter, vous passerez vos vacances à nettoyer la réserve. Comme je n'ai pas l'intention de passer mes vacances en votre compagnie, votre punition va s'arrêter là.

Que rêver de mieux pour débuter les fêtes de Noël que la compagnie de son professeur le temps d'une retenue, si ce n'était les vacances en son entière compagnie.

À suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3  1ère partie

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Eladora.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 3 - Square Grimmaurd - 1ère partie.<em>**

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée. Quatre mois au cours desquels Harry avait fait une fabuleuse découverte. Tout d'abord une salle qu'il pouvait revisiter à volonté. Un endroit bien à lui qui n'avait jamais démérité à ses yeux. Et enfin le plus important, l'existence du prince de sang mêlé auquel il vouait une profonde admiration. Ce prince était son héros, un personnage extraordinaire aux multiples facettes qui avait inventé des maléfices pour fronder ses ennemis. Ce talent le subjuguait littéralement.

Harry voulait être ce prince. Il ne compta plus les heures passées en sa compagnie à étudier au travers de son travail, sa personnalité, son tempérament, ses aspirations, mais également les nuages obscurcissant un ciel sombre au travers de ses blessures d'âme.

Harry avait l'impression de s'en approcher davantage en le touchant pratiquement du bout des doigts. Le prince de sang mêlé était un jeune homme brillant, inventif, d'une sensibilité extrême à tel point qu'il avait pu remanier pour les améliorer la plupart des potions de son livre. Il y avait des heures et des heures de travail pour arriver à un résultat qui ne côtoyait pas la perfection puisqu'elle l'était véritablement. C'était un talent à l'état pur. Et rien que pour ça, il forçait l'admiration d'Harry. Il le vénérait plus que tout. Il l'imaginait, jeune héros solitaire au cœur tendre, blessé et rempli d'amertume qui avait su embellir sa vie et la sienne par la même.

Il ne comptait pas l'entacher par ce fâcheux contretemps. Sauf peut-être le retard qu'il venait de prendre en idéalisant son prince. Sauf peut-être le moyen de se déplacer qu'il aimait le moins en compagnie de la personne qu'il aimait le moins. Dépêche-toi Harry ! Ne le provoque pas. Ne lui donne pas les armes qu'il s'empresserait de saisir pour satisfaire une vile manie qui ne vise qu'à enfler son petit égo. Une douche rapide. Et tu files retrouver tout ce qui t'est cher.

Harry sortit ruisselant de la douche. Il se sécha d'un sortilège et enfila des vêtements propres, en empaqueta d'autres. Il était fin prêt. Non ! Il oubliait l'essentiel. Sans quoi ses vacances ne seraient pas aussi idylliques. Son manuel. Harry ne pouvait prendre le risque de se le faire confisquer. Encore moins qu'il tombe entre des mains hostiles. Une idée lui trotta derrière la tête. Idée qui dépendait du bon vouloir de son parrain, qu'il espérait bien mettre dans sa poche.

En attendant de satisfaire son égo à lui, il tapota de sa baguette le coin de la couverture écornée. Il réitéra la manipulation sur son livre de Quidditch. Restait à intervertir les couvertures. Et voilà ! Le tour était joué. Mais là, Harry n'était plus vraiment en retard. Il allait carrément se faire massacrer. Fuck Rogue ! Malgré la distance et l'épaisseur des murs, Harry entendait gronder l'impatience de son professeur. En souriant, il ajouta le bouquin à son paquetage. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sortir en trombe de son dortoir et moins de deux minutes plus tard, de franchir nonchalamment le hall.

— Que ceux qui se laissent éblouir par vos petites actions de pacotille soient disposés à se languir. Grand bien leur en fasse ! Pour ma part, je ne suis pas un fantoche, Potter. Si toutefois, fantoche peut avoir une quelconque résonance dans la misérable cervelle de la misérable personne que vous êtes. Un autre… écart de ce genre… Potter... et vous êtes collé pour le restant… de vos jours.

Amen ! Harry n'avait pas besoin de mobiliser ses neurones pour constater tout le mépris qu'il inspirait à Rogue. Grand bien lui en fasse !

Harry se fit entrainer à l'extérieur du château pour un étau qu'il avait en sainte horreur. Au terme de celui-ci, il lutta désespérément pour conserver le peu d'équilibre que lui avait conféré la réception de ce si particulier moyen de transport. Il s'empêtra dans les robes de son professeur et lutta à nouveau pour s'en défaire. Loin de rétablir ce précaire équilibre, il rendit la chute inévitable, la sienne comme celle de son professeur.

Un flot d'injures succéda à l'impact. Celui de l'adolescent se trouva amorti par les épais tissus et accessoirement ce qu'ils dissimulaient, à savoir Severus Rogue lui-même. Ce dernier, quant à lui, dut se contenter de l'asphalte peu confortable. Il foudroya l'adolescent de ses yeux noirs et pour le moins sondables. Harry se redressa immédiatement comme si la foudre l'avait frappé.

— Vous êtes un boulet, Potter ! Rugit Severus hors de lui.

Harry haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos sans plus de cérémonie.

— Je n'en ai pas terminé avec vous Potter !

Pour sa part, Harry en avait terminé. Il s'éloigna en laissant son professeur fulminer tout son soûl. Il se précipita vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur son passage. Deux bras tentaculaires et aimant l'attendaient. Mme Weasley semblait encore le considérer comme un gamin petit et maigrichon. Petit, il l'était. Maigrichon, toujours un peu. Mais certainement plus un gamin.

— Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu, mon chéri ? Tu as mauvaise mine. Si tu rentrais de vacances, j'aurais, une fois de plus, supposé que tes moldus t'ont à peine nourri. Je veux que tu me remplisses ses joues affreusement pâles, dit-elle en lui pinçant affectueusement.

— Potter se porte à merveille !

— Ça n'est pas à vous que je pose la question, Severus.

Molly n'appréciait guère la partialité de ce dernier.

— Oui, merci. Ça va, Mme Weasley, lui assura Harry malgré les cernes sombres qui lui mangeaient le visage.

Désireux de ne pas s'étendre et de mettre le plus de distance entre sa personne et Rogue, Harry s'éclipsa pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il longea le corridor desservant la cuisine. Il entendait déjà la voix de son parrain, mêlée aux autres. Il était en pleine conversation avec Arthur. Tout comme l'était Remus avec Tonks. Un sourire apparut sur leurs visages dès qu'il franchit la porte. Un sourire franc et sincère qui lui mit du baume au cœur. Il s'effaça sitôt l'entrée d'un convive inapproprié. Harry se retourna pour voir apparaitre son professeur.

— Assieds-toi, mon chéri ! Lui dit Molly pour déglacer l'atmosphère.

Severus n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette cuisine autrement que pour une réunion de l'Ordre. Il toisa l'assistance avec circonspection avant de prendre place à l'autre extrémité de la table. Sirius n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air affecté, ni contrarié, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. À part, amusé peut-être ! Le monde avait-il décidé de tourner à l'envers ?

Molly posa devant Harry une marmite fumante. Il la lorgna avec envie. Elle servit deux bonnes assiettes. Une pour lui, l'autre pour Rogue. Severus mangea le contenu de la sienne du bout des lèvres, contrairement à Harry qui ne se laissa pas abattre. Après tout, le square Grimmaurd était un peu son chez lui contrairement à son professeur. Molly engagea la conversation sur le nettoyage de la maison en commençant par la dédoxysation du salon.

— Je ne suis pas venu pour suppléer à l'incapacité de Black à tenir proprement sa maison.

— **Modère tes paroles ! Tu es chez moi.**

— _Chez toi !_ Ricana Severus. _Laisse-moi rire !_

— **Qu'insinues-tu ?**

— Ça suffit ! Intervint Remus qui savait parfaitement où allait mener cette joute verbale.

La chevelure de Tonks avait pris une teinte inattendue. La grimace qu'elle adressa à Harry lui fit savoir en définitif que ça lui importait peu. Comme à lui en fait. Harry essuya le bord de son assiette avec un morceau de pain qu'il engouffra en se levant, faisant fi des bonnes manières qui indisposèrent son professeur.

Il sortit de la cuisine sous les bougonnements de ce dernier. Il gravit l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage où ses amis avaient trouvé refuge. La chambre des filles. Harry fut assailli par leurs embrassades et plus modérément par celle des garçons.

— On ne pensait te voir que demain. Une chance que Rogue ait écourté ta retenue ! S'exclama sans réserve le plus jeune des rouquins.

— Ouais ! Une chance que je sois surtout apte à supporter tout ça. Tu avais pensé quoi ? Fit Harry sarcastique devant le manque de subtilité manifeste de son ami. Que depuis le temps ça n'était qu'une simple formalité !

— Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu, Harry.

—** Je te cède volontiers ma place**, répliqua sèchement l'adolescent.

Ron sortit irrité et furieux de la pièce.

— Harry ! Hermione employa un ton censé tempérer les choses. Ron est parfois maladroit. Je te l'accorde, il n'en reste pas moins ton ami. Si tu me disais ce que tu as sur le cœur. Tu es distant depuis la rentrée, dit-elle en entrainant Harry hors de la chambre pour solliciter la confidence de ce dernier.

— Je suis fatigué, bonne nuit, Hermione.

Harry avait la ferme intention de ne rien dévoiler au sujet du prince de sang mêlé. Il avait le sentiment qu'il devait garder ses informations secrètes. Hermione trouverait à y redire et il n'était pas disposé à laisser des broutilles alourdir son cœur plus léger qu'à l'accoutumée à la perspective de ce séjour.

Tard dans la nuit, il se glissa hors de sa chambre pour se rendre dans celle de son parrain. Sirius veillait encore. Des séquelles dues à son enfermement.

— Je ne te dérange pas ?

— Bien sûr que non, Harry. Entre ! Tu me fais brûler d'impatience.

Sirius se décala pour voir ce qu'Harry dissimulait dans son dos.

L'adolescent lui tendit un livre cartonné avec l'emblème de la meilleure équipe de Quidditch sur le devant. Son enthousiasme retomba en flèche.

— Joli livre ! Mais, je suppose que tu ne me l'as pas amené pour ça.

— Exact, lui répondit Harry dont la bouche se fendit d'un large sourire.

Sirius voulut soulever la couverture, mais celle-ci resta hermétiquement close.

— Tu n'oserais pas faire des cachotteries à ton vieux parrain.

— Pas exactement ! En fait, j'aimerais que ce livre fonctionne sur le principe de la carte des maraudeurs.

— Tu aimerais. Rien que ça ! Dit-il en prenant un air outrageusement amusé. As-tu seulement une idée du temps que James, Remus et moi avons passé à mettre au point cette petite merveille ? Mais dis-moi ! Si tu connais l'existence de ce petit bijou, c'est que tu l'as eu en ta possession.

— Elle m'a sauvé la mise plus d'une fois. Pour en revenir à mon livre, je veux que son contenu ne soit lisible qu'à demande.

— Oh ! Ce n'est que ça. Tu devrais avoir ton livre dans la matinée, vilain cachotier, plaisanta Sirius ravi de la complicité qui s'était établie entre Harry et lui. Sirius toussota. En parlant de Rogue. Il faut que tu saches qu'il séjournera ici le temps que vous y êtes.

Sirius regarda Harry se décomposer à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche.

— Mais pourquoi ! Les yeux rembrunis de l'adolescent auraient pu lancer des flèches aussi bien que des éclairs. **Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou**, lâcha-t-il crispé. Encore moins, d'une nounou en jupons noirs et à la gâchette facile !

Sirius lui donna l'impression d'être déçu par sa réaction.

— Oh et puis zut ! Qu'il reste enfermé et je ferais l'effort de rendre ça supportable.

Harry en oublia son livre.

— Ton bouquin.

— Oui, bien sûr. Tiens ! Bonne nuit, Sirius.

— Je suis désolé, Harry.

— Laisse tomber !

Harry ne remonta pas directement dans sa chambre. Il descendit à la cuisine pour se faire un thé. Il aimait le silence que procurait la nuit. Tout particulièrement dans cette maison chargée de souvenirs. Il flâna au gré des étages en sirotant son thé, sans toutefois s'aventurer au dernier. On ne pouvait pas qualifier de sympathiques les locataires. La goule et Rogue. Il y avait entre eux au moins un point en commun qui amusa l'adolescent. Harry en aurait trouvé d'autres, mais pour l'heure, il préféra retrouver le confort et la chaleur de son lit.

0°0o0°0

La chambre qu'occupait Severus se situait au cinquième et dernier étage de la vieille demeure, face aux toilettes, où avait élu domicile la goule de la famille Black. Personnage au demeurant fort peu sympathique. Celle des Black en l'occurrence, car la goule n'était pas connue pour être une créature dangereuse. Aucun de ces fichus morveux ne s'y aventurait. Quoique avec la bande de rouquins flanquée d'un Potter plus exaspérant que jamais, Severus se méfierait. Il ruminait dans sa chambre depuis la fin du dîner. Dîner qu'il avait écourté. Moins de temps, il passerait dans les parties communes, au mieux sa santé mentale s'en porterait.

Flash-back.

Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

— Vous souhaitiez me voir, Albus ?

— Oh, oui, Severus ! J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service. Il est capital pour la sécurité d'Harry.

— Si vous le dites, lâcha Severus l'air de s'en moquer comme de sa première dent de lait.

Harry Potter pouvait bien aller là où ça le chantait.

— Harry passera les fêtes de Noël chez son parrain, ainsi que miss Granger et la famille d'Arthur.

— Grand bien lui fasse... attendez une minute, espèce de vieux fourbe !** Vous ne comptez tout de même pas que je cohabite avec cette bande de dégénérés. Oh, non, non, non, non et non ! Il est absolument hors de question que je passe, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, chez ce forcené.** **Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête, Albus. Mais je vous ai très clairement signifié ma position au sujet de Potter et je n'en changerais pas.**

— Inutile de monter sur vos sombrals, Severus. Je requiers simplement votre présence pour la sécurité de votre fils.

Albus savait se montrer convaincant. Severus plia avec beaucoup d'aigreur dans la voix.

— Soit ! Potter sera en sécurité. Mais trouvez quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour le border !

Severus enrageait d'être otage de cette situation. Et il le fit savoir à son supérieur en ne le saluant pas.

Fin du flash-back.

0°0o0°0

Severus ferma à peine l'œil, l'esprit focalisé sur ce qui lui était imposé de façon grotesque et inconsidérée. Il avait besoin d'un thé bien fort. Du lapsang ferait l'affaire. La cuisine du clébard avait ceci d'appréciable, elle était bien achalandée.

Severus tenta une percée, prêt à rebrousser chemin au cas où un hôte indésirable viendrait à croiser le sien. Fort heureusement, les étages et les couloirs étaient déserts de son étage à la cuisine où il entra. Quel plaisir ! Severus avança sa main vers la bouilloire. Elle était encore chaude. Il versa une bonne rasade d'eau frémissante dans une tasse de porcelaine fine. Il récupéra dans le vieil évier autrefois émaillé la passoire pleine d'un restant de thé froid. Il fit disparaitre le tout en grimaçant et remit deux bonnes pincées de thé qu'il laissa infuser. Il s'assit et s'empara de l'exemplaire du Daily Prophet qui trainait sur la table.

**« ** **FUDGE JOUE LA TRANSPARENCE »,** Titrait le numéro assorti d'une photo du personnage hautement véreux.

— Au même titre que ce torchon qui possédait peu d'intégrité journalistique ! Jugea Severus avec emphase.

Il délaissa le dit torchon pour se consacrer à la dégustation de son thé.

0°0o0°0

Harry avait les yeux ouverts depuis longtemps quand il se décida à descendre. Personne n'était encore levé. Aussi apprécia-t-il la quiétude des lieux tout du moins jusqu'à la cuisine. La porte était entrouverte et Rogue apparut dans son champ de vision. L'adolescent fit comme si cette dernière était vide. Après tout n'était-il pas chez lui ? Il se servit un verre de lait, grignota quelques biscuits secs avant de préparer de la pâte à crêpes pour le petit déjeuner.

Il fit fondre du beurre dans une poêle, versa un peu de sa pâte et amoncela les crêpes sur une assiette posée près de sa poêle. Il oublia la présence de Rogue qui se racla volontairement la gorge. Harry sursauta. Sa main rencontra le bord brûlant de sa poêle. Severus se leva pour venir près de lui.

— Donnez-moi votre main ! Dit-il en la lui prenant d'office.

Le contact dérangea Harry. Il dégagea la sienne en gémissant. Le frottement de la lésion raviva la douleur.

— Laissez votre main sous un filet d'eau tiède. Je vais chercher de quoi soulager votre brûlure.

— Bien dormi, Harry ?

Ginny venait de croiser le professeur Rogue et entrait dans la cuisine.

— Ta crêpe. Elle est en train de brûler.

— Non, c'est ma main.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent à tour de rôle, suivi de Ron.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda ce dernier en voyant son ami gesticuler.

— Me suis brûlé, maugréa l'adolescent en portant sa main à sa bouche.

— Elles chont chuper bonnes tes crêpes ! Répondit le rouquin passé à autre chose.

Ron n'avait pas seulement reniflées les crêpes.

— Épargnez-nous le contenu de votre bouche, monsieur Weasley ! Quant à vous, monsieur Potter, si pendant mon absence, vous aviez appliqué mes conseils à la lettre, vous ne seriez pas en train de vous dandiner. Vous n'êtes pas un oiseau de basse-cour, pas plus que vous n'êtes un petit enfant. Donnez-moi donc votre main ! Et cessez de gesticuler. Êtes-vous donc incapable de vous maîtriser ? Le gronda ouvertement Severus.

Il s'approcha pour appliquer une pâte malodorante, d'un orange douteux sur un Harry plus trépignant.

— Encore en train de martyriser mon filleul, Severus. Il va falloir que je te surveille de plus près, dit Sirius en entrant nonchalamment dans la cuisine. Tu peux le lâcher maintenant, je crois qu'il ne souffre plus.

Severus lâcha précipitamment la main d'Harry. Il avança vers Sirius, suffisamment pour pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille d'une voix qu'il voulut langoureuse et sensuelle.

— _Jaloux ?_

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Se tança Severus alors qu'il se barricadait dans l'endroit qui lui tenait lieu d'asile depuis le début de son séjour forcé. Il n'avait pas fait du rentre-dedans au clébard et devant toute une assemblée qui plus est. Sa propre audace le déconcertait.

0°0o0°0

Peu de temps après le déjeuner, les adolescents eurent le feu vert pour les derniers achats de Noël. Harry en profita pour faire deux fois le tour du chemin de traverse. Il avait mal digérer l'histoire des crêpes. Voir son professeur se plier bien malgré lui à ses exigences était une jubilation sans nom. Severus emboitait inexorablement les pas de l'horripilante bardée de rouquins qui entassait des paquets multicolores et des boîtes enrubannées.

Quand ils rentrèrent, un sapin fraichement coupé attendait sagement dans le couloir d'être décoré. Sirius le traina jusque dans le salon où l'épicéa s'éleva en dépliant majestueusement ses branches.

— Ces sortilèges devraient être du plus bel effet, dit-il aux adolescents en leur tendant une feuille où tout un tas de sortilèges avait été notés.

— Merci, Sirius, mais je crois que nous allons prendre le temps de le décorer.

C'est ce qu'Harry fit après s'être débarrassé de ses achats. Il monta sur un petit escabeau pour la touche finale, une magnifique étoile aux couleurs de leur maison. Une délicieuse odeur lui chatouilla les narines. Il la savoura du haut de son édifice. Quand il redescendit, Sirius mettait en place au pied du sapin, un joli collectif d'elfes mécaniques qui entonnèrent les premières notes d'O Christmas Tree sous les gloussements amusés des filles et des garçons. Harry entendit du couloir marmonner des grognements significatifs au milieu des cœurs. Il monta tranquillement dans sa chambre pour ranger les paquets qu'il s'était contenté de poser sur son lit. Ron était vautré dessus. Il s'empiffrait de friandises. Harry posa à côté de lui un sachet en papier.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Marmonna Ron en mâchonnant de plus belle sa bulle baveuse.

— Un cadeau des jumeaux. Des crèmes spéciales fêtes a précisé Fred. George s'est contenté de ricaner.

— **Ils ont fait ça !** L'interrogea Ron excité. Maman se demande toujours de quel côté de la famille ils ont hérité ces gènes. Tu imagines la tête de Rogue en père Noël ou en gobelin. Quoique, ça ne ferait pas grande différence. En mère Noël ! S'enthousiasma l'adolescent. J'en mangerais mon bonnet. Maman a fait des entremets pour le dessert. Chiche de rajouter tes crèmes !

La vieille histoire de son parrain refit surface.

— Ça t'ennuie pas si on les garde pour plus tard ? L'effet sera nettement plus grandiose dans la grande salle, trouva-t-il comme excuse pour ne pas avoir à les utiliser.

Ron eut l'air déçu.

— Comme tu veux. Hum, ça sent bon !

Une cohorte d'adolescents affamés se rua dans la cuisine.

— Doucement ! Les morfales. Il y en aura pour tout le monde, s'écria Molly ravie de voir sa marmaille répondre aussi vite.

— Ça sent drôlement bon, Molly ! La complimenta Remus en se mettant à table.

Ron avait déjà posé ses fesses sur le banc et gobait sa dernière bouchée de bulle baveuse. Les mets que Mme Weasley avait préparés étaient délicieux et c'est le silence qui honora sa cuisine et non la présence indue de Severus Rogue.

0°0o0°0

La suite du programme n'avait pas été clairement définie, mais figurait au menu joie et bonne humeur. Les festivités avaient déjà commencé. Les jumeaux débouchèrent leur cocktail dernier cru. Chacun s'accroupit devant l'âtre rougeoyant en entonnant tout un répertoire de chants de Noël repris en canon par la joyeuse chorale d'elfes.

À mesure que la boisson diminua, les esprits se libérèrent, les langues se délièrent et des petites blagounettes grivoises fleurirent sur toutes les lèvres. L'ambiance monta chaudement d'un cran. Les filles partirent glousser à l'étage. Ron et Harry n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot et sous les encouragements des jumeaux, les deux garçons entamèrent un striptease improvisé. De la porte donnant sur le couloir, Sirius les observait faire amusé. Il se joignit aux garçons pour prodiguer ses conseils. Mais ceux-ci déclarèrent forfait et se contentèrent de suivre le cours d'effeuillage sur fond de musique improvisée. Sirius se déshabilla très lentement et très sensuellement, se déhanchant au rythme des notes qui s'égrenaient au cœur de la pièce. Les jumeaux bavaient sans retenue devant le corps dévoilé petit à petit. Ils durent partir précipitamment sous les rires des garçons qui se bidonnaient en se tenant les côtes. Harry et Ron montèrent à leur tour en laissant Sirius seul à sa revue.

0°0o0°0

Severus profita de l'accalmie occasionnée par les couchages des adolescents pour sortir de sa chambre, attiré par la douce musique provenant du salon comme un chat par la crème de guyère. Parvenu au ré de chaussé, il se déplaça silencieusement.

Sirius ne s'était pas arrêté en si bon chemin. Et ce qui au départ n'était qu'un amusement devint plus. Sirius exécutait cette danse pour quelqu'un. Ses gestes étaient une invitation. Une invitation à se délecter de son corps, de la sensualité qu'il dégageait et de cette valse lente qui le mettait à nu. Il défit l'un après l'autre les boutons de sa chemise dévoilant un torse fin et légèrement pileux. Il la fit glisser avec volupté sur son torse d'abord puis sur le reste de son corps, effleurant avec délicatesse la finesse de son grain de peau.

La température de la pièce monta de quelques degrés centigrades. La chemise effleura l'étoffe de son caleçon avant de chuter à ses pieds. Ses doigts dansaient sur son corps presque nu. La musique accompagna le jeu de ses doigts caressant au passage le doux renflement de son sexe tendu. Il l'aimait désespérément et son corps lui faisait savoir.

De sa cachette improvisée, Severus profitait de chaque geste, de chaque courbe dévoilée, de chaque geste savamment calculés qui ne s'adressait qu'à lui. Un bruissement d'étoffes se fit entendre. Severus regagna à la hâte et drôlement amanché *, les hauteurs de ses quartiers pour soulager son inconfort.

0°0o0°0

Le soleil dardait timidement ses rayons sous l'épais feuillage de la placette qui bordait le square Grimmaurd. Albus Dumbledore était la seule forme de vie dans cette ruelle vide de ses habitants qui pour la plupart dormaient sous d'épaisses couvertures. Deux vieilles bâtisses s'écartèrent pour laisser place à une troisième. Le vieil homme paraissait fourbu en cette claire matinée. Sa main droite qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine était enveloppée dans un linge de coton blanc. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'annoncer. Le rez-de-chaussée était silencieux. Il descendit aux cuisines. Severus buvait son thé comme chaque matin absorbé par sa lecture. Il releva la tête de son journal. Dumbledore était soucieux. Ses malicieux yeux bleus n'étaient plus qu'un point obscur derrière les demi-lunes. Son corps tremblait et ce n'était certainement pas dû au froid rigoureux de la rue.

— Albus ? Je croyais que vous étiez tenu à régler une affaire urgente !

— En effet, Severus. C'est ce qui m'amène.

Albus se débarrassa précipitamment du linge laissant apparaitre une main recroquevillée et noircie.

— De la magie noire et la plus sombre qui soit. S'il n'était pas parti en fumée, j'aurais supposé que ceci relève de lui.

— Il s'agit bien de son œuvre, Severus.

Severus examina plus attentivement la main abîmée. Il réprima à peine un frisson en constatant l'ampleur des dégâts.

— J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard.

— Je sais que mes jours sont comptés. Au demeurant, ma vie a été bien remplie…

— Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Je peux contenir le maléfice dans votre main, Albus. Mais à plus ou moins brève échéance, le mal se répandra inexorablement.

— Vous pensez que si je la sacrifie.

— Il y a effectivement une chance que le maléfice vous épargne. Mais il faut faire ça le plus rapidement possible. Évidemment pour le sorcier aguerri que vous êtes, je comprendrais aisément que vous ne soyez pas disposé à le faire.

— Non, Severus. Faites ! Vous avez mon entière confiance.

— Bien ! Dans ce cas, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Severus croisa Harry en sortant de la cuisine. Il avait besoin d'un puissant anesthésiant.

— Votre main professeur ?

— Oh ! Bonjour Harry. Joyeux Noël ! De la magie noire. Un petit souvenir de Tu-sais-qui.

— Joyeux Noël, annonça l'adolescent en retour. Il en a laissé d'autres comme celui-ci ?

— J'en ai bien peur, Harry.

— _Vous n'allez pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ?_

La voix d'Harry était hésitante. Il tremblait en attendant la réponse.

— Et bien ! Cela dépendra de Severus. Mais je pense que non.

— Bougez-vous, Potter ! Ne restez pas planté là comme le dernier des empotés, lui dit l'homme toujours aussi théâtral dans une envolée de capes noires.

— De quoi avez-vous besoin, Monsieur ?

— **Dehors !**

— Voyons, Severus.

— Bien ! Souffla-t-il à contrecœur. Puisque vous êtes là. Passez-moi les fioles dans cet ordre quand je vous le dirais. Est-ce dans vos cordes ? Bien évidemment, si la vue du sang ne vous indispose pas, Monsieur Potter ! Ajouta Severus railleur.

Harry hésita un instant, puis finalement il hocha la tête. La magie avait comme avantages de rendre certaines choses moins pénibles, également moins douloureuses et surtout bien plus rapides, mais le tout était néanmoins tout aussi spectaculaire. Harry serra les dents tout le temps que Severus œuvra pour ôter toute trace de magie noire de la main recroquevillée et noircie. Il ne resta de la longue main habile du directeur qu'un moignon atrophié.

La vue d'Harry se brouilla. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient enveloppant sa tête hirsute d'un inconfortable coton.

— Potter ! Potter !

Harry distinguait à peine la voix de Rogue. S'il ne distinguait pas la voix en revanche, il sentit parfaitement la claque qu'il reçut. Brusque retour à la réalité.

— Severus ! Vous n'étiez pas obligé.

Ce dernier adressa un sourire ravi à son supérieur.

— Quand cesseras-tu de martyriser mon filleul ?

— Je lui rends service.

— En le giflant !

— Pense en ce que tu veux ! Si ton filleul, comme tu le dis, n'était pas une chochotte patentée, je n'aurais pas eu à faire ça.

— Un peu de bon sens ! S'indigna Albus.

Sirius remarqua le vieux sorcier. Son avant-bras était bandé sur une gosse moitié. Il ne laissait aucun doute quant à son absence de terminaison.

— Un cadeau de Vous-savez-qui, lui expliqua Albus en tendant son bras joliment empaqueté.

— Vous n'allez pas encore tourner de l'œil, Potter. Ça m'ennuierait de devoir vous gifler. Black prendrait ça comme une attaque personnelle.

— Petti... grow ! Il… s'est… tranché la main… devant moi, balbutia péniblement l'adolescent au souvenir de cette odieuse cérémonie.

« Remus et Fol'oeil sont sur l'affaire », « Ça devient une habitude, ricana froidement Sirius », « Vous auriez… en parler Potter », « Je n'ai… pensé… », « On ne vous… pas de penser, Po…, "… chez moi… gueule…"

Les voix se superposèrent les uns aux autres. Malgré la cacophonie qui régnait, certains mots prenaient un sens, pensa Severus. Comme les ossements, la chair et le sang. Un très vieux cérémonial, utilisé par d'anciennes civilisations désireuses de prêter vie à certains esprits et récemment remise au goût du jour par Vous-savez-qui. Il comprenait aisément pourquoi le rituel avait été un véritable fiasco. Le sang de son fils mélangé au sien en était à l'origine. Albus n'avait pas lésiné. Personne ne risquait d'être dans le secret des Dieux. À par lui bien sûr. Mais n'était-il pas le père de l'enfant ?

Harry était toujours aussi blême. Il partit se réfugier devant le sapin en attendant que ses amis se lèvent. Les elfes entonnèrent leur répertoire ce qui le dérida un peu. Le premier a passer dans le salon la tête fut Ron.

— Tu m'as devancé pour une fois. Et bien, ouvre-les ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

— Les autres peut-être !

Puis ce fut le tour d'Hermione, de Fred et George et enfin de Ginny.

— Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut les ouvrir ! Soupira Ron en attendant l'approbation d'Harry.

— On peut, répondit l'adolescent en se ruant dessus.

— Où sont les parents ? S'enquit Ginny en déballant une longue écharpe de laine multicolore.

— Tu veux remercier maman pour cette chose immonde, ricana son frère tout en déballant le sien.

— Attends de voir la tienne, Ronichou, ricana sa cadette.

— Dans la cuisine ! Ils sont tous dans la cuisine.

Cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

0°0o0°0

— Comme l'a fait justement remarquer Harry, ce petit cadeau n'est pas le seul. Il en existe d'autres, tout aussi maléfiques. Si je n'avais pas cédé moi-même à la tentation… Bref ! Leur pouvoir est immense et aveuglant. Nous devons nous en débarrasser au plus vite. Ils sont aux nombres de six. Tous créent par le sacrifice d'une vie. Chaque objet renferme un fragment de son âme. Ce qui fait un total de sept en comptant Voldemort, bien évidemment. Harry en a détruit un à son insu en plantant un crochet dans le journal de Tom et j'en ai moi-même détruit plusieurs, leur dit Dumbledore en tenant son auditoire en haleine sans rentrer dans les détails.

— Il s'est rendu immortel. Donc en suivant votre raisonnement, si nous détruisons tous les…

— Horcruxes, Severus. Horcruxes.

— Donc, en détruisant les horcruxes nous faisons coup double ? Plus de fragment d'âme, plus de seigneur des ténèbres.

Albus hocha la tête en conservant une certaine réserve. C'est du moins ce qu'en conclut Severus qui connaissait le vieux sorcier comme peu pouvaient le prétendre.

À suivre...

* amanché, signifie pour les Québécois : habillé bizarrement.

J'aime assez l'image de l'accoutrement rendu bizarre par son érection et le mot amanché qui lui même me fait penser au manche, érection, qui déforme ses robes.


	4. Chapitre 4 Suite

_**Chapitre 4 - Square Grimmaurd - deuxième partie.**_

Severus profita de la mobilisation autour du sapin pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Le discours d'Albus avait des résonances qui lui déplaisaient fortement. Il devait d'abord dénicher les livres adéquats et nul doute que la bibliothèque des Blacks en regorgeaient. L'unique table était occupée. Sirius consultait un des vieux ouvrages tant chéris par sa chère mère, à savoir les secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal. Severus se dirigea vers les rayonnages.

— Tu ne trouveras rien.

— Plait-il ?

— Tu ne trouveras rien, dit-il en indiquant son livre traitant des Grandes Noirceurs de la magie, bibliothèque de Poudlard. Ce sont de vraies petites saloperies.

— Et tu laisses de tels livres à la portée de n'importe quelles mains !

— Tous les livres traitants de magie noire sont porteurs d'un sortilège. Seul un adulte peut les utiliser. Mais dans la pratique, je dirais que les ouvrages sont seuls juges. Satisfait ! Savais-tu que les objets issus de ce procédé, donc non détruit…

— Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, fit remarquer Severus railleur.

— Savais-tu donc, avant que tu ne me coupes odieusement la parole, qu'ils sont capables de pénétrer et de sortir d'une personne à leur guise, si cette même personne entre en résonance émotionnelle avec les cochonneries précitées.

Le visage de Severus se congestionna avant de prendre la couleur de la craie. Il ne savait plus exactement comment s'était tissé le lien dans son esprit mais il devait avant tout vérifier quelque chose. Et si, sa supposition se confirmait, le problème ne serait plus de savoir qu'ils pouvaient entrer et sortir à volonté, mais quels dégâts ils étaient capables de faire alors que toutes les conditions étaient réunies ?

— Tu viens de voir un revenant.

— La cheminée de ton salon est-elle toujours reliée à Poudlard, Sirius ?

— Oui. Mais…

Severus avait déjà disparu. Si ce qu'il soupçonnait était confirmé. Merlin seul savait au-devant de quoi ils allaient.

— J'ai peur que dans la pratique tout soit un peu plus compliqué, Severus, résuma Albus Dumbledore.

— Je vous écoute.

— Il existe un septième horcruxe ou un huitième si vous préférez. Vous savez qui l'a créé bien involontairement en…

— En essayant de tuer, Harry. Le dernier horcruxe est la cicatrice de Potter.

— C'est exactement ça.

Severus se tut un instant. Il ferma les yeux, posa ses doigts au niveau de ses sourcils, ses pouces dans les creux de ses joues. Excellent pour la concentration. Son expression changea du tout au tout.

— Vous le meniez à l'abattoir ! Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour en venir à bout, Harry devait se sacrifier. Et vous le saviez !

— Nous sommes tous des pions, Severus.

— Le vôtre ne se porte pas trop mal.

— Et je vous en suis grandement reconnaissant, mon garçon.

— Permettez-moi de ne pas partager votre enthousiasme ! Répliqua Severus en grimaçant. Une dernière chose ! "vieux débris" aurait-il pu ajouter tant sa colère était grande. Vous ne comptez tout de même pas l'en débarrasser en lui plantant un croc de basilic dans le crâne. Parce que maintenant que votre magnifique plan est tombé à l'eau, votre adolescent, c'est une jolie bombe à retardement qui risque un jour ou l'autre de nous péter à la gueule.

— Ne soyez pas si pessimiste, Severus !

— Cessez de me prendre pour un con, Albus ! Croyez-vous vraiment que ces foutues connexions vont cesser ? Je dirais qu'elles vont plus que jamais se manifester. Harry représente son seul lien avec le monde des vivants. S'il s'en rend compte, vous croyez qu'il va s'en priver. Vous savez de quoi il est capable. Alors, priez qui vous voulez pour que Potter ne devienne pas une réplique de celui que nous avons combattu !

Severus ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu un coup de sang comme il venait d'avoir avec Dumbledore. C'était tout de même incroyable cette foutue histoire. Il était passé chez lui prendre une pile d'ouvrages peu recommandables avant de se résoudre à retourner square Grimmaurd où Sirius l'attendait.

— Si tu m'expliquais ?

— Sors d'ici, Black ! Je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

— C'est maintenant que tu m'expliques ! Tu disparais comme si ta vie en dépendait alors que je te parle de ces saloperies. Et ne me dis pas que c'est le fruit du hasard. Tu es allé voir Dumbledore au sujet des horcruxes. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne t'inquiètes pas à tord et à travers. Si ce que t'a confirmé Dumbledore à un rapport avec Harry. Je veux le savoir. Et maintenant.

— Plus tard, surenchérit Severus.

Sirius comprit qu'il n'allait rien obtenir de plus.

— Comme tu veux, lui dit Sirius de guerre lasse. Mais tôt ou tard nous devrons en parler.

Severus devait être dans un sacré merdier pensa Sirius en regagnant sa chambre. Il était loin de se douter à quel point. Dès qu'il fut sortit, Severus consulta un par un les livres qu'il avait ramenés. Il passa la nuit à traquer le moindre indice permettant de venir à bout du fragment d'âme en épargnant la vie d'Harry. C'était pratiquement impossible. Même après maintes et maintes recherches, le seul espoir qu'il réussît à entrevoir résidait dans sa propre implication. Il n'était certani de le vouloir, du moins pas pour le moment.

0°0o0°0

Harry caressa la couverture de son livre avant de l'ouvrir. Un petit mot glissa au pied de son lit.

_Ça m'a pris un petit peu plus de temps que prévu, mais le plaisir est intact. Jure-moi solennellement que tes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises._

_Affectueusement, Sirius._

— Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! Clama-t-il à haute et intelligible voix en affichant son plus beau sourire depuis longtemps.

Harry tapota la pointe de sa baguette sur le devant du livre avec la ferme intention de faire sans. Les lettres s'animèrent au fil des pages. Elles couraient sur le papier pour en former d'autres. Des mots. Les siens ou plutôt ceux du prince. Ça lui donna une idée. Il se gratta la tête d'un doigt en fermant les yeux. Il posa ses doigts au niveau de ses sourcils, ses pouces dans les creux de ses joues. Ça l'aidait à se concentrer. Érudimentis ! Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Comment n'y avait-il pas songé avant. Il ne risquait rien d'essayer. Ron lui avait raconté une anecdote là-dessus. Selon lui, c'est l'enchantement que Fred et George utilisaient pour peaufiner les formules de leurs premières inventions sans porter préjudice à leurs résultats scolaires. Harry avait toujours pensé à une bonne blague. Parce que si un tel enchantement existait, personne n'aurait jamais passé autant de temps à potasser ses cours, excepté Hermione.

Fermement résolu, Harry pointa sa baguette en direction du manuel. Un filet argenté s'en échappa. Il recula instantanément. L'extrémité du filament se colla à ses cheveux, au dessus de son oreille et tout défila à une vitesse vertigineuse. Une année de cours condensée en maigres minutes. Vertigineux comme impression. Il aurait dû songer à fractionner le livre. C'est ce qu'il ferait la prochaine fois si son cerveau consentait à ne pas imploser dans sa boîte crânienne. Il aurait souhaité avec joie voir apparaître un remède contre le mal de tête. Son cerveau en surchauffe était sur le point de se disloquer. Les mots, les formules, les ingrédients, les croquis, tout cet embrouillamini se bousculait dans sa tête. En attendant, ce truc avait l'air de fonctionner du tonnerre.

— T'es enfin réveillé mon pote. Tu en fais une drôle de tête. On dirait que tu viens de prendre une biture. Réunion au sommet. Oui, encore ! Et crois-moi, ça n'a pas l'air de rigoler. Enfin d'après les jumeaux qui sont à l'écoute ! Mais ça, c'était avant l'arrivée de Pattenrond. Viens, Harry. Magne !

Harry fit comme Ron et les autres. Il se pencha par-dessus la rampe du palier. D'une patte, Pattenrond essayait d'attraper l'oreille de Fred, qui n'entendait plus rien, George non plus d'ailleurs car la sienne était à moitié mordue.

— Vas-y, Hermione c'est ton chat !

— C'est hors de question, Ron. Et puis c'est votre idée, les garçons.

— Vas-y toi, Ron !

— Oui, Ron. Vas-y, Ron ! Acquiescèrent les jumeaux comme un seul homme.

Harry qui n'aimait pas les conflits descendit lui-même pour récupérer les oreilles et accessoirement un remède contre son mal de tête. Dès qu'il le vit, Pattenrond se faufila entre ses jambes en emportant son butin. Harry releva la tête en prenant un air désolé. Au lieu de rejoindre la troupe accoudée à la rampe d'escalier, il frappa à la porte de la cuisine. Sirius ouvrit.

— Ça va Harry ? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant la figure décomposée de son filleul.

Severus lorgna du bout des yeux le morveux qui n'était manifestement pas au mieux de sa forme.

— Bien, pour moi la réunion est terminée, j'ai des obligations.

Harry le toisa soupçonneux bien qu'il soit sur le point de tourner de l'œil en se demandant quelles obligations pouvait bien avoir Rogue quand son parrain fit la même remarque. Le monde tournait réellement à l'envers.

— Suivez-moi, Potter !

Pour une fois, Harry suivit docilement son professeur. Il trouva bizarre de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il aurait pu se contenter d'attendre sagement en bas que Rogue revienne. Ce dernier ne lui donna pas le temps de s'interroger sur le pourquoi de sa présence.

— Asseyez-vous ! Lui imposa Severus.

Il tenait entre ses doigts une fiole d'une couleur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry l'observa d'un air inquiet.

— Buvez !

C'était un ordre et Harry n'avait pas l'intention de s'y soustraire. Il avala le contenu sans ressentir le moindre soulagement. Il tourna la tête vers Rogue et pour la première fois il vit de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son professeur. Ce dernier posa sa baguette sur le dessus de sa tête.

— À quoi avez-vous joué ?

— À rien, lui répondit Harry en ayant l'air aussi détaché que possible.

— Ne me mentez pas, Potter. La potion que vous avez bue vient à bout du plus réfractaire mal de tête. Et vous n'êtes visiblement pas soulagé. Je dirais même que vous souffrez davantage. Je me trompe ? Dit-il en prenant le menton de son élève entre ses doigts pour sonder son regard.

— J'ai utilisé un sortilège.

— Lequel ?

—_ Érudimentis_, bafouilla sourdement Harry en ayant du mal à lâcher son secret.

— Érudimentis ! Je suppose que pour être dans cet état vous avez avalé la totalité de votre programme, lâcha-t-il oscillant entre raillerie et jubilation.

Harry secoua doucement la tête les larmes au bord des yeux.

— Je ne vois qu'un moyen de soulager votre tête, monsieur Potter

— Oubli…

— **NON ! **Hurla Harry malgré l'étau qui enserrait son crâne.

Harry tenait trop à son prince pour le voir disparaître d'un simple sort d'oubliettes.

— S'il vous plait ! Le supplia Harry tout en sachant qu'implorer la clémence de son professeur avoisinait l'affront.

— Si je n'en connaissais pas les effets, c'est volontiers que je vous aurais laisser patauger dedans.

Durant le laps de temps où il dut attendre, Harry retourna les paroles de Rogue dans tous les sens. Il connaissait le sortilège pour l'avoir utilisé ou l'avoir vu utiliser sur quelqu'un. Ce qui posait problème, car Rogue l'aurait à fortiori laissé se dépatouiller parce que justement il en connaissait les effets. C'était un véritable casse-tête. Harry avait le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose. Il se mit à guetter le retour de son professeur avec impatience malgré le court laps de temps qu'une telle distance requérait.

— Je ne vous ai jamais connu aussi discipliné, monsieur Potter, lui fit remarquer Severus sans une once de sarcasme dans la voix. Celle-ci devrait faire l'affaire. À l'avenir, évitez l'utilisation d'un sortilège qui vous est inconnu ! Je doute fort que vous obteniez ma mansuétude une seconde fois.

Harry déglutit avec une rapidité surprenante le contenu du flacon.

— Merci, monsieur.

— Disparaissez !

Harry réapparut dans sa chambre. Hermione lui sauta sur le poil.

— J'espère que tu as une explication à me fournir, lança-t-elle en brandissant le manuel écorné.

Quel crétin il avait été ! Dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié la protection du livre.

— Donne-moi ça tout de suite, Hermione ! Lui dit Harry vert de rage. Depuis quand te permets-tu de fouiller dans mes affaires ?

— **Harry James Potter !** Hurla la Griffondor. N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson. Dis-moi d'où vient ce livre. Es-tu seulement conscient de ce qu'il contient ?

Trop de questions ! Ah, les filles et leur obsession de toujours vouloir fourrer leur nez partout !

— Et d'une ça ne te regarde pas. Et de deux, oui je sais ce qu'il contient pour en avoir expérimenté une bonne partie. Eh ! Fais attention, s'il te plaît, ce livre est précieux.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer en entendant la réponse.

— Mais je rêve ! L'admonesta la jeune fille. Ce livre est truffé de magie noire, Harry. Comme l'opprimosempra que je te cite en exemple. Écraser sans fin. Non, mais tu te rends compte ? Et le Sectumsempra. C'est écrit noir sur blanc, Harry. À utiliser contre les ennemis et crois-moi ça n'est certainement pas pour les affublés de tutu rose ! Dit-elle avec une certaine raideur dans la voix. Tu devrais le donner au professeur Rogue.

— Certainement pas. C'était bien la dernière personne à laquelle il le confierait pensa Harry. Comme tu viens de le préciser, ma chère Hermione, c'est indiqué noir sur blanc. Alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

— Tu ne vois pas où est le problème ! Toutes ces annotations sont manuscrites, Harry, ce qui signifie qu'elles n'ont pas reçu…

— L'approbation du ministère de la magie. Je le sais.

— Oh ! Ne compte pas t'en tirer comme ça. Ce livre est dangereux et je compte bien te le prouver.

Harry attendit le départ d'Hermione pour lancer le sortilège de protection.

0°0o0°0

De son côté, Sirius faisait part de ses découvertes au directeur de l'école.

— Un de moins ! S'exclama Sirius en brandissant un médaillon sous le nez d'Albus Dumbledore.

— Comment êtes-vous en possession de cet horcruxe !

— Grâce à Kreattur. C'est bien la première fois que cet elfe est utile. Le médaillon faisait partie du legs de Regulus.

— Kreattur ne se serait jamais laissé aller à pareille confidence.

— Vous avez raison. Il a suffi d'un argument de poids. Ce vieil elfe a toujours été chapardeur. Je l'ai surpris occupé à dissimuler ces rapines. Je lui ai subtilisé. Il n'a pas cessé de se lamenter, jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse miroiter. Ce magot prenait toute son importance au point de faire ressurgir de vieilles histoires. Comme celle de ce médaillon. Regulus ne sera pas mort en vain.

Les yeux de l'ancien détenu prirent une teinte orageuse.

— Seulement, vous avez menti à Harry. À Harry, comme à nous tous !

— Cela ne vous regarde en rien, Sirius.

— Vous pourriez au moins le mettre au courant.

— Le père ou le fils ?

La question occasionna sur les joues de son vis-à-vis une très légère teinte colorée.

— Un sentiment aussi noble vous honore, mon jeune ami, répliqua aussitôt Albus.

Sirius venait de faire un bond dans le temps. Sa première rentrée pour être exacte. Celle où il avait croisé un jeune sorcier qui sous des dehors peu sociables avait su accrocher son regard. Et quel regard ! Un de ceux qu'il vous est impossible d'oublier.

— Je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous disant que j'ai souffert de devoir considérer Severus comme un ennemi. Il m'a haï. J'en ai pris mon parti. Jusqu'au jour où je les ai surpris, Lily et lui. La seule chose que j'avais en tête était de les séparer.

— Ça n'est pas à moi de juger de votre culpabilité, Vous savez ce que j'en pense.

— De quoi Black s'est-il rendu coupable ?

— Rien qui ne vous concerne, mon garçon ? Mais ceci n'est pas le but de votre visite, Severus. Je suppose que vous êtes venu examiner ceci ! Lui rappela le vieux sorcier en désignant son moignon.

Severus acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête.

— La cicatrisation est en bonne voie. La malédiction ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mais, je suis bien incapable de vous rendre votre main, lui fit savoir Severus en terminant de passer l'onguent sur le membre abîmé.

— Elle sera là pour rappeler sa folie au vieil homme que je suis.

Severus termina ses soins et regagna la métropole. Sirius l'attendait de pied ferme. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent étrangement. Le cœur de Sirius battait exagérément. Severus savait très exactement ce qui allait se passer. Sirius allait l'embrasser. Il en avait la certitude. Il allait répondre à ce baiser. Il en avait également la certitude comme il avait celle d'y prendre beaucoup de plaisir même s'il n'était pas prêt à livrer ses sentiments. Chez cet homme le devoir primait avant tout et son devoir lui dictait de faire en sorte que son fils ne devienne pas un criminel. Parce qu'il avait fait en sorte qu'Harry assiste à leur étreinte. Provoquer la colère de l'adolescent était son seul et unique recourt. En agissant de la sorte, il frappait un grand coup. Il avait suffisamment étudié la question pour savoir que ce tout dernier fragment d'âme avait été fragilisé lorsque Voldemort avait échoué et qu'il ne résisterait pas une deuxième fois.

Être si près de Severus ne pouvait que conduire Sirius à franchir l'impossible fossé qui les avait toujours séparés. Sirius osa un baiser franc, mais délicat. Les lèvres de Severus lui apportèrent une quiétude d'une extrême douceur qu'il savoura avec délectation. Une fois le fossé franchi, il n'y avait plus qu'à marauder l'extraordinaire jardin qui s'offrait à lui. Le marauder pour y cueillir le fruit défendu dont il se délecta à perdre l'âme. Sirius ne vit pas son filleul, bouleversé, adossé à la porte, sortir à reculons, la paume de sa main figeant sa bouche ouverte dans une expression indéchiffrable.

Harry avait voulu remercier une dernière fois son parrain. Rogue lui avait dit avant de partir qu'ils les ramèneraient à Pourdlard dans la soirée. Il venait de revenir. S'il s'était attendu à… Harry ne trouvait pas de mots pour faire état de son ressenti. Ce qu'il avait vu… Les yeux fermés de Rogue et les joues rosées de Rogue s'abandonnant avec aise à cette étreinte charnelle en osant même un impérieux gémissement. Son monde était en train de s'écrouler.

Quelques instants plus tard, une voix délicieusement suave se fit entendre. Elle saisit Harry d'effroi. Il dégringola les marches en catastrophe tirant derrière lui une malle imposante, cadeau de son parrain. Cette dernière le devança dangereusement et sans l'avoir lâchée, il finit par s'étaler aux pieds de l'escalier et aux pieds de celle-ci.

— Où sont les autres ? S'enquit sèchement l'adolescent mortifié devant l'air indifférent de son professeur.

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous fabriquez ! Mais eux sont partis depuis un moment ! Je vous avais pourtant prévenu, Potter.

Le ton était sciemment empreint de reproches et une implacable rougeur envahit le visage de l'adolescent qui se détourna pour la dissimuler ainsi qu'un tremblement qui fit vibrer tout son corps.

Harry arriva à Poudlard après le dîner.

— Tu en as mis du temps, postillonna Ron en envoyant un peu partout des petites parcelles de nourriture.

— Pas d'explications, grogna Harry en s'enfermant dans un mutisme auquel ses amis étaient habitués.

Il quitta la grande salle pour trouver refuge dans la salle sur demande . Il ne dormit pas beaucoup. Son esprit galopa une fois de plus vers de lointaines contrées où ne régnait que son prince. Il s'arracha avec peine à son environnement et traîna les pieds pour se rendre au cours de potions.

— Où étais-tu passée ? L'interpella une Hermione échevelée alors qu'il descendait les escaliers menant aux cachots.

Harry ignora son amie et poursuivit sa route.

— Attends !

Hermione agrippa son avant-bras pour le forcer à écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

— J'ai fait des recherches sur ton prince. Au début, ça n'a pas donné grand-chose, jusqu'à ce que je déniche un article consacré à une élève de Serpentard. Une élève du nom d'Eileen Prince. Plutôt brillante d'après ce qui est dit dans l'article. Et là où ça colle, c'est qu'après ses études, elle a épousé un moldu du nom de Tobias Rogue. D'où l'analogie du prince de sang mêlé. Tu m'écoutes, Harry ?

— On est en retard.

Non. Harry n'écoutait pas. Il ne voulait pas entendre. Il ne voulait pas entendre que la personne qu'il vénérait le plus était également celle qu'il exécrait le plus. C'était cyclopéen dans les deux sens. Alors non ! Il ne voulait pas entendre ça.

— Arrête de faire la sourde oreille ! Ton prince de sang mêlé, c'est Rogue. Rogue, Harry.

— J'ai dit qu'on était en retard, Hermione !

Harry avait beau occulter les paroles d'Hermione, il avait l'impression d'être pris dans une sorte de transe.

— Allez faire votre scène de ménage ailleurs les tourtereaux. Vous gênez le passage, ricana Drago en toisant dédaigneusement Potter et Granger.

— **Ta gueule la fouine !**

— Attends que Rogue soit là, tu feras moins le mariolle.

_Ressens cette colère sourdre, Harry. Laisse là t'envahir !_

— **J'AI DIT TA GUEULE, MALEFOY !** Hurla puissamment Harry.

_Ouiii, Harry. Laisse là te montrer la voie !_

L'échange continua, la colère grandissait au rythme du sifflement qui hypnotisait l'adolescent.

— Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le petit Potty. Hou ! J'ai peur.

_Sens comme elle grandit, Harry ! Laisse là prendre possession de ton corps !_

Le jeune sorcier leva lentement sa baguette. Un halo lumineux l'entoura.

_Ouiii, Harry. Tue !_

Sa main cilla. Drago était figé de terreur comme l'étaient tous les élèves.

— _Avada…_

— Stupéfix ! Eut tout juste le temps de prononcer Severus avant le kedavra fatidique.

Harry se figea dans un état second bien différend de celui dans lequel venait de le plonger ce fragment d'âme. Severus le brisa. Hébété puis clairvoyant, Harry fusilla son professeur, la haine au bord des lèvres. Aucun n'élève n'avait bougé de l'étrange comportement de l'adolescent jusqu'à l'intervention de leur professeur. Tous étaient suspendus à leurs gestes.

— **METTRE VOTRE LANGUE DANS LA BOUCHE DE MON PARRAIN NE VOUS AUTORISE PAS À LEVER LA MAIN SUR MOI QUE JE SACHE** ! S'écria Harry blême de rage.

— DEHORS, TOUT LE MONDE, DEHORS !

Severus savait que tout allait se jouer maintenant. Il ne voulait pas risquer la vie d'un élève. C'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début.

À la trahison qu'avait ressentie Harry en voyant son parrain embrasser Rogue s'ajoutait une colère noire et enfiellée savamment orchestrée par ce dernier. Des picotements désagréables l'envahirent. Puis de plus en plus prononcés jusqu'à faire exploser une magie incontrôlée et dévastatrice. Les élèves, tous sans exception, se précipitèrent vers la porte.

— Granger ! Je veux que vous alliez chercher le professeur Dumbledore. Est-ce dans vos cordes ?

— Oui, professeur.

— Très bien. Filez !

La puissance de cette vague viscérale n'avait d'égal que le pouvoir du jeune sorcier qui en prenait possession. Sa magie crépita n'épargnant rien sur son passage. Les derniers élèves massés dans l'encoignure de la porte disparaissaient. Dans l'état actuel des choses, Severus était bien incapable de faire quoi que se soit de plus. Son avant-bras était immobilisé, comme au cimetière, par une fulgurante douleur. Harry, quant à lui, se tenait la tête. Sa cicatrice s'embrasa en réduisant à néant sa partie sombre mettant définitivement un terme au Lord noir alors que son corps subissait de lourds changements. Des lignes fines au menton légèrement avancé, des pommettes hautes aux longues mèches sombres dissimulant des yeux en amande d'un éclat qui leur étaient propres, du nez bourbonien aux lèvres finement ourlées, tout était en tout point similaire. L'âge marquait la différence.

— **NE ME REGARDEZ PAS COMME ÇA !**

La vérité réapparaissait telle qu'il se l'était caché, violente et cruelle. Tout était différent, du timbre de sa voix aux longues mains fines qui dépassaient de ses manches trop courtes qu'il dissimula maladroitement dans ses poches. Comme pour faire disparaître ce corps trop grand. Il allait devoir l'apprivoiser ce corps dérangeant alors qu'il le haïssait déjà.

— Calme-toi, Harry ! Ne put que répondre Severus momentanément dépossédé de sa morgue et de sa verve légendaire.

— T**AISEZ-VOUS ! ET NE M'APPELEZ PLUS JAMAIS HARRY. VOUS ENTENDEZ ! VOUS N'ÊTES PAS DIGNE D'ÊTRE MON PÈRE. DITES-MOI À QUELLE INAVOUABLE VILÉNIE AVEZ-VOUS EU RECOURS, POUR QUE L'ÊTRE RÉPUGNANT ET ABJECT QUE VOUS ÊTES, SOIT MON PÈRE ! NON ! NE BOUGEZ PAS** ! L'intima Harry en portant sa main en avant plus menaçant que jamais. **JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS**, cracha Harry essuyant d'un revers de manche les torrents de larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, **JAMAIS, VOUS ENTENDEZ, AVOIR À FAIRE À VOUS.**

De la pitié, il n'en voulait certainement pas. Surtout venant de Rogue. Harry préférait encore la haine dont il l'avait toujours entouré. Il toucha sa joue brûlante avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce.

Ce n'était pourtant pas de la pitié qui avait laissé Severus dans l'expectative. Cela s'apparentait davantage à un sentiment qu'il aurait pensé ne jamais éprouver, de la fierté. Severus Rogue éprouvait une sorte de fierté subite pour ce fils improbable qu'il avait choisi d'écarter de sa vie à sa naissance. Il aurait voulu lui faire savoir alors que les paroles cruelles résonnaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire, rattraper Harry. Il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin avec ce qu'il venait de subir. Severus s'étonna même qu'il soit encore debout.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues en une course folle comme celle qui le menait, il ne savait où. Elle s'arrêta brusquement avant qu'il n'atteigne les grilles du château. Une prise ferme se referma autour de ses épaules. Harry savait ce qu'elle signifiait. C'est pourquoi il ne tenta pas de se débattre. Ses jambes refusèrent de le porter davantage. Il se sentit soulever de terre. Tout était confus, tout bougeait trop vite autour de lui. Des visages, des voix. Il allait finir par être malade si cette sensation de tourbillon ne cessait pas. Puis soudain, tout s'arrêta, pourtant son corps trembla tellement fort qu'il se sentit chuter à nouveau. Un cri d'angoisse monta de sa gorge. Il avait froid, il avait mal, il aurait voulu que tout finisse dans l'instant.

À suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Bonne lecture, Eladora.  
><strong>_

_**Chapitre 5 - Où le mensonge prend le pas sur la réalité.**_

Un poing serré frappa les hautes portes d'une jolie demeure vieille de plusieurs siècles. Elles portaient en leur centre l'emblème de la famille Prince. Un aigle royal juché sur un perchoir. Ses ailes déployées accentuaient le majestueux de son plumage. Un vieil homme aux faux airs de Severus ouvrit. Son expression morose figée par le temps se dérida.

— Severus ! Quel plaisir de te revoir, mon garçon, lui signifia le vieil homme avec bienveillance. Entre !

Le hall lui parut tout aussi grand que dans ses souvenirs. Sans attendre l'approbation de son grand père, Severus gravit lentement l'escalier de marbre qui desservait tout l'étage. Le palier était grand. Il était partagé en deux. La première moitié faisait office de salon. Il comprenait deux larges bibliothèques, deux petits secrétaires, un canapé assorti de ses deux fauteuils, une table basse et une desserte. L'autre moitié séparée de la première par un large paravent comportait un piano acheté par Octavius pour son petit-fils. Severus n'avait jamais voulu en apprendre les rudiments. Il y avait également deux fauteuils et un petit canapé.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin de toi aujourd'hui, comme tu peux le voir, mais ton arrière-petit-fils, dit-il alors que le vieil homme s'effaçait pour laisser son petit fils passer la porte de son ancienne chambre. Il vient de subir un choc émotionnel important. Sa magie est encore loin d'être stable. Il demeurera probablement inconscient quelques jours, grommela Severus en déposant l'adolescent sur le lit qui, autrefois, avait été le sien.

— Je crois qu'il n'est pas le seul, affirma le vieux sorcier en avisant le visage particulièrement marqué de Severus alors même qu'il faisait les présentations.

— Je vais très bien ! Répliqua sèchement ce dernier. Il enchaîna pour dissiper le profond malaise qu'il ressentait. Rien à changer dans cette pièce. Il passa machinalement sa main sur son visage comme si ce simple geste avait la faculté de faire disparaitre ses tracas.

— Non rien, lui répondit le vieil homme avant de sortir de la pièce.

Severus avança un petit fauteuil près du lit. Avant de s'y asseoir, il dégagea le front moite de l'adolescent. Plus aucune marque ne subsistait. Ils étaient finalement venus à bout de cette somptueuse cochonnerie. Il ressentit un profond soulagement. Pour lui, c'était ambivalent comme sentiment en considérant celui qu'il concernait. Il avait tout fait pour que l'enfant reste éloigné. Il devait revoir ses exigences à la baisse. N'importe quelle personne dotée d'un peu de bon sens aurait agi comme lui. Sauf que c'était lui et pas un autre qui avait protégé Harry pour qu'il ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs que lui. Maintenant que c'était fait, chacun allait reprendre le cours de son existence. Le sien était tracé depuis longtemps. Il s'en était écarté de manière significative. Trop significative. Le reste n'était pas pour lui. Il se leva, une lassitude présente sur ses traits. Il chancela, pris d'un soudain malaise.

Octavius Prince avait du mal à reconnaître, dans le visage profondément grave et blême de son petit-fils, l'adolescent fragile qui avait fugué sans une explication un soir d'été. Le vieil homme avait été particulièrement affecté. Severus n'était encore qu'un gamin la première fois que sa mère l'avait amené.

Leurs relations étaient bien souvent tendrement complices, parfois houleuses, Severus avait un caractère trempé doté d'une forte indépendance, mais jamais au point de susciter un tel désastre. Car par la suite, il avait appris l'embrigadement de Severus par les troupes d'un mage noir en pleine ascension. Cette mauvaise nouvelle l'avait profondément attristé ayant fait en sorte d'embellir la vie de l'enfant. Poudlard l'avait changé. Il l'avait découvert d'années en années.

Cette fameuse nuit, Octavius avait appris que les sbires du mage avaient fait d'un village moldu un exemple de ce qu'ils étaient capables de perpétrer, haines et saccages. Les jeunes recrues faisaient montre de leurs compétences. Par haines et saccages, il fallait entendre viols et meurtres commis sur la population. La violence de ces crimes l'avaient effrayé. Il avait prié jour après jour, pour que son petit fils n'ait pas mal tourné en commettant l'irréparable.

À ses yeux, ce n'était pas la question d'entacher le nom des prince. Ces crimes était hautement condamnables et passibles des plus graves sanctions. Severus n'avait plus jamais remis les pieds au manoir. Le doute avait fini pas faire partie de la vie d'Octavius. Aujourd'hui, il voyait les yeux d'un homme harassé de fatigue, accablé de remords, mais pas ceux d'un ancien criminel. Severus était un excellent maître occlumance. Octavius lui avait tout appris. Le vieil homme était soulagé de voir que son petit fils avait choisi la voix de la raison après s'être égaré sur celle du mal.

Il déposa un plateau sur la table de chevet proche du lit. Il écarta les tasses pour se saisir d'une fiole qu'il déboucha pour la faire couler dans l'arrière-gorge de l'adolescent en prenant soin de ne pas le laisser s'étrangler. Puis il versa le thé infusé dans les tasses avant d'en mettre une entre les mains de Severus.

— Tu avais un foyer. Tu étais talentueux. Mais c'était insuffisant à tes yeux. Toi qui rêvais de gloire, de grandeur et de noblesse d'âme, la reconnaissance de ton grand-père n'était que balivernes. Jeune imbécile ! Elle t'a couté cher ta noblesse d'âme. Combien ont péri dans le sang pour ne vous élever qu'au rang de néophytes ? Sans compter que cet enfant a été privé d'un père.

La contribution de Severus avait été différente cette nuit-là. Il n'avait pas participé au carnage. Il y avait seulement assisté. Les cris des pauvres gens étaient restés gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire. Voldemort avait été satisfait du travail de ses partisans. Il avait transplané dans un autre lieu en emmenant Severus avec lui. Le mage noir avait d'autres projets le concernant. De sombres desseins avait fait perdre à Severus bien plus que son innocence. La nuit avait été enfouie au plus profond mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas revenir le hanter en laissant dans son arrière-gorge un gout saumâtre.

— J'ai payé ma dette, lui répondit Severus dans un souffle.

Il posa un regard chargé d'excuses pour l'adolescent inconscient. Malgré cela, la noirceur de ses yeux reflétait toute son amertume.

- Vos relations sont-elles si douloureuses ?

- Elles les sont.

Octavius posa la paume de sa main sur l'épaule de son petit fils en la pressant doucement. À sa plus grande surprise, celle de Severus vint la recouvrir la sienne. Severus but son thé en trois gorgées. Quelques instants plus tard, il laissa son dos venir s'appuyer contre le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves. Octavius Prince était pensif. Il retira, des mains de son petit fils, la tasse vide et sortit silencieusement de la chambre en espérant des lendemains meilleurs pour son arrière petit fils.

0°0o0°0

Le monde sorcier n'avait pas connu une telle effervescence depuis l'apparition de la marque des ténèbres lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Le ministre Cornélius Fudge donna instructions sur instructions, envoyant à Azkaban sans autre forme de procès les partisans de feu Voldemort.

Poudlard était encore sous le choc. Seule la classe du trio avait assisté à l'échange désastreux entre Harry et Drago. Peu d'élèves avaient en réalité assisté à l'improbable démystification autour de l'adolescent. Malgré cela, la nouvelle s'était rependue comme une trainée de poudre et autant dire que toute l'école était au courant.

Le directeur de l'école avait tenu un discours dans la grande salle pour mettre un terme aux inqualifiables ragots qui n'avait pas manqué de circuler sur Severus. Il avait fait savoir aux élèves qu'il serait intraitable si de telles diffamations parvenaient à nouveau à ses oreilles. Pour cela, il s'en remettait aux tableaux. En ce qui concernait les agissements d'Harry Potter, Albus expliqua à ses élèves, la puissante influence de la magie noire contenue dans sa cicatrice. Mais malgré ses éclaircissements défaussant l'étudiant, beaucoup restaient sur leurs gardes. On ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Du moins pour ceux qui avaient vu la baguette d'Harry fendre l'air pour frapper d'un sortilège de mort.

Il allait falloir du temps pour calmer les esprits. Comme il faudrait également du temps aux élèves pour ne pas utiliser le prétexte du lien de parenté entre leur camarade et leur professeur pour tenir éloigné le premier.

Hermione et Ron étaient fous d'inquiétude. La jeune fille avait bien du mal à se contenter des éclaircissements du directeur sans pouvoir serrer son ami sur son cœur. Elle s'en voulait énormément de n'avoir pas su pousser Harry à la confidence.

— Non, mais quel scoop ! La gazette va en faire ses choux gras. Tu te rends compte Lily Potter et Severus Rogue ! J'aurais déjà les boules d'apprendre que ma mère fréquentait ce mec, mais au point qu'ils fassent un gosse. Ça me dépasse.

— Crétin ! Ils l'ont fait. Tu as passé quatre années avec lui. Ce n'est pas parce tu es resté au stade du flirt que c'est le cas pour tout le monde.

Ron ne se sentit pas le moins du monde visé par les sous entendus de la jeune fille. Il était trop préoccupé par le cas Rogue.

— Tu crois que c'est parce que Rogue est un mangemort qu'il ne sait pas occupé d'Harry. Merde alors ! Notre pote est le fils d'un mangemort. Je comprends qu'il ait pété un câble. Ça peu achever direct un mec, un truc pareil.

— Harry n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va commencer. .

— Tu l'as vu comme moi lever sa baguette sur Malefoy.

— Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Tu ne penses pas quand même qu'Harry avait l'intention de tuer Drago ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Se défendit aussitôt le rouquin. Mais avoue que c'est plutôt chelou.

— Réfléchis pour une fois, Ronald Weasley ! S'énerva la brunette. Comment agirais-tu si tu étais soumis au sortilège de l'impérium ?

— Bah, comme Harry sans doute;

— Ah, tu vois ! Les choses vont rentrer tout doucement dans l'ordre.

— Tu crois ? Moi je dirais qu'elles vont empirer. Me réveiller avec la tronche du graisseux est la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver.

— Ce que tu peux être idiot par moment. Regarde le bon côté des choses ! Qu'est-ce qui a toujours manqué à Harry ? Un père ! Une famille !

— Mais on parle de Rogue, Hermione. Tu appelles ça une famille. Moi j'appellerais ça, une épine dans le pied, une tuile ou pire un calvaire permanent. Ils se détestent. Enfin, ouvre les yeux, Hermione ! Ça n'est un secret pour personne.

Le discours d'Hermione aurait été bien différent si la donne n'avait pas brusquement changée.

— Pense ce que tu veux ! Le professeur Rogue a quand même emmené Harry chez son arrière-grand-père.

— Tu parles d'un exploit ! Et depuis quand le graisseux a un grand-père ?

Difficile d'imaginer Rogue autrement qu'en ermite avec des quartiers privés situés dans les bas-fonds du château.

— Depuis que sa mère a épousé son père, andouille. Tu l'imaginais sorti d'où ? De la cuisse d'une chimère peut-être.

— Maintenant que tu le dis.

Ron explosa de rire. Hermione roula des yeux devant la cause perdue que représentait son ami. Hermione était moins étroite d'esprit. Et quand il s'agissait du professeur Rogue, Ron pouvait se monter très étroit, comme bons nombres de leurs camarades au vu des cancans qui avaient été colportés. Harry avait peut-être été conçu par hasard, il n'en avait pas moins été conçu. Ce qui signifiait que ses parents s'étaient aimés. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue choisisse une voie plus noire. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'ordre, c'était un homme différent, peu commode, mais il avait eu un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre comme eux tous. Alors, pourquoi ne pas lui donner sa chance ? Harry avait besoin d'un père. Le professeur Rogue d'un fils maintenant qu'ils étaient débarrassé du lien qui maintenait le mage noir dans le monde des vivants.

— Granger ! Il paraît que tu sais où est Potter, exigea de savoir Drago sur un ton péremptoire.

Le jeune vert et argent planta avec dédain un regard sur leur salle commune.

— Dégage la fouine ! T'es pas chez toi. Qui t'as laissé entrer ?

Neville coula vers Ron un regard embarrassé.

— Si tu mets les formes, le coupa Hermione. Je consentirais peut-être à reconsidérer ta demande.

Sous le regard jubilatoire de la jeune griffondor, il reformula poliment sa requête.

— Mais bien sûr, Drago, répondit-elle pour approfondir le malaise de l'adolescent.

Ses lèvres frémirent imperceptiblement. Globalement, il resta impassible.

— Le professeur Rogue a emmené son fils dans le Suffolk.

— Au manoir Prince ? Merci, pour tes confidences.

Drago sortit sous les regards effarés de ses condisciples.

— Tu es folle, Hermione. Tu ne crois pas que Rogue dans ses pattes, c'est amplement suffisant.

Hermione ne se sentait pas folle, au contraire, elle se sentait particulièrement bien. Drago Malefoy aurait pu obtenir l'information autrement. S'il avait choisi de mettre un pied en territoire ennemi, ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Toutefois, Hermione se garda bien d'en faire part à son ami.

0°0o0°0

°0o0°

Severus ne l'avait pas déçu une fois de plus. Albus s'en félicitait. Ce qui intriguait toutefois le sorcier était le choix de Severus. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu ramener Harry à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie en l'occurrence. Or, il avait délibérément emmener l'adolescent chez son grand-père. Ça faisait toute la différence et tout n'était pas définitivement perdu. Il s'empara d'une généreuse poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il éparpilla dans l'âtre de sa cheminée.

— Manoir Prince ! Articula Albus en disparaissant dans un nuage de flammes vertes.

La cheminée desservait le hall du manoir. Albus épousseta brièvement son épaisse robe étoilée. Il vit avec surprise que Sirius Black discutait avec un homme qui devait être nul autre que le grand-père de Severus.

— Sa fièvre est enfin tombée, lui fit savoir Sirius avec soulagement. Pour ce qu'il en est de Severus, je crois qu'il dors encore.

— J'ai eu la main un peu lourde. Daddou va sans doute m'en vouloir, dit précipitamment Octavius Prince.

Sirius et Albus écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Veuillez excuser messieurs, la nostalgie d'un vieil homme qui retrouve avec joie son petit fils ! La dernière fois que je l'ai appelé comme ça, il soufflait six bougies. Il m'a gratifié d'un regard si noir que je n'ai plus osé l'utiliser. Entre nous, ça lui allait plutôt bien. S'il sait que j'ai vendu la mèche, je ne serais certainement plus de ce monde.

Daddou ! Ce surnom affectueux valait son pesant de galions pensa Sirius un brin chafouin. Il s'éclipsa vers la chambre qu'occupait son presque amant et son filleul laissant les deux sorciers parler entre eux. Il s'introduisit dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et attendit que ses yeux s'habituent au manque de luminosité pour se diriger dans la pièce. Severus était assoupi près du lit. Ses jambes légèrement écartées paraissait détendues. Ses mains reposaient à plat sur ses cuisses. Sa tête avait un peu basculé vers l'arrière. Les traits de son visage étaient décrispés. Ses joues très légèrement creusées laissaient paraître deux fossettes. Sirius promena affectueusement un doigt sur la joue rugueuse d'un début de barbe. Sa main fut brusquement écartée.

— **Garde ta miséricorde pour ceux qui en manifestent le besoin** ! Explosa Severus en bousculant Sirius pour se relever.

— N'en fait pas quelque chose de dépréciatif ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça et tu le sais parfaitement.

— Appelle ça comme tu veux, Sirius. Fous-moi la paix !

Son prénom couplé à l'ordre indélicat marquait un ambivalence dans la bouche de Severus. Sirius tenta de clamer le jeu.

— Tes inquiétudes étaient fondées.

Severus retourna à Sirius un regard interrogateur.

— Bien sûr qu'elles étaient fondées ! Se piqua Severus. J'ai évité à Potter de devenir un assassin.

— Tu n'envisages pas de laisser tomber le Potter, Severus, argua Sirius même si cela faisait beaucoup d'un seul coup.

— Tu m'agaces, Black !

— J'espère qu'Harry n'aura pas de séquelles.

— Dumbledore aurait dû y penser avant d'en faire sa marionnette, affirma cyniquement Severus pour boucler son point de vue.

— Attends !

— Va au diable, Sirius Black ! Allez tous au diable ! Ajouta l'homme alors qu'il croisait Albus sur le pas de la porte.

Severus dévala l'escalier à une vitesse vertigineuse, comme celle qui lui brulait le cœur. Il s'enferma dans une pièce au rez de chaussé dont il claqua la porte dans sa fureur. Il fit apparaître quatre bouteilles d'alcool qui disparurent aussitôt de l'étage supérieur. Il s'empara de la première qui tomba sous sa main et ingurgita une quantité honorable de breuvage jusqu'à s'incendier le gosier. Il avait besoin d'oublier qui il était. Un rire amer s'échappa de sa gorge. Un flot continu la remplit. Il s'écroula comme tel, affreusement saoul et désabusé.

**_Severus était assis au pied d'un grand chêne surplombant un lac._**

**_…_**

**_« TAISEZ-VOUS ! »_**

**_…_**

**_« Servilus crasseux, Servilus crasseux ! »_**

**_…_**

**_**_«_** METTRE VOTRE LANGUE DANS LA BOUCHE DE MON PARRAIN NE VOUS AUTORISE PAS À LEVER LA MAIN SUR MOI QUE JE SACHE ! **_»_**  
><em>**

**_…_**

**_« Tu devrais laver tes caleçons, Servilus. »_**

**_…_**

**_**_«_** JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS AVOIR À FAIRE AVEC VOUS ! **_»_**  
><em>**

**_…_**

**_« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe ! »_**

**_…_**

**_« Ta peau est douce, Severussss. »_**

**_…_**

**_« Nous sommes tous des pions ! »_**

**_…_**

**_« Avada kedavra » _**

Ces flashs brefs et terrifiants revinrent l'assaillir toute la nuit. Dans un geste protecteur, Severus s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Des plaintes de plus en plus audibles s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Sirius le trouva ainsi en forçant la porte d'une fragilité déconcertante. Il s'approcha lentement du corps pelotonné et caressa la joue noire et rugueuse. Émergeant d'entre ses voix mêlées d'ailleurs et de fort abus d'alcool, Severus eut un franc mouvement de recul.

_Sirius_…,fit-il incapable d'articuler la moindre phrase.

C'est du moins le temps qu'il s'accordait pour retrouver sa morgue habituelle.

— Je ne suis pas désespéré au point de succomber à un vieux clébard pouilleux !

— Qu'il te plairait de voir remuer la queue !

— Je ne crois pas.

— Tu ne verrais donc aucun inconvénient à ce que le vieux clébard pouilleux te lèche là, concéda Sirius en plaquant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Severus.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il déposa un baiser mouillé à la commissure des lèvres de Severus.

— Ôte tes sales pattes, Black !

Amusé, Sirius regardait Severus passer sa langue à l'endroit où il l'avait embrassé. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et emprisonna le coin de sa lèvre entre ses dents pour en prolonger la saveur.

— Ne serais-tu pas en train de succomber aux charmes du vieux clébard pouilleux ?

Aguicheur, Sirius mordilla le lobe de l'oreille qu'il avait entre ses dents.

— Pour un vulgaire baiser ! Argua Severus désinhibé par trop d'alcool sans penser un seul instant qu'il se livrait corps et âme à son ennemi.

— Que dis-tu de ça ?

Sirius lécha ça et là, d'une langue humide et veloutée le visage de Severus. L'envie de marauder à nouveau le fruit précédemment cueilli se fit sentir. Sirius repoussa de sa langue les barrières de chair qui dissimulait ce trésor. Il débusqua le muscle au fort gout de malte prêt à délivrer ses mille saveurs. Severus s'accorda parfaitement aux caresses que lui prodiguait la langue impérieuse de Sirius pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

Un gémissement long et sensuel sortit de la bouche de Severus. Il raisonna haut et fort dans les plis les plus reculés de son pantalon pour en tendre inexorablement l'étoffe. Difficile de faire comme si, avec une érection qui mangeait tout le haut de son pantalon. L'œil aiguisé de Sirius ne s'y trompa pas, pas plus de la sensation de se membre tendu tout contre lui. Il déboutonna avec une extrême lenteur la rangée de boutons qui fermaient les robes de Severus. Sirius savoura au fur et à mesure la peau diaphane que les boutons défait dévoilaient.

**_**_«_** Ne compte pas sur moi pour recoller les morceaux quand il t'aura jeté après avoir obtenu de toi ce qu'il voulait. Tu crois qu'il fait ça pour tes beaux yeux peut-être, s'indigna très en colère la voix de la raison. **_» _**_**

Severus poussa un deuxième gémissement incontrôlable alors que les lèvres de Sirius emprisonnaient délibérément un grain de chair brun.

**_**_«_** C'est tellement bon, répondit celle de la luxure. Ne sens-tu pas comme ton corps aspire à ces merveilleuses sensations ? _****_Qui plus que toi le mérite. _****_Profite de ce qu'il t'offre ! Laisse toi aller ! Tu auras bien le temps d'y mettre un terme si ça ne te convient pas.**_ **_» _**_**_**

Écoutant l'une plus que l'autre, les doigts de Severus se refermèrent avec force sur la tignasse brune et bouclée de l'ancien rouge et or. Les boutons restants disparurent avec le reste des vêtements. Sirius laissa échapper un cri alors que ses lèvres descendirent vers la toison brune qui se laissait deviner à la lisière du pantalon. L'endroit ne lui serait pas accessible. Nu, il dut se contenter de poser ses lèvres là où la main qui emprisonnait sa chevelure le menait. Sirius déposa un premier baiser près de l'aine. Au deuxième baiser sa chevelure l'obligea à se redresser vers le torse de l'homme qu'il écrasait maintenant de tout son poids. L'haleine de Severus chargée d'effluves de whisky donnait à ses baisers un arôme légèrement boisé. Le souffle court, les yeux légèrement voilés, il s'extirpa du torse de Sirius en faisant basculer d'un mouvement d'épaules son corps sur le ventre.

- Prends-moi, si tu ne veux pas finir comme ornement dans mes cachots !

**_**_«_**Tu es pathétique mon pauvre, Severus. N'as-tu donc aucune pudeur ? **_ **_» G_**_**rommela la voix de la raison alors que sautillait celle de la luxure._**

Sirius Black troisième du nom ne s'attendait pas à une telle reddition. Il fut pris un instant d'impassibilité. Mais peu importait le réveil, pour l'heure il accédait aux exigences de son amant. Severus se raidit en sentant une substance froide oindre son intimité. Malgré tout, il écarta les jambes pour permettre à Sirius de s'immiscer entre. En prenant appui sur ses coudes, Severus alla à la rencontre de ce sexe. Sirius emprisonna ses mains à celle de Severus et l'aima. Repus de leurs ébats, il s'allongea sur le dos perlé de son plaisir. Il déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou de Severus et aspira la chair tendre. Puis, il roula sur le côté pour s'abandonner au sommeil. Avant de sombrer, Sirius sentit le bras de Severus prendre possession de sa taille.

0°0o0°0

0o0

Contre toute attente, Sirius fut le premier à émerger de cette longue et délicieuse nuit de débauche. Un rapide coup d'œil ne fit que confirmer ce qu'avaient été leurs ébats. Severus niché dans la chaleur de son corps reposait le bras toujours en travers de sa taille. Il repoussa délicatement le bras de Severus, déposa un baiser sonore sur le haut de sa fesse et attrapa trois vêtements à la hâte pour s'habiller dans le couloir. Des voix étouffées lui parvenaient d'en bas. Elles perdirent en intensité quand Sirius entra dans sa cuisine. La première appartenait à un Rémus gêné. La rougeur de son visage ne cachait rien de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec la deuxième appartenant à Albus qui arborait une expression amusée.

0o0

Un sentiment de vide fut la première sensation de Severus à peine quitté par Sirius. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien. Il tenta de percer les brumes cotonneuses que ses excès de la veille lui rappelaient douloureusement. La pièce vacilla trop au goût de son estomac nauséeux. Il s'assit prudemment sur le rebord du lit pour écarter une chute et engloutit d'une lampée la potion anti gueule de bois qu'il trouva à portée de main. Il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Mis à part le malaise en songeant qu'il s'était donné à Black. Il devait être sacrément saoul, essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Il se leva prudemment en se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus au manoir, mais dans la chambre de Sirius. Il descendit tout aussi prudemment.

— Qu'est-ce qui te pose un problème, Remus ? Que je sois homosexuel ? Ou que je me suis envoyé en l'air avec la personne que je me suis évertué de détester durant nos sept années d'études alors qu'elle comptait pour moi bien plus que vous tous réunis. Sirius se passa la main sur le visage. Laisse tomber Rem, tu es la personne la plus tolérante que je connaisse et je resterai l'éternel crétin arrogant, prétentieux et fier de l'être.

— Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte ! Déclara narquoisement Severus en entrant dans la pièce. Curieuse façon de faire son coming-out. C'était Black. Son discours n'en était pas moins touchant. Puis en s'approchant de lui, il murmura à son oreille. « N'espère pas une autre nuit comme celle-là ! »

Sirius risqua un œil vers son amant d'une nuit. Son visage était à nouveau fermé et impassible.

— J'ai provisoirement suspendu vos cours, Severus.

— Ça n'était pas nécessaire, glapit ce dernier une bardée d'insultes au bord des lèvres.

— Ça l'est, insista Albus.

Albus le détailla et son regard s'attarda, à la lisière de son cou pour être exact.

— Si vous le dites ! Je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner une fois de plus.

— Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne fasses rien de répréhensible.

— Tais-toi ! Le clébard en rut. Tu n'es pas un enfant de chœur que je sache !

— Bien, bien, bien. Le terrain devenait scabreux pensa Albus. Vos relations se sont grandement amélioré mes enfants. Allait-il oser ? Non pas maintenant. Il se reprit. Mais je dirai que le moment est mal choisi pour régler vos différends. Rémus et moi revenons du ministère. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que vous êtes libre d'aller où bon vous semble, mon jeune ami. Remus m'a été d'une aide précieuse pour la capture de Peter Pettigrow.

Sirius n'y croyait plus vraiment. Son visage s'éclaira. Cela signifiait tant de choses pour lui. Plus de contraintes et la possibilité d'agir à sa guise en dehors de cette cage dorée.

- Cet imbécile de Fudge n'a que très moyennement apprécié notre petite blague. Pensez donc ! Un vieux rat desséché trônant au milieu de son bureau. Il n'a même pas paru surpris que ce soit Peter Pettigrow.

— Fudge est corrompu jusqu'à la moelle.

Albus reprit la parole.

— Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ? Puis sans attendre la réponse de Sirius, il enchaîna en se tournant vers Severus. Je crois que vous serez soulagé d'apprendre que vous n'aurez plus à assumer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je nous ai trouvé un nouveau Professeur, ajouta-t-il les yeux pétillants de malice devant l'air méprisable de son vis à vis. Et je pense que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à céder une partie de vos appartements à notre nouveau professeur. Il semblait opportun vu la grandeur des cachots que Sirius puisse se loger.

N'avait-il pas été assez clair ? Qu'on lui fiche la paix. Severus était sur le point d'exploser. Albus le devança en ajustant sa flèche de parthe.

— Joli suçon, Severus !

À peine eut-il prononcé la fin de sa phrase que la porte de la cuisine trembla violemment sur ses gonds. Et longtemps après que Remus et Albus soient partis, le bruit résonnait encore dans les hauteurs de la maison. Severus était sur le point de quitter les lieux. Sirius le harponna à la fin du couloir. Severus se retourna sèchement en lui lançant un regard furieux.

— Ôte tes sales pattes ! C'est ton filleul. Alors, garde-le précieusement. Sirius le regardait, effaré.

Severus enchaina.

— Tu veux la vérité. La voilà. Tu croyais être responsable de notre séparation. Tu te fourres la patte dans l'œil. Lily était enceinte. La façon dont je l'ai appris ne regarde que moi. Toujours est-il que votre petit numéro m'a sacrément servi. Je ne voulais pas m'embarrasser d'un mioche à l'époque, ce n'est pas pour m'en encombrer maintenant !

— Tu as un fils de quatorze ans que tu le veuilles ou non, Severus. Alors, réfléchis bien à ce que tu comptes faire !

Severus était sur le point de lui lancer une réplique cinglante. Mais il se ravisa.

À suivre...


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 6 - Une autre vie.

Qui avait-il cru abuser en acceptant de sortir avec Lily ? Qui avait-il cru abuser en les écartant l'un et l'autre de sa vie ? Qui croyait-il abuser par sa soudaine ivrognerie ?

Sacré moment de solitude. Un de ceux qui brisent toutes vos jolies certitudes si précieusement érigées pour ne laisser apparaître que la vérité.

— Imbécile ! Jura-t-il entre ses dents en faisant disparaître les vestiges salés puis rougis de son visage.

Son cœur battait la chamade rien qu'à l'évocation de toutes ses incertitudes maintenant que les autres avaient volé en éclat. Il se serait damné rien que pour un sourire de Sirius Black. À partir de l'instant où il l'avait franchi, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Juste une dernière ! Se dit-il en empoignant par son goulot un whisky à quatre sous qu'il vida en totalité histoire de faire la nique à ses résolutions.

0°0o0°0

Square Grimmaurd.

— Tu as bien caché ton jeu, Sirius, dit posément Remus histoire de pimenter le dîner.

— À d'autres, tu veux bien ! Si quelqu'un était au courant, c'est bien toi, Moony. Je te remercie en passant d'avoir gardé l'info pour toi. Ça aurait fait tache chez les maraudeurs, ce mélange de couleurs.

— Ça a été un tel crève-cœur ?

— Pire que tu imagines. Cornélien m'aurait parfaitement convenu comme deuxième prénom. Je me suis consumé d'amour pendant cinq an.

— Permets-moi d'être étonné. Tu ne t'es pourtant pas privé de consommer. Pour au final te faire damner le pion par Lily parce qu'un crétin se cachait derrière des faux-semblants par peur du qu'en-dira-t-on.

— N'insulte pas Severus, s'il te plait !

— Tu dois être sacrément mordu, mon paddy.

— Je le suis. Je n'avais pas mis jésus dans une crèche depuis fort longtemps.

— Toujours aussi délicat.

— Tu te souviens du sort que James avait lancé sur Severus, le jour des aspics.

— Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. C'était un lendemain de pleine lune. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'écrouler de fatigue sur les épreuves, à commencer par la botanique. Poppy avait râlé. Aspics ou pas, votre santé avant tout jeune homme. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

— Je t'ai raté de peu ce jour là. Lily était déjà à l'infirmerie. Elle se faisait examiner. Son visage était rayonnant. Sa main était posée sur son ventre.

— Harry.

— Je savais qu'elle devait rejoindre Severus au bord du lac.

— James et toi, vous l'avez sciemment provoqué. N'est-ce pas ?

— Prongs a toujours été partant dès qu'il était question d'allumer Severus. Lily et Severus n'étaient peut-être pas amoureux, mais un gamin ça changeait tout. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque. Le plus aberrant dans tout ça, c'est que Severus se serait servi de notre petit stratagème pour rompre avec Lily. Tu y crois toi ?

— Il n'a jamais su pour Harry.

— Bien sûr que si. Il ne voulait pas d'un enfant. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

— Et tu y crois toi ?

— Je crois surtout que Severus a cherché à protéger Harry à l'époque. Maintenant, je dirais qu'il cherche à fuir les sentiments d'un vieux clébard accro.

— Je te laisse à ton amoureux transi, mon vieux Paddy. J'ai mieux à faire, lui assura Remus en gratifiant son ami d'un clin d'œil.

— Ça y est ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à séduire ta belle.

— Occupe-toi du tien !

0°0o0°0

Il était assez tard quand Sirius sortit du square Grimmaurd pour se rendre dans les cachots. Il avait fait un détour un peu plus tôt par le chemin de traverse pour se nantir des livres de DFCM requis et du matériel nécessaire à la pratique de ses cours. Il en avait profité pour renouveler sa garde-robe, rafraichir sa coupe qu'il portait courte. Il avait affiné et prolongé sa moustache, rasé le reste de ses joues jusqu'à une fine ligne qui soulignait le bas de son visage.

Il régnait un froid et un calme qu'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier. Il comptait y remédier en faisant monter la température. L'envie de surprendre Severus le fit entrer sans frapper comme s'il était chez lui.

— Te gêne surtout pas ! L'accueillit Severus.

Il tituba en lâchant un hoquet.

— Je pourrais te retourner le compliment, répliqua Sirius froidement. Lâche immédiatement cette bouteille !

— Ou quoi ! Pesta Severus en déglutissant une autre lampée. Le gentil professeur va donner la fessée au mauvais élève.

Sirius, très en colère, s'avança vers lui.

— Te retiens pas, t'as déjà vu mon cul ! Cracha Severus toujours cramponné à un presque cadavre.

Pas de doute, Severus était complètement ivre. Il avait ce qu'il fallait pour le dégriser. Une bonne leçon. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Sirius lui arracha la bouteille des mains. Il la projeta contre le mur. Elle s'écrasa dans un fracas de verre brisé les éclaboussant en partie d'un reste d'alcool. Sirius empoigna Severus par le col de ses robes et le plaqua contre le mur. Son haleine empestait le whisky bas de gamme. Sirius écrasa sa bouche contre celle de Severus. Le baiser n'était pas tendre. Sa colère n'était pas prête de retombée. D'un mouvement ordonné, il fit disparaître les robes gênantes. Le pantalon subit le même sort. Ne restait qu'un caleçon outrageusement tendu en partie dissimulé par des pans de chemise et un souffle court et rauque. Sirius fit descendre lentement ses mains ayant passé les bords tout en dévorant de baisers le visage de son amant. Il s'attarda sur les lèvres rien que pour sentir l'haleine chaude caresser le sien. Sans relâcher son étreinte, Sirius s'écarta légèrement, mais suffisamment pour plonger ses pupilles ombrageuses dans celles de Severus. Il quitta les lèvres rougies pour descendre le long du corps frémissant. Il déposa un baiser sur l'aine et fit de même de l'autre côté en laissant cette fois la marque humide d'un baiser mouillé.

— Ose prétendre que mes baisers t'indiffèrent ! Souffla Sirius pour en attiser le feu.

Le sexe de Severus tressauta et une goutte de plaisir perla sur sa partie sensible que Sirius chassa du revers de son pouce. Malgré son enivrement, Severus était au supplice. Sa main emprisonna instinctivement la masse de cheveux courte et mousseuse.

— Ose prétendre que tes sens ne s'affolent pas dès que mes doigts courent sur ta peau ! Murmura-t-il, la caresse de son souffle chaud terrassant la peau pâle.

Sirius se redressa lentement. Il traça de sa langue un sillon humide de l'aine jusqu'à la naissance du cou. Puis, il s'arrêta subitement.

— Ose prétendre que tu n'es pas follement éperdu ! Ose le prétendre Severus Black ! Je sais, c'est vachard, mais…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Sa bouche se fendit d'un radieux sourire au lapsus qu'il venait de faire. Lapsus très révélateur qui flatta Severus plus qu'il ne l'irrita. Sirius ne faisait pas dans le modérantisme. En y mettant un doigt, Severus savait qu'il y perdait un bras. Il avait simplement besoin d'apprendre.

Sirius prit le visage de Severus en coupe pour ravir les lèvres couleur de chair d'un baiser plus tendre cette fois.

— Je t'aime ! Murmura-t-il en glissant ses mains sous l'étoffe de la chemise ouverte. Je t'aime tellement que je t'épouserai sur le champ, Severus Black.

0°0o0°0

Manoir Prince.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça, Hermione, lui demanda Ron.

Le regard que lui lança la brunette était suffisamment éloquent pour qu'il n'insiste pas.

— OK. OK. Te fâche pas ! S'empressa de répondre l'adolescent en se glissant expressément sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Ron se demandait encore comment Hermione avait obtenu toutes ces informations. D'un certain vert et argent peut-être. Le rouquin était bien loin de supposer que son amie avait pactisé avec lui.

Après maintes pérégrinations, les deux rouge et or sortirent d'une dernière cheminée.

— On est arrivé, chuchota Hermione en se retournant vers Ron qu'elle avait devancé. Lumos !

L'adolescente déplia une feuille et consulta son plan à la lueur de sa baguette.

— C'est à l'étage. Suis-moi !

Un faible rai de lumière filtrait sous la porte de la chambre indiquée.

— Tu crois qu'Harry est réveillé.

— Je n'en sais rien. Mais s'il l'est, ça ne doit pas faire longtemps sinon nous en aurions entendu parler.

Harry était effectivement réveillé. C'était angoissant d'être tiré du sommeil par un corps dont vous n'aviez aucun souvenir. Un corps où tout vous était étranger de vos orteils à la racine de vos cheveux en passant par… Merlin ! Harry n'avait pas le souvenir d'un truc de cette taille. Ses souvenirs revenaient par bribes. Il s'était levé. L'endroit où il se trouvait l'intriguait. Il avait palpé son front en ne rencontrant aucune aspérité.

Il avait fouillé sa chambre en commençant par ouvrir la vieille malle reclue dans un coin. Elle contenait des robes d'uniformes, des vieux parchemins, des encres, des plumes et tout un tas de bric-à-brac qui avait dû appartenir à un ancien serpent. Il extirpa un des parchemins jaunis par le temps. Il s'agissait d'un essai sur les effets des plantes venimeuses. La note était excellente et le commentaire élogieux. Harry déchanta quand il découvrit le nom de l'élève. Severus Rogue. Où était-il ? S'il se souvenait de ce qui était arrivé, il n'avait en revanche aucun souvenir concernant sa présence.

Le mobilier était cossu aux antipodes des quartiers privés de son père. Des boiseries finement travaillées ornaient les hauts plafonds de la chambre. Piqué par la curiosité, l'adolescent se mit à éplucher tout le contenu de la malle. Il trouva un paquet de lettres soigneusement enrubannées. Elles avaient l'odeur de son enfance. Peut-être était-ce dû au ruban qui les retenait. Harry le dénoua. Les lettres s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Il ne connaissait pas cette écriture. Mais en lisant l'adresse, il sut immédiatement où il se trouvait. Si cette information l'interpella, ce ne fut en rien comparable à ce qu'il apprit dans les lettres. Le personnage qui y était décrit était tellement loin de l'adulte froid et aigri qui le rabrouait. Dans une correspondance, il trouva un carré de soie blanche. Il le déplia et le porta à ses narines pour en humer l'odeur. Son geste fut interrompu par la poignée de sa porte qui s'inclinait vers le bas. Harry recula. Il fit glisser une pile de livres en équilibre sur son lit. Avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol, Hermione interrompit leur chute en les suspendant à quelques centimètres du sol.

— Harry !

— C'est toi Hermione. Mais comment ?

— Peu importe, lui répondit la jeune fille. Ron est avec moi. Et inutile de me faire la morale, marmonna-t-elle en voyant le visage blême serrant un morceau de tissu contre son cœur.

— Je suppose que vous savez où vous êtes, affirma Harry en avisant le bout de papier que tenait la jeune fille.

Hermione prit Harry dans ses bras.

— Pardon, murmura-t-elle.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Hermione.

— Dément mec ton look chauve-souris des cachots, lui lança Ron sur le ton de la plaisanterie pas très à l'aise avec la nouvelle physionomie de son ami.

— Ron ! Le rabroua Hermione en le tapant à l'arrière du crâne.

— Et bien quoi ? Il faut bien qu'il sache à quoi il ressemble. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion d'avoir un père comme le graisseux, répliqua le rouquin en s'écartant pour ne pas risquer un autre taquet. Tes cheveux n'ont pas l'air gras. Ça doit venir avec l'âge.

— Ne fais pas attention à Ron. Moi, je te trouve terriblement sexy.

— Comment… va… Malefoy ? Balbutia Harry. Je sais que c'est moi qui prononce le sortilège de mort, mais en même temps ce n'est pas de ma volonté propre que ma baguette s'est levée.

— Il va et si tu veux mon avis, c'est bien dommage, intervint Ron.

— Ronald Weasley ! Si tu arrêtais de dire des âneries. Tu n'es pas responsable, Harry ! Le professeur Dumbledore nous a expliqué pour ta cicatrice. Il s'est servi de ta colère. Tu étais sous sa coupe. Il ne t'embêtera plus. Ta cicatrice était le dernier lien qui pouvait maintenir Voldemort en vie. C'est fini Harry.

— Au moins, tu seras tranquille de ce côté.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

— Ben, quoi ? S'indigna Ron. Si tu crois encore qu'ils vont tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tu rêves ma pauvre, Hermione.

— Je positive. Et tu ferais bien de faire pareil. C'est quand même grâce au professeur Rogue que l'on a évité le pire. Ta magie avait envahi la pièce et…

— Hermione a raison. Tu dois être sacrément puissant, mec, intervint Ron légèrement envieux.

— Oui, certainement, répondit-elle comme si ça n'était pas le plus important. Si le professeur Rogue n'était pas arrivé…

— Malefoy serait parti en fumée, intervint Ron suffisamment déçu pour que la brunette n'ait plus aucun doute quant à ses intentions.

— C'est lui qui t'a amené ici.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Ça n'était pas une question, Harry.

— M'en souviens pas, marmonna l'adolescent rembruni par les tentatives infructueuses de son amie à atténuer les choses.

— Je t'ai apporté ton ancienne baguette, tu dois t'entraîner au sortilège de mutisme. Neville le réussit parfaitement. Il s'est entraîné sur Malefoy qui hurlait comme un putois pendant qu'il triait ces Veracrasses. Tu aurais vu Neville imiter la fouine. C'était désopilant. Remus remplace provisoirement ton père. Et Sirius va assurer les cours de... Désolé.

— Laisse tomber.

— On va devoir te laisser, Harry. On reviendra plus tard. Ça va aller ! Dit la brunette en serrant Harry aussi fort que possible.

— Vous bilez pas pour moi.

Harry repoussa derrière son oreille une longue mèche de cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de son père. En s'endormant, il n'était plus sûr de quoi que se soit.

0°0o0°0

0°0

Cachots, Poudlard.

Severus fut tiré de son sommeil par le doux ronron des ronflements de Sirius. Dire qu'il était amoureux était prématuré mais la présence de Sirius lui faisait du bien. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, réprima un bâillement, chaussa ses pantoufles. Des gestes simples qu'il prenait plaisir à effectuer. Il se leva. Il était tôt. Quatre heures du matin. Peut-être plus, mais pas moins. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une lueur opaque le fit revenir sur ses pas. Elle provenait du salon.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Grommela Severus en frottant l'arrête de son pied qu'il venait de cogner dans celui d'une table basse.

— J'ai besoin de toi ! Répondit Octavius Prince.

Malgré les paroles de son grand-père, Severus lui tourna le dos.

— Où vas-tu ?

— Prendre une douche.

— Plus tard, répliqua Octavius.

— Tu as intérêt à ce que ça soit important. Me doucher est la première chose que je fais après mon thé pour me donner un semblant de civilité. Tu me prives de l'un comme de l'autre.

— Tu n'as pas changé, Severus.

Le petit garçon clabaudeur était toujours là.

— Ne pense même pas à m'affubler de cet immonde sobriquet ou je t'occis sur le champ.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-il lorsque Octavius ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Harry.

Octavius entra. Severus resta sur le pas de la porte. D'où il était, il pouvait voir un petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes dans les bras de sa maman.

— Lily ? S'exclama Severus stupéfait.

Octavius poussa doucement son petit fils à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui.

— Je te présente ton fils.

Severus amorça un mouvement de recul alors qu'il était à peine entré. Son dos buta contre la porte.

— Nous étions jeunes à l'époque, continua doucement Lily pour ne pas brusquer davantage le jeune papa.

— Je ne ferais pas un bon père, Lily ! Dit-il aussitôt pour la dissuader.

— Promets-moi de prendre soin de lui !

— Non, Lily ! Je viens de te dire que…

— Écoute-moi, Severus ! Je connais sur le bouts des doigts les raisons qui t'ont poussé à prendre cette décision. Je sais ce que tu as fait pour lui. Alors, ne le laisse pas tomber. Pas maintenant. Ne retire pas la main que tu as commencé à lui tendre.

Severus, ébahi, regardait Lily en essayant de comprendre comment son fils était devenu ce minuscule être humain.

— Il s'appelle Harold. Harry si tu préfères. Mais tu le sais déjà. Viens ! Assieds-toi !

— Harold, je te présente ton père. Il s'appelle Severus, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille du dormeur. Lily repoussa une bouclette du front de l'enfant pour le frotter doucement. Il est un peu bougon, mais tu verras, c'est un homme bon quoiqu'il en dise. J'espère que tu l'aimeras autant qu'il le mérite.

Severus écrasa de son pouce, en regardant l'enfant, une puis deux larmes qui glissaient malencontreusement de ses yeux.

— Non, Lilly.

Mais Lily Potter plaça l'enfant dans les bras de son père. Harold se lova aussitôt dans la chaleur de celui-ci. Le petit garçon était magnifique, de jolies boucles sombres encadraient un visage poupin au milieu duquel pointait un merveilleux petit bout de nez.

— Soyez heureux tous les trois.

Étonné, Severus releva la tête. Il était seul avec le bébé. Comment Lily savait-elle pour Sirius ? Comment savait-elle pour tout. Le petit bonhomme bâilla en frottant son poing contre sa bouche. Des voix lui parvenaient de l'extérieur de la chambre. Sirius, Octavius, Pomfresh et Albus.

— Vous pouvez entrer.

Severus s'était levé. Il tenait toujours le bébé dans ses bras. Il le donna à Poppy.

L'infirmière dégagea le linge qui enveloppait l'enfant pour l'examiner soigneusement.

— Il se porte à merveille. J'ignore ce qui s'est réellement passé, mais si Lily était présente, c'est qu'Harry a eu besoin d'elle. Elle vous a fait un bien joli cadeau.

— Vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à avoir, mon garçon, claironna Albus.

— À vous entendre tout va toujours de soi, grogna Severus.

— Vous avez la rancune tenace, mon garçon. Il va falloir habiller le petit chou.

Certainement pas avec des frusques aussi excentriques que les vôtres, stupide vieillard sénile pensa Severus en l'ignorant royalement.

— J'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer un hibou à Molly, Severus.

— Merci, Poppy, lui répondit Sirius en soulevant son filleul.

— Tu dois avoir faim, bonhomme. Alors en route.

Du matériel de toute sorte trônait au milieu de son salon. Severus se demandait ce qu'un bébé pouvait bien faire de tout ça.

— Merci Molly. Je crois que l'on ne va manquer de rien.

— Oh ! Ne croyez pas ça Severus.

D'un coup de baguette, Severus envoya chaque objet à sa place.

— Vous recevrez une dernière livraison dans la soirée. Croyez-moi, rien ne sera de trop, à commencer par ceci, dit-elle en récupérant un paquet de couches qui était parti se ranger dans la chambre. Je vais vous montrer comment on change un bébé pendant que Sirius prépare son biberon.

« Il sait faire ça ! » Semblait dire le regard éberlué de Severus. Manifestement oui, puisque Sirius attrapa un biberon ainsi qu'une boîte de lait maternisé en métal.

Severus suivit Molly dans la chambre du bébé où tout était impeccablement rangé. Mme Wealey se dirigea vers une table rehaussée d'un matelas en mousse. Elle posa le bébé dessus. Harry semblait n'avoir attendu que ce moment pour arroser son père. Il lui jeta un œil noir à faire pâlir le plus irréductible des rouge et or.

— Ne le grondez pas, Severus ! Tous les bébés font ça.

— Pas mon fils, lui signifia hautainement Severus.

Il la regarda faire en pensant que tout ça n'était pas vraiment compliqué. Bien vite, Harry fut non seulement pourvu d'une couche, mais d'une grenouillère avec un H joliment brodé sur la poitrine.

— Je les ai un peu rafraichies, lui expliqua Madame Weasley en admirant son œuvre. Inutile de me remercier Severus, lui dit Molly. C'est de bon cœur. Il fait ses dents le pauvre chou, dit-elle en tendant à Severus le petit bonhomme qui bavait à présent en suçotant un hochet.

— N'hésitez pas à le soulever directement comme ça, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Il est costaud votre petit bonhomme.

— C'est prêt ! Tonitrua la voix de Sirius venant de la cuisine.

Harold qui jusque-là s'était montré un parangon de sagesse s'agita ostensiblement.

— On dirait qu'il a compris.

Bien sûr que son fils avait compris s'enorgueillit Severus, séduit par l'extrême réceptivité du bébé qui tendit les bras dès que Sirius lui mit le biberon devant le nez.

— Je vous laisse, leur dit Molly.

Severus et Sirius étaient plus attentifs au petit glouton qui faisait ses délices de son biberon.

— Tu as l'air d'aimer ça. Contrairement à ton père, observa Sirius en voyant la grimage de dégoût de Severus léchant un peu de lait sur son doigt.

Harold arrêta subitement de téter en prenant un air catastrophé. Sirius éclata de rire.

— Tu l'as vexé. Bien sûr que papa aime ton lolo, mon chéri, lui expliqua le plus sérieusement du monde Sirius.

L'enfant se remit à téter goulument. Severus se désola du gagatisme prématuré de son compagnon.

— Il est temps de rejoindre le pays des rêves, mon bonhomme. Ton père et moi avons un programme chargé.

— Qu'entends-tu par un programme chargé, Sirius ?

L'ancien rouge et or n'avait pas besoin de voir Severus pour imaginer sa tête.

— J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as abordé avec mes futurs élèves. Je suis professeur. L'aurais-tu oublié ? Le taquina Sirius en déposant l'enfant dans son lit.

— Je t'imagine mal portant un intérêt soudain à quelque chose qui ne touche pas de prêt ou de loin au sexe.

— Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas aimer ça, répliqua Sirius en plaquant une main experte sur le postérieur de Severus pour le presser de sortir.

Severus se retourna pour le rabrouer vertement.

— Ne fait pas de bruit. Tu vas le réveiller.

— **Black !** Aboya Severus une fois dehors. Tu m'exaspères avec tes mauvaises manières.

— Ose prétendre que mes manières sont mauvaises après l'étendard que tu t'es pris en me matant derrière ton pilier !

— Tu m'emmerdes, Sirius.

— Je t'aime aussi Severus.

À suivre...


	7. Mise au point

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Si comme pour Sanarielle, il y a eu pour d'autres des problèmes d'incompréhension au niveau de la chronologie des évènements, je profite de la réécriture du chapitre suivant pour revenir sur certains points qui ont pu vous échapper et qui vont permettre d'éclaircir le fond.**_

_**Je vais résumer les points importants, après je reviendrais sur les personnages.**_

L'histoire commence en fin de quatrième année où Harry, qui participe au tournoi des trois sorciers, se retrouve entrainé dans un cimetière. Cet endroit devient le théâtre d'une étrange cérémonie jusqu'au moment où celle-ci avorte de bien curieuse façon. Il aura suffi du sang de l'adolescent pour que la machine s'enraye. Adieu Voldement, enfin en partie parce qu'il reste tout de même les horcruxes à détruire. L'ajout du sang dans le chaudron ne provoque pas que l'anéantissement de Voldemort. Il brise les sortilèges lancés par Dumbledore sur l'adolescent alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.

Harry est trop affecté pour s'en rendre compte. Mais il aperçoit malencontreusement son reflet dans le portoloin en revenant à Poudlard. L'événement s'il est passé inaperçu aux yeux des étudiants et des professeurs. Il y en a un en revanche qui est au cœur de cette débâcle. C'est Severus qui s'effondre dans les gradins au moment où Pettegrow ajoute le sang d'Harry. Severus fait part de ce qu'il sait à Dumbledore, à savoir qu'il a toujours su pour Harry. Dumbledore remet en place les sortilèges et Harry redevient l'adolescent connu de tous mis à part qu'il commence à entrevoir celui qu'il est réellement.

Il est envoyé chez son oncle et sa tante. Severus le récupère suite à sa fugue. Un affrontement à lieu entre eux. Dans la nuit où il dort dans les cachots, Harry fait des cauchemars au sujet du tournoi. Il sait désormais qui est son père malgré qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Le lendemain, il fait comprendre à Dumbledore et à Rogue qu'il sait, mais ça s'arrête là. Il ne veut plus en entendre parler, un peu comme Severus. L'année commence et Harry découvre la salle sur demande et avec l'existence du prince de sang mêlé auquel il voue une profonde admiration.

Les vacances de Noël arrivent. Severus est contraint de séjourner au square Grimmaurd pour qu'Harry puisse bénéficier de la protection de son père. Lors de ce séjour, Harry demande à son parrain de protéger son livre. Hermione le découvre. Dumbledore perd en partie sa main suite à l'horcruxe qui se trouve dans la bague des Gaunt. Il apprend aux membres de l'ordre l'existence des horcruxes. Severus fait rapidement le lien entre les horcruxes et la cicatrice d'Harry. Il sait que la destruction de Voldemort passe par le sacrifice de l'adolescent. Inconsciemment les choses vont commencer à changer pour lui. Il n'a plus qu'un objectif sauvé l'adolescent tout en détruisant l'horcruxe. Or il se rend compte que c'est pratiquement voué à l'échec. Mais il en va de la vie d'un adolescent. Il pense avoir trouvé un moyen d'épargner la vie de l'adolescent tout en détruisant l'horcruxe et quand il revient de Poudlard après avoir entendu une partie de la conversation entre Albus et Sirius, il en est certain.

C'est à ce moment que Sirius et Severus s'embrassent. Leur baiser provoque la colère de l'adolescent. C'est ce que Severus escomptait. Harry repart à Poudlard bouleversé. Pour lui, c'est une trahison. Hermione va donner bien involontairement un coup de pouce à Severus en apprenant à Harry l'identité du prince de sang mêlé. En proie à une colère insurmontable, L'adolescent se retrouve aux prises de l'horcruxe qui l'enjoint à tuer Drago. Severus intervient. L'adolescent se rebiffe et sa magie se manifeste à ce moment-là. Elle détruit l'horcruxe contenu dans la cicatrice et l'adolescent redevient celui qu'il a toujours été. Le fils de Lily et de Severus. Il est emmené par ce dernier chez son grand-père qui ne l'a pas revu depuis son adolescence. Hermione apprend par l'intermédiaire de Drago des renseignements qui vont lui permettre de voir Harry. Ils arrivent au manoir peu de temps avant le réveil de l'adolescent. Harry ignore où il se trouve, mais ne tarde pas à le savoir en découvrant une malle qui a appartenu à son père. Il découvre également les liens qui ont uni ses parents. Tout ça le bouleverse profondément et après le départ de Ron et Hermione. Sa magie fait des siennes. Et c'est là où Lily intervient pour sauver son fils. Severus la découvre avec Harry dans les bras. Poppy l'ausculte. L'enfant est en bonne santé et confié à son père. Siirus emménage dans les cachots.

Voilà pour les évènements. En ce qui concerne la relation entre Sirius et Severus, elle débute vraiment après la nuit qu'ils ont passée ensemble. Je parle du fait que Sirius est amoureux de Severus depuis l'enfance. Severus le sait, il l'a entendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais également quand Sirius fait son coming-out. En ce qui concerne ses sentiments, c'est un peu plus compliqué. J'explique que Severus n'a pas été insensible au charme de Sirius lors de leur rencontre dans le train. Cependant, leur relation n'a jamais été possible en raison des évènements que l'on sait, les maraudeurs. Et Severus, malgré les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Sirius entame une relation avec Lily. C'est une sorcière exemplaire et Severus espère peut-être un peu de la notoriété qui lui fait défaut. Mais un événement imprévu, la conception d'Harry va mettre fin à cette relation. Orchestrée par Sirius qui ne supporte pas de voir son amour avec Lily Evans et mise à profit également par Severus.

Lors de son séjour, la proximité de l'animagus réveille pour Severus des sentiments enfouis. Il fait d'abord du rentre-dedans à Sirius, mate pas très efficacement le streaptise de Sirius puis provoque le baiser pour sauver son fils même s'il sait qu'il va avoir du mal à maitriser ce qu'il va en ressortir. Le plaisir qu'il y prend est loin d'être feint. Il s'enivre au point de se donner à Sirius. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite s'il avait été sobre. Cependant une fois a suffit pour qu'il se brûle les ailes et comprenne qu'il s'était menti quant à sa relation avec Lily (il n'a jamais été amoureux d'elle), qu'il s'est menti également au sujet d'Harry. Il voulait protéger son fils du mangemort en devenir qu'il était et puis surtout en ce qui concerne ses sentiments au sujet de Sirius et ça j'en parle plus sur mon chapitre en cours. Et à ce propos, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose. Lors de la première publication de cette fic, j'étais passée rapidement sur la nouvelle enfance d'Harry et à ce propos je voudrais savoir si développer un peu plus cette étape vous intéresse. Je ferais en fonction des réponses.

J'espère avoir éclairci les points qui avaient pu vous paraître obscurs. Je retourne à mes écrits.

Eladora.


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

0°0o0°0

C**hapitre 7 - Où cohabitation rime avec nouveaux horizons.**

— Je vais avoir besoin de deux ou trois choses pour les jours à venir. Je te laisse la surveillance d'Harry.

— Bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas. J'ai un monceau d'insipidités à corriger. Une ou deux choses concernant mes cours à mettre au point. Ceux de défense à passer en revue. Mais je t'en pris, fais ce que tu as à faire. Je vais trouver le temps de surveiller Harold entre-deux.

— Arrête un peu ! J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Tu peux très bien travailler ici, lui fit remarquer Sirius. Et puis quoi, Harry est tout de même ton fils ?

— Aurais-tu peur que je m'enivre ?

— Cinq minutes ! Lui dit Sirius en fermant la porte sur lui.

Si cela lui avait effleuré l'esprit, Sirius n'en avait pas fait cas. Il devait faire confiance à Severus. Celui-ci prit un parchemin au hasard. Sa lecture n'empêcha pas son esprit de vagabonder. Le contenu devait être insipide pour qu'il s'évade ainsi. Severus avait bien perçu de l'inquiétude quand il avait été question de s'enivrer. Il faut dire qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il était raide défoncé et avait fini à poil les deux fois. La première lui avait permis de sauter le pas en déterrant de vieilles histoires. Celle concernant sa relation avec Lily était l'une d'elles. Le paraître. Et non l'amour. L'amour. Le véritable. Celui qu'il avait puisé dans un regard orageux un jour de rentrée en était une autre. Elle concernait un amour inaccessible que le temps avait rendait possible. Le temps et puis l'alcool, sans lesquels, il n'aurait jamais plongé. Sans lesquels, il ne se serait jamais noyé dans les sombres yeux gris. Sans lesquels, il n'aurait jamais fait don de son corps puisque son âme, Sirius la possédait déjà. Il avait gâché trop de son temps à se mentir, puis à se convaincre que tout ça n'était pas pour lui. Que ce chemin tracé, il ne devait s'en écarter à aucun prétexte. Il s'était conformé à ses exigences. Mais, Sirius était là. Il lui avait offert son cœur. Il avait succombé, répondu et frémi sous les caresses qu'il avait tant désirées. Et maintenant qu'il y avait gouté, et bien il en voulait encore. Il était comme un papillon attiré par l'incandescence d'une ampoule. Il en voulait encore et encore de cette brûlure. Il était comme un enfant dont la tristesse au bord des yeux s'envole au matin de Noël parce qu'il a reçu un cadeau. Severus avait sacrifié bien trop de choses au nom de cet amour, ne serait-ce qu'une existence solitaire dans laquelle il s'était insidieusement enferré. Il n'aurait été qu'un imbécile de la laisser filer en continuant de s'accrocher à son passé. Il était prêt à jouer l'amant parfait. Ce n'est pas en trainassant qu'il allait avancer.

— Cinq minutes et deux ou trois choses ! Juste de quoi te retourner. Deux heures et toutes ces malles, je dirais que tu viens d'emballer ta demeure !

— Tu as raison, Severus. Je n'ai pas passé mon temps à rêvasser, lui dit gentiment Sirius en ne voyant que quelques copies joyeusement éclaboussées d'encre rouge. La deuxième livraison est arrivée à ce que je vois.

— D'accord un point partout. Que contiennent ses malles qui te sont si indispensables.

— En premiers lieux, mes vêtements, enfin les vieux, certains, parce que les neufs doivent être livré. À toutes fins utiles, je te signale que j'ai pris la liberté de remplacer certaines pièces de musée de ta garde-robe.

— Sans me demander mon avis ! Et si ça ne me va pas. Et si ça ne ma plait pas.

— Tu aimeras, soit en certains ! Quant à ce que ce soit à ta taille. Fais-moi confiance. Chaque courbe de ton corps est gravée là, affirma Sirius en désignant son cœur.

Ce qui fit sourire Severus.

— Bien. Revenons-en au restant !

— Ah ! En fait, en dehors de mes vêtements, il n'y a pas grand-chose. À part des bouquins. Et puis mes précieuses bouteilles de vin, avoua-t-il en ouvrant une malle.

Sirius en sortit une pour la déboucher. Tu veux un verre ? Il est très différent du nôtre.

— Pourquoi pas.

Sirius remplit un quart des verres que Severus avait posé devant lui. Il reposa la bouteille, en prit un, qu'il donna à Severus. Il leva le sien avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

— À quoi buvons-nous ?

— À toi, mon amour, lui répondit simplement Sirius.

— Sirius Black deviendrait sentimental avec l'âge.

— Comme tu deviens accessible. Nous nous connaissons depuis à peu près vingt-cinq ans et nous savons si peu de choses l'un de l'autre. Oh ! Je ne te demande rien. Je me contenterais de maintenant et considérerait que l'avant t'appartient.

— Tu vas finir par me donner des remords.

— Commençons maintenant, si tu veux bien, lui dit Sirius en lui prenant son verre de vin des mains qu'il posa avec le sien.

Maintenant qu'elles étaient libres, il emprisonna la nuque de Severus. Son autre main se plaça naturellement dans son dos. Son corps se rapprocha du sien. Sirius s'enivra des effluves de son cou. Il redressa la tête pour effleurer ses lèvres. Il les taquina à la recherche du gémissement que Severus avait laissé échapper lors de leur premier baiser.

— Hum ! Tes lèvres sont douces, Severus. Douces, chaudes et savoureuses. Tu sais, la première pensée qui a traversé mon esprit quand j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes était mon envie de marauder le fruit défendu qu'elle cachait.

— C'est bien la première fois que j'apprécierais ce maraudeur-là, ricana Severus.

— Seulement maintenant ?

Ce fut à son tour de taquiner.

— Celui-là ou un autre. Après tout quelle importance, s'empressa de répondre Severus pour masquer la rougeur qui gagnait ses joues.

— Tes baisers ont un gout fruité, énonça Sirius en reprenant le chemin des lèvres humides.

L'entrée ne mit pas longtemps à céder. Severus était prêt à se damner pour ce coin de paradis. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, s'enlacèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un accord tacite les conduise sur l'oreiller. Severus se donna comme lors de leur première nuit. Il atteignit le premier le plaisir. Il faut dire que Sirius savait rendre son corps réceptif.

— Je t'aime.

Le sexe de Sirius reprit bien vite de la vigueur en venant se lover le long de l'intimité de Severus. Son souffle s'accéléra comme les battements de son cœur qui venait à peine de ralentir.

— Je crois que tu vas devoir attendre, mon amour. Ton fils a faim.

Grandiloquent soupir du concerné quand le sexe de Sirius quitta son nid douillet.

— Je m'occupe du biberon pendant que t'occupes de la couche.

— Si on disait que tu t'occupais de tout ! OK. OK, s'empressa d'ajouter Severus. Laisse-moi du temps, Sirius. Ne m'en demande pas plus pour le moment. Être ton amant, c'est actuellement dans mes cordes, mais pour le reste, et bien, commença-t-il légèrement gêné. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être, comment dire...

— Tu as fait une promesse à sa mère.

— Et je m'y tiendrais. Laisse-moi simplement du temps ! Ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Sirius maugréa, il ravala la réplique qu'il avait au bord des lèvres ne voulant pas mettre en péril ce don du ciel, cette osmose qui régnait entre eux. Severus était véritablement sa moitié. Son désir d'avenir. Sa raison d'être. Alors, il se leva sans faire la moindre remarque souhaitant ardemment que le reste vienne avec le temps.

Severus en profita pour se doucher. Quand il ressortit, il ressentit le besoin de plaire. Un inconditionnel besoin comme celui qu'il avait d'être aimé. Il fouilla dans ses vêtements et pesta pour la première fois devant ce qu'il trouva. Caleçons ternis, chemises défraichies, pantalons élimés et par-dessus tout ces maudites robes aussi strictes que celle d'une couventine * alors qu'il se sentait l'âme d'un défroqué. En attendant les vêtements que Sirius avaient fait faire, il pouvait lui bien emprunter quelque chose. Il déballa un caleçon neuf affreusement moulant. Il l'enfila. Le tissu épousait ses formes comme une seconde peau. Ça n'était pas déplaisant, surprenant, mais pas déplaisant. Il enfila par-dessus un des pantalons de Sirius ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Son apparence était différente et loin de celle qui lui valait le surnom déplaisant de chauve-souris des cachots. Il accorda un dernier regard à son image. Il se serait presque trouvé séduisant. Il sortit de la chambre de Sirius habillé ainsi. Des babillages d'enfants parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il entra à son tour dans la chambre de son fils. La pièce était éclairée. Sirius avait fait des murs un véritable paradis terrestre. Il donnait la touche finale au plafond en le parant d'un décor similaire à la voute de la grande salle. Harold babillait joyeusement dans son lit en jouant avec ses pieds.

— Tu crois que c'est nécessaire ? S'interrogea Severus. Harold se fiche pas mal d'avoir un élevage canin à portée de main, dit-il en désignant les murs de la chambre où s'ébattaient gaillardement deux chiens. Le premier était un grand chien noir au pelage rêche et hirsute. Le deuxième était un setter au pelage blanc tacheté de noir et de roux. Les deux étaient loin de lui être inconnus. La question était de savoir comment Sirius était au courant. Pour le deuxième s'entend.

— Détrompe-toi ! Tu serais surpris de savoir que ce ne sont pas n'importe quels canidés. Parce que figure-toi qu'Harold, comme tu dis, ne peut pas rester sans surveillance durant la journée.

— Oh, d'accord ! Laisse-moi réfléchir ! Il y a le papa, la maman. Ah ! Et bien évidemment le morveux. Très peu pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me fader en permanence ta famille idéale, s'emporta Severus. Pour ta gouverne, j'appelle mon fils comme je veux. Et son prénom c'est Harold. Harry n'est qu'un diminutif que je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser.

— Ton manque de discernement est incroyable.

Piqué au vif, Severus se retourna vers Sirius en pointant un index menaçant.

— Je salue ton génie, mais tant que tes bêtes à poil résideront sur les murs de la chambre ne compte pas sur moi pour y mettre mes pieds.

— Finalement, ça t'arrange plutôt bien.

— Fait comme tu veux ! Ça m'est parfaitement égal, rugit-il en claquant la porte.

0°0o0°0

Premier jour, première dispute. Severus en aurait presque voulu à son fils d'être là. La deuxième ne fut pas des plus géniales d'autant qu'il ne vit pas Sirius avant le déjeuner. Il avait l'air contrarié. Il déjeuna sur le pouce en adressant tout juste deux mots à Severus. Il disparut dans les cachots sans doute pour s'occuper de son fils. Albus annonça la venue du ministre pour le soir. Severus devait faire l'effort d'y emmener Harold. Le soir venu, lorsqu'il il entra dans la grande salle, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

— Merde, alors ! S'exclama Ron. Si fort que son intervention ne passa pas inaperçue. Tu crois que c'est Harry. C'est son look qu'il n'a pas du supporter, ricana le benjamin des rouquins.

— Bien sûr que c'est Harry. Si tu passais un peu moins de temps à t'empiffrer et un peu plus de temps à regarder ce qui se passe autour de toi tu nous épargnerais un babillage stupide, Ronald.

La tape qu'il se prit à l'arrière du crâne le fit sursauter à tel point qu'il tomba en couinant du banc sur lequel il était assis.

— M'enfin, Mione ! Dit-il surpris par le geste de sa camarade.

— Je rejoins Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley ! Vous venez de gagner un mois de retenue avec Mr Rusard.

Tout le monde portait son attention sur le petit garçon qui se trouvait dans les bras de Severus. Ce dernier s'éloigna de Sibylle Trelawney en s'asseyant. Une prophétie de cette vieille folle avait suffi à lui gâcher la vie. À la fin du repas, le ministre en personne fit son apparition. Il était là pour remettre plusieurs ordres de merlin pour service rendu au monde sorcier en le débarrassant de Vous-savez-qui.

— Voilà nos héros ! Proclama Cornélius Fudge en s'avançant vers la table professorale.

Entendre cela ne déplut pas forcément à Severus en considérant qu'il fut un temps où le ministre l'avait expédié avec peu d'élégance sur le banc des accusés. Fudge salua un à un les professeurs jusqu'à Severus où il s'arrêta.

— Votre plus jeune élève, Dumbledore.

— Euh, oui Cornélius. Il s'agit sans doute là d'un de ces dernier maléfices, fit savoir le directeur de l'école.

Cornélius Fudge savait parfaitement où se situaient ses intérêts. Ses temps nouveaux le mettaient sur la sellette. Il se contenterait donc de faire ce que l'on attendait de lui.

— Harry...

— Harold.

— Harold James Potter, dit-il en s'adressant au bébé, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous remettre cet Ordre de Merlin, 1re classe.

La scène pouvait paraître risible, car le bout de chou terrorisé se nicha aussitôt dans le cou de son père. Adolescent, il n'aimait pas non plus le ministre.

La grande salle se para de rouge et or. Malgré les rumeurs qui avaient couru sur lui, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans toute la salle. Impressionné, Harold resta niché dans le cou de son père avec l'intention de ne pas montrer le bout de son nez.

— Severus Tobias Rogue ! Je vous remets cet ordre de merlin, dit-il en passant la deuxième médaille autour du cou du professeur de potions.

Il s'en suivit une deuxième salve d'applaudissements. Le ministre récompensa dans l'ordre suivant et pour un ordre seconde classe, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Le jus de citrouille coula à flot ce soir là.

0°0o0°0

Harold était toujours dans les bras de son père et lorsqu'il voulut le donner à Sirius, quelque chose l'en empêcha. Ce quelque chose était sa médaille que son fils machouillait gaillardement.

— Veux-tu bien lâcher ça ! Le gronda-t-il en enlevant brusquement la médaille pleine de bave de la bouche de son fils. Tu es dégoutant.

— Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Severus. Tu pourrais le faire avec un peu plus de douceur.

— Désolé.

Severus partit aussi sec s'expatrier dans son bureau en prétextant des potions à faire. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

— Ouais. On en reparlera plus tard.

Et en effet beaucoup plus tard. Sous les reproches de Sirius, Severus avait consenti à changer Harold.

— Dans l'autre sens, la couche.

— **Oh ! Ça va !** Lui rétorqua Severus profondément vexé, sans se départir de son habituelle froideur. **Tu veux savoir, tu me stresses à rester planter là.** **Ça fait vingt fois que tu me le répètes**, lui répondit Severus en pensant qu'il allait finir par mettre son fils à la poubelle à la place de la couche, intentionnellement ou pas. **Tu n'as qu'a le faire toi-même ! De toute façon, je crois qu'en ce qui me concerne, l'expérience va s'arrêter là.**

— Severus…

La porte de la chambre claqua une fois de plus.

— Ton père est un bougon, mais ça Lily a du te le dire, soupira Sirius en s'adressant à son filleul. Nous trouverons un moyen de le faire changer.

Sirius s'était montré patient et irréprochable. Il y avait bien eu quelques petites anicroches par-ci par-là, mais rien de bien méchant. Sirius passait du temps avec son filleul. Il se réservait néanmoins bons nombre de moments d'intimité avec Severus. Cependant, quelque chose gênait Severus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mauvaise conscience de ne pas consacrer de temps à son fils. Il y songea en voyant Sirius le distraire lors d'un des examens hebdomadaires que pratiquait Poppy sur l'enfant.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que Mme Pomfresh examinait Harold et personne, pas même elle, ne savait véritablement comment il grandirait. Si Dumbledore avait parlé de maléfice, Poppy pensait plus volontiers à un bouleversement du aux épreuves qu'avaient traversé l'adolescent. En réalité, il s'agissait peut-être des deux.

— Il pousse comme un champignon ce petit bonhomme. À ce rythme, vous n'allez pas tarder à le voir marcher.

— Il crapahute déjà, répondit fièrement Sirius.

— Ne soyez pas surpris, Severus ! Lui dit l'infirmière en se méprenant. Beaucoup d'enfants marchent avant l'âge d' 1 an.

— Il est loin de les avoir.

— Et bien je n'en suis pas si sûr. Il doit avoir maintenant plus ou moins huit mois. Je ne serais pas surprise de le voir faire ses premiers pas.

Le « ça va si vite que ça », lui brulait les lèvres, mais il ne voulait pas passer pour le mauvais père.

— Tenez, regardez !

Poppy prit Harold dans ses bras. Elle le posa sur le sol de l'infirmerie. Aussitôt, le bout de chou se redressa sur ses petites jambes en se tenant après le pied du lit. Poppy prit sa main et Harold amorça un pas vers elle.

Sirius discuta de son alimentation avec l'infirmière. Severus fila comme à son habitude prétextant un travail urgent. Son compagnon avait l'air de s'y connaître et ça le mettait forcément mal à l'aise. Non, ça le mettait dans des rages folles. Severus avait vu tout un tas de bouquins trainer sur sa table de chevet. Il avait choisi de les ignorer.

Il n'était que 16 h 30. Son dernier cours était à quinze heures, juste avant le rendez-vous avec Poppy. Severus se désaltéra en buvant de l'eau. Sirius ne revint pas avant 18 heures. Il disparut dans la salle de bain. Il entendit l'eau couler comme il l'entendait tous les soirs. C'était l'heure du bain. Sirius en avait pour au moins pour un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il n'aille préparer à manger. Severus en profita pour feuilleter au hasard un des livres de Mafalda Flitwick, médicomage de renom dans le monde sorcier. Il se força à lire la première page. C'était si ennuyeux qu'il s'aperçut au bout d'un moment qu'il n'avait fait que relire les premières lignes. Pas très passionnant pensa-il en le refermant.

0°0o0°0

Severus avait été obligé de se lever la nuit, celle-là et les suivantes. Avec son oreiller sur la tête, les braillements étaient tout aussi insupportables. Severus se demandait comment Sirius faisait pour ne pas les entendre. Si l'animal s'en sortait, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il n'arrive pas à bout d'une couche surtout après avoir reçu les honneurs d'un Ordre de Merlin 1re classe, lui. Il tâtonna pour trouver la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Son fils n'était que pleurs et braillements.

— Bien ! Dit-il en s'adressant à Harold qu'il sortit de son lit. J'ai consenti à me lever, mais ne crois pas qu'à l'avenir je sois aussi laxiste.

Il posa son fils sur la table à langer et commença à le déshabiller. Jusque-là rien de bien insurmontable. C'est maintenant que les choses allaient se corser. Severus le discerna au propre comme au figuré, car l'odeur incommoda son appendice nasal sitôt la couche ouverte. Severus se posa même la question de savoir comment un bébé pouvait produire une telle odeur. Si un sort de nettoyage lui sauva la mise, le reste s'avéra plus compliqué. Ce n'est qu'au deuxième paquet de couches que Severus arriva enfin à en attacher une à peu près convenablement. Harold semblait le narguer en faisant des bulles avec sa bouche ou du moins c'est ce que croyait son père. Quand il releva Harold, la couche glissa de suite au bas des petites jambes.

— Ah ! évidemment, si tu n'y mets pas du tien, le gronda Severus de mauvaise foi en se rendant compte qu'il s'était trompé de taille.

Il reposa son fils sur la table à langer pour prendre la bonne. Harold avait cessé de faire des bulles comme si une autre occupation avait monopoliser son attention.

— **N'y pense même pas !** Claironna aussitôt son père en imaginant clairement ce à quoi son fils allait s'appliquer avant de voir le devant de ses robes inondées.

Harold, que les récriminations de Severus n'indisposaient pas plus que ça, eut droit à un autre sermon quant à son manque de savoir-vivre. Il recommença ses bulles, imperturbable, ce qui enflamma davantage l'indisposition de celui-ci.

— **Tu pourrais au moins paraître un minimum concerné, mon bonhomme.** **Je ne vais pas y passer la nuit**, lui expliqua son père en expédiant une énième couche à la poubelle. **Mais tu fais comme tu veux. Ce n'est pas moi qui aurait les fesses à l'air. Crois-moi, ça ne va pas m'empêcher de dormir.**

Harold réintégra son lit avec seulement un pyjama sur les fesses.

* Jeune fille élevée dans un couvent.

À SUIVRE...


	9. Chapitre 8

_**_**Bonne lecture, Eladora.  
><strong>_**_

_**_**0°0o0°0  
><strong>_**_

_**_**Chapitre 8 - Où réminiscence rime avec imprudence.**_**_

Severus retourna se coucher sans l'ombre d'un scrupule. Au petit matin quand il se leva, tout était calme et silencieux. Enfin en apparence, car après avoir mis un pied en dehors de la chambre, il dut subir les récriminations de son amant.

— Quelle mouche t'a piqué, Severus ? Peux-tu m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle mon filleul n'a pas de couche ?

— Ça n'est pas de ma faute si Harold montre aussi peu de bonne volonté.

Sirius semblait réellement consterné.

— C'est un bébé !

— Ça, je m'en étais rendu compte, persifla Severus qui n'était pas partisan de se faire tancer de bon matin. Et quand bien même ! Ajouta-t-il au comble de la mauvaise foi.

— D'accord, Severus. Nous allons conclure un accord. Enfin, quand je dis conclure un accord, j'attends en fait que tu lises au moins un des livres qui encombre ma table de chevet.

— Sinon quoi ? Répliqua Severus le ton rendu mordant par cet ultimatum qui ne lui plaisait pas davantage.

Sirius émit un petit ricanement de gorge.

— Plus de câlins.

Il y a des silences qui cachent les colères les plus noires et c'était le cas. Mais Sirius occulta les foudres qui perçait les tréfonds de son âme.

— C'est sans appel !

Furieux, Severus partit prendre une douche revigorante. Il allait en avoir besoin parce que celui qui le verrait feuilleter un de ses satanés bouquins n'était pas né. Il se frotta avec beaucoup d'ardeur, transformant sa fureur en un feu ardant qui laboura rapidement ses reins. De nouveau furieux et prêt à sortir, il balança sa savonnette de colère. Elle cogna rageusement sur une des parois de la douche. Selon un principe de gravitation universelle, la savonnette observa une descente certaine jusqu'à rentrer en contact avec le sol. Selon un adage édictant que le pire est toujours certain, le pied de Severus se posa juste à cet endroit. Il glissa et selon un principe similairement énoncé, le corps de Severus observa une descente certaine jusqu'à épouser parfaitement le fond de sa cabine de douche.

Non sans une avalanche d'insultes proférées avec le plus outrancier des langages, il se releva tant bien que mal, prêt à avada kedavriser son seul témoin à savoir sa savonnette. Sirius, alerté par le vacarme, porta un regard des plus inquiet sur cette curieuse scène. Magnanime, Severus décida finalement d'épargner le morceau de savon responsable de sa chute. Ce qui provoqua le fou rire de son compagnon quand il saisit le pourquoi du comment. Severus passa devant lui ignorant les ricanements de cette stupide bête à poil avec la plus profonde désinvolture. Il disparut dans le couloir et prit la tangente vers la cuisine où il déjeuna d'un thé accompagné de biscottes.

Quand il fut certain que la place fut déserte, il sortit de la cuisine pour aller s'habiller. Sirius avait rangé sa nouvelle garde-robe. Cérémonieusement alignés, pendaient vestes, pantalons, chemises et plus loin les robes. Severus toucha du bout des doigts les différentes étoffes cherchant malgré tout des griefs à opposer à son compagnon. Les textures étaient agréables au toucher et beaucoup moins sévères que les siennes. Il trouva même une nouvelle cape. Il commença par son caleçon qui était en tout point identique à celui qu'il lui avait emprunté la veille. Les pantalons avaient une jolie coupe et tombaient plutôt bien sur ses hanches. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il prit une robe au hasard bien plus légère que son habituel manteau. Le haut de la robe encadrait parfaitement ses épaules. Sirius avait vu juste. Il ébaucha un demi-sourire à cette pensée. Il ferma les quelques boutons sur le devant. Le col était droit et ouvert sur le haut de la chemise blanche qu'il portait. C'était élégant. Severus n'avait rien à y redire. Restait à mettre la cape sur ses épaules. Il l'attacha par les deux agrafes fixées au niveau du col. Il fit quelques pas dans sa chambre, histoire de voir comment il se sentait, avant de quitter les lieux. Le drapé de sa cape claqua légèrement.

Il sortit de ses quartiers pour s'enfermer dans son bureau jusqu'à ce que ses cours débutent. Severus avait un cours avec les cinquièmes années. C'était bien plus calme. L'ingrédient principal, son fils s'entend, manquait pour que la magie de sa colère opère. Mais le rejeton Potter n'était plus. C'était le sien dorénavant. Un Rogue avec du sang des prince dans les veines. Un sentiment de fierté s'était infiltré dans sa poitrine à ce moment-là. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Il avait été fier de son fils mais bien incapable de lui dire. Peut-être était-ce de l'orgueil ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais ça n'affecta en aucune manière son humeur. Les jours passèrent sans qu'il ne daigne ouvrir les livres que Sirius mettait bien en évidence chaque soir sur son lit. Severus les remettait à leur place et ils finirent par prendre la poussière.

0°0o0°0

Severus n'étant pas enclin à faire le moindre effort, Sirius passa à la vitesse supérieure. Il ne doutait pas que Severus allait en être pour ses frais. Harold était couché et ils terminaient de dîner. Une musique douce s'éleva. Une musique qui s'infiltra lentement dans l'esprit de Severus pour titiller un endroit sensible, son esprit y associant des images précises. Sirius se leva de table et ondula comme un diable au rythme de la musique. L'effeuillage commença pour Sirius et pour Severus les premières suées. Sirius n'était pas tout à fait que ce félon de sexe faisait acte de déloyauté envers lui. Autrement dit, Severus bandait de la plus belle des érections. Severus envisagea les travaux manuels sauf que ce n'est pas de sa main que ce félon voulut. L'animal évoluait si près de lui que Severus en ressentit des vertiges.

— Je te promets de faire un effort, le supplia Severus les yeux injectés de convoitise.

— Les promesses ne m'intéressent pas. Je veux des actes, Severus, roucoula Sirius en se lovant un peu plus contre le corps brûlant.

Il effleura d'un doigt l'étoffe qui dissimulait la protubérance. Severus eut la sensation d'être frappé par un haut voltage.

— D'accord. Ne bouge pas ! J'en ai pour une minute.

Ses bouquins de malheur allaient d'une manière ou d'une autre lui rentrer dans le crâne. Enfin, quelques chapitres pour le moment feraient l'affaire. Il n'était pas un serpent pour rien. Il se fustigea de n'y avoir pas songé plutôt. Il se serait épargné toute cette insupportable attente.

— J'ai rempli ma part du marché. À toi de remplir la tienne ! S'exclama-t-il un sourire au bord des lèvres en déclamant avec brio un aperçu du contenu du livre attestant de sa bonne foi.

Voilà ce qu'il en coutait de confier son cœur à un serpent. Avec le très net sentiment de s'être fait berner, Sirius engloutit le sexe qui n'avait pas débandé. Il n'attendait que les douces lèvres de Sirius pour manifester sa joie.

0°0o0°0

Severus avait englouti le contenu de ses livres mais, il ne s'était pas pour autant livré à la pratique. Il aimait Harold, sage et dans son lit. Son fils se gavait de lait, lui se gavait des plaisirs de la chair. Comme ce matin d'hiver où Severus gémissait sous les baisers impétueux de Sirius s'abandonnant avec délice à ces délices buccaux. Severus aimait sentir les lèvres de Sirius sur son corps. Il aimait que cette bouche s'empare avec hardiesse de ses tétons jusqu'à enflammer divinement ses sens. Il aimait sentir la bouche de Sirius s'emparer de son érection grandissante. Il aimait sentir le sexe de Sirius le prendre lentement pour ressortir tout aussi lentement et revenir plus profondément jusqu'à emprisonner ses sens. Il aimait les assauts tantôt lents, tantôt violents de Sirius attendant avec une délectation non feinte cette délivrance qui marquait le point culminant de son plaisir.

— Oui, oui, oui !

Il allait…

— Tun ! Prononça une petite voix qui n'était certainement pas la bienvenue.

Severus n'eut d'autres choix que celui d'ouvrir les yeux. Le hochet de son fils n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son nez. Foutu gosse ! Pile au moment où il allait jouir. Sirius interrompit de par le fait ses assauts.

— Tu ne pouvais pas trouver de meilleur moment pour me gâcher mon plaisir, **HAROLD SEVERUS ROGUE **! Fulmina-t-il.

C'était la première fois que Severus se fâchait après son fils. En toute bonne fois, c'était la première fois qu'il lui hurlait autant dessus en l'appelant comme ça. Les lèvres du bout de chou se plissèrent en une moue chagrine. Le coin de ses lèvres s'affaissa, son menton trembla le transformant en petit bout tremblotant et larmoyant. C'était un véritable désastre que Severus venait de provoquer. Harold regardait son père sans réellement comprendre ce qui avait pu susciter une telle colère. Il pleurait parce que cette voix grondante était pour lui. Sirius n'avait pas bougé. Peut-être estimait-il que c'était à Severus de consoler son fils. Les sanglots étaient lourds de chagrin. Les larmes roulaient sur la petite bouille enfantine. Les petites mains se frottaient l'un contre l'autre attendant avec impatience de se tendre pour qu'on apaise son chagrin.

« Promets-moi de prendre soin de lui »

« Je ne ferais pas un bon père, Lily ! »

Severus ne savait plus quoi penser, ni comment se comporter. Ce bébé le désorientait, il avait même pensé qu'il était encombrant dans la relation qu'il avait noué avec Sirius. Alors pourquoi chaque sanglot transperçait son cœur ? Severus en avait fermé les yeux, mais la sensation en était encore plus oppressante.

« C'est un homme bon quoiqu'il en dise et j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant qu'il le mérite. »

Était-il vraiment un homme bon comme Lily l'avait prétendu ? Méritait-il l'amour que ce petit bout d'homme semblait lui porter alors qu'il le lui avait refusé ? Péniblement, il rouvrit les yeux. Le petit visage était plein de larmes et chaque petite goutte d'eau lui fit regretter amèrement son attitude froide, déplaisante et distante.

— Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû crier, bonhomme.

— Prends-le, Severus ! Harold a besoin de son père.

Severus se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Il attrapa doucement son fils pour le prendre contre lui. Harold était encore bien petit dans ses grands bras d'adulte. Le petit visage mouillé se nicha dans son cou. Et les larmes glissaient également dans le sien. Le chagrin n'était pas encore apaisé. Severus berça l'enfant contre lui en frottant doucement son dos. Il avait toujours cette sensation humide dans son cou, mais à présent les larmes ne coulaient plus. Toute cette platitude qu'il avait ingurgitée ne lui semblait tout à coup plus aussi inutile et ridicule. Sirius l'attira vers l'arrière et tous trois se rendormirent. Un pas venait d'être franchi. Il permettait à Severus d'entrer dans sa vie.

0°0o0°0

Harold grandissait. C'est ce qu'affirma la médicomage de Ste Mangouste. Severus l'avait consulté pour une forte fièvre qui ne tombait pas. Il avait déboulé dans l'après-midi comme une furie son fils dans les bras. La médicomage qui les avait reçut, avait eu beau lui répéter à maintes reprises qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, la fièvre étant essentiellement due à un déferlement important de magie. Severus avait eu du mal à en démordre.

— Vous n'allez tout de même pas m'apprendre mon métier, dit-elle en fourrant sous son nez son diplôme pour calmer ces angoisses de père.

Patiemment, elle lui expliqua qu'il en serait de même à chaque étape de sa croissance. Andréa croisa les doigts pour qu'elle n'ait pas à réitérer ses explications une prochaine fois.

Chaque matin, Severus s'éveillait aux gazouillis du bambin. Il prenait plaisir à entendre ce joyeux babil qu'Harold ponctuait d'un délicieux « daaadaaa ».

La fierté gonfla outre mesure la poitrine de ce jeune père.

— Tu as entendu. Harold a dit papa, s'extasia Severus en contemplant son fils comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde.

— Normal, lui répondit placidement Sirius pour faire redescendre sur terre l'heureux père. Tu es son daddou, ajouta l'animal en le désignant alors qu'Harold leurs donnait toute son attention.

— Il y a du Prince là-dessous, grimaça Severus.

Et selon toute vraisemblance le daaadaaa se transforma en daddou.

0°0o0°0

Si les premiers pas d'Harold avaient laissé Severus complètement indifférent, en revanche chaque nouvelle acquisition suscita au plus haut point l'engouement du jeune père. Severus qui s'était désolé du gagatisme prématuré de son compagnon glissait doucement vers le côté obscur. Il avait même fini par trouver un certain intérêt aux deux chiens, l'animagus de Sirius et le sien, qui gardait toujours un œil ouvert sur l'enfant.

Comme les maraudeurs en leur temps, le jeune Severus Rogue avait eu des errances nocturnes dans le parc de Poudlard. C'est lors de l'une d'elles qu'il découvrit que les maraudeurs possédaient la faculté de se transformer en créature magique. Il les fila et en apprit cette nuit-là plus qu'il aurait du. Si la transformation requérait plusieurs années d'apprentissage comme indiqué dans son livre de métamorphoses, il doutait que les maraudeurs en aient mis autant. Il garda pour lui ce qu'il découvrit pour l'unique raison qui faisait battre son cœur. Sirius Black. L'adolescent disparaissait tous les soirs de pleine lune. Et les nuits où il disparaissait longtemps, un grand chien noir au pelage rêche et hirsute battait les étendues herbeuses, truffe au vent avant de reprendre une apparence humaine. Severus travailla dur pour obtenir sa transformation. Quand il fut fin prêt, il dut encore s'enduire le corps d'un onguent spécial pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il put ainsi côtoyer en catimini l'animal de ses rêves. Enfin en toute discrétion, pas tant que ça puisque Sirius avait connaissance de sa forme animagus.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais donné Remus ? Demanda Sirius en embrassant le dos nu de son compagnon.

— C'était en quelque sorte un accord tacite. Je savais. Il savait. Ça s'arrêtait là. Oui, encore là, soupira Severus en étirant davantage sa posture sous les baisers ardents. C'est lui qui t'en a parlé ?

— Non. Remus l'a découvert de son côté comme moi du mien. Mon odorat ne me trompait pas. Ton odeur se dévoilait d'elle-même au petit matin. Et j'enrageais seulement de te voir partager une intimité, qui aurait dû m'être propre, avec Lily Evans.

— Permets-moi d'être étonné. Tu ne t'es pas privé d'afficher conquête sur conquête.

— J'étais malheureux parce que fou amoureux de quelqu'un hors d'atteinte.

— Alors, tu te consolais en changeant de partenaire comme de chemise.

— Que veux-tu la chair est faible !

Sirius fit basculer Severus sur le dos pour s'attaquer au devant. Il empoigna son compagnon par les hanches pour le rapprocher de son sexe en érection. Une profonde angoisse traversa le visage de Severus l'espace d'un instant. Un malaise s'empara de lui. Son corps se raidit. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas. Pas comme ça ! Il avait l'impression de sentir l'haleine fétide sur sa peau. Un cri sortit bien involontairement de sa gorge. Un cri qui figea Sirius d'effroi. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait mal. Il ne l'avait pas encore pénétré pensa Sirius plein d'incompréhension.

Severus repoussa durement son compagnon. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de fort pour faire passer le malaise qui faisait encore trembler son corps. Il passa un bas de pantalon avant de se rendre dans la cuisine où il se servit une bonne rasade de liquide ambré qu'il descendit cul sec. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, mais il avait besoin de ça pour faire cesser ces tremblements. Une main se posa sur sa nuque, une autre sur son avant-bras.

— J'ai besoin d'être seul, lança Severus le regard lointain en le repoussant.

— D'accord, admit Sirius en s'éloignant.

Severus avala du liquide jusqu'à ce que les tremblements cessent, jusqu'à ce que l'image de cet homme malfaisant prenant le sien disparaisse, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre noyé dans l'alcool pour oublier combien il avait payé cher son allégeance. Mais submergé d'alcool, cet abject serpent était revenu le hanter. Ses cris étaient allés se perdre dans les appartements vides que Sirius avait provisoirement désertés.

Sirius ne voulait pas que Severus reste seul. Celui-ci lui avait parlé de beaucoup de choses, mais rien de ce qui pouvait toucher de prêt ou de loin à son intimité. Ce qu'il cherchait à savoir, ce n'est pas d'Albus qu'il l'apprit mais par Octavius. Severus ne s'était jamais laissé aller à la confidence pas même avec son grand-père. Mais récemment la détresse de Severus n'avait pas eu besoin de mots pour que le vieil homme la décèle. Sirius se sentit coupable pour la légèreté dont il avait fait preuve à l'égard de Severus. Il avait mis la rigidité de son compagnon sur le compte de la pudeur sans penser une seconde qu'il pouvait s'agir d'autre chose et de viol en occurrence. Sirius n'aurait jamais écouté Severus et le laisser seul. De retour à Poudlard, il se précipita dans les cachots pour trouver Severus comme il s'y attendait, ivre et inconscient. Cette vision lui retourna le cœur.

Il le ramena dans sa chambre après lui avoir fait boire une potion de sommeil sans rêves. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment en espérant seulement qu'il n'ait pas gâché quoi que ce soit dans leur relation. Sirius avait la conviction que ça n'allait pas être facile entre eux maintenant. D'une part parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'en parler avec Severus et d'autre part parce que la réaction de Severus l'inquiétait fortement. Leur relation était forte et fragile à la fois. Forte parce qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment, mais fragile parce qu'elle manquait de vécu. Sirius avait peur que cet incident les éloigne l'un de l'autre. Il dormit peu hésitant entre partager le lit de Severus et rester dans le sien. Finalement, il opta pour le sien et ne s'endormit qu'au petit matin. Severus était déjà levé, il faisait manger Harold dans la cuisine. Sirius l'embrassa Severus avant d'embrasser son filleul. Severus se montra tendu.

— Je suis désolé, affirma Sirius.

C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire après avoir agi avec autant de maladresse. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Pas plus quand il prononça " un Severus ".

0°0o0°0

Les traits de Severus se marquèrent au cours de la semaine dénotant un inconditionnel manque de sommeil. Sirius avait beau être là, il avait le sentiment d'être inutile. Ils s'étaient peu adressé la parole et quand Severus l'avait fait s'était en présence d'Harold. Sirius ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le problème, mais il ne voulait pas non plus voir Severus s'éloigner de lui. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose s'était cassé dans leur relation. Severus était malheureux, distant et sombre. Et ça lui fendait le cœur de ne rien pouvoir faire parce qu'il savait exactement ce à quoi Severus s'adonnait quand il était enfermé dans son bureau sans réapparaitre de la soirée. N'y tenant plus, Sirius alla le trouver.

— Ça ne peut plus durer, Severus…

— **Tu as raison**, le coupa très sèchement celui-ci. Je ne veux plus te voir trainer dans mes pattes. Le château est assez grand. Je ne te raccompagne pas.

— Je ne voulais pas parler de ça.

— **Et bien moi si ! **Claqua un ton sans appel.

Sirius obtempéra malgré que cette décision lui fendillait le cœur. Il retourna aux cachots et expédia ses affaires dans les étages du château, là où Remus avait précédemment logé.

À suivre...


	10. Chapitre 9

_Bonne lecture, Eladora._**_  
><em>**

**_0°0o0°0  
><em>**

**_Chapitre 9 – Où décision rime avec destruction._**

Severus avait le sentiment d'être cassé. Cette décision lui coutait énormément. Elle lui broyait le cœur en réalité. Sous aucun prétexte, il ne la remettrait en question. L'indifférence de Sirius avait un gout amer. Bafoué, il avait besoin de s'éloigner. Il informa Albus qu'il n'assurerait pas ses cours de la journée.

— Je ne peux pas vous faire remplacer au pied levé, Severus.

— Et bien, annulez-les si ça vous chante ! Lui suggéra Severus avec si peu de conscience professionnelle que ça en laissa le directeur pantois.

— Rien de grave ? S'informa Albus en ayant le sentiment d'avancer sur des charbons ardents.

— **Rien qui ne vous concerne !**

— Bien. Alors, faites si vous ne pouvez agir autrement ! Se résigna Albus en montrant à Severus qu'il le mettait dans l'embarras en agissant de la sorte.

Planter Albus s'avéra un plaisir sans nom. Severus déposa Harold au manoir. Il en repartit aussitôt. Là, où aucun être humain ne viendrait exiger quoi que ce soit de sa personne, et surtout pas d'assurer des cours pour de pitoyables élèves qui se fichaient du lui et de son enseignement comme d'une guigne. Cet endroit était connu de lui seul. Il en avait fait l'acquisition dès lors qu'il avait jugé que cette guerre n'était plus la sienne. C'était peut-être égotiste, mais il avait suffisamment donné en s'oubliant lui-même.

Perdue au milieu d'un bourg peuplé de moldus, il avait rendu le tout habitable en deux coups de faux et trois coups de pinceau. Une grille donnait sur une petite cour pavée et un coin de potager en friche ne demandait qu'à revivre. L'intérieur était divisé en deux parties. La pièce principale servait de cuisine et de salon, l'autre de chambre. Il y avait une armoire, un vieux lit en fer sous lequel dépassait un tapis fatigué. Une pièce d'eau composée d'un minuscule lavabo était surmontée d'un vieux robinet d'où coulait un petit filet d'eau imprimant une trace jaunie. Au-dessus, une petite tablette vide pour le moment. Un miroir à facettes piqué suspendu par une chainette à un clou. Il referma ce dernier pour s'épargner une vision déplaisante.

La nuit tombait. Il ressortit pour fermer les volets et fendre du bois. La maison était froide. Il mit le bois qu'il venait de fendre dans le poêle et se chauffa quelques instants devant. Son regard perdu vers la cuisine semblait hésiter entre un thé et quelque chose de plus fort. Il attrapa une vieille bouilloire qu'il remplit en tournant un robinet un peu branlant. Il la posa sur un des bruleurs de la cuisinière. Il fit coulisser sur sa droite un morceau de tissu taché de café qui dissimulait des étagères. Du sel, du sucre, du café, du thé et quelques denrées non périssables. Au-dessus, pendaient une casserole ainsi qu'une poêle gondolée. Sur sa gauche, un vieux frigo avait une poignée cassée. Entre les deux, dans un petit renfoncement résidaient quelques bouteilles. La bouilloire siffla. Il coupa le bruleur, mit un peu d'eau dans une tasse qu'il dénicha dans le placard à vaisselles. Il prit une des bouteilles. Vida son fond. Et partit s'asseoir devant son poêle avec son thé. Il s'endormit. Engourdi par le froid, il se réveilla, se leva et partit s'enfoncer tout habiller sous ses couvertures qui avaient un reste d'humidité.

0°0o0°0

La nuit régnait également sur le château. Sirius n'avait pas eu le gout de plaisanter avec ses élèves comme il le faisait auparavant. Il avait assuré ses cours de la journée avec au fond des yeux une tristesse palpable. D'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune raison de la cacher. Il n'avait pas de masque à mettre en place. Il n'avait pas croisé Severus. En fin de journée, il s'était installé dans les pièces qu'avait utilisées Remus lors de son évasion. Tout y était impeccablement rangé sous une épaisse couche de poussière. Il l'ignora. Le lendemain, dans la grande salle, des bruits venant des étudiants couraient comme quoi les cours de potions étaient à nouveau annulés. Bruit que la table professorale ne pouvait ignorer.

— Severus est-il malade ? Questionna Minerva sans trop croire à une telle éventualité.

— Je ne saurais vous dire, ma chère Minerva, lui dit Albus en admettant que cela dépassât ses compétences.

Minerva inonda Sirius d'un regard inquisiteur. C'est bien ce qu'Albus escomptait. Sirius avala ce que contenait sa bouche, prit le temps d'essuyer ses mains et salua poliment ses collègues en quittant la table. Minerva esquissa une moue significative.

— Doit-on prévenir le ministère ? Observa le professeur Flitwick.

— Pas de précipitations, Filius, lui répondit sereinement Albus en voyant où le professeur de sortilèges voulait en venir. Severus a déposé Harold chez son grand-père, mais rien ne nous dit qu'il n'a pas l'intention de revenir. Il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que d'un différend. Vous savez comme moi comment se comporte notre ami.

Minerva tiqua visiblement ennuyée, des mangemorts les plus belliqueux sous les verrous d'Azkaban, Greyback manquait à l'appel. Les réunions de l'ordre n'avaient pas cessé. Les Aurors restaient vigilants. Le mage avait endoctriné tant de personnes de son vivant qu'il n'était pas à l'abri de voir réapparaitre à n'importe quel moment des activistes.

0°0o0°0

0o0

Durant le mois qui suivit son absence, Severus erra dans sa maison, absorbant au gré de ses fantômes, des boissons fortes pour les faire disparaitre. Il s'était rendu à plusieurs reprises chez des commerçants du bourg. Ils furent ravi d'empocher rapidement des sommes aussi rondelettes pour de petits négoces de province. Trainant dans de vieux vêtements moldus qui pendaient depuis des lustres à une patère, Severus ne prit pratiquement plus de nourriture solide. Il restait, de jour comme de nuit, le regard perdu devant son poêle une bouteille à la main. Son teint avait jauni, d'un jaune maladif. Son haleine empestait le mauvais alcool et ses cheveux lourds et gras encadraient un visage creusé d'épuisement qu'il ne rasait plus. Severus prenait des faux airs de Sirius après ces treize années de détention à Azkaban. La folie en moins. Mais à ce rythme, sa déchéance était proche.

Le ministère fut rapidement mis au courant de la disparition d'un enseignant. Fudge était demeuré au pouvoir et sa corruption allait faire des dégâts. Azkaban fit la une des journaux. Des barreaux éventrés, des cellules vides siégeaient en première page, mettant directement en cause le ministre. Fudge fut contraint de démissionner sur le champ. Le mal était fait et des mangemorts avaient pris la fuite. Les frères Carrauw et Lestrange, Dolohov, et Malefoy goutaient à une liberté retrouvée.

La marque des ténèbres relevant de Fenrir Greyback incendia le ciel pour faire savoir au monde sorcier que l'heure de la vengeance avait sonnée. Cette apparition fit frémir la population sorcière comme du temps du seigneur des ténèbres. Les représailles ne tardèrent pas. Des villages entiers furent ravagés par les flammes. Des moldus, la plupart du temps, périssaient dans les incendies ou sous les baguettes des mangemorts. Plusieurs zones furent dévastées en même temps ce qui portait à croire qu'ils avaient réussi à embrigader pas mal d'hommes, parmi lesquels devaient figurer plusieurs élèves de Serpentard qui avaient disparu du jour au lendemain. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de surveiller les hiboux parce que le directeur pressentait des évènements de ce genre. Tout le corps enseignant était sur ses gardes et chacun redouta une attaque. L'évasion d'Azkaban se trouva être le principal sujet de conversation. Un autre concernait Severus qui demeurait introuvable.

0°0o0°0

S'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le feu encerclait sa maison, Severus n'en serait certainement pas sorti. Avec une démarche chancelante, Severus ne dessoûlait pratiquement jamais, il partit se mettre à l'abri. Les maisons avoisinantes croulaient sous les flammes et les cris d'affolement des gens parvenaient à ses oreilles dans une parfaite indifférence. Severus était trop saoul pour paraître effrayé. Trop saoul et passablement vide.

— Eh l'ivrogne, viens un peu par là qu'on s'amuse !

Titubant, Severus essaya d'échapper à ses poursuivants. Le peu de lucidité qu'il possédait l'enjoignait à fuir. Il se heurta à un mur de feu qui se dressa sur sa route. Ses cheveux sales grésillèrent léchés par les flammes comme sa peau par des flammèches venues de nulle part. Le cri d'un animal pris au piège suivit les ricanements de satisfaction de la femme.

— Achève-le ! Lança Amycus à sa sœur.

— Pas encore. Laisse-moi m'amuser un peu !

Alecto s'avança vers l'ivrogne qu'elle empoigna par ce qu'il restait de cheveux.

— Putain, c'est Rogue ! Dit-elle en identifiant la silhouette hâve et puante.

La mangemort partit d'un rire gras. Elle tira à elle sa proie. Severus tomba à ses pieds. Elle le traina vers l'autre moitié du groupe. Le peu de lucidité présente dans les pupilles de Severus reflétait de la peur. Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur, ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui, si.

— Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Je savais que ça te plairait, dit-elle en s'adressant à Fenrir.

Severus roula face contre terre jusqu'au pied du loup-garou. Ce dernier le retourna de la pointe de sa botte. Puis, il la balança dans les côtes de ce dernier. Recroquevillé sur le sol poussiéreux, Severus toussa pour faire rentrer un peu d'air dans ses poumons. Il suffoqua un moment avant de retrouver un semblant de respiration.

— Comme on se retrouve, Severus. Relève-toi !

L'aboiement rauque le glaça dans sa chair malgré la gravité de ses brulures. Severus gisait sur le sol incapable du moindre mouvement.

— Laisse-moi t'aider ! Ricana le loup-garou pris d'une folie meurtrière.

D'un geste de main griffue, Severus fut debout tel un pantin dont on tirait les ficelles. La main effleura le visage abîmé en dessinant une large entaille de haut en bas. Un son inarticulé sortit de la gorge de Severus.

— On dégage ! Hurla Goyle. On a des Aurors sur le dos.

— Tu auras donc un peu de répit, siffla la voix rauque. Alecto ! Occupe-toi de notre hôte avec les égards qui lui sont dus.

Severus s'affaissa mollement sur le sol. Greyback transplana, suivi de Malefoy, Lestrange et les autres. Il ne restait pas grand-chose du village. Des cendres rougeoyantes, des cris, de la folie. Alecto se saisit du bras de Severus et transplana. Une fumée verte se dissipa sans avoir atteint son objectif. Le sortilège de mort frappa un frémissement de baguette trop tard. L'œil magique d'Alastor Maugrey avait capté cependant la frayeur de leur captif. Un regard qui d'ordinaire en était dépourvu puisque c'était celui de Severus Rogue, professeur de potions dont Poudlard était sans nouvelle.

Les combattants de la lumière reçurent pour ordre de se rendre au quartier général. Les membres de l'ordre arrivaient les uns après les autres. Minerva, Maugrey et Molly étaient déjà sur place. Certains étaient encore blessés.

— Vous êtes sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de Severus, s'affola Minerva McGonagall après avoir écouté son collègue.

— Je connais suffisamment ce regard dépourvu d'humanité pour le reconnaître quand j'en vois un, affirma l'Auror.

— Je vous en prie, Alastor ! S'enflamma Minerva en toisant son collègue avec toute la hargne dont elle était capable en pareille situation.

— Pourquoi Severus n'est pas ici alors ? Rugis Sirius en arrivant comme un fou dès qu'il avait été question de Severus. **Tu serais bien capable de le laisser crever. Hein, salopard !** Hurla Sirius en se jetant sur l'Auror qui se tenait debout devant la table de la cuisine.

— Comme c'est touchant Black !

Moqueur, Alastor fit tournoyer son œil, il avait beau avoir une jambe de bois, il n'en était pas moins agile. D'un tour de rein, il évita Sirius que Remus récupéra in extrémis.

Albus arriva à son tour, suivi d'Arthur. Des deux hommes Arthur semblait le plus mal en point.

— Quelles informations avez-vous eues, Alastor ?

Le vieux Sorcier était extrêmement pâle. Ses prunelles bleues ne brillaient d'aucun éclat particulier, si ce n'est celui de la désolation. Il y avait une sorte de lassitude dans ses gestes et dans sa voix.

— Severus était là-bas. Cet enfoiré a laissé les mangemorts l'emmener.

Tous étaient sous le choc. Personne ne releva l'insulte.

— Je n'ai pas laissé ton copain, aboya Alastor avec un dégout non feint pour ses deux là. Alecto Carrow avait un temps d'avance.

Sirius se leva subitement, sa baguette s'enfonça dans la gorge de l'Auror. Remus avait réagi tout aussi vite et sa main empoignait celle qui tenait la baguette.

— **Ça t'arrange bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui fais payer ta jambe, ton œil, les deux ? Laisse-moi le crever, Rem !** Éructa Sirius prêt à commettre lui-même les folies les plus meurtrières.

La baguette glissa de ses doigts aussi vite qu'il l'avait brandi, elle fila dans ceux de Dumbledore.

— Couchez Black ! Lâcha Maugrey en faisant tournoyer son œil. On n'avait aucune chance de toute façon.

L'arrivée de Poppy désenflamma l'atmosphère. L'infirmière soigna plaies et blessures. Sirius malgré son état refusa de prendre quoi que ce soit.

— Il faut faire revenir Harold.

Sirius sortit sans un mot, Remus sur ses talons.

— Vous pensez qu'il est en danger.

— J'ai bien peur qu'il le soit, Minerva. Drago ne peut plus être compté parmi les élèves sûrs.

« Ne perdez pas votre temps à palabrer ! » Aurait voulu lui dire Minerva malgré la fixité du regard Albus n'augurant rien de bon.

Et en effet, Sirius et Remus arrivèrent trop tard. Le manoir était vide malgré les protections. Les mangemorts n'avaient pas perdu de temps.

0°0o0°0

— Ton fils va payer pour tes erreurs, Severus.

— Il n'est plus à Poudlard, déclara Pansy.

L'occasion de briller délia la langue de la jeune recrue.

— Drago va se faire un plaisir de se faire la main sur toi. Aide-le Parkinson, ajouta Fenrir avant de quitter les geôles glacées.

Les vêtements en lambeaux laissaient voir une peau roussie. Severus était à moitié nu. Sa pudeur était depuis longtemps remisée dans un coin de son cerveau. La gêne qu'il ressentit ne venait pas de son manque de vêtements, mais de son incapacité à tenir ses élèves dans le droit chemin. Il avait honte d'être torturé par des élèves, qui plus est, de sa maison. La place de ses adolescents était à Poudlard et pas dans de sombres geôles glaciales et puantes. Drago savait pertinemment ce qu'impliquait l'ordre. Son rang lui permettrait de le faire dignement sans se trahir. Il préféra taire l'information. Severus en avait vu d'autres comme son père. Sauf qu'actuellement Severus ne possédait plus la capacité de résister, rendu à un état de loque avancé.

— **Endoloris !** Prononça Parkinson avec une haine dont elle ne se serait pas crue capable.

La jeune femme avait été à bonne école avec Bellatrix. Severus s'agita sur le sol en hurlant. L'alcool n'anesthésiait plus son corps. Ses brûlures rendaient la douleur plus vive et plus insupportable. Si la baguette de Drago n'avait pas bougé, celle de l'adolescente avait fourni toute sa puissance. L'effet du doloris sur une peau brulée sembla beaucoup l'amuser. Elle réitéra son geste. Ses brutes sanguinaires n'auraient pas droit à une deuxième incarcération pensa Drago. Tous seraient exécutés jusqu'au dernier. Le jeune homme s'en fit le serment avant que la baguette voisine de la sienne ne s'abatte une autre fois.

— **Arrête Pansy !** Hurla Drago. Comment veux-tu qu'il parle ?

La jeune recrue maitrisait parfaitement le sortilège. Après une courte pause, elle réitéra le geste de son bras. Drago dut puiser dans toutes ses réserves pour réussir à lever également sa main. Après plusieurs doloris, la peau de Severus émit des petits grésillements qui vinrent à bout du peu de résistance que possédait l'homme. Ses yeux n'étaient plus vitreux, pas plus qu'ils n'étaient remplis de peine quand il avait compris que la torture allait venir des deux élèves de sa maison. Ses yeux étaient résignés. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Severus lâche ce que Greyback voulaient savoir.

Le jeune homme accompagné de son père et de Pansy transplana devant les grilles du manoir. Octavius n'avait aucune raison de se méfier du jeune homme qui était le filleul de son petit fils. En revanche, il avait à se méfier des mangemort tapis dans l'ombre.

0°0O0°0

Severus ne put retenir ses larmes quand il entendit les pleurs de son fils. Lui qui l'avait abandonné à sa mère pour le tenir éloigné de cette guerre l'y précipitait aujourd'hui. Tous ces sacrifices pour quoi ? Pensa-t-il aigrement le corps secoué de tremblements.

— Tu veux de quoi te saouler l'ivrogne ! S'esclaffa un mangemort.

Mulciber entra dans la cellule de Severus. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée ? Douze, vingt-quatre, soixante-douze heures. Severus l'ignorait. Compter en séances de tortures ne le renseignerait guère plus. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que le seul repas qu'il avait pris, composé d'un morceau de pain sec, il ne l'avait pas gardé. Son estomac n'était plus habitué à ingurgiter autre chose que du mauvais alcool.

— Monsieur fait la fine bouche, ricana le mangemort devant le manque d'enthousiasme de son client.

Severus était à demi-conscient. Ce qu'il attendait les yeux fermés entre deux tressaillements était qu'on l'emmène loin de là. Mulciber balança son pied sans savoir où il allait atterrir. Un ricanement accompagna le coup qui percuta sa mâchoire avant de la fracturer. Elle forma un angle bizarre. Avant que l'obscurité ne prenne possession de son corps, un liquide très fort coula à flot dans sa gorge.

— Tu l'as gagné pour cette fois, s'écria le mangemort sur le point de quitter la cellule.

De cet enivrement délétère, Severus perdit rapidement toute notion de temps. Ses yeux constamment noyés d'alcool ne distinguaient que des formes floues. Un coup plus violent que les autres lui fit retrouver un peu de lucidité. Ses yeux fiévreux et vitreux s'ouvrirent sur des bottes noires et épaisses. Le bout était maculé de sang. Il voulut s'en éloigner, mais son corps semblable à une épave se mit à trembler violemment.

— C'est ça que tu veux. Sale ivrogne ! Lui dit Mulciber en désignant la bouteille à ses pieds. Va falloir la mériter, mon mignon ! Crois-moi, tu me suceras plus vite que tu ne crois, furent les paroles de l'homme devant le peu d'enthousiasme du captif.

Severus ne savait plus quand, mais il savait pourquoi. Il avait ouvert sa bouche pour engloutir cette chose écœurante et flasque qui s'était présentée sous son nez. Il n'avait pas cédé cette fois-là, ni la fois d'après. Et ça n'est pas lui qui avait cédé. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Celui qui voulait ce liquide amer qui apaisait son corps et son âme. Quelqu'un qui ne lui appartenait plus. La bouche tordue s'ouvrit pour engloutir le sexe tendu.

— Suce avec application et avale !

La semence jaillit au fond de sa gorge lui provoquant un haut-le-cœur. Ses ongles blessèrent ses paumes. La douleur occasionnée lui permit d'avaler sans broncher. Severus reçut en retour la bouteille entre ses mains abimées ayant juste la force de l'incliner pour que le breuvage l'efface.

0°0o0°0

Les brumes cotonneuses qui envahissaient son cerveau tendaient légèrement à se dissiper comme une faible éclaircie après un violent orage. Severus tenta de se redresser maladroitement en posant ses paumes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Ses mains rencontrèrent le sol dur et froid. Sous les tremblements de son corps, il se redressa lentement. La faible éclaircie laissait entrevoir ce qu'avait été le violent orage. Il avait, une fois de plus, laissé l'alcool l'engloutir entièrement, mais, cette fois, il avait du...

Son torse se tordit, l'obligeant dans un spasme à se pencher pour expulser ce qui comprimait sa poitrine et son estomac. Sa bouche se tordit pour laisser échapper un effroyable gargouillis. Son torse secoué de violents soubresauts cherchait une échappatoire à cette compression qui enserrait sa poitrine. Une salve de gargouillis s'éleva de sa gorge pour libérer un abondant torrent de flot amer et de sanglots. Sa face maculée d'humeurs et de bile racla le sol à mesure que son corps se recroquevillait sur les dalles de la cellule. Il sombra à nouveau.

— Pas joli, joli, Professeur ! Glapit la voix désagréable de Pansy Parkinson. Cet endroit est une véritable puanteur.

Drago n'était pas loin. Il n'était pas entré contrairement à l'autre. Il était resté dehors. Son corps avait glissé doucement le long du mur de la geôle. Il pleurait silencieusement. Severus peina à ouvrir ses yeux. Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, ni véritablement qui il était. Un seau d'eau glacée lui cingla plusieurs fois le visage lui apportant un semblant de lucidité en plein cœur de sa confusion mentale.

— Buvez ! Dit-elle en tendant à son professeur une tasse qu'elle déposa entre ses mains.

Severus trembla si violemment que le contenu du liquide se répandit avant que la tasse ne rentre en contact avec ses lèvres.

— Imbécile ! Grogna la jeune recrue en giflant son professeur à la volée. Ramène un autre verre, Drago !

De son peu de clairvoyance, Severus ne songea qu'à se morigéner. Pitoyable ! Un alcoolique. Un putain d'alcoolique ! Il contempla avec dégout ses mains si habiles qui n'étaient que tremblements. Il eut soudain envie de cacher cette partie de son corps qui le lâchait à son tour comme son odorat qui n'aurait pas réagi autrement s'il avait bu de l'eau. Il n'avait rien pour les dissimuler. De son regard baissé, il pouvait sentir celui railleur posé sur lui. Un bras dépassa des barreaux. Drago amenait un autre verre.

— Assure-toi qu'il ne soit pas renversé, cette fois ! Cracha le jeune homme en dispensant sa rage sur sa complice. Le restant devra nous servir et je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps d'en refaire avant que l'on parte.

Pansy se saisit du verre et le porta à la bouche de son professeur. Severus avança ses lèvres sans broncher pour apaiser son corps au plus vite. Ses tremblements cessèrent et il récupéra un peu de force. Il se redressa sans chanceler depuis des lustres. Le brouillard qui empêchait son esprit de fonctionner avait l'air moins épais.

— Il est prêt ! S'enquit une autre voix que Severus identifia comme étant celle d'Alecto Carrow.

— Donne-moi cinq minutes de plus ! Ce sac à vinasse est incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit correctement.

La mangemort rentra dans la cellule avec de quoi habiller le détenu. Elle lâcha les vêtements pour couvrir son nez devant l'odeur putride qui se dégageait de la cellule.

— Il s'est chié dessus. Un troupeau de scroutt à pétard put moins que ça ! Dégoisa la mangemort au travers de sa main.

Les deux femmes partirent d'un fou rire qui sonna aigre aux oreilles du professeur. Severus déglutit péniblement. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de quand, ni de comment, il avait pu se soulager dans cet infâme trou à rat.

—** Occupe-t-en Drago !** Lui ordonna la jeune recrue en suivant Alecto comme un chien suit son maître.

Depuis quand Parkinson lui donnait des ordres ? Cette sale peste serait la première à mordre la poussière. Drago s'accorda deux petites secondes pour calmer les battements incontrôlables de son cœur. Quand il entra dans la cellule, son visage angélique était parfaitement froid. Drago ramassa les vêtements à terre. Il n'accorda à Severus qu'un court regard chargé de mépris. D'un geste de la main, il lui signifia de le suivre. Ils longèrent un couloir humide et froid. Drago s'arrêta à une vingtaine de mètres. Il ouvrit une porte en ferraille derrière laquelle se trouvait une pièce d'eau. Un lavabo, des toilettes, une douche. Severus entra, Drago à sa suite. Les consignes, méthodes que lui-même avait appliquées. Severus se débarrassa du peu de vêtements qui commençaient à lui coller à la peau. Ses gestes étaient lents, malhabiles et hésitants. De la lassitude et bien plus que du renoncement pensa l'adolescent. Faire savoir que vous n'êtes rien. L'eau coula en filet froid sur son corps crasseux et calamiteux. Drago s'obligea à détourner son regard. Severus frotta. Ses côtes saillaient sous ses doigts, eux-mêmes d'une extrême maigreur. L'eau s'arrêta de couler. Drago se concentra sur le bruissement des vêtements guère plus présentables que ceux qu'il avait portés pour accorder du crédit à sa voix.

— On retourne à Poudlard.

Ils réempruntèrent les couloirs jusqu'à une sorte de plateforme qui accédait à un escalier en pierre. Drago marcha silencieusement. Il poussa une lourde porte. Parkison et Carrow l'attendaient.

— **Il put toujours autant,** glapit Parkinson.

« Essaye de te débarrasser d'autant de crasse avec un mince filet d'eau froide sombre conne ! » S'empêcha de hurler l'adolescent.

— C'est le but. On ne prend pas un bain avant de s'évader. **Fais travailler tes méninges Parkinson !** Bouillit Alecto en se demandant dans quelles mesures ils pouvaient faire confiance à des adolescents. Drago est un traître, ajouta-t-elle à Severus en fixant l'homme dans ses yeux.

En entendant cela, Drago ne put empêcher son esprit de se raidir, son corps étant sous contrôle.

— Vous avez quarante-huit heures pour faire tomber les barrières du château. Passez ce délai... La mangemort émit un petit ricanement. Inutile de vous dire ce qu'il adviendra, comme si vous tentez quoi que ce soit.

Severus acquiesça tout en sachant pertinemment quel sort était réservé à son fils ainsi qu'à lui. Quel autre choix s'offrait à lui, alors qu'il n'était que l'ombre de lui même ? Ils sortirent de l'immense bâtisse. Drago se saisit du bras de son professeur et ils transplanèrent devant les grilles de l'école. Drago leva sa baguette. Severus était encore si faible qui roula sur le sol inconscient. Drago lui jeta un sortilège d'allègement. Il quitta son masque froid sans aucun mal pour endosser à la perfection celui de traitre. Il souleva le corps qui flotta derrière lui et se mit à courir vers le lac. Il avança du mieux qu'il put au milieu des eaux glacées. Il plongea occultant la morsure du froid, le corps inanimé dans son sillage.

Drago n'avait ni l'habitude, ni la résistance de son professeur pour atteindre un des passages secrets qui permettait d'accéder en toute tranquillité au château. Il l'atteignit plus difficilement. Le froid engourdissant ses membres ralentissait ses mouvements. La pièce étanche se trouvait de l'autre côté. Il se hâta d'en formuler mentalement l'ouverture. L'air lui manquait et comprimait ses poumons. La cloison s'ouvrit. Il s'y engagea avant qu'elle ne se referme derrière lui en se vidant d'eau. Drago respira à pleines goulées l'air vicié et chargé d'humidité du passage. Après s'être rapidement séché, il se dirigea vers les quartiers privés de son professeur. Malheureusement si Drago avait eu accès aux appartements par le passé, il découvrit que l'entrée lui était désormais refusée. Severus avait dû en modifier l'accès après le départ de Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas laisser là le corps de Severus en attendant. Il se rabattit sur le bureau qu'il réussi à ouvrir. Le canapé lui permit d'allonger Severus. Puis, s'en perdre une minute, il attrapa une poignée de poudre verte qu'il jeta dans l'âtre. Son visage apparut dans celui du directeur. Au moins, ce système fonctionnait encore.

— J'ai besoin de vous ! Fut la seule chose qu'il prononça pour disparaître.

Drago était à peu près certain que c'était suffisant pour obtenir toute l'attention du directeur de l'école. En effet, très peu de temps après, Albus pénétra dans le bureau du professeur de potions. Drago l'attendait derrière la porte.

— J'ai peu de temps, dit-il sans aucune froideur dans la voix pour bénéficier de toute l'attention du directeur. Severus dispose de quarante-huit heures pour faire tomber les protections de l'école. Je suis passé par le lac pour gagner du temps parce que je suis certain d'être surveillé. L'évacuation de l'école est donc inenvisageable.

Albus avait d'abord pensé à tester l'adolescent pour s'assurer de sa fiabilité. Mais ce qu'il apprenait suffisait amplement à lui accorder sa confiance. Cependant, le fait que Severus soit inconscient ne lui plaisait guère. Drago sembla devancer ses doutes.

— Pour Severus, je ne suis un traitre. Je n'ai pas le choix, pour sa propre sécurité comme pour la mienne.

— J'ai craint un moment d'avoir égaré une de mes brebis. Je suis soulagé d'apprendre le contraire.

Drago regarda bizarrement son directeur en se demandant si cet homme avait toute sa tête. Albus lui tendit un paquet emballé à la va-vite.

— C'est une cape d'invisibilité. Elle appartient à Harry. Vous en aurez besoin pour venir dans mon bureau. Retournez au plus vite dans les appartements de Severus ! Si comme vous le dites vous êtes surveillés. Quarante-huit heures, vous avez dit. Plus qu'il n'en faut pour laisser opérer Severus et préparer un petit comité d'accueil à ces messieurs. Vous pouvez maintenant, lui répondit Albus comme s'il avait pu accéder aux pensées du jeune homme s'interrogeant sur le moyen d'accéder à ses appartements.

Drago soupira malgré toutes ces excentricités, ce vieil homme avait encore sa tête.

À suivre...


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 10 – Où il est question de guérison.

Severus avait mis en place suffisamment de failles pour qu'au moment opportun les barrières protectrices n'offrent que très peu de résistance. Drago avait fait son rapport comme ceux qui agissaient dans l'ombre du bon comme du mauvais. Greyback fut satisfait et impatient de faire tomber l'école et avec elle toutes les valeurs que Dumbledore véhiculait. Severus avait agi comme il l'avait toujours fait avec calme, dextérité et professionnalisme. Si ce n'est que derrière cette placide apparence l'homme recru de fatigue n'était ni maître de ses actes, ni de ses pensées, encore moins de ses émotions. Les puissantes drogues agissaient en masquant une triste réalité.

Aucun de ceux qui étaient dans la confidence ne connut de répits. L'enjeu était de taille. Quand ils furent certains que rien n'avait été laissé au hasard, le directeur fit transplaner de l'école un petit groupe à l'endroit prévu. Albus arriva château entre chien et loup. Au matin tout était comme un jour normal pour ses habitants. Greyback et ses troupes attaquèrent de front envahissant rapidement l'escalier principal et la grande salle. Ceux-ci furent surpris lorsque des étudiants aguerris les attaquèrent. Pour conserver l'avantage, plusieurs aurors avaient pris l'apparence d'étudiants de dernière année. Les premiers mangemorts ployèrent sous les forces mises en place. Certaines des nouvelles recrues, que Greybak n'avait obtenues que par la force, ne faisaient certainement pas le poids face aux puissants Aurors.

L'autre groupe, dont Drago, Hermione, Arthur, Remus et Fol'oeil, faisait partie, arrivait à l'endroit où Severus avait été détenu. S'ils étaient aussi nombreux, c'est parce que Drago ignorait combien étaient resté. Le groupe se scinda en deux. Hermione et Remus descendirent vers les cellules. Les autres s'occupèrent de visiter les étages. En bas, il restait deux gardiens. Remus et Hermione les mirent hors circuit en les ligotant avec des liens. Ils fouillèrent ensuite les cellules une à une pour trouver celle d'Octavius. Le vieux sorcier qui avait entendu du bruit se tenait tapi dans un coin de sa cellule. Mais l'odorat de Remus ne le trompait pas. Il était à peine entré qu'il savait que le vieil homme était là.

— Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, lui déclara Remus en s'approchant doucement. Vous pouvez marcher ?

— Oui, répondit Octavius, mais dès qu'il mit un pied devant l'autre le vieil homme s'écroula.

— Je vais voir s'il y a d'autres prisonniers, lui dit Hermione.

Remus acquiesça en passant devant elle. Hermione continua tandis que Remus remontait. Le couloir desservait une bonne quarantaine de cellules. Hermione n'en avait visité que la moitié. À l'étage alors qu'à présent, Harold était en sécurité, mangemorts et membre de l'ordre s'affrontaient. Drago se battait avec Pansy Parkinson parce qu'il avait fait le serment que ça serait la première à périr de sa main. Il avait beau éprouver de la rage à l'encontre de la jeune fille, elle n'était pas suffisante pour la tuer. Par contre, elle, si et dès qu'elle comprit que Drago était dans l'autre, ils s'étaient livrés une bataille sans merci.

— Tu es un traître comme tes parents. Tu vas expirer ton dernier souffle, Drago, comme eux. Je savais que tu nous trahirais.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Parkinson ? Mon père est à Poudlard et ma mère est…

— Comme ton père à croupir dans les bas-fonds. Ce minable n'a pas voulu rejoindre nos rangs même quand j'ai torturé ta mère devant lui. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ils étaient pathétiques tous les deux. Ça te fait un point comment avec le balafré. Je vais te tuer Drago Malefoy. **Sectumsempra !** Hurla l'adolescente la folie la gagnant.

Drago fut prompt à réagir. Il érigea un boulier qui le protégea du puissant sort de découpe. Les maléfices fusèrent d'un côté comme de l'autre. Les adolescents suaient sang et eau, mais aucun n'avait pour le moment l'avantage. Drago décida qu'il était temps. Il prononça à haute voix l'impardonnable, mais l'adolescente s'effondra bien avant que son sort ne frappe. Drago se retourna. Arthur se tenait là. Drago se laissa glisser sur le sol submergé par son désarroi. Arthur s'avança pour poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme alors qu'Hermione se jetait dans ses bras. Ses dernières quarante-huit heures avaient rapproché les deux jeunes gens, mais pas au point d'une telle étreinte. Drago était suffisamment éteint pour ne pas réagir.

— Ne bouge pas ! Lui murmura Hermione à l'oreille. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de revenir. Ton père est encore en vie. Sa seule chance est de rester là.

Drago fit un geste qui le surprit lui-même, il enserra à son tour l'adolescente avant de se relever.

— Fol'œil n'est pas avec vous ?

— Non. Dolohov. Après qu'il ait eu Alecto. Je lui ai réglé son compte.

Hermione remarqua à ce moment-là les blessures des deux hommes.

— Il faut retourner à Poudlard.

Les derniers combats se livraient. Fenrir gisait au pied d'Albus. Minerva et Sirius prêtaient mains fortes aux étudiants. Drago vit une chose surprenante, son père tomber de sa main. C'était assez étrange comme impression. L'instant d'après son double reprenait sa véritable apparence. Il s'agissait de John Dawlish, un brillant auror qui travaillait depuis longtemps pour le ministère. Hermione ne repéra pas immédiatement Tonks qui avait pris son apparence. La jeune auror serait répertoriée comme faisant partie des nombreuses victimes de l'attaque.

Les portes de l'infirmerie étaient grandes ouvertes. Mme Pomfresh n'avait jamais eu à faire face à une telle situation. Elle avait mis à disposition des élèves légèrement touchés des potions de soins. Elle vaquait entre les autres si bien qu'elle ne vit pas Hermione sortir de sa réserve.

— Tiens avale ça ! Dit-elle à Drago en lui tendant une potion de force.

Elle en déboucha également une pour elle.

— Santé !

Hermione fit tinter sa fiole contre celle de Drago. Un peu d'humour ne leur ferait pas de mal.

— Santé.

Ils croisèrent Dumbledore qui venait prêter mains fortes à Poppy. Le vieux sorcier avait dû mener un rude combat contre le loup-garou. Sa robe était déchirée en divers endroits et de larges estafilades ensanglantées étaient visibles.

— Hermione m'accompagne aux cachots.

Le vieux sorcier acquiesça en posant un regard bienveillant sur les adolescents et il continua sa route.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller, lui dit la brunette.

Et cette fois se fut à elle d'être surprise par l'étreinte du vert et argent. Elle avait entraperçut Ron dans la grande salle mais elle sentait que leur entente était différente et que petit à petit, elle finirait pas s'éloigner de lui.

Severus dormait d'un sommeil sans rêves. Sirius était avec lui. La main de Severus était dans la sienne. Sirius se releva instantanément. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais paru si tristes, si désarçonnés qu'à ce moment.

— Albus m'a dit ce que tu avais fait pour lui.

— Severus est mon parrain, répondit Drago comme si cette réponse se suffisait à elle-même.

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Je l'ai déjà vu boire plus que de raison. _Mais…_ La voix de Drago se brisa au souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu. Il dut rassembler tout son courage pour continuer. Ils ont ramassé un ivrogne et ils ont fait en sorte qu'il le reste. Les potions que je lui ai fait boire n'auront bientôt plus aucun effet. Si Arthur n'était pas intervenu pour immobiliser Parkinson, je l'aurais tuer moi-même. Elle a torturé Severus sans aucun scrupule. Son sortilège différait peu de celui de Bella. C'était... mon dieu ! J'ai levé la mienne sur lui, Sirius. Je n'avais pas le choix mais je l'ai fait.

— Tu n'es en rien responsable. Merci, Drago. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Harry serait fier de toi. Je vais emmener Severus au manoir. Je vais prendre de quoi le soulager.

Au manoir, Sirius fut accueilli par des rires d'enfants. Après avoir couché Severus dans une chambre, Sirius entra dans une autre. Une jeune gouvernante s'occupait de l'enfant. Harold gazouillait allègrement tandis que la jeune femme le changeait.

— Harold ! S'exclama Sirius en voyant son filleul sain et sauf.

Ce dernier tendit ses petits bras vers son parrain dès qu'il le reconnut.

— Vous devez être Sirius. Je m'appelle Joanna. Je m'occupe d'Harold depuis qu'il est au manoir. Ma mère s'occupe des cuisines. Je suis contente que le petit soit revenu sain et sauf. Comment va Monsieur Octavius ?

— Ça devrait aller, répondit Sirius en prenant Harold dans ses bras.

Sirius le fit sauter en l'air et le petit bonhomme gloussa de bonheur.

On frappa à la porte. Une dame d'une soixantaine d'années apparut.

— Pour combien de personnes le dîner doit-il être servi ?

— Harold et moi.

— Le monsieur qui est en bas ne dîne pas ? Demanda la femme.

Sans répondre, Sirius rendit son filleul à Joanna et se rendit précipitamment vers les cuisines. Une silhouette voutée et usée vidait une bouteille d'alcool. Sirius s'approcha doucement. Il ne comprenait pas comment avait fait Severus pour descendre, de sa chambre aux cuisines, dans son état. Il retira la bouteille des doigts de Severus qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Seule sa voix se manifesta.

— Laisse-moi boire ! Geignit une voix plaintive que Sirius ne reconnaissait pas.

— Non, Severus, lui répondit Sirius avec l'impression de s'adresser à un vieil homme.

— Laisse-moi boire ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'ils m'ont fait, dit-il en cherchant son souffle parmi les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Severus essaya de reprendre la bouteille. Mais ses gestes étaient redevenus lents, maladroits et tremblants. Sirius attrapa la main de son compagnon pour la serrer dans la sienne. Severus amorça un mouvement de recul, mais trop faible pour tenir debout, il chancela. Sirius l'enlaça et serra le corps maigre contre le sien.

— Pardonne-moi, mon amour ! Murmura Sirius comme une tendre litanie à l'oreille de Severus.

Severus se mit à trembler si fort que Sirius dut le soulever pour le recoucher. Il déboucha un flacon de potion à base d'essence d'ellébore pour calmer son agitation. Mais la potion eut assez peu d'effet. L'agitation de Severus était toujours extrême. Sa transpiration excessive, son front moite et collant, ses yeux saillants dans ce visage ravagé par l'alcool. Sirius lui fit boire une autre potion. Puis il souleva les couvertures pour se glisser à ses côtés en espérant que sa présence aiderait. Ses tremblements, même s'ils restèrent présents, se calmèrent légèrement. Sirius posa sa main sur le torse de Severus. Son cœur donnait l'impression de bondir dans sa poitrine. Avec la présence rassurante de son compagnon à ses côtés, Severus s'assoupit. Sirius resta un moment ainsi puis il se poussa légèrement pour se relever.

— Ne me laisse pas ! Gémit Severus d'une voix si faible que Sirius sentit son cœur se déchirer.

— Je vais te chercher une soupe. Tu dois manger un peu, Severus. Quelques cuillères, pas plus, mais tu dois manger.

Des geignements d'angoisse lui répondirent ainsi qu'un corps tremblant d'effroi. Sirius déposa un baiser sur le front brûlant.

— Je reviens, mon amour, murmura tendrement Sirius en déposant un autre baiser.

Sirius dévala le grand escalier, prit la direction des cuisines et réclama un plateau ainsi qu'une soupe. Joanna faisait manger Harold dans une chaise pour bébé.

— Joanna vous le montera.

— Merci.

— Blanche, je m'appelle blanche.

Sirius remonta aussi vite qu'il était descendu. Severus était à nouveau extrêmement agité et ses pauvres gémissements étaient saturés de colère.

— Donne-moi à boire, saleté ! Je t'ai sucé.

Severus délirait dans son inconscient. Sirius se rallongea près de lui. Il enlaça de nouveau Severus en le serrant très fort contre lui. Son corps était raide dans ses bras. Les extrémités de ses mains étaient fermées comme s'il voulait frapper bien qu'il n'en ait pas la force. Sirius caressait son dos avec l'espoir que ses caresses soient perçues, mais le corps de Severus se bornait à répéter mécaniquement ces insanités. Sirius serrait les dents pour éviter de rajouter de la souffrance à ce qu'il éprouvait déjà. Le corps qu'il serrait contre le sien était suffisamment maigre et faible pour qu'il ne s'en préoccupe pas davantage. Sirius passa une main tremblante dans la chevelure de Severus qui donnait l'impression d'une calvitie naissante. Des zones rougies et boursouflées étaient encore présentes. Des coups brefs furent frappés à la porte. Joanna attendit qu'on lui réponde pour entrer. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce et posa son plateau sur un guéridon.

— Merci, Joanna. Pourriez-vous m'apporter un baume cicatrisant ?

— Pour les brulures ?

— Oui. Merci Joanna.

La jeune femme partit tout aussi discrètement qu'elle était entrée. Elle revint avec un pot qu'elle déposa sur le plateau. Sirius repoussa les couvertures pour se lever et aller chercher le pot. Il se rassit sur le bord du lit. Il devait, s'il voulait en enduire le corps de Severus, le déshabiller. Il déboutonna la chemise épaisse que Severus portait puis il enleva son pantalon. Severus était une marionnette dans ses bras. Une fois nu, il remarqua que Severus avait besoin d'un bain. Il est vrai qu'il exhalait une odeur déplaisante. Il le soutint jusqu'à la baignoire où il laissa l'eau couler. Puis il l'enjamba la baignoire et se glissa derrière Severus. Il prit le corps contre le sien et le pressa doucement en l'entourant de ses bras. Severus se laissa aller contre lui. Il frotta doucement son torse profitant de la chaleur pour le serrer davantage.

L'eau prit rapidement une teinte foncée. La respiration de Severus se fit moins saccadée malgré les faibles gémissements qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un petit animal blessé. Sirius en conclut que Severus s'assoupissait. Il en profita pour laver ses parties intimes. Son sexe resta mou. La mousse du savon faisait à la surface de l'eau des petits amas jaunis. Sirius s'adossa contre la paroi de la baignoire, le corps de Severus pressé contre le sien. L'eau avait tiédi. Sirius fit venir sa baguette pour réchauffer l'eau. L'eau chaude lui avait fait du bien et il devait continuer comme ça. La température de l'eau remonta. Les deux hommes avaient à présent l'air de deux amants calmes et apaisés. Sirius dut s'assoupir à son tour, car à un moment donné, l'eau s'était refroidie à nouveau. Le corps de Severus s'agita de soubresauts. L'eau était en réalité encore chaude et Sirius ne s'était pas assoupi plus de cinq petites minutes.

La fatigue de ses dernières semaines ankylosait son corps. Sirius était épuisé, mais pour Severus il devait être là. Il pressa doucement le corps contre le sien pour faire cesser les tremblements. Peut-être devait-il lui donner une peu de potion calmante? Sirius opta pour de l'eau. Il présenta un verre à Severus en pressant un peu le rebord du verre contre les lèvres pour provoquer une réaction. Severus entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et Sirius put incliner le verre pour qu'un peu de liquide coule dans sa bouche. Il l'encouragea d'une voix douce et tendre pour que la gorgée soit avalée. Sirius entendit le bruit laborieux de la déglutition et Severus refusa une autre gorgée. Il posa le verre sur le rebord de la baignoire et se redressa pour se relever. La mousse sale se colla à sa peau. Sirius vida la baignoire et fit couler de l'eau claire. Severus restait immobile, les extrémités secouées de tremblement. Sirius sortit, se sécha rapidement et mit un pantalon de pyjama pour revenir à Severus. Ses tremblements s'étaient accentués et la sueur dégoulinait de son front humide.

Sirius sortit de la salle de bain pour se procurer un flacon de potion qu'il versa entre ses lèvres. Severus sembla faire la différence, car il n'eut aucun mal à lui faire boire entièrement. Les tremblements s'apaisèrent légèrement. Sirius passa de l'eau claire sur le corps de Severus. Il le souleva sous les aisselles pour le sortir de la baignoire. Sirius prit le temps de le sécher avec une serviette. Quand il termina, les tremblements avaient cessé complètement. Ils revinrent dans la chambre. La température de la pièce était douce et agréable. Sirius se rassit sur le bord du lit, une fois que Severus y fut allongé. Il dévissa le couvercle du pot qu'il avait dans les mains. Il prit un peu de pâte orangée avec ses doigts et commença à enduire chaque partie de corps qui le nécessitait. Sirius faisait glisser ses doigts délicatement sur la peau pour faire pénétrer le baume. La tension des muscles sous ses doigts diminuait lentement. Sirius continua son application et passa un de pâte sur la longue cicatrice qui lacérait le visage de Severus de haut en bas. La cicatrice restait largement visible. Cette entaille était l'œuvre de Greyback et si ce n'était déjà fait Sirius lui aurait réglé son compte. Il termina par les zones de son cuir chevelu qui étaient atteintes sur une large bande au dessus du front et un peu sur les côtés. Severus s'était de nouveau assoupi. Son massage délicat combiné à la potion faisait son effet. Sirius en profita pour grignoter un peu.

Dehors la nuit était claire et un rayon de lune miroitait sur une petite étendue d'eau. Severus se manifesta par des petits gémissements plaintifs. Sirius se rapprocha pour faire avaler une cuillère de potage que Severus avala en partie. Mais deux secondes plus tard, il vomissait le peu qu'il avait avalé. Sirius nettoya le devant du pyjama et se rallongea aux côtés de Severus pour le reste de la nuit. Le corps immobile contre le sien s'agitait de temps en temps. Les gémissements plaintifs étaient faibles, mais tant que Severus ne s'alimenterait pas correctement il en serait ainsi. Sirius opta pour des potions de nutrition. Severus avait besoin de prendre des forces pour traverser ces moments pénibles et difficiles. Il n'en était qu'au tout début et le pire restait à venir. Le voir réagir aussi faiblement n'était pas véritablement bon signe. Son corps ne résisterait pas éternellement. Épuisé, Severus s'endormit au petit matin. Malgré sa fatigue, Sirius se força à se lever. Il devait faire un saut à Poudlard pour prendre suffisamment de potions pour soigner Severus.

Quand il sortit de la chambre, le manoir était calme. Il descendit aux cuisines où il retrouva tout son petit monde. Blanche s'activait aux fourneaux tandis que Joanna donnait des cuillerées de porridge à Harold. Ce dernier s'agita dès qu'il vit son parrain. Il tendit ses petites mains potelées vers lui.

— Tout à l'heure, mon chéri, lui dit tendrement Sirius en déposant un baiser sur le front de l'enfant.

Blanche servit à Sirius une tasse de café. Sirius commença à la boire debout.

— Asseyez-vous pour boire votre café.

— Merci, mais je n'ai pas le temps Blanche. Je dois aller à Poudlard. Je reviendrais très certainement avec Octavius. Si vous pouviez jeter un œil sur Severus. J'ai laissé une potion calmante sur le guéridon.

Blanche hocha la tête. Sirius avala son café en deux gorgées en faisant tourner sa tasse pour en remuer le contenu, puis il disparut de la cuisine.

0°0o0°0

Les abords de l'école baignaient dans une brume matinale. Les couloirs étaient vides. Sirius poussa jusqu'à l'infirmerie où une bonne partie des élèves étaient encore présents. Albus discutait avec Pomfresh. Il semblait mieux que la veille. Dès qu'il vit Sirius, il s'avança vers lui.

— Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit immédiatement le vieil homme.

— Il est très faible. J'aurais besoin de potions de nutrition et d'essence d'ellébore.

— N'en abusez pas Sirius. S'il est aussi faible que vous de dites, ça le tuera.

Sirius acquiesça en songeant que la solution était peut-être là. Il se fustigea immédiatement pour avoir envisager une telle énormité. Il devait être épuisé pour avoir penser à ça.

— Il doit reprendre un peu de force, lui dit Poppy. Je vais vous chercher ça. Donnez-lui une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour que vous puissiez vous reposer ! Vous pouvez l'alterner avec une potion calmante. Faites ça pendant deux, voir trois. Et donnez-lui une potion de nutrition au moins 8 fois par jour. Assurez-vous qu'il boive celle-là. Ça lui permettra de garder ce qu'il prend. Et surtout si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas à me déranger Sirius. À n'importe quel heure.

Pomfresh avait parler avec une telle douceur dans la voix que Sirius comprit qu'il allait devoir prier pour que son compagnon reste en vie. L'infirmière prit le nécessaire dans sa réserve et revint avec une caisse pleine de flacons.

— L'école va fermer ses portes, mais Albus et moi allons rester encore quelque temps. N'hésitez pas, mon garçon, dit-elle en donnant la caisse à Sirius.

L'infirmière promena un regard fatigué sur la salle.

— Venez prendre un petit déjeuner chez moi, Sirius. Octavius devrait être debout.

Sirius suivit silencieusement le directeur de l'école. Les couloirs vides étaient oppressants. Les appartements privés de Dumbledore étaient à proximité de son bureau. On pouvait y accéder de plusieurs façons. L'une d'elle permettait un accès direct de son bureau. Un imposant miroir, donnant sur une sorte de vestibule, pivota. Ils suivirent un couloir où se trouvait une autre porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement à son approche. La pièce était joliment décorée. Minerva et Octavius mangeaient. Sirius les salua. Il posa sa caisse à ses pieds, s'assit et se servit une grande tasse de thé.

— Vous devriez manger quelque chose. Vous avez l'air épuisé, mon pauvre Sirius.

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, c'est vrai. Mais je prendrais le temps de dormir quand Severus ira mieux.

— Je dirais que vous n'avez pas vraiment dormi depuis le départ de Severus. Son état est si inquiétant que ça, Sirius.

— Il l'est, j'en ai bien peur. Si vous avez terminé Octavius, je préfèrerais rentrer. Je ne veux pas laisser Severus trop longtemps.

Les deux hommes prirent congé. Le manoir était silencieux. Harold devait faire une sieste. C'était normal à son âge. Sirius se sentit coupable de ne pas être assez présent pour son filleul, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Severus avait besoin de lui à chaque instant. L'aspect jauni et maladif de son visage persistait. Blanche se leva à son entrée.

— Il a été agité, mais il n'a pas voulu de la potion. Je déplore qu'elle ait été renversée. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire boire. Je crois qu'il vous réclamait.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Blanche. Je vais m'en occuper. Merci.

— Votre chambre est prête, Monsieur, dit-elle en s'adressant à Octavius. Je suis contente de voir que vous allez bien. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour votre petit-fils.

— Merci, Blanche, répondit le vieux sorcier.

Sirius se débarrassa de la caisse. Il prit une fiole. Severus était très agité. Il était trempé de sueur et ses divagations avaient repris. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche laborieusement. Sirius s'assit à ses côtés et prit la main de Severus dans la sienne. Il chercha son pouls avec son pouce. Il était filant. Sirius reposa sa main. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et revint avec un linge humide. Blanche et Octavius étaient sortis. Sirius posa le linge sur le front de Severus. Il lui fit boire, avec beaucoup de mal, une potion de nutrition et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Lui faire prendre les autres n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Peut-être devait-il avant lui faire prendre à nouveau un bain ? L'eau chaude l'avait beaucoup apaisé la première fois.

Sans tenir compte des faibles protestations de Severus, Sirius le souleva sous les aisselles pour l'emmener vers la salle de bain. En le maintenant contre lui, il remplit la baignoire d'eau bien chaude. Il s'y replongea toujours en maintenant Severus contre lui. Il frotta doucement son corps pour l'apaiser. L'effet bénéfique ne tarda pas à opérer. Sirius ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou bien s'en inquiéter. L'état de Severus avait peu évolué et il était bien trop tôt pour se prononcer. Tenir debout sans aide lui était pratiquement impossible. Sirius sortit d'abord de la baignoire, puis de la salle de bain. Il prit plusieurs flacons. Sirius les posa sur le bord la baignoire. Il l'enjamba pour retrouver sa place. Il déboucha la première fiole. Avec des paroles douces, il réussit à lui faire boire, ainsi que la deuxième. Mais Severus refusa catégoriquement la troisième en la crachotant. Sirius reboucha le flacon de sommeil sans rêves et sortit Severus de la baignoire. Il se sécha tranquillement. Son agitation avait pratiquement disparu. Sirius le souleva pour aller dans la chambre. Il allongea Severus sur son lit. Puis, il essaya à nouveau de lui faire prendre un peu de potion de sommeil sans rêves en pressant le flacon contre ses lèvres. Severus les ouvrit très légèrement. Sirius put y verser petit à petit le breuvage. Ses yeux se refermèrent presque instantanément, signe que Severus s'était rendormi. Sirius s'accorda un peu de répit. Il s'allongea à son tour et ferma ses yeux. Le sommeil l'emporta bien moins calme sans doute que celui de Severus, mais ce n'est pas lui qui en avait le plus besoin.

0°0o0°0

0o0

Sirius répéta les mêmes gestes, les mêmes paroles, les mêmes encouragements, le deuxième, le troisième, puis le quatrième jour. Severus reprenait un peu de force, mais le peu qu'il reprenait était englouti par la violence des crises. Sirius ne quitta pratiquement pas la chambre durant ses trois jours comme il le fit peu pour le suivant et encore le suivant. Le plus fort des crises laissait Severus dans un profond abattement. Il lui donnait l'impression de ne plus être là. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment été avant, mais ses dernières forces l'abandonnaient. Sirius ne renonça pas pour autant et redoubla même d'effort. Il n'était pas question qu'il abandonne maintenant. Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, il entendit à peine un murmure.

— S... oi… ff.

Le cœur plein d'espoir, Sirius disparut dans la salle de bain et revint avec un verre d'eau. Il souleva la tête de Severus. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent faiblement. Sirius posa le verre entre ses lèvres. Severus but une gorgée, puis deux, puis trois. Sirius lui retira le verre des lèvres.

— Doucement, mon amour.

Severus cligna des paupières. Ce geste sembla l'épuiser. Sirius reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il appliqua sa main sur le front de Severus. Il était sec et frais. Sirius en aurait presque sauté de joie. Son amour dormait profondément. Une heure plus tard, Severus réclama à nouveau. Sirius glissa entre ses lèvres une potion de nutrition ainsi qu'un peu de soupe. Le reste, il n'en aurait plus besoin. Severus se rendormit. Ses moments de veille augmentèrent petit à petit et quelques jours plus tard, Sirius put le redresser pour lui donner à manger. Il mangea peu, mais c'était amplement suffisant. Sirius lui fit boire ensuite un peu d'eau ainsi qu'une potion de nutrition. Severus émit un petit grognement et retira sa bouche avant que le flacon ne soit vide. Sirius en aurait presque sauté de joie.

— Fais encore un petit effort, mon amour !

Severus étira ses lèvres minces et pâles pour boire le restant de potions. Sirius le rallongea. Severus ferma ses paupières et se rendormit. Sirius en profita pour sortir. Une petite heure plus tard, il était de retour au manoir. Il partit s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Quand il en sortit, il monta directement dans la chambre. Severus avait les yeux ouverts. Sirius s'assit près de lui.

— Tends ta main gauche, mon amour !

Sirius ouvrit la sienne. Deux anneaux scintillaient dans le creux de sa main. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'un d'eux en récitant quelques mots. Puis il posa sa main au dessus de celle de Severus. L'anneau se transforma en un fil d'or qui lia les deux mains avant de se fixer à l'annulaire de Severus. Sirius répéta l'opération avec l'autre anneau.

— Je te prends pour époux, Severus.

La gorge de Severus se noua. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Severus aimait Sirius d'un amour profond et sincère. C'était ses premières pensées réfléchies après cet épais brouillard qui obstruait son cerveau depuis plusieurs mois. Un peu comme une renaissance. D'ailleurs, n'était-il pas aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né.

— _Je…_, l'émotion submergea Severus.

— Prends ton temps, mon amour.

Severus respira calmement pour refouler toutes ses émotions.

— _Je te prends… pour époux… Sirius Black_, peina à articuler Severus. _Je… t'aime_, dit Severus la voix profondément troublée.

Sirius prit la main de son époux et posa ses lèvres sur l'anneau.

À suivre ...


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Bonne lecture, Eladora.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 - Où plaisir rime avec avenir.<strong>

Severus était encore bien faible mais son état ne pouvait que s'améliorer. Sirius y veillerait désormais. Ce petit moment de bonheur partagé entre les deux hommes éclaircissait leur avenir. Le pire, et, bien sûr il y avait songé, appartenait au passé. Sirius n'était pas totalement serein, loin delà, mais au-delà de la symbolique marquée par les paroles et cet acte se dessinait un destin qu'il liait désormais au sien.

— Que dirais-tu d'un bain pour fêter ça, Severus ? Rien que toi, dans mes bras.

Severus acquiesça en dodelinant de la tête. Sirius le souleva comme à l'accoutumée. Le corps de Severus n'était pas suffisamment lourd pour qu'il ressente une quelconque gêne. Il enleva le pyjama de Severus, se déshabilla pendant que l'eau coulait. Sirius vida un petit flacon d'huile apaisante pour la peau de Severus. Il le déposa dans l'eau chaude et se glissa derrière lui en l'entourant tout de suite dans ses bras. Sirius commença à savonner son corps. Moins de tension habitait ses membres. Ses muscles roulaient plus facilement sous ses doigts. Sirius savonna chaque partie avec douceur. Severus reposait mollement contre lui.

— Tu es bien ?

Sa tête bougea très légèrement contre sa clavicule. Sirius hésita à laver ses parties intimes ne voulant pas mettre son compagnon mal à l'aise. C'est Severus lui-même qui lui fit comprendre en prenant sa main. Ce geste émut fortement Sirius. C'était partager un peu. Sirius frotta doucement son pénis et ses testicules. Severus sembla se détendre davantage et donc apprécier. Alors, Sirius passa ses doigts un peu plus délicatement partout en prenant soin de rendre le toucher plus caressant. Un frisson parcourra son corps. Sirius le sentit à la façon dont le corps de Severus épousait le sien. Mais le sexe de Severus resta indéniablement mou. Et au délassement succéda à nouveau la raideur de son corps.

— Ça viendra. Ne t'inquiète pas !

Sirius prit la main de Severus dans la sienne pour la porter à ses lèvres. L'anneau brillait à son doigt. Sirius pressa avec force et tendresse mêlée les doigts contre ses lèvres.

— Je t'aime. Le reste a bien moins d'importance.

Severus ne dit rien. Sirius le sentit se détendre un peu, mais sans plus en songeant que Severus devrait mettre des mots sur ses blessures pour les guérir. Il resserra son étreinte et caressa doucement son visage en l'abreuvant de mots d'amour. Severus s'endormit tout contre lui. Il sortit Severus avant que l'eau ne devienne tiède, le sécha en employant toujours autant de douceurs dans ses gestes. Severus était dans un demi-sommeil. Il était encore bien maigre, mais ses côtes saillaient moins. Sirius lui passa un pyjama propre. Au moment de le soulever, une vilaine grimace enlaidit son visage. Elle fut suivie d'un grommellement chargé de colère, de frayeur. Il commença à se débattre. De la sueur apparut sur son front et Sirius sentit en posant sa main son cœur s'emballer. Sirius ne savait pas trop, mais il pouvait aisément l'imaginer.

— Je suis là, Severus. Je suis auprès de toi. Tu es en sécurité.

La voix de Sirius se voulait douce et apaisante. Les membres de Severus cessèrent de s'actionner et retombèrent le long de son corps, mous sur le fauteuil où il reposait. Sirius le prit dans ses bras et respira au passage l'odeur de savon et de propre. C'était pour lui l'odeur du renouveau, l'odeur d'une vie meilleure et pleine de promesses. Sirius changea les draps du lit avant de recoucher Severus. Puis, il le glissa bien au chaud entre les couvertures. Severus avait les yeux ouverts. Son regard était calme, mais la chaleur qui avait rehaussé le noir de ses yeux n'y était plus. Sirius ajusta les oreillers dans son dos et remonta les couvertures. Puis il apporta le plateau que Blanche avait déposé quand ils étaient dans la salle de bain. Le plateau comportait un bol de potage, un peu de compote, une carafe d'eau deux verres ainsi qu'une assiette froide pour lui. Severus fit la grimace quand Sirius approcha une cuillère de potage à ses lèvres. Mais, s'en en tenir compte, il la tint contre sa bouche et Severus l'ouvrit à demi. La cuillère ne s'avança pas davantage. Sirius fit couler un peu de soupe que Severus avala avec difficulté.

— Nous allons devoir y passer l'après-midi si tu n'y mets pas un peu plus de bonne volonté. Fais un effort. Tu dois reprendre des forces.

Severus n'ouvrit pas davantage sa bouche. Il grimaça, souleva lentement son bras en repoussant la cuillère. Sa grimace était liée à l'épisode de la salle de bain.

— Non, Severus. Tu dois manger. Un peu, mais, tu dois manger.

Le ton était plus ferme, Severus céda, mais son estomac fragile et contrarié rejeta la nourriture avalée. Sirius était contrarié, il fallait absolument que Severus accepte de se nourrir.

— Tu ne mangeais plus n'est-ce pas ?

Severus ne répondit pas. Il détourna son regard ainsi que sa tête. Sirius lui retourna délicatement de ses doigts.

— Je ne te juge pas, Severus.

Il y avait beaucoup d'amour dans son regard et dans sa voix.

— Repose-toi ! Nous réessayerons tout à l'heure. Je vais chercher d'autres potions à Poudlard.

Severus avait fermé ses yeux. Sirius se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Severus glissa rapidement dans le sommeil. Sirius sortit. C'était l'heure du repas. Il voulait embrasser Harold avant de partir. Il n'aurait sans doute pas le temps en revenant. L'enfant engloutissait des cuillères de purée. Il avait bonne mine. Le retour d'Octavius était une bonne chose pour l'enfant qui retrouvait petit à petit ses repères. Il poussa un cri de joie en voyant son parrain. Du Daddou l'enfant passait au Sius pour Sirius. Sirius posa le plateau, embrassa son filleul.

— Severus n'a rien mangé. Tout comme toi, tu as déjà décollé, Sirius dit Octavius d'un air désolé.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est Severus qui m'inquiète et non moi. Les mauvais souvenirs vont refaire surface et avec eux le refus de se nourrir.

— Ça reviendra, Sirius. Il faut être patient. Severus revient de loin. Ils en ont fait quelqu'un inhumain en l'abreuvant de la sorte.

Sirius acquiesça malheureux.

— Je vais à Poudlard. Je vais manquer de potions.

Le vieux sorcier posa la cuillère pour passer un bras réconfortant sur les épaules du compagnon de son petit fils.

Sirius passa plus de temps que prévu à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh avait du travail supplémentaire avec l'absence du professeur de potions qui brassait en temps normal une partie de ses potions. Elle sortit de sa réverse avec une caisse pleine de potions qu'elle donna à Sirius.

— J'ai rajouté des potions pour son estomac. Tout cet alcool l'a détraqué. Rien d'étonnant à ce que la nourriture ne passe pas.

— Les cauchemars y sont également pour beaucoup.

— Certainement. Il va falloir les éviter pendant quelque temps. J'ai mis quelques fioles de sommeil sans rêves. Le temps que son estomac supporte une alimentation plus solide. Il y a également un baume qu'Albus a commandé. Il est arrivé ce matin. Il devrait permettre la repousse de ses cheveux là où les brulures sont les plus légères. Vous pouvez en mettre également sur sa cicatrice. Il y a des composants rare et couteux dans la composition du baume. Mais n'attendez tout de même pas trop de miracle pour la cicatrice de sa joue.

— Je vous remercie pour tout le mal que vous vous donnez, Poppy.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mon garçon. Croyez que je ferais tout mon possible pour que Severus aille mieux. Prenez en soin lui, dit l'infirmière en mettant la caisse dans ses mains.

0°0o0°0

La nuit tombait au retour de Sirius. Octavius lisait. Le manoir était calme sans les rires d'enfant.

— Il dort encore, dit Octavius en levant la tête de son livre. Severus aussi. Viens ! Assieds-toi ! Blanche a préparé toute une assiette de canapés que tu vas m'aider à terminer.

Le front du vieux sorcier était plissé et soucieux. Severus avait demandé à être seul après un réveil aussi douloureux, mais il avait sollicité l'aide de son grand-père pour aller aux toilettes. Octavius avait reconduit son petit fils à son lit sans voir le regard de ce dernier. Severus avait entraperçu son visage dans la glace. Ce qu'il y avait vu était au-delà de ce qu'il était en droit de faire supporter à Sirius. Ça serait un soulagement pour tout le monde. Quand la porte se referma, Severus se laissa glisser de son lit sur le sol. Il avança du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à parvenir au guéridon où il vida une par une les fioles que Sirius avait laissées. C'était pour l'essentiel des potions de nutrition, mais il y avait là également plusieurs fioles de sommeil sans rêves qu'il vida comme les autres.

Sirius avait pris place en face du vieux sorcier sur un fauteuil en cuir vieilli. Il se servit une tasse de thé et enfourna un canapé. Octavius posa une main réconfortante sur le genou de Sirius qui ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

— Il est fort et résistant, dit le vieil homme pour apporter son soutien à Sirius. Vous lui apportez beaucoup de bonheur, lui fit-il remarquer en faisant allusion aux alliances des deux hommes.

— Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans Severus. J'aime votre petit-fils depuis trop longtemps pour m'en séparer maintenant. À l'époque, nous étions bien trop jeunes et différents pour que l'idée de construire quelque chose aboutisse. Severus est un homme admirable et je ne le remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir choisi.

— C'est moi qui ne vous remercierais jamais assez. Il vit grâce à vous.

Sirius essuya les quelques larmes qui brouillaient sa vue. Il se rendit compte que le vieil homme faisait de même. Sirius termina sa tasse et avala quelques canapés supplémentaires. Puis il se leva.

— Je vais voir si Harold est réveillé. Je vous l'amènerais ensuite.

Octavius acquiesça. Les babillements de l'enfant s'entendaient au travers de la porte. Ils se transformèrent en gloussement quand Sirius l'ouvrit. Harold se redressa en se tenant au barreau. Il posa l'enfant par terre. Il fit quelques pas avant d'asseoir son derrière par terre. Il ramassa un jouet qu'il tendit à son parrain.

— Tu veux jouer mon bonhomme.

L'enfant gloussa. Au menu figurèrent papouilles et éclats de rire. Ce qui fit du bien autant au filleul qu'au parrain. Puis Sirius descendit un bambin affamé à son arrière-grand-père. Il remonta aussitôt. Le lit était vide. Son regard angoissé fit le tour de la pièce. Severus gisait au pied du guéridon comme les fioles vides. Sa main était entortillée dans ses cheveux comme s'il avait voulu les arracher. Sitôt qu'il fut agenouillé, Sirius leva sa baguette. Il vida instantanément l'estomac de Severus. Il le porta sur son lit, l'attrapa aux épaules et le secoua violemment pour obtenir une réaction.

— Ne refait plus jamais une chose pareille. Tu entends, s'écria Sirius en continuant de le secouer. Tu entends, Severus. Comment peux-tu, ne serait-ce qu'envisagé que je pourrais survivre à ton absence.

— Tu… me… f… ais mal, gémit Severus d'une voix suffisamment audible pour qu'elle fasse retomber instantanément la colère de Sirius.

— Tu le mérites, lui dit ce dernier sans s'excuser. Ses yeux gris avaient viré au ciel d'orage. Les éclairs et la foudre, tout y était. Severus le perçut suffisamment pour qu'il se sente honteux. Honteux de son geste, de la faiblesse qu'il impliquait, honteux d'avoir douté de l'amour que Sirius lui portait.

— Par… don, bégayait-il entre deux sanglots.

— Tu peux, lui répondit Sirius. Son ton s'était radouci, mais son regard était toujours le même. Je t'ai épousé Severus parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur depuis la première année. J'ai su en te voyant que tu m'étais destiné. Alors, ce ne sont pas quelques cicatrices qui vont me faire fuir. Pas maintenant que je t'ai toi. Tu entends !

Severus avait peut-être besoin d'entendre ça, que Sirius et lui s'était à jamais pour la vie.

— Pa… r… don, réitéra péniblement Severus comme si son salut dépendait de ses deux petites syllabes

— Tu es pardonné, dit Sirius en prenant les lèvres de Severus. S'il s'était écouté, il lui aurait fait l'amour toute la nuit, toute la vie.

La langue de Severus s'insinua doucement dans sa bouche. Il n'y avait pas de bonheur plus inégalable sur cette terre. Sirius couvrit son corps de baisers, rendu fou par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Le désir sembla s'insinuer dans les corps de Severus. À califourchon sur Severus, il sentit son membre durcir un peu. Sirius l'embrassa de plus en plus fiévreusement jusqu'à ce que Severus réclame à Sirius de lui faire l'amour.

— Nous devrions peut-être attendre que tu reprennes des forces.

— Non, gémit Severus. Fais-moi l'amour, dit-il d'une traite dans l'espoir d'être exhaussé.

Sirius continua ses baisers, partout. Il ne fut pas un recoin qui en réchappa. Le désir de Severus était palpable. Ses yeux noirs brulaient de désir. Sirius enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant et en murmurant des mots tendres dans la nuque de Severus, il s'enfonça lentement. Severus frémissait de désir. Tout son corps tremblait. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure sensation que le sexe de Sirius profondément enfoui en lui. Il se sentait... vivant. Sirius bougea lentement pour prolonger cette étreinte. Il embrassait le dos de Severus en donnant des petits coups de bassin. C'était doux et sensuel. Sirius accéléra le mouvement de son bassin. Il sentit Severus se raidir, signe que son corps exprimait son plaisir. Sirius s'autorisa à jouir à ce moment-là. Il se laissa aller sur le dos de Severus en respirant à pleins poumons les effluves de l'amour. Il aspira doucement la peau de son cou pour y laisser une petite marque rouge. Ce que Sirius adorait faire comme un adolescent qu'il aurait aimé encore être. Il se retira doucement de Severus. La respiration de ce dernier était calme et paisible. Sirius s'allongea à ses côtés et remonta la couverture ne songeant qu'au bien-être de son mari.

À son réveil, Severus semblait aller bien. Il l'embrassa longuement, le souleva pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Pendant que l'eau coulait, Sirius lui fit savoir que Poppy lui avait donné des potions pour son estomac. Il lui en donna une sans faire allusion à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

— Tiens, dit-il en mettant le flacon dans la main de Severus.

Il l'aida à boire le contenu de la fiole lui-même. Sa main trembla légèrement. Le bain lui fit du bien. Sirius dut se retenir pour ne pas lui faire l'amour. En sortant, il l'embrassa encore longuement. Et la langue de Severus vint caresser la sienne encore et encore. Son sexe se redressa tout doucement. Mais Sirius l'ignora. Il ne voulait pas faire l'amour à Severus autrement que selon ses souhaits. Il voulut soulever Severus, mais ce dernier refusa. Et lui demanda de l'aider à marcher. Sirius se demanda si ce n'était pas trop tôt, mais puisque Severus le demandait, il l'aida à se lever. Et pas après pas, Severus regagna son lit. Où il se laissa tomber.

— Magnifique ! S'exclama Sirius avec autant de bonheur et d'admiration dans les yeux que s'il s'était agi des premiers pas de son filleul.

Sirius embrassa Severus à perdre haleine, mais trois coups secs frappés à la porte arrêtèrent là ses ardeurs. Sirius se réajusta. Mme Pomfresh entra.

— Je suis venue voir comment se porte notre convalescent.

— Bien, répondit Sirius en ne mentionnant pas l'incident de la veille.

Poppy examina Severus ainsi que les marques qui demeuraient sur son corps.

— Avez-vous utilisé le baume ?

— Pas encore.

— Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas rester grand-chose, affirma la femme en passant ses mains sur les tempes de Severus.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? dit-elle en s'adressant à Severus.

— Mieux, lui répondit celui-ci.

— Bien, dit Poppy soulagée. Je veux que vous continuiez de prendre les potions de nutrition au moins quatre fois par jour. Tant que votre estomac restera fragile.

Severus bougonna, mais Poppy vit bien que la colère n'était pas de mise. Son regard exprimait entre autres de la reconnaissance.

— Vous me remercierez plus tard, mon garçon dit-elle en palpant l'abdomen de Severus. J'ai une liste de potions à brasser qui devrait vous tenir éveillé toute une année, dit-elle en plaisantant.

Un demi-sourire éclaira le visage de Severus. Ses pensées avaient du mal à se faire encore cohérentes. La fatigue était encore extrêmement présente. Sirius discuta un moment avec l'infirmière devant la chambre. Drago était venu à Poudlard pour réclamer des nouvelles de son parrain. L'adolescent ne s'était pas aventuré jusqu'au manoir. Sirius devait lui apprendre le rôle que ce dernier avait joué. L'adolescent était pour lui indéniablement passé de l'autre côté et ça devait être d'autant plus dur que Severus était son parrain. Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer sa réaction s'il était arrivé la même chose avec Harry. Après le départ de Poppy, Sirius utilisa l'onguent. Les marques comme l'avait dit cette dernière s'estompèrent complètement. Les traces de brulure avaient disparu. Sirius étendit du baume également sur son visage, son front et ses tempes. Les marques s'atténuèrent. La cicatrice de Greyback résista en une fine coupure. Sirius n'espérait pas mieux même après plusieurs applications. Elle accentuait son côté ténébreux et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

— Tu veux voir ce pour quoi tu as songé à disparaître, dit Sirius en faisant apparaître dans ses mains un petit miroir.

Severus se regarda après avoir longuement hésité. Le remords, l'appréhension. Son visage était bien moins hideux. Il s'éclaira davantage quand celui, amoureux, de Sirius se superposa au sien.

À suivre...


	13. Chapitre 12

_** Bonne lecture à tous, Eladora.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 – Où il est encore question d'amour et de trahison.<strong>

Le remords, l'appréhension. Son visage était bien moins hideux. Il s'éclaira davantage quand celui de Sirius se superposa au sien. Severus redoutait d'être jugé. Jugé pour ce qu'il avait fait par celui qu'il aimait. Ce regard amoindrissait ce sentiment de honte et de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Il ferait un mauvais père, il l'avait certifié à Lily. Le plus dur sans doute était de devenir ce personnage si haïssable à ses yeux. Celui auquel il s'était juré de ne jamais ressembler. Et à ce moment précis, il aurait donné cher pour que ce pan de sa vie n'ait jamais existé. Il savait que ça n'était pas des plus glorieux et ce que ça impliquait, mais c'était comme ça. Il y avait des moments de sa vie dont il ne se sentait pas fier et celui-là en faisait partie. Lui l'homme qui s'était fait si dur dans son passé connaissait un moment de faiblesse impossible à maitriser.

Sirius l'interrogea de son regard en voyant celui de Severus se faire sombre. Il hocha lentement la tête, mais sans grande conviction refusant pour le moment de mettre des mots sur son mal-être. Une gêne s'installa entre les deux hommes que Sirius voulut rompre en abordant le rôle qu'avait joué Drago dans cet après-guerre. Mais il se rendit compte que le moment était peut-être mal choisi. Aussi préféra-t-il respecter le silence de Severus et remettre à plus tard les éclaircissements. De la chambre, ils perçurent les babillages d'Harold. C'est la première fois que Severus les entendait. Il ne put retenir ses larmes.

— J'ai besoin… de me… reposer, dit-il à Sirius en fermant les yeux.

Sirius ne comprit pas tout de suite ce changement d'humeur. Mais quand un petit coup sec fut porté à la porte, la signification lui apparut plus clairement.

— Repose-toi alors, répondit Sirius en sortant de la chambre.

Octavius portait Harold dans ses bras. L'enfant était bien plus agité qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Severus dort, mentit Sirius en devançant Octavius.

0°0o0°0

Un mois, deux mois passèrent et si des liens se défaisaient, d'autres se tissaient. Comme pour Hermione, Drago et son père. Poudlard était loin de rouvrir ses portes et Hermione avait préféré, au confort familial, son sens du devoir. Il y avait d'abord eu les funérailles de Narcissa. Drago avait eu besoin de soutien et la présence d'Hermione l'avait considérablement aidé. Comme elle avait aidé le père de Drago à reprendre figure humaine.

L'aristocrate qu'elle avait soigné dans une cellule voisine de celle de Severus et d'Octavius n'était qu'un vieil homme sur le déclin. Mais petit à petit, à force de soins et de volonté le père de Drago avait vu son état s'améliorer. L'adolescente ne comptait plus les heures où elle brassait potions et prodiguait réconfort. Hermione était une adolescente simple et courageuse. Son sens profond du dévouement pour autrui permit au père de Drago de survivre. C'était un homme qui avait perdu tout perdu de sa dignité à son statut de sorcier en passant par ce qu'il représentait dans le monde sorcier. L'aristocrate adulé et respecté était devenu un personnage amoindri incapable de produire le moindre sortilège, fut-il accompli avec facilité par des élèves de première année. C'était un homme brisé et sans la présence de son fils et de son amie, il ne serait plus un homme tout court.

Ils vécurent dans la précarité le temps que le père de Drago soit transportable. Et puis, quand les deux adolescents avaient jugé son état suffisamment solide pour supporter un transplanage, ils avaient rejoint un petit cottage dans le comté de Durham situé à l'extrême nord de l'Angleterre. Le cottage était situé en dehors du village D'Easington et des chemins vicinaux permettaient l'accès.

Hermione avait vu un homme différent se battre alors qu'il avait tout perdu. Le pire pour un homme tel que lui avait été sa dignité d'homme foulée dans son quotidien. Paralysé des membres inférieurs, il était tributaire de l'un comme de l'autre. Au début, son état ne lui permettait pas de montrer un quelconque ressenti, mais rapidement l'adolescente essuya sarcasmes et railleries. Mais, Hermione ne renonça pas pour autant. Elle connaissait suffisamment le père de Drago à présent pour savoir que l'homme criait sa douleur de cette façon. Au fur et à mesure, il avait supporté sa présence jusqu'à accepter l'aide de la jeune femme, ce qui au final lui avait permis de rester en vie. Hermione l'avait considéré comme une personne tout à fait normale indépendamment de ce qu'il avait été. Monsieur Malefoy s'en était bien évidemment offusqué. Il avait même prétexté que l'adolescente jouait de son statut pour se venger de sa personne. Mais même au plus fort des invectives, Hermione n'avait jamais fléchi. C'était mal la connaître. Elle serrait les dents quand certaines piques la blessaient et continuait d'avancer. Le soutien de Drago lui faisait énormément de bien dans ces moments. Ce dernier avait voulu remettre son père à sa place plus d'une fois, mais Hermione avait décrété la dispute inutile, préférant celles qu'elle avait à ce sujet avec l'adolescent. Disputes dont une éclata non loin de Lucius.

0°0o0°0

Du jour au lendemain, son comportement envers l'adolescente avait changé. Ils n'étaient pas encore de grands amis, mais elle avait gagné un respect de la part d'un homme qui avait vénéré les sangs purs. Son détachement et son abnégation avait fait du père de Drago un homme prêt à affronter le monde sorcier tel qu'il l'avait laissé. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé et changeaient, alors que d'autres subsistaient les obligeant à vivre dans la clandestinité.

Mais l'homme avait changé et choisit de se livrer à ses pairs. C'était un autre homme qui avait répondu de ses actes. L'assignation à résidence qu'il obtint était due sans conteste au rôle décisif joué par son fils. L'adolescent avait pris des risques énormes pour sauver son école, ses amies et au-delà de ça, les valeurs qu'Albus Dumbledore défendait et qu'il avait voulu siennes. C'était un jeune homme humble qui s'était battu au péril de sa vie. Lucius était fier de lui. Fier que ce jeune adolescent ait le courage de remettre en question tout un héritage de valeurs liées à la pureté du sang.

Ses valeurs qui avaient bercé son enfance et celle de son père n'avaient plus lois, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Ce dernier avait appris la vraie valeur des gens en côtoyant une adolescente généreuse envers son prochain. Qu'il en fasse partie l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait admis. Il prenait à présent plaisir à la présence de de la jeune femme. Il était également reconnaissant de la joie de vivre de son fils. Drago était heureux. Et c'est ce qui importait à Lucius Malefoy, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Le bonheur de son fils était devenu essentiel à ses yeux. Il était allé jusqu'à être jaloux de la complicité que les deux adolescents avaient construite en leur prêtant une intimité qui n'existait pas. Il existait en revanche des sentiments qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. Drago n'en parlait jamais. Hermione, quant à elle, voyait émerger des sentiments qui n'auraient jamais dû exister. Elle avait beau se dire que cet engouement, outre que le fait qu'il relevait de l'inconscience était sans doute passager. Elle avait détesté cet homme, appris à le connaitre. Il était à présent handicapé et à moins d'un miracle il le demeurerait. Il avait l'âge d'être son père, mais surtout ses parents ne l'accepteraient jamais. Malgré cela, plus elle y pensait et plus son amour pour cet homme grandissait et plus cela devenait une évidence pour la jeune femme que toutes ces épreuves avaient forgée. Hermione désirait secrètement le père de son ami. Ami qui occupait dans son cœur une place aussi importante que celle réservée à Harry. Elle ne voulait pas perdre cette amitié en dévoilant son amour.

0°0o0°0

Depuis que se dessinait les prémices d'un amour naissant, Hermione éprouvait des difficultés à rester elle-même en présence de Lucius Malefoy. Enfin, ce n'était pas franchement son attitude qui allait la trahir, mais plutôt ses gestes. Hermione en réalisait de nombreux par jour. Avant ils étaient seulement mécaniques. Maintenant, tout était différent. Notamment quand elle avait dû masser les jambes de Lucius comme elle le faisait chaque jour pour ne pas que ses membres s'affaiblissent. Lucius avait forcément dû s'en rendre compte. Ses jambes ne ressentaient rien, mais ses mains avaient bougé différemment. La jeune femme avait éprouvé immédiatement de la gêne. Sous un faux prétexte, elle était sortie.

— Il faut que je te parle Drago. Ma présence n'est plus indispensable. Et puis mes parents me manquent, lui avoua-t-elle. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. J'ai fait ma valise. Je t'écrirais.

Son empressement dans ses gestes, sa voix trahissaient son embarras.

— Si tu me disais réellement ce qui ne va pas. C'est à cause de mon père, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'il t'aurait dit ou fait du mal ?

— Non pas précisément. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

— Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'en ailles sur un malentendu. Père t'apprécies. Tu es une jeune femme ravissante. Il se peut, que… comment te dire... Il se peut que… éprouves-tu des sentiments pour lui ?

Le mieux à faire pour le jeune homme était encore de procéder autrement. Hermione n'aurait pas eu à répondre une douce chaleur ayant choisi d'envahir ses joues.

— Ça n'est pas le problème, répondit-elle avec empressement.

— Je crois que si.

— Tu devrais lui parler.

— Enfin, Drago ! Un peu de bon sens. Tu m'imagines aller annoncer à ton père que je souhaite vivre à ses côtés.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— En dehors du fait qu'il me prendrait pour une folle. Non. Je ne vois pas. Je suis désolée, Drago. Ma décision est prise. Le diner est prêt. Il faudra juste le réchauffer avant de passer à table.

Les yeux gris exprimaient une telle tristesse que des larmes jaillirent au coin de ses yeux.

— Oh ! Je t'aime tant, dit-elle à l'adolescent en se jetant dans ses bras.

— Alors, reste. S'il te plait !

— Non, Drago. Pas maintenant, c'est impossible. J'aurais l'air d'une idiote.

— Et si père te le demande.

— Ne fais pas ça Drago !

— Tu ne comptais pas tout de même disparaître sans le lui dire.

La jeune femme rassembla ses affaires

« Votre décision m'attriste fortement. » Entendit-elle. Je vous présente mes excuses si je vous ai froissé.

Lucius était si prévenant que la jeune femme se posa la question de savoir si oui ou non elle avait rêvé.

Drago se faufila hors de la pièce. Le traitre ! Pensa la jeune femme se sentant prise au piège. Sa main se retrouva prisonnière d'une paume chaude et chaleureuse qui exerça une pression sur la sienne avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Hermione s'en trouva deux fois plus embarrassée bien que son cœur se soit égaré comme sa respiration qui semblait soudain lui faire défaut. Elle réalisa que si le père de Drago éprouvait des sentiments à son égard, tout ce qu'elle avait mis en avant quand elle avait découvert les siens pouvait s'avérer un frein. Autrement dit, Lucius Malefoy ne se sentait pas en droit de revendiquer l'amour de la jeune femme. Et d'après ce que Drago avait essayé de lui dire, le handicap de son père était principalement la cause. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle en déduisit. Confuse, la jeune femme ne savait vraiment plus quoi répondre. Elle se sentait encore plus idiote maintenant.

— Ne dites rien, jeune demoiselle. Défaites simplement votre valise. Je suis votre obligé.

— Excusez-moi, dit-elle en retirant précipitamment sa main. Je m'en tiendrais à ma décision de partir, lui signifia-t-elle sans se justifier.

Elle s'était suffisamment rendue ridicule. Malefoy père éprouvait tout au plus de la reconnaissance. Hermione pivota sur elle-même et disparut dans un pop.

0°0o0°0

Severus ne fut pas surpris de voir son filleul lui rendre visite. Il s'y attendait depuis longtemps. Il fut même étonné que l'adolescent ne se soit pas déplacé avant. Mais le rôle qu'il avait tenu ne devait en aucun cas concerner des adolescents. La guerre était une affaire d'adultes. Il déplorait que des adolescents y soient mêlés, qui plus est des adolescents de sa maison et plus particulièrement son filleul. C'était dur de savoir que la baguette de son filleul l'avait frappé, mais en tant qu'ancien espion, il savait que la sensiblerie n'était pas de mise. Mais Drago n'était encore qu'un gamin à ses yeux. Un gamin qui était si bien rentré dans son personnage que Severus n'y avait que du feu. Et ce n'était pas plus mal parce que dans son état, il aurait pu causer du tort. Il était fier de son filleul en quelque sorte.

— Entre, lui dit Severus d'où il se trouvait.

La pièce réservée à la préparation des potions avait besoin d'un peu de rénovation, elle n'avait pas dû servir depuis des lustres. Quantité d'ingrédients, de pots pleins de bestioles figées occupaient les étagères. Severus serra son filleul dans ses bras.

— Je suis désolé pour tes parents, Drago.

— Père est ... vivant.

— Comment ça, ton père est en vie. Il me semble avoir entendu dire qu'il faisait partie des victimes.

— Nous l'avons trouvé en retournant au manoir pour ramener Harry. Il était encore en vie. Il était si touché qu'on a dû le soigner sur place. On y est resté le temps qu'il soit transportable.

— Quand tu dis « on », tu parles de qui ?

— Peu importe. L'essentiel, c'est qu'il soit en vie. Tu ne crois pas ? Comment va Harry ?

— Bien, répondit Severus.

Une gêne s'installa entre Severus et Drago.

— Je te laisse travailler.

— Il sera content de te voir.

Severus disposa sur son plan de travail les ingrédients nécessaires. Certains devaient être préparés maintenant comme les ingrédients secs. D'autres étaient à manipuler à un moment précis. Il n'avait pas besoin de livre. Il l'avait sorti au cas où. Maintenant que tout était prêt, il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Il prit la première racine pour la couper finement puis hacher son bulbe. Son couteau s'éleva prêt à entailler la racine, son regard fixé sur le tubercule. Sa main, en suspens, n'acheva pas sa destination. Son cœur s'emballa soumis à un mouvement de panique. De ce trouble, une coulée de sueur glaça son corps. Sa main tremblait. Oh pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle soit incapable d'accomplir un geste précis. Le couteau s'échappa de sa main. Chaviré, Severus agrippa le bord de la table. Geste grâce auquel son corps se stabilisa. Le malaise était là sournois, plus vicieux que jamais. Il devait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Son regard balaya les étagères. Les ingrédients d'un côté, les fioles de l'autre. Les étiquettes étaient en partie illisibles. Peu importe, il en déboucha une. Une odeur de désinfectant semblable à un l'alcool frelaté violenta ses narines. La potion était vraisemblablement défectueuse, voir inutilisable. Peu importe. Il n'avait rien d'autre sous la main. Il tressaillit hésitant à porter la fiole à ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'anneau à son doigt. Quelle alternative avait-il ? Un maître en potions sur le déclin face à un ivrogne ? Non ! C'était impossible. Sa main tremblante le dissuada de ne pas le faire en trouvant une raison de se haïr davantage. Il avala lentement le contenu. Apaisé.

0°0o0°0

Severus allia potion et boisson. Entre les potions qu'il destinait au château, il put mettre au point un breuvage visant à stopper le tremblement que son addiction à la boisson occasionna. Ce tremblement-là, il était capable de le maitriser contrairement à l'autre. Le problème c'est que plus il en prenait, plus il devait en prendre. L'efficacité se réduisait. C'est pourquoi il passa le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans cette pièce à respirer les vapeurs que dégageaient ses chaudrons.

La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos.

— Le dîner est servi.

— J'arrive, répondit Severus.

— Es-tu certain ? Tu passes ton temps enfermé dans ce laboratoire.

— Est-ce un reproche ? Eh oui, j'en suis certain. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Severus se mit à table. Drago était présent. Il lui arrivait souvent de venir dîner au manoir depuis sa dernière visite. Harold avait appris à se servir d'une petite cuillère. L'enfant mangeait tranquillement. Il était Harry pour tout le monde. Pour Severus, l'enfant était Harold. L'enfant pour lequel il avait promis à Lily d'être un père. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il était réellement. Il mentait à tellement de gens en commençant par lui-même.

— Tu devrais le mettre au lit.

— Je dois retourner au labo.

Sirius ne répondit rien, il avait choisi de se taire. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et monta l'enfant pour le coucher. Puis, il redescendit au laboratoire. Sirius poussa doucement la porte. Severus était dans son champ de vision.

— Depuis quand ?

La voix de Sirius n'était pas menaçante. Elle dénotait une lourde peine. Avec une certaine lassitude, il fit tourner l'anneau sur son doigt.

— Depuis quand quoi ?

— Depuis quand as-tu repris tes vieilles habitudes ? S'il te plait, ne mens pas. Pas si notre union a une signification pour toi.

À suivre ...


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

0°0o0°0

**Chapitre 13 - Où il est question d'avancée.**

Sirius s'était avancé vers lui.

— Je…

Nier. Les mensonges coutaient bien moins que les véritables mots. Voilà sur quoi il s'était focalisé en entendant « depuis quand ? » Severus s'était préparé à cette question. Il savait qu'elle tomberait. Il ne savait pas exactement quand. Nier, c'était imposé à lui quand son geste s'était fait plus habituel seulement, voulant cacher cette évidence comme une honte si déshonorante qu'il est impossible qu'elle existe vraiment.

— Regarde-moi, Severus !

Il avait voulu…

— Regarde-moi et donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas faire ça !

Sirius faisait glisser son alliance de son doigt.

— Ton comportement n'est plus tout à fait le même. J'aurais été mal avisé de ne pas m'en rendre compte. Vois-tu ? Aussi j'ai pris la liberté de faire analyser tes flacons. Ils ne contiennent pas d'alcool, me diras-tu. Mais il était aisé une fois les composants obtenus d'en déduire sa fonction.

Encore une fois le ton sur lequel Sirius avait parlé était tout à fait neutre.

— Ne me juge pas, Sirius ! Répondit brutalement Severus emporté par sa colère. Et puis de quel droit me juges-tu ?

— J'ai passé treize années à Azkaban…

— Mais peut-être les avais-tu méritées ! Le coupa Severus bassement.

— Tu ne peux pas réellement penser une chose pareille.

Il avait oublié combien il pouvait paraître froid et cruel. Sirius tressaillit intérieurement. Il était même impossible que Severus puisse avoir un tel sentiment. Il savait pourtant que sous cette attitude se résumait une incapacité à se confronter à une réalité. Une montée de colère supplémentaire serait difficile à affronter. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dur. Voir Severus se débattre au milieu de ses mensonges et glisser lentement vers quelque chose qui le menait à sa perte ou assister impuissant à ce désastre. Ne pas laisser son environnement porter atteinte au calme qu'il s'efforçait de conserver. Et c'est ce que lui avait apporté sa détention.

— Non. Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua Severus caustique. Ce ne sont là que les élucubrations d'un sombre ivrogne.

Sirius avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il devait faire et malgré tout ce qui faisait pencher la balance du mauvais côté, sa décision était prise. Jamais, il ne quitterait Severus. Mais en revanche, il n'était pas prêt à abdiquer facilement. Pas cette fois. Trop de choses étaient en jeu. C'est pourquoi il reprit la parole tout aussi posément malgré ce qu'il allait faire.

— Tu sais Severus, il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je te donne entièrement raison. Je n'ai effectivement aucunement le droit de te juger parce qu'à partir de maintenant, tu n'es plus rien pour moi, ajouta-il en ôtant complètement l'anneau de son doigt pour le laisser choir sur la paillasse émaillée.

Ne fais pas ça. S'il te plait, pensa Severus alors qu'une main glacée arrachait son cœur. Sa respiration s'arrêta. Son corps se désagrégea en millions de particules. Severus tomba à genoux. Ceux-ci produisirent un bruit mat quand ils rencontrèrent le sol. Ses mains s'étaient jointes d'elle-même. Sa tête rencontra le sol.

0°0o0°0

— Relève-toi, bon sang ! Tu t'attendais à quoi en agissant de la sorte ? Ce pauvre Sirius n'a pas vécu tant que tu n'as pas été hors de danger. Et tu y replonges dès qu'il a le dos tourné. Tu es complètement irresponsable, jeta Octavius Prince en s'efforçant de garder son calme. Quelles qu'en soient les raisons, tu n'étais pas tout seul. Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête ! Et relève-toi ! Tu vas aller trouver Sirius et t'excuser. Pour le reste et bien advienne que pourra, soupira le vieil homme fatigué. Mais ne t'attends pas après ça à obtenir son pardon. Tu l'as blessé, Severus, profondément blessé.

Severus se redressa sur des jambes vacillantes d'être restées trop longtemps à terre. Le regard baissé pour ne pas exposer la honte qu'il ressentait à la vue de son grand-père. Il attendit que ce dernier sorte. Des larmes envahirent à nouveau ses yeux. L'humiliation d'avoir été traité de la sorte. Il essuya son visage sur un chiffon à peu près propre, après quoi il vida une à une les fioles dans l'évier. C'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. Il éteignit les torches en sortant. Le manoir était silencieux. Du hall à l'étage, tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Les torches du couloir donnant sur leur chambre diffusaient une lumière douce. La porte était entrouverte. Sirius déplaçait les pièces d'un échiquier sorcier. Severus s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle puis il reprit sa marche. Il entra dans la chambre bien plus tendu qu'un de ses élèves venant effectuer une retenue. Severus n'escomptait pas un pardon. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il escomptait après pareil désastre. Son grand-père lui avait remis les idées en place. Peut-être de façon un peu brutale. Le moins qu'il devait faire à présent était de s'excuser.

Sirius déplaça son roi vers l'une de ses tours, celle qui était située à sa droite. Cette dernière se positionna à gauche de son roi.

— Je viens m'excuser Sirius, dit-il difficilement. Ce que j'ai fait est aussi impardonnable que ce que j'ai dit. Parler est une chose que je ne fais pas facilement. J'en suis conscient. Mais, pour notre amour, j'aurais dû trouver la force. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je m'étais trompé. Je comprends maintenant que j'aurais dû venir t'en parler.

— C'est fait, répondit laconiquement Sirius en examinant attentivement le déplacement de pion de son adversaire virtuel.

— Oui, observa Severus en marquant une pause. Le manque de réaction de Sirius le désarçonnait une fois de plus. Je voudrais m'excuser pour cela. Pour le reste également. J'ai fui en vous abandonnant Harold et toi. Tu n'étais pas responsable, Sirius. J'ai préféré lâchement noyer les maux qui ont englouti ce qui me restait d'innocence. J'ai eu tort. Ces maux-là m'ont rattrapé plus violemment. Ils ont fait de moi un alcoolique. J'ai donné mon fils, trahi les miens. Et je t'ai trahis toi, malgré… malgré que… tu aies… toujours été… là… pour moi. Je n'ai pas été… à la hauteur. Mais sache que… même si ça… ne signifie… plus rien pour… toi… que du … plus profond de mon cœur… je... t'aime. Je te demande… pardon Sirius. Pardon… pour… Harold. Pardon… d'avoir… trahi… ta… confiance. Pardon… pour… tout.

Les souvenirs refaisaient surface en même temps que les mots. Sa voix était hachée. Severus peinait à articuler, rattrapé par ses sanglots. Le point de rupture n'était pas loin. Severus était à bout. Et le dernier pas aller au bout de lui-même restait impossible à franchir. Sirius n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre geste. Ce n'était pas plus que ce qu'il était en droit d'exiger. Il ne cilla pas alors que son cœur chavirait de ce visage éploré si fragilement accroché au sien cherchant un soutien qui ne venait pas. C'est plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Ce fragile esquif sombrait. Et pourtant…

— Je n'y arriverais pas… sans toi, parvint à dire Severus, l'émotion nouant sa gorge.

— Je vais t'aider, mais seulement à une condition. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te demanderai. En suivant un traitement tout d'abord. Tu ne seras jamais seul, Severus, ni dans l'officine de ton grand-père, ni ailleurs. Es-tu bien sûr de vouloir supporter ça ?

Severus n'avait d'autre choix que celui d'accepter. Il savait à peu près à quoi s'attendre. Crises avec phase anxiogène voir dépressive, agitation, tremblements assortis de quelques désagréments s'il s'en sortait bien. Il avait fallu qu'il soit au pied du mur pour prendre cette décision.

— Bien. Maintenant, excuse-moi, je vais me coucher. Tu devrais en faire de même, dit-il en désignant le lit qui avait été installé à l'autre bout de la chambre.

0°0o0°0

Tombé en disgrâce est une chose qui n'était pas ordinairement établie chez cet homme. Mais il avait fait un choix et ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole. Severus abandonna avec contrainte la proximité de Sirius pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Un étau enserrait déjà son crâne. C'était peut-être là les prémices des premiers symptômes. Severus n'était pas certain que ces céphalées ne soient pas liées à leur rupture. Plus qu'il ne pouvait se haïr, il se dégoutait d'avoir agi de la sorte. Il n'arrivait pas encore à se faire à ce mot, ni à ce qu'il représentait. RUPTURE ! Ça impliquait tellement de choses et ça en remettait beaucoup en question. Comme l'amour qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement promis. Les promesses étaient faites, mais rien ne permettait de dire que l'un ou l'autre des partenaires ne romprait pas ses engagements. Seul le temps était capable de le dire. Et encore. Pris d'un vertige, Severus se rattrapa de justesse au lavabo. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur frapper chaque côté de son crâne. La sueur imprégna son visage, ses aisselles, son torse. Toutes les parties hautes de son corps. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol pour gérer au mieux la crise qu'il sentait venir malgré qu'il ne sente pas de taille à l'affronter. Pris de tremblements, Severus se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

0°0o0°à

Cette situation le rendait malade. Mais Sirius devait tenir, pour leur bien à tous. Il avait fixé des règles qui allaient être pénibles pour Severus et pour lui-même. Mais elles devraient être respectées. Sirius avait été profondément marqué par l'état physique de Severus après que ce dernier soit revenu de sa captivité. Et il n'était pas certain de ne pas y laisser sa santé, mais il devait s'occuper de Severus avant de penser à lui. Inquiet, Sirius avait fini pas faire irruption dans la salle de bain pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes après que Severus y soit entré.

— Je ne suis plus rien pour toi. Ça fait tellement… mal, prononça Severus le regard vide.

Sirius dut se rapprocher et tendre l'oreille pour entendre la voix qui s'amenuisait sur la fin.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? L'interrogea Sirius par principe, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était la magie de Severus qui provoquait ce blackout total.

Sirius visualisa l'emplacement de son alliance pour la faire réapparaître dans sa main, paume tendue vers le haut. L'anneau tourna trois fois avant que Sirius ne soit aspiré. La silhouette d'un jeune garçon lui apparut clairement. En s'approchant d'elle, Sirius eut la conviction qu'il s'agissait de Severus enfant. Une projection en quelque sorte.

— Tu es Severus n'est-ce pas ? Donne-moi la main !

Le jeune garçon lui jeta un regard triste, après quoi il partit en courant au travers d'un dédale de couloirs. Aux couloirs se succédèrent des pièces où se jouaient des scènes malheureuses de sa vie de jeune garçon, d'adolescent, puis plus récemment d'adulte. Le jeune garçon s'arrêtait à chaque fois. Il en repartait toujours plus triste jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant les barreaux d'une geôle crasseuse. Mais lorsqu'il voulut s'en éloigner, Sirius lui saisit le poignet. Il perçut un changement chez le jeune garçon. De la peur. L'inscription qui était gravée sur les murs sombres et humides en était responsable. Severus était alcoolique. Greyback avait fait en sorte qu'il le reste en lui jetant un maléfice. Severus aurait fini par se détruire lui-même. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. La main de Sirius glissa vers ses doigts. Cette main était douce et rassurante. Severus se força à ouvrir les yeux sur une réalité qu'il découvrait.

— Ce n'est pas moi… la rechute… Ce n'est pas moi..., bégaya-t-il sous le coup de l'émotion le regard dévoré par la fièvre.

—Non, ce n'est pas toi.

Severus chercha aussitôt l'annulaire de Sirius. L'alliance était à son doigt. Les larmes jaillirent d'elle-même. Et c'était sans doute les plus belles de toutes. Elles roulèrent en abondance sur ses joues. Sirius se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres sèches.

— Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de me quitter, n'est-ce pas ?

— Te quitter. Non. T'effrayer suffisamment pour que tu sortes de ton silence. Oui. J'ai accepté de fermer les yeux sur certaines choses et ce n'est évidemment pas ce que j'aurais dû faire.

La fièvre contraignit Severus à fermer les yeux. Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte apaisante de Sirius. Ce dernier le ramena dans la chambre. Le manque de chaleur le glaça immédiatement.

— Reste, s'il te plait.

— Je vais chercher de quoi faire baisser ta fièvre.

Quand Sirius revint, Severus claquait des dents. La fièvre rongeait son corps secoué de tremblements. Son agitation mit du temps avant de se calmer. Severus ne céda au sommeil qu'après avoir trouvé refuge dans les bras de Sirius. Un réveil brutal l'en sortit. Ses yeux pétris d'angoisse fixèrent l'emplacement vide où Sirius s'était trouvé. Un bruit mat brisa le silence de la chambre. La chute d'épais manuscrits. Sans qu'il n'ait eu à bouger le reste de son corps, le regard de Severus obliqua vers la source du bruit. Ce dernier se rallongea en soupirant n'étant pas au mieux de sa forme.

— J'ai trouvé quelque chose dans des notes manuscrites de ma chère mère. J'ai toujours pensé que ma famille avait des loisirs très enrichissants.

Sirius s'interrompit devant la fixité du visage de Severus.

— Ça revient ?

— Non. Ça va, je t'assure, répondit Severus pour faire bonne figure alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus de plus en plus livide à l'approche d'une nouvelle crise. Tu n'as pas dormi…

— Severus !

— Non. Ça ne va pas…

Le reste se passa dans un brouillard douloureux au terme duquel Sirius, avec l'énergie du désespoir, le sortit une fois de plus. Épuisé d'avoir été jour et nuit à ses côtés durant cette nouvelle période de désaccoutumance, Sirius dormit plus de soixante-douze heures d'affilée. Au terme desquels ses yeux reposés s'ouvrirent sur la silhouette de Severus. Ce dernier était allongé. Son coude replié soutenait sa tête. Sirius détailla avec satisfaction ses traits qui avaient perdu leur aspect jaunâtre et cireux. Ses cheveux avaient repoussé. Il n'y avait que la longue cicatrice qui barrait son visage et attestait d'un passé douloureux. Hormis cette blessure, il était improbable de concevoir que de tels actes aient pu se produire.

Une fusée auréolée de boucles brunes déboula à pleine vitesse sur le lit qu'il enjamba de toute la force de ses petites jambes pour venir étreindre son parrain.

— Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir fait la marmotte, déclara Sirius en chatouillant son filleul.

— Non, en effet. Octavius m'en a informé à mon réveil. Profite d'Harold, je vais chercher le petit déjeuner.

Sirius regarda Severus se lever et sortir de la chambre non sans un froncement de sourcils. Le ton neutre de Severus ne dénotait aucune affectation particulière. Il devait très certainement éprouver une certaine gêne vis-à-vis de ce fils qui avait grandi loin de son père ces derniers mois. Il allait devoir l'en débarrasser. Sirius ne voulait pas voir son filleul ne destiner qu'à lui ses élans de tendresse.

— Tu es magnifique, mon bonhomme, dit-il à l'enfant en songeant que des traits de son père apparaissaient sur cette bouille enfantine. Nous allons avoir avec toi une conversation à ce sujet.

La cuisine bourdonnait d'activités. Blanche était au fourneau sous l'œil séduit de son grand-père. Joanna quant à elle disposait sur un plateau viennoiserie diverse et assortiments de thé. Elle rajouta un pichet de jus de citrouille, une carafe d'eau et un sucrier.

— Vous fallait-il autre chose, monsieur ? Dit-elle en s'adressant cérémonieusement à Severus.

— Merci, Joanna. C'est parfait.

— Laissez. Je vais le monter, déclara Joanna en saisissant avec empressement les poignées en argent.

— J'aimerais que l'on cesse de me considérer dans cette maison comme un grand malade, répondit un peu trop abruptement Severus sur un ton visiblement affecté pour ce qu'il prenait comme de l'indélicatesse. Et qui n'en était manifestement pas.

Le ton discourtois effraya Joanna à laquelle le plateau échappa. Son contenu se répandit sur le sol avec un fracas assourdissant.

— Veuillez excuser l'indélicatesse de mon petit fils. J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait se montrer parfois désobligeant. Je devrais m'en réjouir en considérant qu'il a recouvré la santé, soupira le vieux sorcier résigné.

— Joanna est parfois maladroite, affirma Blanche en réparant d'un geste de la main les dégâts.

Stupide serait plus approprié, précisa Severus pour lui-même.

— Ça a l'air de te surprendre que j'ai engagé une sorcière comme cuisinière.

— Oh ! Moi ce que j'en pense, dit Severus sans finir sa phrase.

Il prit lui-même le plateau et sortit de la cuisine sur ses mots.

— Encore une fois, je vous présente mes excuses pour le comportement inapproprié de mon petit fils.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, affirma Blanche. Monsieur a traversé une période difficile.

— Sans doute, Blanche. Mais Severus a toujours eu une propension à l'irritabilité, lui dit Octavius sur le ton de la confidence.

— Tu as l'air contrarié, remarqua Sirius dès que Severus mit un pied dans la chambre.

Et contrarié Severus l'était en effet.

— Que l'on cesse de me considérer comme le dernier des invalides. C'est plus que déplaisant à la fin, dit-il d'un ton aigre.

Severus posa un peu trop sèchement le plateau sur le guéridon faisant s'entrechoquer les pichets.

— Ce que tu prends pour de l'indélicatesse n'est que ce pour quoi elle est payée, Severus.

— Donne-lui raison. Je t'en prie. Cette sotte n'a eu que ce qu'elle mérite.

— Tu as crié sur Joanna, s'indigna Harold.

— Et je pourrais en faire tout autant avec toi si tu ne baisses pas d'un ton.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'attraper Harry ?

— Il y a que c'est encore mon fils et que j'ai encore le droit de le gronder si le besoin s'en fait sentir, déclara sèchement Severus comme s'il avait voulu marquer la fin de la discussion.

Harry regarda tour à tour son père et son parrain.

— Tu es méchant, grommela l'enfant en sortant précipitamment de la chambre pour aller consoler Joanna.

— Et bien, vas-y. Dis-le puisque tu penses la même chose.

— Arrête de ronchonner, Severus. Viens plutôt m'embrasser. Mais il est vrai que tu n'étais pas obligé de te montrer si désagréable avec Harry. J'aimerais que tu fasses un effort avec ton fils.

— Pourquoi ça serait à moi de faire un effort, grogna Severus le plus sérieusement du monde.

— Tu ne vas pas recommencer, Severus.

— Recommencer quoi ?

— Laisse tomber.

— Et c'est moi qui suis de mauvaise humeur après ça, soupira-t-il faisant retomber son excès de colère.

Sur ce sujet épineux, Sirius et Severus n'étaient visiblement pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

— Je te rappelle que tu ne m'as toujours pas embrassé.

— Toi. Non plus, remarqua Severus.

— Bien si tu le prends sur ce ton. Je crois qu'un petit rappel des civilités te fera le plus grand bien. Bonjour, mon amour. Comment vas-tu ? Tu m'as manqué. Je n'ai songé qu'au moment où tu allais ouvrir les yeux pour te serrer dans mes bras et te prouver mon amour fidèle et éternel. Que sais-je, le vocabulaire amoureux ne manque pas !

Faire profil bas était peut-être l'attitude la plus adaptée pour le moment. Severus fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser remonter sa colère. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Sirius.

— Tu sais bien que les beaux discours, ça n'est pas mon fort, plaida Severus aussi contrit que possible pour se faire pardonner.

Sirius observa l'indécrottable personnage très légèrement attendri.

— Mouais. Peut-être.

Sirius repoussa les couvertures pour embrasser Severus. Une façon de faire mieux passer la pilule.

— En attendant, je te suggère de faire un effort avec ton fils. Il faut également que nous ayons une discussion au sujet de ce qu'il a été et qui fait partie intégrante de ce qu'il est maintenant.

La langue qui investit aussitôt la bouche de Severus l'empêcha de se renfrogner en éveillant les sens du concerné.

— Tu m'as manqué.

Sirius s'assit confortablement, le plateau posé devant lui. Severus fut obligé de faire de même. Sirius lui mit une tasse dans les mains et enfourna dans sa bouche une brioche chaude et dorée.

— Je peux entrer, déclara une petite voix enfantine et espiègle.

— Ton parrain et moi sommes occupés.

— Vous faites l'amour pour faire un bébé.

— Il n'a quand même pas regardé par le trou de la serrure, s'inquiéta Severus.

— Il va falloir que nous ayons une autre conversation à ce sujet, rigola Sirius en songeant qu'il adorerait s'il avait un sexe différent faire un enfant à Severus. Bien qu'il craigne que ce dernier ne manifeste jamais le même souhait. Tu vas devoir expliquer à ton fils comment on fait les bébés mon amour.

— Certainement pas, grogna Severus offusqué.

— À moins que tu ne saches plus comment faire. Je te rappelle au passage que tu as couché avec sa mère, surenchérit Sirius innocemment.

— Imbécile !

— Monsieur est grognon. Monsieur n'aime pas que l'on aborde certains sujets délicats.

— Parfaitement et je suis en droit de faire respecter ça, dit-il en mordant rageusement sa brioche.

— Je suis rassuré sur une chose, Severus. Tu as recouvré une parfaite santé.

Sous la plaisanterie anodine de Sirius se dissimulait l'angoisse de ses dernières semaines où il avait affronté ces satanées crises qui étaient fort heureusement qu'un mauvais souvenir, maléfice compris.

— C'est grâce à toi, admit Severus en devinant la note triste parfaitement dissimulée. Peu aurait manifesté un tel engagement après pareilles folies.

À suivre...


	15. Chapitre 14

**_Bonne lecture, Eladora.  
><em>**

**_0°0o0°0  
><em>**

**_Chapitre 14 - Tumultueuse rentrée._**

L'atmosphère était plus détendue au manoir, mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Les jours les plus longs s'annonçaient et, avec eux, la chaleur également. Confiné dans l'officine de son grand-père, Severus concoctait potion sur potion pour ses besoins personnels et ceux de l'infirmerie. Les journées étaient chaudes et ensoleillées. Mais malgré ses températures clémentes, Harry restait collé à son père. Il adorait toutes ses odeurs, tous ses aromes qui montaient d'abord des ingrédients puis des chaudrons apprenant ainsi à les reconnaître, à les aimer. Il observait son père les couper, les ajouter dans son chaudron pour en faire une potion fluide et claire qui retenait toute son attention. Harry était fasciné par ses gestes simples et à la fois complexes. Il avait hâte de grandir pour manipuler à son tour ces composants tous plus fascinants les uns que les autres à ses yeux d'enfant. Ainsi, il tanna tour à tour son père et son parrain pour obtenir son propre chaudron. Harry finit par avoir gain de cause. Mais l'enfant fit vite la différence entre le sien et celui de son père. Et déçu, il retourna à sa phase observation.

— Tu n'utilises pas ton chaudron, Harold.

Le ton de Severus était sec et déplaisant.

— C'est un chaudron pour les bébés. Je veux un chaudron de grand.

— Sûrement pas mon bonhomme. Tu as réclamé un chaudron. Tu as eu un chaudron. Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'en servir.

— Je suis plus un bébé.

— Tu ne discutes pas.

— De toute façon, j'aime pas les potions, lui dit l'enfant avant de sortir du labo de son père.

— Harold ! Grommela Severus partagé entre rattraper son fils pour lui faire savoir sa façon de penser ou continuer ses potions qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser sans surveillance.

L'enfant furieux et boudeur sortit dans le parc pour jouer avec son balai miniature. Le balai n'était qu'un jouet d'enfant, mais la magie incontrôlée du petit garçon en fit quelque chose de bien plus dangereux. Le balai s'éleva rapidement au-dessus des cinquante centimètres réglementaires. Cramponné au manche de ses deux petites mains, Harry cria. Son balai s'éleva rapidement tout en prenant de la vitesse. Terrifié, Harry lâcha le manche. De sa chute, il ne conserva que la sensation d'être aspiré de l'intérieur. Il était encore petit pour décrire cette désagréable et curieuse sensation. L'enfant se réveilla dans son lit avec une impression très étrange qui amena des larmes dans ses yeux. La présence de son père et de son parrain le rassura tout de même. Mais Harry voyait bien que tout n'était pas comme avant. Quelque chose de bizarre était arrivé et Harry se remit à pleurer.

— Il va bien, affirma une voix qui était inconnue de l'enfant. Il faut qu'il se repose. Je vous laisse ceci. Ça évitera qu'il soit désorienté. Veillez à ce qu'il ne soit pas seul dans ces moments-là. Et veillez également à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas souvent ! Laissez à votre fils le temps de grandir à son rythme. Ne lui imposez pas !

Derrière cette injonction se trouvaient de sages conseils.

Sirius le prit dans ses bras pour lui administrer la potion.

— Ouvre la bouche !

Harry fit ce que son parrain lui demandait. Le liquide roula sur sa langue. Il l'avala sans broncher même si le gout était déplaisant.

— Tu as fait une chute, mon bonhomme. Une sacrée chute, devrais-je dire. Que j'ai pu arrêter heureusement ! Tu devais être très en colère.

Colère. Ce mot avait une signification pour l'enfant et ce qui s'était produit avant l'accident revenait petit à petit. Son père l'avait disputé à cause du chaudron. Harry était monté sur son balai et il en était rapidement tombé. Son corps était douloureux. Une sacrée chute avait dit Sirius.

— Pourquoi es-tu monté tout seul sur ce maudit balai ? Tempêta son père.

— Severus, c'est un enfant. Des bêtises, il en fera d'autres.

— Justement, je ne veux plus qu'il en fasse. Tu peux sortir, s'il te plait !

Sirius se leva pour sortir de la chambre de son filleul. Il referma la porte sur la colère de Severus. Le regard désapprobateur de Sirius fit sortir Severus de ses gonds.

— Je lui ai fait comprendre que…

— L'adulte est tout puissant ! Termina Sirius en entendant au travers de la cloison, les pleurs de son filleul. Tu aurais dû expliquer à ton fils pourquoi c'est arrivé et pourquoi ça arrivera encore, au lieu de le sermonner, Severus.

La colère soudaine de Sirius fit retomber la sienne instantanément. Severus regarda Sirius incrédule avant de retourner vers les potions qu'il avait abandonnées. Tout était fichu. Tout était à recommencer. Des heures et des heures de travail à récupérer. « Maudit gamin ! » Fulmina Severus en vidant le contenu de ses chaudrons.

0°0o0°0

Le temps s'égraina vers la rentrée. Et avec les préparatifs des adultes, Harry ne tenait plus en place depuis qu'il savait qu'il les accompagnerait. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'irriter son père.

— Ne m'oblige pas à reconsidérer ma décision, Harold. Trouve une occupation en attendant que ton parrain et moi soyons prêts !

Harry fila. L'enfant craignait les colères de son père. Trouver une occupation ! Harry avait regardé dix fois dans sa malle, il ne manquait rien hormis sa collection de sorciers. Des petites figurines qu'il mettait en scène des heures durant. Mais il n'avait pas réellement envie d'y jouer. Ne figuraient dans sa malle, ni son chaudron, ni son balai. Son père lui ayant confisqué ce dernier. Harry aurait souhaité la compagnie d'un fléreur, il en avait vu de magnifiques à la ménagerie magique. Mais il doutait que son père lui en donne l'autorisation.

Il farfouilla dans l'ancienne malle de son père à la recherche de trucs intéressants mais cette malle ne contenaient rien d'autres que des vieilleries. Peu avant le dîner sa malle descendit dans le hall. Harry souffla un ouf de soulagement en suivant avec bonheur. Le château était magnifique. Tout était encore plus fabuleux que dans ses livres d'images. Plusieurs endroits du château avaient été refaits à neuf dont la grande salle qui avait été partiellement détruite. Harry se tenait bien droit dans son habit flambant neuf de sorcier. Assis entre son père et son parrain, l'enfant écoutait religieusement le discours de rentrée du directeur de l'école. Quand il vit le choixpeau et tour à tour chaque nouvel élève en être coiffés, il n'aspira qu'à être à leur place. Les yeux brillants d'excitation, il rêva au jour où à son tour il en serait coiffé.

0°0o0°0

Harry devint la mascotte de toute l'école. Et de ce fait, il n'était pas improbable de voir l'enfant assister à certains cours.

— Pas maintenant tes racines de manticore, souffla doucement Harry à Neville du haut de ses cinq ans. Tu dois d'abord mettre les racines d'hellébore. Non pas entière, il faut les hacher, ensuite tu pourras les ajouter.

Pour l'enfant qui avaient observé son père des heures durant, certains de ces ingrédients n'avait plus de secrets.

— Pourquoi Goyle met la totalité de la plante ? Remarqua haut et fort Harry pour détourner l'attention de son père qui aurait pu commencer à avoir des soupçons.

Severus fit aussitôt demi-tour pour évaluer l'étendue de la catastrophe.

— Félicitations ! Vous êtes en net progrès ! Répliqua le professeur acerbe en plissant les lèvres. On a passé beaucoup de temps là-dessus. Cette différence est pourtant fondamentale. Mon fils a compris ça à sa première potion.

Grégory Goyle frotta l'articulation de son poing d'un air menaçant pour faire savoir au gnome, fut-il celui de son professeur, qu'il paierait pour l'affront.

— Tu ne continues pas, Drago ?

— Non, bonhomme.

Dragon envoya un message à l'attention d'Hermione.

« Il faut qu'on se parle », disait le message.

La brunette se retourna et fit un signe comme quoi elle était d'accord.

— Tu devrais ajouter ceci, dit Harry en tenant au-dessus du petit récipient de fonte la pincée de menthe des champs qu'il était allé chercher sur une étagère. Tu obtiendrais un chouette désherbant.

Harry, ça n'est pas un jeu ! Semblait dire le regard décontenancé de Drago. Mais la mine tristounette du blondinet se fendit d'un premier sourire. Harry en conclut que l'affaire était faite et lâcha sa poignée dans le chaudron. Le contenu bouillonna gentiment comme pour se satisfaire de la suite à tenir. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son père, Harry continua de déambuler entre les rangs comme le faisait son père.

— Pourquoi la préparation de Seamus à l'odeur du caoutchouc fondu ? Pourquoi celle de Dean émet des gros bouillons comme si elle était sur le point de déborder ? Pourquoi la couleur de celle d'Angelina est marron ?

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi en suivant le livre personne n'obtenait le résultat indiqué.

— Parce que j'ai à faire à une bande d'incapable, décréta son père avant d'être interrompu par les cris d'une élève qui avait dû se sectionner un doigt.

Severus accompagna l'élève jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

— Vas-y, le mioche ! Si tu es si malin, persifla Goyle.

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde, il s'empara d'un chaudron sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

— Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, Harry. Ton père peut revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

Harry n'écouta pas les mises en garde préférant préparer soigneusement ses ingrédients tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec la dextérité d'un élève de dernière année. Il s'agitait à propos en respectant scrupuleusement les consignes. À mesure que la préparation avançait, il consultait son livre. La couleur et la texture de sa potion se modifiaient selon les ingrédients ajoutés, au tour de brassage, soit dans un sens, soit dans l'autre. Tous les élèves, au lieu de craindre le retour de leur professeur, étaient suspendus aux petites mains de l'enfant. La couleur de sa préparation amena un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

— Tu fais moins le malin, Goyle ! Plastronna Ron.

— Ne l'encourage pas, s'il te plait. Harry n'est encore qu'un enfant.

— Miss Granger a parfaitement raison, Monsieur Weasley !

Tous les élèves sursautèrent, Harry compris, à la voix dangereusement calme.

— Il aurait été plus judicieux de ne pas laisser cet enfant approcher du chaudron.

La colère de Severus se lisait sur son visage.

— Vos potions devraient déjà être sur mon bureau.

Inutile de dire que les sièges se vidèrent comme un seul homme au plus grand désespoir d'Harry. Il n'aimait pas être pris en faute, encore moins voir son père se fâcher après lui, mais le défi que lui avait lancé le Serpentard avait piqué son égo. La classe désertée, Severus se tourna vers son fils. Puis, il se baissa pour être la hauteur de celui-ci.

— Quant à toi, jeune imprudent, nous allons avoir une petite discussion.

— Mais…, commença à bougonner Harry en considérant que la remontrance suffisait largement. Ce qui manifestement n'était l'avis de son père… _C'est la faute de ce gros lourdaud de Goyle. Il m'a traité de sale mioche vantard. Et… je…suis…pas… un… vantard, encore moins… un mioche. Oh, ça non_ _!_ Énonça l'enfant en ponctuant chaque mot d'un mouvement de tête.

— Tu me déçois beaucoup, Harold.

Harry grimaça en écoutant les récriminations de son père. La porte des appartements privés se refermait sur lui. L'enfant s'était déjà attiré les réprimandes de son père en quelques jours seulement. Il avait emprunté la semaine passée sa baguette pour jouer un sale tour à la chatte de Rusard. Harry n'aiment pas Miss Teigne. Avec la baguette de son père, il l'avait immobilisée puis transformée en déjeuner pour chat. C'est l'arrivée inopinée de Pattenrond qui lui en avait donné l'idée à vrai dire. Et ce dernier, ravi qu'on mette une souris sous son nez, avait tenu sa gueule grande ouverte, pour gober la proie. L'affaire aurait pu s'arrêter là si au moment où Severus avait entendu Rusard appelé sa chatte, son fils n'avait pas lâché la souris trop précipitamment pour que son geste passe pour honnête.

— Je te déçois toujours de toute façon. Tu n'es là que pour me crier dessus et me faire avaler tes sales potions, lâcha Harry d'une seule traite dans l'intention de blesser son père.

La phrase piquante ne manque pas son objectif.

— J'ai beaucoup de travail, Harold ! Répondit Severus désobligeant.

— _**Les autres aussi en ont et ça ne les empêche pas de trouver du temps pour moi. Et pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours Harold et pas Harry, comme Sirius, Joanna, grand-père et Blanche**_ _**? Tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est bien mieux d'être Harry et j'en veux plus de tes potions**_**,** lui fit savoir l'enfant dépité. _**Je te déteste**_**.**

Pour toute réponse, Severus ne cria pas sur son fils cette fois, mais lui administra la plus cuisante des punitions. Les paroles de la jeune médicomage lui revinrent.

— Merde, merde, merde ! Pesta Severus en se ruant sur sa cheminée pour obtenir l'aide de Poppy.

— Poppy ! Venez dans mes appartements toutes affaires cessantes.

— Toutes affaires cessantes ! S'indigna l'infirmière.

Que cet homme pouvait se montrer odieux

— J'espère que vous avez une excellente raison pour me faire quitter mes quartiers pour les vôtres… Merlin... J'envoie une note à Ste Mangouste, Severus.

Le temps que sa cheminée soit raccordée au réseau, Mademoiselle Flitwick s'époussetait sur le tapis de son salon.

— Je ne vous félicite pas, lui fit savoir la jeune femme en s'approchant de l'enfant. Il me semblait avoir été suffisamment clair. Pas de rythme imposé. Mais les recommandations d'une simple médicomage ne sont que bouses de dragon aux yeux de l'éminent potionniste que vous êtes, professeur Rogue ! Lança cyniquement la jeune femme histoire de rendre à son ancien professeur la monnaie de sa noise.

Andréa Flitwick. L'image d'une élève timide et maladroite lui revint en mémoire.

— J'ai apporté avec moi une potion que j'ai pris soin de concocter depuis ma dernière visite. On dirait qu'elle arrive à point nommé.

Severus se fit aussi contrit que possible. Inutile de rajouter à sa honte. La jeune femme fit boire le contenu de sa fiole au jeune enfant qui avait dû doubler son âge. Mais pour confirmer son diagnostic, elle devait le réveiller ou attendre que la potion fasse son effet. Ce qui serait évidemment plus encourageant. Durant les cinq minutes que dura l'attente, la jeune femme toisa son ancien professeur. L'homme était réellement inquiet, inquiet et sa menace l'avait alarmé. Ce qui rassura Andréa sur les intentions de l'homme vis-à-vis de son fils. Leurs regards qui se croisèrent confirmèrent ses pensées.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, tout aussi inquiet que son père.

— Doucement mon bonhomme. Reste allongé ! Vous avez une potion calmante !

Severus s'éloigna pour rapporter à la jeune femme ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

— Faites-lui boire !

Légèrement tremblant, Severus releva doucement la tête de son fils pour que ce dernier puisse l'avaler. La jeune femme examina avec soin l'enfant soulignant au passage la similitude des traits de l'enfant avec ceux de son père. Des lignes fines au menton légèrement avancé, des pommettes hautes aux longues mèches sombres, voir bleutées, des yeux en amande d'un éclat qui leur était propres au nez bourbonien surmontant de fines lèvres.

— Vous avez de la chance, Severus. Sa magie n'a pas fait de _dégâts_, affirma la jeune médicomage en insistant pour qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois. L'âge d'Harry se situe approximativement aux alentours d'une dizaine d'années en tenant compte de votre gabarit. Vous êtes très grand. Sa mère l'était moins.

L'attention de l'enfant se fit plus présente à ses mots.

— Je vais te donner une potion pour que tu puisses te reposer, Harry. Tu vas dormir un peu, dit-elle pour rassurer l'enfant qui avala docilement la potion de la jeune femme.

Ses paupières se firent lourdes et l'enfant céda volontiers au sommeil.

— Je vous laisse quelques potions au cas où Harry se réveillerait. Ce que je doute ! À son réveil, pensez à le rassurer. Il sera très certainement désorienté comme la fois dernière.

— Je tiendrais compte de vos conseils. Vous pouvez en être certaine. Merci, Andréa.

Que son ancien professeur se souvienne de son prénom fit plaisir à la jeune médicomage. Qu'il lui tende une poignée franche et amicale la surprit agréablement.

0°0o0°0

Après le départ d'Andréa, Severus souleva Harry dans ses bras. Il amena l'enfant à Albus qui transplana avec lui au manoir où Harry y dormit quatre jours. Quatre jours au terme desquels il ouvrit ses paupières sur son père.

— Que m'est-il arrivé ? s'inquiéta ce dernier en se redressant d'un bond devant ce corps plus tout à fait comme le précédent.

— Je vais t'expliquer Harry. Tu dois d'abord prendre ceci, dit-il en débouchant la fiole d'Andréa.

Les yeux de l'enfant avaient cherché ceux de son père quand son prénom avait été prononcé.

Harry se sentit bien mieux un fragment de seconde plus tard.

— J'ai des souvenirs qui ne sont pas à moi, déclara l'enfant prenant au dépourvu son père.

— Tu n'es pas un enfant ordinaire, Harry. Mais ces souvenirs ne sont pas là par hasard. Ils t'appartiennent. Et quand ils te reviendront en totalité, tu comprendras beaucoup de choses, lui expliqua Severus qui était à présent assis près de lui. Mais pour le moment…

— Je suis en âge de les comprendre.

— Notre première rencontre ne s'est pas faite de la meilleure des façons, Harry. Prends mes mains. N'aie pas peur.

Harry obtempéra curieux de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Severus sélectionna soigneusement ses souvenirs pour ne pas brusquer son fils.

— Regarde-moi !

Harry ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son père. Il y décela au passage une lueur bienveillante avant d'être aspiré parmi les souvenirs que son père venait de sélectionner. Seulement voilà, la magie d'Harry s'en mêla bien involontairement soulevée par la curiosité de l'enfant. Harry découvrit ce que signifiaient ces bribes de souvenir. Son passé d'étudiants, ce qui avait précédé le tournoi, mais également sur ce qui avait suivi. La magie de l'enfant prenait irrémédiablement l'ascendant. De sa métamorphose aux paroles blessantes qu'il avait dite. Le refus de son père, mais également le sien. Ce qu'il avait appris sur le passé de son père. Et la présence rassurante de sa mère qui l'avait présenté à son père. Harold. Le prénom que son père lui donnait était en souvenir de sa mère. Harry n'avait pas été juste avec son père. D'autant que c'était un bébé aimé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau séparé de lui. Cette visite dans son passé fit comprendre bien des choses à l'enfant notamment que son père l'aimait alors qu'Harry était persuadé du contraire. Mais ce qui embêtait l'enfant c'était que depuis qu'Harry était revenu au manoir, son père n'avait pas montré grand intérêt pour lui. C'était compliqué pour une si petite tête, pensa l'enfant sa magie retombant. Severus fit avaler immédiatement à son fils une potion de sommeil sans rêves par crainte de lui faire subir d'autres désagréments.

Severus ne voulait pas que son fils sache à quel point leurs rapports avaient pu être tendus par me passé. C'était trop tôt pour Harry de découvrir qu'avant d'être un bébé, il avait été un adolescent balloté au gré d'un monde sorcier, d'une guerre et dans un moindre mal, celle de ses parents également. Severus était embêté de cette incursion au milieu de ses souvenirs.

0°0o0°0

Une fois réveillé, Harry eut la certitude de vouloir retourner au château. Sans prendre la peine de considérer l'heure matinale, il s'habilla. De nouveaux vêtements étaient posés sur son lit. Harry descendit dans le hall. Tout était calme et pour cause le manoir était encore endormi. Il ouvrit puis poussa la porte du bureau de son grand-père. Celui où il y avait la grande cheminée. Il fit glisser sans trop faire de bruit une chaise pour grimper dessus et attraper une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Harry avait beau avoir grandi, le dessus de cette cheminée était très haut. Sa main racla la coupelle. Il avait vu faire les adultes. Il descendit de la chaise et s'avança dans l'âtre. Il ouvrit sa main en prononçant « Hogwarts ».

Mais au lieu d'un magnifique château, Harry arriva au coeur d'une nature luxuriante. Des Lys. C'est ce qu'indiquait le panonceau planté dans la terre. « Hogwarts ». Une serre. Beaucoup de variétés de plantes, de magnifiques couleurs. Tout indiquait à Harry qu'il n'était pas dans les serres du professeur Chourave, pas plus qu'il était à l'école de sorcellerie et de magie. Émerveillé par cette beauté Harry en oublia le château. Il déambula au milieu des plantes sans croiser personne. À cette heure, les Kew Gardens de Londres étaient fermés au public. La faim le fit s'aventurer au-dehors. L'air frais le fit frissonner d'autant qu'Harry ne portait que des vêtements d'intérieur. Mais, là non plus, il ne croisa personne. Pas paniqué pour deux noises, Harry fit le tour du propriétaire et tomba rapidement sur ce qui lui sembla être une porte ouverte sur l'extérieur. Il marcha sans trop savoir où il allait quand un bus violet à double impériale freina dans un crissement affreux à ses pieds. La porte s'ouvrit sur un vieux sorcier aux épais verres.

« Transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition » annonça une voix provenant de l'intérieur.

Harry contempla ahuri, ce bus sortit de nulle part.

Ah ! Ces fichus gosses qui appelaient le bus sans s'en rendre compte, songea le contrôleur.

— Vous pouvez m'emmener quelque part ?

— Où tu veux à condition que ce soit sur la terre ferme.

— Vraiment où je veux ! Répéta Harry stupéfié.

— C'est comme j't'ai dit ! Alors, tu te décides !

— Hogwarts School ! Prononça Harry pour plus de sureté.

— C'est comme tu veux. Monte et installe-toi ! On n'y sera pas avant la nuit.

— Pas avant la nuit ?

— Poudlard est à l'autre bout du pays. Mais si tu veux, on t'emmène ailleurs.

— Non. Ça ira. Merci.

0°0o0°0

À l'autre bout du pays, la communauté sorcière remuait ciel et terre pour retrouver celui qui voyageait tranquillement à bord du magicobus. Severus s'était levé peu après que son fils soit entré dans le bureau, le ratant de peu. Le lit vide amena un cri qui réveilla le manoir des sous-sols aux combles. Il n'était pas loin du dix-neuf heures quand Harry pointa le bout de son nez aux grilles du château. Le froid transperça à nouveau le peu de vêtements que portait l'enfant. Ce n'est qu'en entrant dans le hall qu'on remarqua sa présence. Rusard en l'occurrence le conduisit à son bureau d'où il sortit sans fournir la moindre explication à l'enfant. Le laissant au milieu d'instruments de torture plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Des menottes et des chaines étaient accrochées sur un des murs. Peu désireux qu'ils soient utilisés sur lui, Harry prit la fuite et descendit précipitamment l'escalier menant aux cachots. Au bout du couloir se trouvaient les appartements privés de son père. Harry fit basculer le tableau qui en gardait l'entrée. Il s'y engouffra comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses en se précipitant vers la seule planche de salut qui s'offrait à lui, son parrain.

— Où étais-tu passé ? Tout le monde t'a cherché toute la journée.

Sirius serra son filleul dans ses bras comme jamais.

— Rusard veut me pendre à ses crochets, déclara Harry sous le coup de le panique cette fois.

— Rusard ne va rien te faire, Harry. En revanche, ton père… Où étais-tu passé ?

— J'ai cru que vous étiez parti sans moi. Je me suis habillé et j'ai été dans le bureau de grand-père. J'ai pris de la poudre de cheminette que j'ai lancé dans la cheminée en prononçant « Hogwarts » et je me suis retrouvé aux Kew Gardens devant un parterre de Lys.

Un rire explosa dans son dos. Mortifié, Harry se retourna pour voir son père dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aucune remontrance ne fut prononcée. Il se retrouva étouffé dans les bras de son père. Severus l'en éloigna pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Severus prit même la peine au risque de s'attirer une nouvelle engueulade de faire déplacer Andréa. Cette dernière lui fit remarquer que seul un gros rhume menaçait son fils. Severus s'autorisa seulement à desserrer son étreinte en racontant tout à la jeune médicomage.

— Voilà un enfant bien imprudent qui va devoir garder la chambre pendant au moins une semaine et avaler scrupuleusement les détestables potions de son père, le sermonna Andréa.

— Tu as entendu, Andréa, Harry. Direction ton lit.

Severus, son fils, toujours dans ses bras, ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

— Tu ne vas pas me faire dormir là-dedans, s'indigna l'enfant.

Severus contempla le lit à barreaux dans lequel avait dormi son fils la première fois. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça.

— Non.

Severus posa son fils sur la moquette avant de métamorphoser le petit lit aux dimensions de l'enfant. Puis il le souleva à nouveau avant d'écarter les couvertures pour le mettre au chaud.

— Je reviens avec de quoi te soigner, Harry.

— J'aimerais que tu continues à m'appeler Harold si ça ne te dérange pas. Ça me va.

— Alors moi aussi, ça me va, répondit Severus avant de sortir.

De ce douloureux périple, Severus avait retenu au moins une chose, c'est qu'Harry comptait énormément pour lui et qu'il devait faire l'effort d'être un meilleur père.

— Arrête de te tourmenter Severus. Harry va bien. Tu t'es inquiété. Je me suis inquiété.

Sirius l'embrassa avec passion pour lui faire oublier ses tourments. La porte de leur chambre qui était plongée dans l'obscurité s'ouvrit lentement.

— Tu es encore fâché ? Parce que si tu es encore fâché après moi, je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir, prononça une petite voix mettant soudainement fin aux prémices d'affriolants ébats.

— Je n'ai jamais été fâché… J'ai seulement eu peur que tu sois parti.

— Je t'aime mon daddou, dit Harry en venant déposer un baiser sur la joue de son père après quoi, il retourna dans son lit.

0°0o0°0

Avide de revenir aux prémices d'affriolants ébats, Severus défit soigneusement les boutons de la veste de pyjama de Sirius et passa le haut derrière les épaules pour dénuder son torse. Sa main resta en suspens au-dessus des courbes à présent découvertes. Je veux que tes sens s'affolent alors que mes doigts courent sur ta peau, dit-il en joignant des gestes pleins d'amour à ses paroles.

Ses doigts étaient parfois un peu malhabiles, mais c'est ce qui rendait ses gestes si beaux. Sa bouche rejoignit ses doigts sur sa peau lui délivrant de délicieux frissons. Severus s'approcha davantage pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de Sirius. Son cou dégageait une odeur charnelle presque animale et très sensuelle. Severus y gouta puis il y laissa sa marque. Cette petite attention fit sourire Sirius.

— Au diable les convenances ! C'est toi que je ne veux pas décevoir.

— Ne t'arrête pas s'il te plait. C'est… merveilleux.

Donné du plaisir était nouveau pour lui, mais étonnamment pas déplaisant.

0°0o0°0

— Dieu que c'était bon ! Admit Severus à haute voix en tirant une grande bouffée de son clou de cercueil. Ce qui constituait en soit plusieurs blasphèmes.

Severus n'était pas particulièrement croyant, mais ayant été élevé chez les moldus, il avait une certaine approche religieuse qu'il avait tout de même conservée. Toujours est-il qu'à quatre heures du matin, Severus était appuyé à la rambarde de son balcon. Balcon qu'il s'était octroyé au sortir d'un escalier menant directement à ses appartements situés aux cahots. Et sur quelque dix mètres carrés, Severus tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette savourant cette bouffée salvatrice sous un ciel étoilé , ayant une pensée charitable pour son caleçon tendu qu'il choisit de bouder. C'est pourquoi il tirait à présent furieusement sur cette clope en triturant d'un geste distrait l'anneau de son doigt.

À suivre...


	16. Chapitre 15

_**Bonne lecture, Eladora.**_

_**0°0o0°0**_

**Chapitre 15 — Les chiens ne font pas des chats.**

Cet anneau signifiait qu'il était marié maintenant et qu'il avait également un fils. Harry ! Que de chemin parcouru depuis l'arrivée de ce petit bonhomme dans sa vie ! Et quel bouleversement pour lui ! Devenait-on père dès lors que l'enfant paraissait ? Severus pensait que non. C'était peut-être vrai pour certains. Du moins pas dans son cas. Il ne se sentait pas un père à part entière. Il avait le titre, mais la fonction, il mettrait sans doute beaucoup de temps à l'obtenir même si ce merveilleux petit bonhomme prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie.

Ce qu'il y avait surtout de merveilleux, c'était de voir que vous aviez donné la vie. Parce que ce petit être, c'était forcément un petit morceau de vous. Et en soi, ça restait très émouvant. Et que cette petite part de vous se perpétue à l'infini avait de quoi laisser perplexe le plus inébranlable des personnages. Severus n'avait pas forcément hâte que son fils grandisse. Il se souvint pourtant non sans une certaine émotion du sentiment de fierté qui avait envahi sa poitrine. Lorsque les sorts mis en place sur le jeune Harry Potter alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé avaient cessé d'exister sous la pression que sa colère avait suscitée. Harry Potter était devant lui et l'instant d'après celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être en réalité. Et quelque chose d'assez inimaginable s'était produit. Son cœur avait subitement bondi dans sa poitrine et il avait éprouvé un sentiment de fierté qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais expérimenté. Regrettait-il seulement la décision d'avoir écarté de sa vie cet enfant que Lily et lui avaient conçu ? Non. Les choses avaient dû se passer ainsi. Lily avait fait son chemin et lui avait fait également le sien. Et qui aurait pu prédire à ce moment de leur vie qu'ils pouvaient seulement se tromper de direction ? Il n'y avait rien à regretter. De meilleures choses à espérer. Pour eux. Pour son fils, pour Sirius et pour lui.

Sa cigarette terminée, Severus délaissa la rambarde de son balcon non sans avoir savouré une dernière fois cette vue magnifique sur le parc. Sur le lac où les astres encore présents miroitaient à la surface de l'eau. Il n'était pas loin de cinq heures du matin. L'air frais de la nuit le fit frissonner. Il resserra autour de lui les pans de sa cape. Puis baissa la tête vers cette étrange partie de son anatomie qui avait retrouvé des proportions qui pouvaient être qualifiées de décentes. Severus regagna les cachots. Peu enclin à regagner le lit conjugal, son sommeil l'ayant déserté, Severus se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre un thé. Il fut surpris d'y trouver son filleul et certainement pas dans ses meilleurs jours. L'adolescent avait une mine épouvantable. Avait-il failli à tous ses devoirs en accordant aussi peu de temps aux personnes qu'il aimait ?

— Ça ne va pas, Drago ! Si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse. Est-ce à propos de ton père ? Je ne t'ai pas accordé beaucoup de temps depuis la rentrée, mais profitons de ta présence pour en parler.

À peine ses paroles terminées, une tornade blonde pleurait dans son giron à chaudes larmes.

— Si tu me disais ce qui te préoccupe ? Lui demanda son parrain d'une voix excessivement douce.

— Père ! Drago étouffa un sanglot après qu'il eut prononcé son nom. J'ai bien peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

— Drago ! Ton père est quelqu'un de fort émotionnellement.

— Peut-être.

— Ce qui veut dire qu'il est arrivé quelque chose. N'est-ce pas ? Et que ce quelque chose est lié à la personne qui t'a aidé à tirer d'affaire ton père.

Drago hocha la tête en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son parrain. Il essuya quelques larmes.

— Ce cher brave Lucius serait-il tombé amoureux ?

Le blondinet secoua la tête vers l'avant.

— C'est une bonne chose, poursuivit son parrain. Ton père a besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui, déclara avec emphase Severus en ayant une tendre pensée pour l'homme de sa vie.

— Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi éperdu depuis le départ de cette personne. Il donne l'impression d'avoir été amputé d'une partie de lui-même.

— Ce doit être très sérieux en effet. Ses sentiments sont-ils partagés ?

— Oui. Ils le sont. Mais, il ne s'est pas dévoilé et Her... Drago s'arrêta soudain conscient d'en avoir trop dit. Hermione était une élève et Drago avait craint que son parrain intervienne en tant que professeur avant d'intervenir en tant qu'ami. L'adolescent planta ses yeux gris empreints d'inquiétude dans ceux chaleureux de son parrain.

— Je vais aller le voir, Drago. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu devrais aller te recoucher. Tu as besoin de dormir.

Drago eut la bonne grâce de rougir. Il savait à quoi son parrain faisait allusion. Ses résultats scolaires étaient loin d'être brillants. Certes, ce n'était que le début de l'année, mais Drago ne travaillait pas et n'était pas non plus attentif en classe. Il était trop préoccupé pour s'investir dans ses cours. Et de par le fait, il n'avait récolté qu'un acceptable au dernier essai qu'il avait bâclé. Celui-ci valait tout juste un piètre. Mais s'il avait été apparenté à la maison des rouge et or, il n'aurait récolté qu'un troll tout au plus.

Le directeur des Serpentard avait toujours eu pour sa maison une partialité qui jusque-là était demeurée normale aux yeux de l'adolescent, mais qu'il considérait pour dérangeante aujourd'hui. Drago savait qu'Hermione avait été déçue de sa note. Il avait appris à déchiffrer les sentiments qui naissaient sur le visage de son amie. Hermione buchait encore et toujours pour décrocher la meilleure note et inconditionnellement ses efforts étaient rarement récompensés. Drago aurait pu lui en faire part, mais son parrain n'aurait sans doute pas compris pourquoi le devoir de sa camarade retenait autant son attention. D'autant qu'il venait de commettre une gaffe monumentale qu'il espérait ne pas voir compromettre l'avenir de son père et accessoirement l'adolescent préférait que son parrain ignore pour le moment l'attachement qui s'était tissé entre eux.

Drago fit ce que Severus lui demandait à savoir retourner se coucher. Severus, quant à lui, entra discrètement dans la chambre d'Harry pour voir comment allait ce dernier. L'enfant dormait profondément. Severus posa le revers de sa main sur son front. Ce dernier remua légèrement dans son sommeil sans pour autant se réveiller. Severus sortit. Il laissa une note à Sirius pour lui faire savoir où il allait. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée où pendait sa lourde cape en laine dont il s'emmitoufla soigneusement. Après quoi il sortit des cachots puis du château pour réapparaitre dans la région ouest de Londres et plus précisément dans le comté du Wiltshire où se trouvait le domaine de Lucius Malefoy. Les grilles du manoir avaient perdu de leur prestige et la végétation avait repris ses droits. Les grandes haies d'ifs autrefois impeccablement taillés faisaient pâles figures et les paons albinos qui déambulaient sur les magnifiques pelouses en accueillant les visiteurs, tristes mines. Si Lucius était à l'image de son manoir, ça promettait.

Severus commença par remettre en état le parc avant de s'atteler au maitre du domaine. Il remonta l'allée jusqu'à l'entrée principale. Puis il se saisit du heurtoir incrusté de pierreries pour signaler sa présence. Dobby était à sa connaissance le seul elfe que la famille Malefoy n'est jamais possédé. Severus entra de lui-même. Du hall, il accéda à l'étage. L'intérieur du manoir manquait également d'entretien. Severus rédigea un bref message qu'il expédia au château. En attendant l'arrivée de Dobby qu'il avait sollicité, Severus gagna l'étage suivant où se trouvaient les appartements privés de Lucius. Ceux de Narcissa se trouvaient de l'autre côté. Avant qu'il n'entre, Dobby apparut devant lui. Severus le salua brièvement et lui demanda de bien vouloir remettre de l'ordre. Puis, il lui expliqua qu'il avait trouvé une place ici même à Winky et qu'il chargeait Dobby de la mettre au courant. Dobby accepta. C'était une bonne chose d'éloigner son amie des cuisines du château où elle faisait honte aux autres elfes en restant sur son tabouret à boire des bièraubeurres à longueur de journée.

Severus frappa à la porte pour plus de civilité et entra directement. La suite, malgré de belles envergures, transpirait l'isolement et la solitude. Voir l'aristocrate autrefois si fier, si hautain et si droit en fauteuil, l'œil perdu par delà sa fenêtre, dans une posture qui en disait long sur son état mental enserra son cœur. Drago avait dit la vérité. Son vieil ami déclinait lentement. Il n'était en tout point qu'une pauvre copie.

— Comment vas-tu, mon féal ? Lui demanda Severus en prenant avec tendresse et affection la main de son ami dans la sienne.

La main de Lucius était froide, molle et sans grande réaction.

— Drago s'inquiète pour ta santé, Lucius. Et je dois admettre que son inquiétude est très largement justifiée. Rester cloitrer dans cette chambre n'est certainement pas bon pour ton moral.

— Et où veux-tu que j'aille avec cette chose roulante qui me sert de jambes ! Asséna l'aristocrate dans un ultime sursaut d'orgueil.

— Ce que je vois mon ami, c'est qu'à trop péter dans la soie tu en as oublié les valeurs essentielles ! Asséna à son tour l'homme en noir ouvertement moqueur.

Severus extorqua une vive réaction. L'objectif était atteint. D'indolent, Lucius passa à véritablement scandalisé. Severus, en temps qu'ami de longue date, ne s'était jamais autorisé un mot plus haut que l'autre avec l'aristocrate, encore moins une pique de cet acabit visant à railler l'aristocrate et son monde. Il en profita pour troquer l'élégant pyjama de soie contre des vêtements simples et pratiques et chauds.

En s'accordant le concours de Winky, Severus transplana à l'extrême pointe de l'Écosse où les accueillit un vent glacial. Après avoir remercié l'elfe, il la congédia non sans avoir identifié une marque de reconnaissance border ses gros yeux marron.

Un vent tumultueux et glacé balayait les falaises. En contrebas de ces dernières, les eaux tourmentées venaient s'y abattre violemment. Sur les hauteurs de l'une d'elles, Severus posa Lucius sur le sol tout en le maintenant fermement contre lui. Le haut de son corps était tendu contre le sien. Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses avant-bras. La longue chevelure blonde de l'aristocrate vola en tout sens balayant vigoureusement son visage à chaque rafale. Décoiffé, comme jamais il ne l'avait jamais été, et attifé comme un gueux, Lucius prit petit à petit pied, plongé au cœur de cette débâcle tant intérieure qu'extérieure. Severus sentit les muscles se dénouer, le haut de son corps se relâcher contre le sien. Lucius laissa sa tête aller en arrière dans un soupir de bien-être retrouvé. Quand Severus sentit son ami frissonner contre lui, il décida que la sortie suffisait amplement. Il ne voulait pas jouer les gardes malades. Il glissa sa main sous les genoux de Lucius qui accrocha ses bras autour du cou de Severus. Les deux amis disparurent dans la brume.

— Tu as besoin d'un bon bain chaud pour éviter un refroidissement, lui conseilla Severus en prenant la direction de la salle de bain qui avait tout d'un véritable palace. Faite de marbre, de faïence et de miroir plein pieds, la pièce était un véritable chef-d'œuvre. Severus fit couler les robinets puis il versa des sels dont il savait son ami friand. Quand le niveau d'eau requis fut atteint, Severus aida Lucius à finir de se déshabiller. L'aristocrate nu était plus que maigre.

— Depuis quand n'as-tu pas pris un vrai repas ?

— Je n'ai jamais eu grand appétit, répondit tristement Lucius.

— Et bien il va falloir que ça change, mon ami. Aimerais-tu déplaire à celle qui fait battre ton cœur ? Je ne crois pas, ajouta Severus en soulevant son ami pour qu'il puisse se glisser dans le bain.

Puis il accorda une explication aux prunelles grise teintée d'interrogation.

— Il n'y a qu'une peine de cœur pour mettre à mal le fier et noble Lucius Malefoy.

— Je n'avais jamais ressenti pareil émoi, admis Lucius en savonnant son corps frêle. Tu crois que je devrais…Je ne suis que très récemment veuf.

— Vie ! Lui répondit Severus en prenant d'office l'éponge des mains de Lucius pour l'aider à terminer sa toilette.

Un Lucius flambant neuf savoura un copieux petit déjeuner sous l'œil attendri de son ami. Severus réclama à Winky, plumes, parchemins et cire à cacheter.

— Les dames n'aiment pas attendre ! Ajouta Severus en posant le tout à la place du plateau.

— Merci, répliqua l'aristocrate en tenant la plume d'une main ferme.

Lucius allait écrire à sa belle. Pas nécessairement pour se déclarer, mais pour échanger avec la jeune femme une correspondance amicale. Jeune femme qui allait fêter sa majorité sorcière. Et à ce propos Lucius souhaitait lui offrir quelque chose d'inoubliable. Il s'interrogea sur ce qui pourrait lui plaire. Une toilette et un dîner. Apprécierait-elle un simple dîner ? Trop entreprenant s'il l'invitait au manoir. Un dîner en ville. Il y avait de jolies auberges dans le comté. Lucius opta pour l'une d'elles. Simple, mais avec une bonne table tout de même. Il chargerait Winky de s'occuper de sa garde-robe. Élégance et simplicité. Un pantalon à pinces. Une chemise sous un pull. Pas de cravate. Élégance décontractée. Il s'était départi de son snobisme autant ne pas y revenir. Par contre, pas question de modifier sa chevelure, seul apparat qu'il souhaitait conserver. Un lien conviendrait parfaitement. En plein émoi, Lucius s'attela à rédiger son parchemin.

— Je viendrais te rendre régulièrement une petite visite histoire de m'assurer que le bottage de ton auguste soubassement n'aura pas été vain, rompant ainsi les fugaces représentations de l'aristocrate qui la plume en main s'apprêtait à en rédiger les premières lignes de sa lettre.

Lettre que Lucius écrit et réécrit s'arrêtant sur chaque mot qui marquait un doute. Le premier avait déjà suscité toutes ses hésitations. « De ma douce et tendre amie » qu'il avait jugé par trop entreprenant et prématuré, il opta pour un tout simple «Hermione».

0°0o0°0

L'adolescente était généralement une des premières sinon la première à être debout. Hermione trainait rarement dans son lit. Elle repoussa ses couvertures pour poser ses pieds sur son tapis encombré de Pattenrond. Le chat orange avait une missive entre les pattes. La jeune femme prit l'enveloppe. Pattenrond quémanda une caresse en venant se frotter aux jambes de sa maitresse. Ce qu'il obtint rapidement, puis il déguerpit précipitamment pour terminer de mastiquer la grasse souris qu'il convoitait depuis un certain temps.

Hermione ôta le cachet qui scellait l'enveloppe pour prendre lecture de la lettre.

Hermione,

Cette lettre, je l'espère vous surprendra agréablement. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous témoigner ma profonde reconnaissance pour tous les bons soins dont vous m'avez entouré alors que vous ne receviez de ma part que sarcasmes quotidiens. Je vous sais gré de cette délicate attention. Jamais je ne vous ai entendu vous plaindre. Vous m'avez beaucoup appris. À dire vrai, votre présence a été bénéfique. Et oserais-je vous dire qu'elle a véritablement illuminé ma vie !

Je souhaiterais donc pour vous témoigner ma profonde et sincère reconnaissance vous convier à un dîner en toute simplicité. Demain soir, vous plairait-il ? Si cela vous convient, je brule et languis de recevoir votre assentiment.

Votre humble et dévoué serviteur.

Lucius Malefoy

Cette lettre avait de quoi surprendre très agréablement la jeune femme qui après deux mois d'un trop long été se languissait affreusement de son côté. Hermione avait eu hâte de repartir pour une année. Année qui, des raisons incombant à la fermeture du château, serait celle qu'aucun des élèves n'avait achevée. Le directeur avait songé à ce propos à des cours de rattrapage visant à boucler l'année en entamant parallèlement la suivante. Mais s'étant heurté à l'ensemble du corps professoral qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil cette surcharge considérable de travail, Albus opta pour un repiquage pur et simple.

Hermione s'était rapidement aperçue qu'elle avait agi sur un coup de tête en choisissant la fuite. Aussi, cette lettre assortie d'un « Oserais-je dire qu'elle a véritablement illuminé ma vie ! » avait de quoi réjouir la jeune femme. C'est exactement mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Hermione serait majeure demain. Elle s'empressa à répondre favorablement à cette invitation. Cette journée ne lui parut jamais aussi longue d'autant qu'elle reçut en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire une retenue pour le lendemain.

0°0o0°0

Harry avait dormi deux bons jours. Il n'avait pas dormi d'une seule traite, mais la maladie et la fatigue l'avaient enjoint à somnoler dès qu'il rouvrait les yeux. Maintenant, il se sentait un peu mieux. Par contre, il avait un peu perdu la notion du temps. Du coup, il ne savait pas si c'était le matin, l'après-midi, le soir ou encore la nuit. Il était affamé. Mais comme il avait ordre de ne pas quitter sa chambre, il allait rester bien sagement dans son lit en attendant la visite de son père ou celle de son parrain. Harry aurait bien voulu que ce soit son parrain d'ailleurs, il avait besoin de parler avec lui maintenant qu'il en savait un peu plus sur lui. Harry aurait bien voulu voir également Octavius, Joanna et Blanche. Tout le monde lui manquait. Et en un mot, cela se résumait à guérison pour que notre petit bonhomme puisse vaquer normalement.

Trouvant le temps long, Harry sortit ses sorciers. Il avait Dumbledore, bien évidemment, mais ça n'était pas vraiment son préféré. Il avait aussi l'ordre du phénix et puis des Mangemorts avec face de serpent qu'Harry mettait en scène souvent. Il adorait lui régler son compte à ce serpent visqueux. Et puis Harry avait un nouveau personnage. Celui-là c'était son secret. Il l'avait métamorphosé avec la baguette de son père. Est-ce qu'à dix ans on pouvait être amoureux ? Il devrait poser la question à son parrain. Pas pour lui, mais pour son père. Parce que dans ses souvenirs, son parrain n'était pas vraiment dans les petits papiers de son père et inversement. Pourtant, il s'était vu dans les souvenirs de son père prononcer une phrase qui avait provoqué sa colère. « _Mettre votre langue dans la bouche de mon parrain ne vous autorise pas à lever la main sur moi que je sache ! » _Son père avait fait sortir tout le monde. Harry avait été odieux avec lui. Il avait voulu ses paroles blessantes et blessantes, elles l'avaient été. Comme le lui avait expliqué son père, leur relation avait plutôt mal commencé.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sortant Harry de son jeu. Aussitôt, la figurine secrète disparut sous son oreiller.

— Comment vas-tu, mon bonhomme ? Lui demanda Sirius en l'embrassant.

— Je m'ennuie ! Dit fermement l'enfant en poussant un énorme soupir.

— Je peux rester un peu avec toi. Je n'ai pas d'élèves avant une bonne heure.

— Chouette ! S'écria Harry. J'ai des tas de trucs à te demander. Ça fait drôle, tu sais, cette impression d'avoir été quelqu'un d'autre avant.

— Je comprends mon bonhomme.

— Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai été Harry Potter et pas Harry Rogue tout de suite ? Et pourquoi, il m'est arrivé ça ? Je sais, ou plutôt, ce sont les souvenirs de mon père qui en ont fait ressurgir d'autres, que j'étais si bouleversé ce jour-là qu'il a suffi que je vous surprenne en train de vous embrasser pour que tout s'enclenche. Un embarras soudain colora les joues pâles d'Harry puis il ancra ses petits yeux pleins d'incertitudes dans ceux de son parrain. Sirius n'eut pas le cœur de refuser une explication qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas de son père.

— Ce que je sais Harry, c'est que ton père a fait ça pour te protéger. Le seigneur des ténèbres était une menace pour toi. Il était une menace pour tout le monde, mais on peut dire que tu arrivais largement en tête de liste. Être élevé par tes moldus n'a sans doute pas été une partie de plaisir, mais tu as grandi à l'abri de toute menace. Après, lors de tes études, ton père a pris le relais. Il t'a protégé, Harry, quelles qu'aient été vos relations. Et que tu aies l'apparence de James l'a dû rendu très malheureux.

— Tu crois ?

— J'en suis sûr !

— Je sais qu'il m'a protégé. Sans lui, Drago serait mort et peut-être bien que moi aussi, affirma l'enfant en devenant affreusement pâle. Et moi je lui ai dit des trucs horribles, mais j'ignorais encore beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Je suis content qu'on forme une famille tous les trois finalement. C'est toi qui l'as embrassé ou c'est lui ? Questionna Harry sautant du coq à l'âne. Parce que dans mes souvenirs, tu n'arrêtais pas de l'asticoter. C'est comme ça quand on est amoureux.

— Peut-être. Sans doute. Je suis amoureux de Severus depuis très longtemps Harry. Depuis notre entrée à Poudlard en fait.

— Tu veux dire que tu l'aimes depuis toutes ces années et que vous avez attendu tout ce temps pour vous embrasser, glissa l'enfant perplexe.

Harry songea qu'il n'attendrait certainement pas d'être aussi vieux pour embrasser son amoureux.

— C'est exact. Il était avec Lily et dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que mon cœur était pris.

— Et lui ? S'enhardit Harry de plus en plus intéressé.

— Je pense aussi. Mais, il y avait également James et Remus avec nous et dès qu'il a été question de répartition, les camps ont été clairement définis, lui affirma Sirius sans la moindre amertume dans la voix.

— Alors pourquoi je suis là ? Je veux dire, si je suis là, c'est bien que mes parents ont couché ensemble. Non ?

— Oui mon grand. Mais ce sont des histoires d'adolescents. Le principal reste que ta mère et ton père t'ont aimé et t'aiment toujours.

— Et toi aussi tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que je t'aime, Harry.

— Pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi ? Je vois bien que je l'agace sans cesse.

— Ton père ? Tourna en question Sirius bien qu'il ne s'agisse que de lui. Il s'accordait ainsi un temps de réflexion supplémentaire. Hum ! C'est compliqué. Ton père n'a pas un caractère facile, Harry. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Il fait des efforts. Et ça, tu le sais également. Il est temps que je m'en aille. Veux-tu manger ?

— Oui. Je crois bien que j'ai faim, répondit Harry encore plongé dans ses réflexions.

Sur ce dernier point, Harry n'était pas plus avancé. Ça lui faisait bizarre au fond d'avoir toujours été le fils de son ancien professeur. Ce qui lui faisait le plus bizarre, c'était d'avoir maintenant des traits similaires au sien. Non pas que ça le gêne en soi. Enfin si surtout au début, mais curieusement, ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant, depuis que son père s'était inquiété pour lui. Et tout bien considéré, Harry pouvait également en éprouver une certaine fierté. C'était un Rogue après tout. Il ne devait pas avoir honte de ses origines.

0°0o0°0

Harry dévora son petit déjeuner. Puis, il se plongea jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner dans la lecture de livres qui provenaient de la bibliothèque de son père. À un âge où les enfants apprenaient encore à lacer leurs chaussures, Harry se passionnait pour l'art des potions. Il se rendormit au terme de sa lecture. Son père le réveilla dans l'après-midi pour lui faire avaler quelques potions. Une des trois restait sa bête noire.

— Celle-là est très mauvaise, argua un petit garçon renfrogné aux airs très roguien. Elle va me faire vomir, grommela-t-il espérant ne pas avoir à déglutir ce détestable breuvage.

— Et bien nous allons voir ça ! Répondit Severus en débouchant le flacon pour en verser une pleine cuillère au plus grand désespoir de son fils que ses grands yeux reflétaient aisément.

— Ne prends pas cet air misérable et ouvre-moi bien grand cette bouche !

Harry s'exécuta aussi lentement que possible espérant bien voir la cuillère trembler et un peu moins de potion à avaler. Son souhait fut exaucé, mais sa satisfaction ne put se lire qu'un court moment sur son visage quand son père compléta le niveau. La cuillère ne fut pas plutôt dans sa bouche que l'enfant réprima avec peine un grandiloquent et bruyant haut le cœur.

— Ne joue pas à ça Harold ! Le gronda sévèrement son père. Tu avales un point c'est tout.

Harry avala en fermant fortement les yeux pour tenter d'oublier le liquide visqueux qui coulait dans son arrière-bouche. Après le départ de son père, Harry consacra son temps à rendre buvable le répugnant breuvage. Comme si avaler un truc infect prédisposait à la guérison. Il était noté dans un livre qu'un ingrédient neutre permettrait de ne pas interagir avec le principe actif. Peut-être qu'un édulcorant ferait l'affaire. Harry referma son livre pour aller explorer le bureau de son père. Pour se donner du courage, il s'octroya la compagnie de monsieur lapin, un cadeau de Joanna qui était remisé dans son armoire depuis des lustres. Harry trouva l'ingrédient dont il avait besoin sans aucun problème. Il ajouta une goutte au moyen de la pipette intégrée au bouchon. Après avoir ajouté une goutte, il secoua le tout. Puis, il prit soin de ranger chaque chose à sa place pour ne pas laisser trace de son passage. Harry retourna s'installer bien au chaud dans son lit. Il s'endormit rapidement sans se rendre compte que monsieur lapin était resté sur la chaise de son père.

Et fatalement, c'est une des premières choses que son père remarqua ou plutôt senti en s'asseyant devant son bureau. Harry jouait avec ses figurines quand son père, furieux, déboula dans sa chambre.

— Voudrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que ce truc faisait sur ma chaise ?

— Oh ! Répliqua l'enfant en prenant un air catastrophé. Je dirais qu'il est somnambule ? Décréta Harry sans trop y croire.

— Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Harry ! Tu avais l'interdiction de te lever encore moins celle de farfouiller pour je ne sais quelles raisons dans mon bureau. Et de plus…

— **Dis-le de toute façon** ! Se fâcha soudain Harry en cédant à la colère initiée par son père. **Tu n'attends que ça. Alors, vas-y ! Dis-le ! N'est-ce pas ce que maman a ressenti quand tu nous as abandonné elle et moi ?**

— Il serait souhaitable pour tous les deux que tu ailles chez ton arrière-grand-père, affirma Severus d'un ton très sec avant de sortir de la pièce.

Des sanglots s'en suivirent. Il avait pourtant tout bien fait comme il faut. Serrant très fort monsieur lapin contre lui, Harry attendit d'être emmené au manoir où il évacua son chagrin dans les bras de son arrière-grand-père, puis dans ceux de Joanna.

0°0o0°0

Le lendemain, Hermione se désespéra de n'avoir pas eu de retour. En effet outre cette invitation, la jeune femme ignorait encore comment et à quelle heure s'y rendre. Et pour couronner le tout, sa journée se clôturait par la retenue dont elle avait écopé la veille. Déçue, mais résignée, l'adolescente se rendit dans les cachots. Elle frappa et fut invitée à entrer.

— Prenez ce livre, Miss ! L'interpella son professeur en désignant un manuel de potions sur le coin de son bureau.

Il ne veut tout de même pas que je fasse des lignes, grommela pour elle-même Hermione en s'emparant dudit livre.

Le manuel entre les mains, Hermione eut la réponse et que son professeur soit dans la confidence l'interloquait. Mais en y réfléchissant, ça n'était pas si impossible. Le professeur Rogue était le parrain de Drago donc à ce titre un ami intime de la famille et donc tout désigné pour endosser ce rôle.

Winky la reçut agréablement en lui prenant sa cape. Puis l'elfe la conduisit dans un salon où se trouvait Lucius. Le cœur battant, la jeune femme pénétra dans le salon. L'elfe disparut pour la laisser passer après l'avoir annoncé. Hermione n'aurait pas été plus excitée qu'une bonne écolière le jour de la remise des prix. L'homme arborait un chaleureux sourire au coin des lèvres. Il s'avança en roulant vers Hermione et courtoisement prit la main de la jeune femme pour y déposer un baiser. Hermione en rosit. Elle apprécia après avoir détaillé avec discrétion la tenue que portait Lucius. Un pantalon noir, une chemise en soie noire portée sous un pull anthracite qui rehaussaient admirablement le gris de ses yeux. Sa chevelure souple et soyeuse était retenue par un lacet en cuir.

— Une voiture nous attend. Nous dînerons en ville. Mais avant, j'ai pris la liberté d'acheter ceci pour vous, dit-il en désignant une très jolie robe qui obtint toute l'attention d'Hermione. Joyeux anniversaire, ajouta Lucius. Je vous attends dans le hall.

Hermione inclina légèrement la tête toute à son excitation. La robe était à la fois simple et magnifique. Ajustée à la taille et évasée au-dessus de ses genoux, elle soulignait à la perfection ses courbes féminines. La jeune femme se sentit aussi légère qu'une plume après l'avoir passée. Elle ajusta à ses pieds les sandales à talons qui étaient assorties à la toilette. Et s'accorda le luxe d'un léger maquillage avant de rejoindre le maître de maison.

— Vous êtes éblouissante ! Déclara Lucius soufflée par la fraicheur et la beauté qui ressortait de la jeune femme. D'une beauté qui confond l'entendement, oserais-je dire, alors que je ne fais que pâle figure à vos côtés.

Si Lucius cherchait un compliment, il l'obtint volontiers.

— Vous êtes magnifique, Lucius, soutint Hermione en déposant un baiser sur la joue de l'aristocrate. Merci pour la robe et également pour le dîner.

— Vous me remercierez plus tard. Allons !

Une voiture les conduisit en ville pour le plus charmant des dîners. Lucius fut d'agréable compagnie et se laissa aller à une ou deux plaisanteries. Un bon vin accompagna les plats qu'Hermione accepta volontiers. La jeune femme refusa poliment un autre verre. Cela sembla plaire à Lucius. Ils prirent le café en rentrant au manoir. La jeune femme remercia chaleureusement le lord. Ceci dit et sous ses yeux interloqués, ce dernier se redressa sur ses avant-bras. Ses pieds glissèrent doucement sur le sol et il s'écarta suffisamment de son fauteuil pour prendre place sur le canapé.

— C'est merveilleux, Lucius, constata Hermione ébahie par les progrès de l'aristocrate.

— Ce n'est que le fruit de ma modeste contribution, l'essentiel vous en revient, très chère Hermione. Mais m'offriez-vous tout de même un autre de vos exquis baisers ? Quémanda l'homme dans l'espoir d'obtenir à nouveau une délicieuse faveur.

— Tout travail mérite salaire.

La jeune femme joignit le geste à la parole. En s'asseyant de trois quarts, elle prit bienveillamment les mains de l'aristocrate dans les siennes et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue fraiche de l'homme. Lucius accentua la prise de ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune femme laissant cette douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Puis il tourna légèrement la tête.

— Ai-je votre permission ? Questionna l'homme plein d'attente.

Le visage souriant de la jeune femme s'inclina lentement vers le bas et aussitôt, elle sentit la douceur des lèvres de Lucius sur les siennes. Sans plus. Le baiser était chaste, mais ô combien sulfureux ! Un désir brulant l'enveloppa tout entière.

— Vous parais-je un peu tant soit peu démodé en vous faisant la cour de la sorte ? L'interrogea à nouveau l'homme craignant de paraître vieux jeu alors même qu'il désirait avant tout séduire Hermione de la plus belle des façons avant de la faire sienne.

— Pas du tout, répondit sincèrement la jeune femme galvanisée par les délicates attentions du Lord.

Être séduite par un homme tel que Lucius n'était étonnamment pas déplaisant. L'homme, départi de son air autrefois déplaisamment hautain, avait de belles manières.

— Thé ou café ?

— Thé. Merci avec un morceau de sucre, s'il vous plait. Pourrais-je avoir un nuage de lait ? Lui demanda la jeune femme en prenant la tasse que Lucius posa devant elle.

— Mais bien sûr, très chère Hermione.

Lucius se saisit d'un pot en faïence pour verser un peu de lait chaud dans la tasse de la jeune femme. Après quoi, il reposa le pot. Sa main vint subrepticement effleurer le genou d'Hermione alors que l'autre se saisit de la gauche qu'il porta doucement à ses lèvres. Le baiser fut une fois de plus chaste tout en étant ô combien ardent !

Cette cour avait de quoi ravir l'un comme l'autre. Lucius renouait avec les plaisirs de l'amour. Son mariage n'avait pas été véritablement un fiasco étant un mariage de convenance, mais il n'avait jamais développé plus qu'une courtoise politesse avec sa femme en le consommant une première fois pour donner naissance à un héritier. La cour qu'il avait faite à Narcissa n'était que de pure bienséance. Celle qu'il faisait à Hermione allait être enflammée. Ses prunelles grises reflétaient le désir qui habitait l'homme, mais pour autant, il s'écarta doucement de la jeune femme savourant une dernière fois la douceur de sa peau en effleurant de ses lèvres le dessus de sa main. La douce chaleur qui avait envahi ses joues se diffusa vers des points sensibles de son corps.

— Severus ne verrait certainement pas d'un bon œil que je vous garde plus longtemps. Passez une bonne nuit, douce et belle demoiselle ! Dit-il en se séparant de la main d'Hermione pour la déposer sur ses genoux.

— Merci pour cette soirée, Lucius.

Hermione termina sa tasse de thé, se leva et se dirigea vers le hall où l'attendait une Winky rayonnante.

— Tu as l'air bien plus heureux ici qu'aux cuisines du château, constata avec plaisir la jeune femme en agrafant sa cape sur ses épaules.

— Monsieur Malefoy est un bon maître et Winky n'a plus à faire face aux regards méchants des elfes de Poudlard.

— Bonne fin de soirée, Professeur Rogue ! Dit la jeune femme en s'éclipsant du bureau où elle venait de poser les pieds.

Ce dernier assis à son bureau ne lui accorda pas le moindre des regards.

Hermione regagna son dortoir sur un petit nuage, mais prit soin après avoir salué la grosse dame de se composer un visage de circonstance qu'elle abandonna sitôt derrière les rideaux de son baldaquin pour s'accorder des pensées coquines. Pattenrond se glissa subrepticement entre les rideaux pour déposer sa précieuse livraison aux pieds de sa maîtresse. Un billet. Une délicate rose d'un carmin éclatant. Elle déposa sa rose sur son oreiller et décacheta la cire qui scellait le papier.

Hermione,

Votre charmante présence m'a comblée de bonheur. J'ai passé, à vos côtés, la plus délicieuse des soirées. Toutes mes pensées vont à vous. Je vous renouvelle mes souhaits d'une douce et agréable nuit. La mienne sera à l'image de la vôtre. Cette rose vous personnifie douce et belle Hermione. Permettez-moi de vous l'offrir !

Tendrement vôtre.

Lucius Malefoy

0°0o0°0

Severus fermait la porte de son bureau. Il venait d'envoyer une note à Lucius pour lui faire savoir qu'il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir abusé de sa bonté en prenant sur lui de couvrir son élève. Severus n'avait pas été particulièrement étonné quand Lucius lui avait dévoilé l'identité de son élue. Pas plus qu'il ne l'avait été quand son ami avait sollicité son concours pour que la jeune femme puisse quitter en toute impunité le château. Severus n'était pas sans savoir ce qu'il risquait en agissant de la sorte. Mais secourir son ami l'avait emporté sur d'éventuelles représailles de son directeur si l'information arrivait à ses oreilles. Toutefois, l'astucieuse idée d'une retenue le mettait à l'abri d'une telle éventualité. Il prononça le mot de passe lui permettant l'accès à ses quartiers qu'il trouva calme. Sirius devait l'attendre au lit. Severus se débarrassa de sa cape qu'il suspendit à l'entrée puis déboutonna le haut de sa robe pour être plus à l'aise avant de se servir un verre d'eau qu'il vida d'un trait. Le verre rejoignit la cuisine qu'il longea pour rejoindre la salle de bain où il se déshabilla, pour venir dans la chambre.

— Maintenant que te voilà rassuré sur la pérennité de Malefoy, pourrais-tu te consacrer à celle de ton époux ?

— Serais-tu jaloux ? Déclara Severus en prenant un air renfrogné.

— Oui, je suis jaloux du temps que tu consacres à ce bellâtre. Et je sais ce que tu penses, Severus, ajouta Sirius sachant à quoi attribuer ce soudain air renfrogné. Ton rôle n'est pas facile et tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal.

— Tu as probablement raison, mais…

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

— Mais les paroles de ton fils ont eu bien plus de portée que tu ne l'aurais cru.

— On peut dire ça, soupira Severus en venant chercher du réconfort dans les bras de son mari.

À suivre…


	17. Chapitre 15 suite

**Voilà pour le lemon qui fait suite au chapitre.**

0°0o0°0

— On peut dire ça, soupira Severus en venant chercher du réconfort dans les bras de Sirius.

Ce dernier lui apporta tout le réconfort nécessaire en l'embrassant tendrement. Severus soupira de plaisir tout contre son amant. D'une main distraite, il joua de ses doigts sur le torse de Sirius qui s'émoustilla derechef.

— En ce qui concerne Lucius le terme de bellâtre ne lui sied plus, ajouta Severus à demi-mot tout en continuant sa valse lente sur les grains rosés qui avaient pris consistance.

— Voyez-vous ça ? Énonça Sirius légèrement moqueur. Le terme bellâtre ne sied plus à Sa Majesté, mais à mon époux qui s'autorise un langage choisit. Ne t'arrête pas ! Le somma Sirius que les pointes enflammées réclamaient à grand renfort de glapissements.

Mais les doigts fébriles et coquins glissèrent pour se perdre au sein de deux globes blancs où ils se faufilèrent en pays conquis. Ils jouèrent avec agilité avec cette chair toute à la fois moite et brulante. Sirius se lova davantage contre Severus en poussant d'enténébrés gémissements. Sirius se tortilla pour obtenir ce qu'il convoitait. Mais Severus ayant décidé de faire durer le plaisir flatta cette intimité douce et moite à souhait qui cédait volontiers sous son doigt. Il prit les lèvres d'un Sirius plaintif et seulement à ce moment-là son doigt passa l'anneau pour flatter le renflement si cher à ses attentions. Pris d'un désir fou, Sirius écarta ses cuisses pour obtenir le sexe de Severus qui s'accorda avec le sien occasionnant un halètement qui se voulut très allégorique.

— Bordel que c'était bon ! Déclara Sirius en attirant Severus contre lui pour prendre ses lèvres.

Sirius ronronna de bonheur en le sentant palpiter doucement en lui. Severus, concupiscent, donna des petits coups de son bassin pour faire grogner davantage son amant. Ce qu'il obtint facilement. Le sexe de Sirius qui s'était ramolli s'érigea à nouveau prêt à livrer combat. Mais à sa grande déception, Severus se retira doucement pour s'allonger sur le ventre.

— N'aurais-tu pas envie d'une petite gâterie ? S'enquit un Sirius opportuniste, sa langue venant flatter la chair intime et moite dont l'envie de se délecter le titillait fortement.

Un ronflement régulier fut tout ce que Sirius obtint, signe que monsieur était déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

À suivre…


	18. Chapitre 16

**Bonne lecture, Eladora.**

**0°0o0°0 **

_**Chapitre 16 – Incidis in Scyllam cupiens vitare Charybdin.***_

Harry comprenait que son père ait agi pour le protéger. Il n'en éprouvait pas moins de la colère parce qu'il se sentait impuissant, parce que ça lui avait été imposé et puis surtout parce qu'il trouvait ça injuste. Voilà pourquoi ces mots avaient franchi sa bouche pour faire savoir à son père qu'il était là bien vivant et que ce fort sentiment d'abandon lui faisait mal. Et ce sentiment n'avait fait que se renforcer après cet éloignement forcé. C'était pour Harry la plus lourde des punitions. Malgré le réconfort que lui avaient apporté Joanna et Octavius, Harry demeurait désemparé. Joanna avait attendu que l'enfant s'endorme pour quitter la pièce où elle s'était assise. Joanna était restée un petit moment sur le palier côté bibliothèque puis elle avait regagné sa chambre qui jouxtait celle de sa mère. La lumière filtrait sous la porte de cette dernière. Sa mère était peut-être souffrante, car il était assez rare de voir celle-ci éclairée à une heure aussi tardive. Joanna s'apprêtait à frapper quand elle saisit clairement une autre voix que celle de sa mère. Cédant à une curiosité naturelle, la jeune femme tendit l'oreille.

— Réfléchis, Blanche ! Ce n'est pas un engagement à la légère que je te propose. Je t'aime ma Blanche.

Joanna n'entendit que le silence qui suivit. Sa mère devait être tourmentée. Joanna rougit à cette pensée. Ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas convenable, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'attendre avec impatience la réponse de sa mère. Monsieur Octavius était un sorcier d'une grande bonté et sa mère méritait un tel homme. Joanna avait secrètement espéré que sa mère refasse sa vie après son veuvage, mais les années étaient passées et les deux femmes s'étaient installées dans leur quotidien jusqu'à ce que Joanna décide de répondre pour elle et sa mère aux annonces parues voilà quelques mois dans la gazette. Joanna ne regrettait pas sa décision. Harry était un enfant attachant. Monsieur Sirius était un homme admirable quant à son mari, Joanna le respectait sans plus.

En collant un peu plus son oreille contre la porte, Joanna rougit davantage en comprenant ce que signifiait ce silence. Octavius venait d'embrasser sa mère. Gênée, la jeune femme se glissa sans bruit dans sa chambre où elle s'endormit.

Peuplé de cauchemar, le sommeil d'Harry fut extrêmement agité. Il en était l'auteur principal ne pouvant être que la raison de cet abandon. Tirée de son sommeil par les cris de l'enfant, Joanna réveilla sa mère qui réveilla Octavius. Joanna suivit sa mère aux cuisines. Octavius monta directement dans la chambre de son arrière-petit-fils. Éprouvant des difficultés à calmer Harry, Octavius prit le parti d'aller réveiller Severus pour plus de sûreté.

0°0o0°0

Tiré des bras de Morphée en même temps que des bras de Sirius, Severus émit un grognement désagréable d'autant qu'il ouvrit les yeux sur son grand-père ce qui l'ennuyait fortement.

— J'arrive, ronchonna-t-il gêné d'être surpris dans son intimité.

— Tu veux que je vienne avec toi.

— Non. Rendors-toi, lui dit Severus en déposant un tendre baiser sur le front de Sirius.

Severus arriva au manoir puis dans la chambre de son fils. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main apaisante sur le front de son fils. Harry se calma instantanément. Ses yeux bougèrent plus lentement derrière ses paupières, signe que les cauchemars étaient en train de s'éloigner. Severus le secoua doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux stupéfaits de voir son père près de lui.

— Ça n'est pas juste ! Lui fit savoir l'enfant haletant rattrapé par ses pleurs.

— Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste, Harold ?

— De ne pas avoir grandi avec toi, lui dit Harry d'un ton accusateur.

— Je suis devenu mangemort, Harry.

— Je le sais parfaitement ! S'écria l'enfant, la colère chassant ses pleurs.

— Tu as l'air de me reprocher mes choix. Ne t'est-il jamais arrivé de te tromper sur les tiens ? Lui dit explicitement Severus maintenant qu'Harry avait connaissance de son passé.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en rougir, il savait pertinemment à quoi son père faisait référence. Mais indubitablement, il allait rejeter la faute sur son père.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai implanté ces sentiments de haine.

— Tu as raison. Mais ne disposais-tu pas d'un libre arbitre ?

Harry était scotché par la réplique de son père qui avait l'air d'insinuer… quoi d'ailleurs que, lui, Harry James Potter aurait du jouer les parfaits indifférents. Se montrer plus mature que son père. C'est ça que signifiaient ses paroles.

— Mais c'est pas le sujet, grogna l'enfant. Tu éludes toujours mes questions comme si tu avais quelque chose à cacher. Comme ton amour pour Sirius.

— Tu peux préciser ta pensée.

— Oh ça n'est un secret pour personne. Et si tu veux savoir, c'est lui qui m'en a parlé.

— Ça ne te regarde absolument pas.

— Ça t'arrange bien !

Une claque trop sèche ponctua la phrase d'Harry. Hébété, ce dernier porta instinctivement la main à sa joue. Severus s'en voulut très vite en se rappelant le pourquoi de sa présence. Il voulut s'en excuser immédiatement, mais ses excuses furent devancées par un « Va t'en ! » vindicatif des plus mortifiants.

— Je n'ai pas voulu ça, Harold, dit-il avant de partir.

— Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

Cette affirmation sonnait comme une accusation qui en cachait bien évidemment une autre. Harry ne regarda pas son père en disant ça, il frotta sa joue douloureuse et lui tourna le dos. L'enfant descendit se réfugier dans la cuisine où il savait que l'attendait un chocolat chaud ainsi que les bras réconfortants de Joanna.

Sirius vit d'emblée à la mine renfrognée de Severus que tout ne s'était pas déroulé exactement comme il l'aurait souhaité.

— Nous nous sommes disputés si tu veux savoir. Et je l'ai même giflé.

— Je n'ai rien demandé.

— Toi non, mais ton regard oui. Tu as parlé de nous à Harry. J'aurais souhaité que tu m'en parles avant.

— Il n'a été question que de mon point de vue et pas du tien. Et puis quoi ? Devrais-je cacher à ton fils le fait que j'ai toujours aimé son père. Il n'y a aucune honte à cela. Ne passe pas ta colère sur moi, s'il te plait. Ton fils se pose des questions, Severus. C'est bien normal. Il a besoin d'être rassuré et ça n'est certainement pas en lui distribuant des taloches que tu vas y parvenir.

— Je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne pas intervenir !

— J'ai dit à Harry que tu avais agi dans son intérêt parce que Voldemort était déjà une menace pour lui. Harry est également amoureux. Voilà pourquoi il a été question de sentiments. Des miens et non des tiens. Fin de l'histoire. Tu ne viens pas te recoucher ?

La porte claqua.

0°0o0°0

Harry ne vit pas son père de la semaine. Il ne s'en plaignit pas, car sa rancune était tenace. Elle le quitta lorsqu'il reçut la visite de Drago puis de celle d'Andréa. Ce qui tombait bien parce qu'Harry avait décidé de se frotter à nouveau au Quidditcth. Il avait été absorbé par la lecture d'une vieille édition de « Il volait comme un fou » de Kennilworthy Whisp. Il était question de figures, de balais et de vitesse. Tous les ingrédients pour tenir en haleine jusqu'au bout de la nuit un joueur en herbe. Ce sport l'avait toujours fasciné. Harry avait observé les premières années magner leurs balais et même s'il y avait un fossé entre la théorie dont il venait de se délecter et la pratique, il était prêt à le franchir gaillardement d'autant qu'il espérait secrètement avoir conservé intacte sa dextérité à la pratique de ce sport.

Il dénicha des vieux brosdurs dans une remise. Il s'empressa d'en enfourcher un. Mais sur une antiquité pareille, il ne ressenti aucun frisson. Alors qu'il rêvait de sentir le vent décoiffer sa longue chevelure brune en piqué. Ce qui n'était réalisable qu'à pleine vitesse. Drago jeta un sortilège sur le balai pour son usage personnel. Harry en profita pour retenir la formule dans un coin de sa tête. Il avait dans l'idée que ça lui serait utile pour plus tard. En attendant, il refréna son envie d'acrobaties pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons en se contentant de suivre gentiment l'adolescent sur un vieux brosdur récalcitrant.

L'autre visite fut celle d'Andréa. Cette dernière s'était entretenue avec Albus Dumbledore puis avec son père subséquemment. La jeune médicomage voulait en apprendre un peu plus sur les sorts mis en place sur Harry quand il était bébé. D'après le professeur Dumbledore, ces sorts étaient sans incidence. Le directeur de l'école lui avait dépeint un tableau très idyllique qui n'avait pas suffi à convaincre la jeune médicomage.

Andréa restait persuadé que le retour à son premier âge et les crises étaient liés. Tant son corps que sa magie avaient dû s'y perdre comme elle-même tâtonnait. La jeune femme s'était également excusée parce qu'elle n'était plus certaine que l'intervention de Severus y était pour quelque chose comme elle l'avait d'abord pensé. Mais c'était bien avant son entretien avec Dubledore. Ce qui était certain c'est que tant qu'Harry n'avait pas atteint son précédent âge, d'autres crises n'étaient pas à exclure. La jeune femme n'avait pas non plus la certitude que tout rentre dans l'ordre à ce moment-là. En attendant, elle avait préconisé des examens approfondis pour avoir une idée du niveau magique d'Harry. Car il n'était pas exclu que son apprentissage ne soit pas à recommencer de zéro. Les résultats le confirmèrent. Une trace des précédentes acquisitions restait dans la mémoire de l'enfant. Andréa préconisa une immersion dans l'année qui avait été interrompue. Elle fit un rapport dans ce sens au directeur de l'école.

0°0o0°0

Harry était pressé de retrouver ses amis et de renouer avec ce sport qu'il aimait toujours autant. Il profita d'un retour matinal pour discuter avec son ancienne directrice. Il n'attendait plus que l'accord de son père pour suivre les cours.

— Il n'est pas question qu'Harry suive le programme de cinquième année.

— Vous avez lu comme moi le compte rendu d'Andréa. Il n'a rien perdu de ces quatre années d'étude.

— Peut-être Albus. Mais en ce qui concerne les potions, le sujet est plus délicat parce qu'il s'agit de ma partie.

Irrecevable ! Pensa Harry en toute bonne foi en faisant peser lourdement son regard sur celui de son père.

— Je vous propose de l'adapter en fonction de...

Albus fut interrompu par l'arrivée impromptue de Minerva.

— Excusez-moi ! C'est vous que je voulais voir Severus, dit-elle avec un empressement manifeste dans la voix.

Harry tenta de se faufiler en douce du bureau du directeur.

— Attend une minute, veux-tu ! Lui intima son père. Je n'ai pas encore donné mon accord.

— Oui, mais tu vas le faire, répondit Harry pressé de décamper parce qu'il sentait précisément le regard du professeur de métamorphose braqué sur lui.

— Étant donné que vous avez marqué votre accord pour les matchs d'entrainement, je me disais que vous pourriez faire de même avec les matchs.

— Quel accord ? Quel match ? Je n'ai donné aucune autorisation ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre. Harry n'a pas mis les fesses sur un balai depuis qu'il a chuté de son jouet.

Minerva émit un petit rire moqueur.

— Harry n'a pas surement pas obtenu de telles prouesses sur un jouet.

Harry profita de l'échange entre son père et sa collègue, de l'indignation et de la colère de ce dernier pour prendre la tangente. Il grimpa cinq étages pour aller se cacher dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il aurait très bien pu disparaitre dans un tout autre endroit. Le château regorgeait de coins et recoins discrets et secrets. Mais c'était par pur réflexe qu'il l'avait fait. Il déboula en trombe dans la petite pièce alors que Ron et Hermione s'apprêtaient à sortir. En se rendant compte que c'est le premier endroit où il viendrait, Harry, aussi impressionnant que pouvait l'être son père, s'écria ;

— Cachez-moi !

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent perplexe.

- Dépêchez-vous !

Devant le manque de réaction de ses amis, Harry empoigna les deux robes d'uniforme. Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent pratiquement coller " buccalement " parlant. Une aubaine pour Harry qui entendit le panneau de bois pivoter. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Severus était la colère incarnée. Harold n'était qu'un infernal morveux qui avait besoin de savoir où se situaient les limites. Coupé dans son élan par la proximité des deux adolescents derrière lesquels Harry tremblait, Severus, gêné, sortit à grandes enjambées de la tour des rouge et or. Ron profita de la situation pour combler le millimètre. Hermione recula avant. Harry pouffa de soulagement en déchargeant sa nervosité. Il était certain que son père lui aurait flanqué une magnifique rouste, élèves présents ou pas.

— Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

— D'accord j'ai peut-être agi en dépit du bon sens, mais tout aurait parfaitement fonctionné si McGonagall n'y avait pas fourré son nez. Je n'ai jamais demandé à participer aux matchs.

— Et tu t'étonnes, Harry que ton père voit rouge après ça.

— J'imagine très bien sa tête quand la vielle MCGo lui a demandé.

Ron et Harry partirent chacun d'un grand éclat de rire.

— Ne l'encourage pas, Ron !

— On rigole, Hermione. Ça n'est pas vraiment méchant.

— Petit déjeuner ! Dit-elle en invoquant les puissants esprits culinaires qui trouveraient écho chez son goinfre d'ami.

Hermione ne voulait pas que Ron encourage davantage l'esprit contestataire du jeune Rogue.

— Tu as raison. Le petit déjeuner n'attend pas, ma belle.

— Tu devrais attendre que la colère de ton père retombe Harry, le conseilla Hermione. Les cours ont lieu dans une demi-heure. Tu n'as pas longtemps à attendre.

0°0o0°0

Harry suivit les conseils de Hermione et attendit le moment propice. Il savait que son père était en principe dans son bureau. Il n'y avait qu'avec la carte qu'il pouvait en être sûr à 100 %, mais étant donné qu'il l'avait laissé au manoir, il ne pouvait qu'espérer tomber sur son parrain.

— N'espère pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, le réprimanda Sirius lorsqu'Harry pointa son nez dans le salon. Va t'excuser.

Harry hocha furieusement la tête sous l'œil ahuri de son parrain.

— Alors, file dans ta chambre et débrouille-toi pour trouver une explication convaincante.

— J'ai pas encore mangé.

— Dobby t'apportera un plateau.

— Je veux aller chez grand-père. J'ai rien le droit de faire ici.

— Personne ne t'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit.

— Tu parles !

— Je t'ai demandé d'aller dans ta chambre. Alors, obéis !

— Es-tu conscient de m'envoyer à l'abattoir ?

Harry n'aimait pas faire de peine à son parrain, mais pour le salut de ses fesses, il n'hésita pas. Ayant perçu du bruit provenant du vestibule, il éleva la voix. L'entrée était séparée du salon par un petit corridor qui avait révélé à Harry la présence de son père.

— Tu as dit toi-même qu'il avait très mauvais caractère.

— Tu n'as pas dit ça à Harry !

— J'ai dit que tu n'avais pas un caractère facile.

— Ça fait une sacrée différence !

— De toute façon, il n'est pas question de ça.

— Bien sûr qu'il en est question. Tu as oublié d'aborder cette gentille partie de votre conversation.

Harry observa décontenancé la tournure que prenait la dispute en se demandant si la préservation de son fessier valait ces querelles.

— Je n'aurais pas à lui en parler, si tu t'intéressais un tant soit peu plus à lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! » Entendit Harry entre reproches, éclats et verres brisés.

Il rallia le corridor en un temps record avant de disparaître des appartements. Il longea les couloirs sans trop savoir où aller, chagriné toutefois d'être à l'origine d'une telle pagaille. Peut-être devrait-il retourner dans les cachots pour assumer ses bêtises ?

La voix d'Hermione le ramena brusquement à la réalité. « Pas ici ! » Dit-elle à quelqu'un qu'Harry ne voyait pas. Ce dernier dissimula sa présence ayant peur qu'Hermione s'adresse à son père. Il attendit de voir la deuxième personne pour se montrer. Drago. Le « pas ici » revint accompagné d'un fort sentiment de jalousie qui l'oppressa. Harry resta pétrifié derrière son armure en regardant les deux adolescents disparaître dans les toilettes désaffectées du deuxième étage.

0°0o0°0

— Ouvrez vos manuels page 394, aboya-t-il dans un claquement de robes en s'avançant vers le bureau.

Les imposantes fenêtres se fermèrent successivement dans un claquement sec sur ordre de sa baguette.

— Page 394, fulmina-t-il voyant que personne ne bougeait avant de se rendre compte de sa méprise du à la grandeur de son emportement.

Il avait investi la salle de classe où Sirius avait cours. Devait-il être rogue pour avoir agi de la sorte ?

— Page 394, rappela Sirius Black, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à ses élèves sauvant ainsi la mise à son crétin de mari. Votre professeur de potions et moi-même allons aborder les loups-garous que vous connaissez sans doute pour les avoir étudiés en troisième année. Cependant, nous allons étudier les différentes possibilités de contrer les terribles effets de la lycanthropie et plus particulièrement des effets de la potion tue-loup.

— Qui peut me parler de ces effets ? Oui, Hermione, dit Sirius alors qu'une seule main se levait.

— Bien que cette potion ne puisse pas soigner la lycanthropie, elle prévient la très dangereuse démence qui accompagne la transformation d'humain en loup-garou. C'est une découverte récente.

— Dix points à Gryffondor, déclara Severus en provoquant l'ébahissement des élèves présents.

Le cours de Sirius continua sans incident notoire. Celui ne Severus ne commença jamais.

— Je ne vois qu'une façon de gommer l'air grognon que tu arbores depuis que tu as fait une entrée fracassante dans mon cours, plaisanta Sirius histoire de ramener la paix dans le ménage.

— Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter tes minauderies.

— Tu es très colère, dit-il en léchant la nuque professorale penchée sur ses écrits.

Sirius aspira délicatement la chair, certain de l'effet qu'il allait provoquer.

— Arrête çà immédiatement ! le somma Severus avant de gémir à perdre haleine jusqu'à ce que des hurlements hystériques provenant du couloir réfrénèrent ses élans.

Cette insupportable geignarde de Mimi n'avait jamais hurlé de la sorte, pensa Severus en entrant dans les sanitaires pour connaître les raisons de ce tollé. Son regard noir et perçant se figea d'emblée en apercevant le reflet d'une mare de sang dans le miroir. Derrière les lavabos, Drago gisait sur le sol.

0°0o0°0

Dès que Hermione était sortie des toilettes, Harry avait pointé sa baguette vers Drago. C'est tout ce dont il se souvenait. Ça et le fait qu'il voulait demander à Mimi ce que les adolescents avaient fait dans son dos. Mais cette fois, son père n'avait pas été là pour l'arrête, et en un battement d'ailes, un sang carmin avait maculé la blancheur des toilettes.

Cellule de crise, bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

— C'est un scandale, Albus. Il est impensable que de tels soupçons pèsent sur ma maison, alors qu'il est clair que cette attaque est signée, affirma-t-elle en portant un regard accusateur sur son collègue.

— Veuillez retirer vos accusations, Minerva. Vous entendez, Albus. Je ne peux tolérer pareille diffamation. Vos élèves ne sont exempts de rien.

— Voyons Severus, un sort de magie noire ! Déclara Minerva cherchant de son regard l'appui de ses collègues. C'est absolument grotesque. Pourquoi ne pas accuser Harry tant que vous y êtes ?

Son fils ne perdait rien pour attendre pensa subitement Severus.

— Ça suffit, arrêtez de vous chamailler, mes enfants. Veuillez rassembler les élèves dans la grande salle.

La plupart s'y trouvaient déjà. Ceux qui avaient été alertés par les cris avaient averti les autres.

— Je réclame votre attention, jeunes gens ! S'exclama de l'estrade le directeur. Un élève a été attaqué dans l'enceinte du château. Le sort qui a frappé votre camarade relève de la magie noire. Le coupable que je veux voir se dénoncer au plus vite encourt de graves sanctions. Je dis bien au plus vite, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de punir la totalité des élèves toutes maisons et tous âges confondus. Jusque-là vous serez confié à la garde de vos professeurs. Après le couvre-feu, je ne veux aucun élève hors de son dortoir. Cette mesure s'applique également aux préfets, déclara Albus.

Une salve de protestations s'éleva contre une telle injustice tandis qu'un enfant couvert de sang y entrait. Le regard désemparé d'Harry balaya la salle cherchant une échappatoire à cette horrible réalité. Son regard perdu trouva celui qu'il cherchait, celui tout aussi désemparé de son père. Mais avant qu'un adulte ne le désarme, plusieurs élèves affolés s'étaient levés. Des rayons fusèrent de toutes parts et au milieu de cette cacophonie, Harry s'écroula d'un bloc.

**À suivre... **

* "Tombant sur Scylla en voulant éviter Charybde", vient de la formule plus connue « tomber de Charybde en Scylla » qui a été ancrée dans la langue française par Gaultier de Châtillon dans son roman latin de l'Alexandréide, avec la mention « Incidis in Scyllam cupiens vitare Charybdin ».


	19. Chapitre 17

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

0°0o0°0

**Chapitre 17 - **_**Incidis in Scyllam cupiens vitare Charybdin - 2ème partie :**_

Hermione avait guetté les alentours de l'infirmerie depuis que Drago y avait été admis. Elle se sentait coupable, car bien qu'elle soit là, ce n'est pas la visite de Drago qu'elle souhaitait ardemment, mais celle de son père. Et pour celle-là, elle savait que c'était un peu prématuré et que Lucius ne viendrait pas si tôt. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de faire des bonds dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait le doux prénom de son futur amant.

Les baisers de Lucius l'avaient transporté vers des contrées inconnues et ô combien enivrantes. Depuis sa dernière lettre, elle attendait avec impatiente de pouvoir y succomber à nouveau. Lucius était courtois, prévenant et ô combien désirable ! Désirable était certainement ce qui avait retenu le plus son attention. Et par attention, Hermione entendait la petite flamme qui s'allumait dans son corps chaque fois que la bouche du Lord se posait sur ses lèvres avec la plus grande délicatesse.

Rester planter devant l'infirmerie pouvait paraitre suspect d'autant qu'elle avait des devoirs. Elle renonça provisoirement à son poste d'observation et se rendit à la bibliothèque pour continuer un interminable devoir sur les élixirs éternels. Cette notion d'éternel suscita son intérêt tout comme la goutte du mort vivant qui avait la particularité de plonger le sujet dans un sommeil éternel et ce qui l'enthousiasma davantage, c'est ce curieux paradoxe entre les deux.

Elle referma son livre et expédia tous les autres rejoindre les rayonnages. Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie, son sac sur le dos. Pattenrond manifesta sa présence en se faufilant entre ses jambes. Hermione détestait chez son chat cette manière de faire. Elle le gronda. Pattenrond fit mine de s'éloigner, puis il revint à la charge en faisant trébucher cette fois sa maitresse. Elle l'observa avec insistance et s'éloigna le cœur léger.

— J'ai bien cru que ce stupide chat avait failli à sa mission, entendit la jeune fille avant d'être attirée par une main invisible dans un endroit , belle et douce demoiselle ! Aurais-je droit à un baiser ? Plaida Lucius Malefoy.

Séducteur, il s'empara des mains de la jeune femme pour les porter à ses lèvres. Il embrassa délicatement la peau fine et délicate d'un poignet puis de l'autre. Hermione se sentit fondre. Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna avec délice au lèvres douces caressant sa peau. Cette cour était un véritable délice. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'aristocrate lorsque les lèvres de la jeune femme effleurèrent le velouté de sa pommette mettant ses sens en émoi. Mais l'heure était encore à la parade, la dégustation viendrait en son temps et n'en serait que meilleure, argumenta-t-il mentalement en passant en revue les prémices de la passion qu'il avait éveillée chez sa belle. Sa respiration saccadée de la jeune femme, l'assèchement de sa gorge lorsque sa langue mouilla sensuellement ses lèvres et enfin le frisson coquin et sublimatoire qui lui fit serrer les cuisses. Un dernier baiser sur la peau fine et délicate pour l'enjoindre au péché mignon et Lucius prit congé.

Malgré l'ardent libertinage qui tiraillait sa douce tiédeur, Hermione retourna à l'infirmerie. Puis, elle regagna son dortoir avec l'empressement et l'âme d'une polissonne sur le point de se livrer au péché. Une lettre parfumée était posée sur son dessus de lit. Elle s'y allongea vêtue de sa chemise de nuit après une courte toilette. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe. Après lecture aussi enflammé, Hermione sentit le désir l'étourdir. La jeune femme posa le billet et s'allongea complètement. Elle releva sa chemise de nuit à hauteur de ses fesses. En visualisant avec précision le doigté habile de son amant accompagnant son mouvement, un frisson d'anticipation parcourut son épine dorsale. L'œil brillant, le regard coquin et les pommettes brulantes, sa main partit se perdre dans les boucles brunes de sa toison. Sa main s'aventura vers les plis humides pour accéder à la fleur aux mille délices. Un frisson endiablé colora de plus belle ses joues alors que son index prenait possession de son bouton rosé. Hermione étouffa un gémissement en portant sa main à ses lèvres. Son index se mouvait avec subtilité sur les délicats renflements de sa féminité qu'elle sentit durcir sous la pulpe de son doigt. Elle la pinça entre son pouce et son index puis l'effleura délicatement et recommença. Son dos s'arqua, sa nuque se raidit ainsi que son cou qui se souleva légèrement. Ce plaisir fripon lui exhorta une extravagante vague de plaisir. Hermione retomba à bout de souffle sur son oreiller comme Lucius le fit sur son lit.

0°0o0°0

— On a eu beaucoup de chance ! Soupira Andréa en s'étirant après une très courte nuit à veiller son petit malade.

Les sortilèges avaient causé peu de dégâts dans la mesure où les professeurs avaient été prompts à protéger les élèves. Ce qui était tout bonnement évident en soi, mais qui aurait pu poser problème vu les circonstances. Les élèves avaient vu débouler un enfant couvert de sang. De terrorisé, il était devenu menaçant. Tout le monde avait dû être déstabilisé par ce changement. Les baguettes s'étaient levées en un geste protecteur.

Une fois réveillé, Harry gesticula comme un forcené. Andréa lui fit boire quelques gorgées de potion calmante.

— Faites venir, Severus, lui conseilla Poppy. Il doit tourner comme un lion en cage.

Andréa se rendit jusqu'au cachot pour prévenir Severus du réveil de son fils. Severus la salua brièvement. La jeune femme nota à ses traits tirés et à sa tenue négligée qu'il avait peu dormi. Elle se fit la remarque que ce côté négligé lui allait plutôt bien. Embarrassé, Severus rentra sa chemise dans son pantalon avant de mettre sa robe de sorcier qu'il boutonna à la va-vite en pestant sur la lenteur de ses doigts.

Son fils avait lancé un sectumsempra à un âge où Eileen lui faisait encore porter des culottes courtes. Cette effroyable réalité l'avait tenu éveillé toute la courte nuit qu'il avait passé sur son canapé à trembler pour lui. Severus n'aurait pas été plus désemparé, si on lui avait annoncé le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait flirté de si près avec la magie noire, qu'il savait combien il était facile de basculer. Il le savait d'autant que la responsabilité lui incombait pleinement. C'était un stupide concours de circonstances mais si Harry n'était jamais entré en possession de son manuel, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Severus se sentit stupide face à l'excès de sentimentalisme qui avait retenu sa main, le Noël dernier. Il avait été à deux doigts d'effacer la mémoire de son fils pour soulager sa migraine. Il se demandait encore de quelles manières, Harry se l'était procuré. Il entra d'un pas précipité à l'infirmerie et avança vers le lit. Harry était si petit et si fragile entre ses draps blancs.

— Harold, dit Severus en s'asseyant sur le lit en fer pour serrer l'enfant dans ses bras.

À la faveur de son désarroi, l'enfant fondit en larmes. Ses petites mains s'accrochèrent avec force et précipitation aux manches de son père.

— _Je suis comme lui ! Hein, dit !_ S'enquit Harry une terrible angoisse fendant son cœur. _Je ne veux plus faire de magie_, ajouta-t-il sans attendre d'aveux inutiles, sans attendre que la sentence ne tombe. _Jamais !_

Severus sentit l'affolement prendre possession du petit corps qu'il serra avec force et réconfort contre lui.

— Regarde-moi ! Tu n'es pas comme lui, Harold, affirma Severus d'une voix lente où pointait une extrême douceur. C'est un accident, chéri. Un accident. Tu entends. Drago va bien. Il dort pour le moment. Je vais te porter jusqu'à son lit.

— **NON !**

Harry poussa un cri d'effroi. Severus sentit les petits doigts enfantins enserrer plus fortement ses poignets. Une forte douleur vrilla l'intérieur. Une boursouflure écarlate para chacun d'eux et une large entaille se dessina lentement faisant apparaitre un liquide carmin qui se répandit sur le dallage de l'infirmerie. Severus regarda avec stupeur le sang couler de ses propres poignets. Il scruta avec attention les pupilles dilatées de son fils ne sachant comment réagir face à ce nouvel accès de fureur.

— Vos mains ! S'écria Andréa. S'il te plait, Harry, regarde moi, l'enjoignit-elle d'une voix douce pour le sortir lentement de cette torpeur très malsaine.

— Ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai pas voulu faire ça, se défendit l'enfant en plaquant dans un geste de protection ses mains souillées de sang contre sa bouche avant de retomber inerte sur ses oreillers.

— Au nom de merlin ! Qu'est-il arrivé dans cette infirmerie ? S'inquiéta Poppy en sortant de la réserve.

L'infirmière se précipita vers l'enfant inanimé tandis que sa collègue refermait au moyen d'un sortilège de soin les poignets ensanglantés de Severus.

— C'est ma faute, affirma Severus en réprimant difficilement une grimace lorsque l'antiseptique entra en contact avec les plaies sur le point de cicatriser.

— Ça n'était absolument pas de ta faute ! Tu dois garder à l'esprit que c'est le troisième incident qui se produit. Harry perd le contrôle de sa magie, Severus.

— Le deuxième, répliqua vivement celui-ci comme si en réduisant leurs nombres, il avait le pouvoir d'en minimiser les conséquences. Celui que tu considères comme étant le premier ne lui était dicté que par le dernier fragment d'âme de Voldemort.

— Il n'en reste pas moins un incident, Severus. Et grave. Mais ce n'est encore une fois que mon avis, lui fit-elle observer avec une une pointe d'agacement dans la voix qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas voulu, mais qui transparaissait quand même. Je l'emmène à Ste Mangouste, se reprit-elle. Que ça te plaise ou non. Ne fais pas l'autruche ! Qui cherches-tu à préserver ? Harry est suffisamment grand pour… à moins que ce soit toi qui…

— **Tu m'emmerdes avec tes supputations à deux noises !** S'emballa Severus face aux récriminations qu'Andréa avaient au bord des lèvres.

Interloquée, la jeune femme le regarda un instant, puis elle quitta l'infirmerie avec un fort sentiment d'impuissance. Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Ils provenaient de Poppy et ils n'étaient pas là pour le féliciter. Severus se lança à la suite d'Andréa pour s'excuser. Il la rattrapa facilement. La jeune femme arrivait au niveau de la salle de sortilège. Severus posa la main sur son épaule.

— Excuse-moi Andréa ! Dit-il avant que la jeune femme ne se retourne. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça. C'est toi qui as raison, admit-il en conservant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme ainsi qu'un semblant de calme apparent.

Andréa se retourna lentement.

— Je sais que tu es inquiet pour Harry.

Severus acquiesça en hochant la tête dans un geste de parfaite lassitude. Une lueur de bienveillance brilla dans son regard quand celui-ci se posa sur les yeux clairs d'Andréa. Émue par sa fragilité soudaine, ses doigts s'avancèrent pour se poser avec la même bienveillance sur la pommette de Severus. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin trouvant cette familiarité déjà gênante. Mais, ils échangèrent un regard et bien involontairement leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se toucher. Et dans un geste qui lui parut naturel, les lèvres de Severus se posèrent sur celle d'Andréa. L'espace d'un instant, il ferma les yeux tout comme la jeune femme. Puisant dans ce toucher le bonheur d'un instant. Severus sentit se mêler la chaleur de leurs deux souffles.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Peut-être un peu trop tard d'autant que sa bouche s'ouvrit pour cueillir le fruit défendu. Andréa recula brusquement. Le visage en feu. Severus s'attendit à être giflé, mais certainement pas à voir un désir ardent dévorer les yeux de son ancien élève. Un désir ardent bordait le bleu de ses iris. Dans un geste désespéré, il prit la main de la jeune femme et la poussa à l'intérieur de la salle de sortilège. La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd derrière eux. Severus reprit les lèvres d'Andréa avec une sauvage possession. Il plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur et dévora sa bouche avec une avidité surprenante.

Andréa répondit à son baiser d'une incroyable ivresse. Severus pressa sa virilité dressé contre le bassin de la jeune femme. Il voulait faire savoir à Andréa combien il la désirait, combien elle l'excitait. Il agrippa les fesses de la jeune femme pour approfondir son baiser. Le contact était exquis, pressant et enivrant. Les râles qu'Andréa poussait s'étouffèrent dans sa bouche l'excitant davantage. Severus désirait voir la jeune femme nue. Il voulait l'aimer et savourer chaque parcelle de ce corps nu, offert rien qu'à lui. Il fit sauter plus qu'il ne les défit les boutons du chemisier d'Andréa. Les lèvres de la jeune femme toujours pressées avec fièvre sur les siennes. Il dénuda un bras, puis l'autre et ôta le reste laissant choir le chemisier sur le sol. Andréa ne portait plus sur le haut de son corps que son soutien-gorge. Severus utilisa la magie pour dévoiler deux seins ronds et blancs qu'il couvrit ardemment de ses mains pour en apprécier la douceur et la fermeté. La jeune femme se lova un peu plus contre lui. Sa tête partit sur le côté communiquant ainsi son désir à son amant.

Severus fit descendre son pantalon après être venu à bout de sa braguette. Il descendit, non moins impatient, son caleçon qui retomba sur ses mollets, puis il envoya valser le tout avec fébrilité. Andréa avait encore sa jupe. Severus la souleva et sa main disparut dans la culotte de la jeune femme. Il pressa ses seins contre ses tétons durcis alors que ses doigts repoussaient les plis humides de sa féminité partant en quête du véritable trésor. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé quand le dos d'Andréa se cambra davantage et qu'un cri plaintif sortit de sa bouche.

— Pénètre moi ! Le supplia la jeune femme lorsque les doigts de Severus caressèrent avec une tendresse infinie la chair pulpée.

— Pas encore, souffla Severus à son oreille.

Il retira ses doigts mouillés et les porta à sa bouche pour gouter à la saveur de la jeune femme. Savait-il combien il était sexy, désirable et troublant en cet instant ? Pensa Andréa en regardant Severus humer puis lécher sa liqueur. Non. Il ne savait certainement pas combien Andréa chérissait ce moment. Combien la jeune femme désirait au plus profond d'elle-même que cet homme demeure son amant tout en sachant qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre ! C'était mal, mais c'est ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout. Elle tourna son regard vers Severus qui l'observait avec des yeux de chat gourmand qui n'était visiblement pas contenté. Un petit sourire perdurait sur ses lèvres.

— Je voudrais en gouter davantage, dit-il en se baissant pour porter à sa bouche ce bouton délicat.

Il le happa goulument, puis, plus entreprenant, il laissa sa langue découvrir les subtilités délicates des plis brulants. Les jambes d'Andréa s'écartèrent naturellement sous la langueur de la langue si profondément inquisitrice.

— Tu aimes ! Dit-il en enrobant de sa langue le cœur de sa féminité.

Un incroyable frisson traversa le corps de la jeune femme. Severus se régala du flot de saveur.

— Oh, oui tu aimes ! Dit-il en buvant le déferlement de désir.

Et comme un chaton gourmand, il lapa encore et encore ce délicat nectar jusqu'à sentir sous sa langue durcir d'exigence le bouton enflé. Severus se redressa, son sourire de chat gourmand ne l'avait pas quitté. Une des jambes de la jeune femme vint s'enrouler d'une manière extravagante autour de son bassin. La virilité de Severus suinta son désir d'avoir porté à l'extase la jeune femme qu'il tenait fermement entre ses bras.

— Tu es si belle, Andréa !

Et sans plus de précaution, il enfonça son sexe bandé dans le fourreau offert. Il la souleva pour que son autre jambe rejoigne la première et en reprenant avec adoration sa bouche, il imprima de longs mouvements à son bassin. N'était audible que le bruit de leurs respirations, celui de leurs passions et le bruit de succions produit par leurs deux corps étroitement soudés, menés par un même désir où se mêlaient à leurs souffles éperdus un déferlement grandiloquent d'amour.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, à la fois rassasiés et encore affamés et de cette passion dévorante. Leurs bouches se cherchèrent à nouveau rallumant une flamme pas tout à fait éteinte. Dans l'éclat de cette deuxième passion, la bouche d'Andréa quitta celle de Severus pour descendre à la découverte de son torse qu'elle parsema de baisers. Puis, elle descendit encore et encore jusqu'à prendre en bouche le membre dur qui avait palpité contre son ventre. Elle passa sa langue du gland jusqu'aux testicules qu'elle flatta subtilement de ses doigts. Ils se faufilèrent pour venir caresser la peau si sensible. Andréa étouffa un cri quand les doigts de Severus se refermèrent avec force sur sa chevelure cuivrée.

— Tu aimes ?

Les doigts et la bouche de la jeune femme le mettait au supplice. Severus n'était pas loin de l'orgasme d'autant que l'index de la jeune femme effleura par inadvertance la peau chaude et moite de son anus. Andréa n'était pas sans savoir que cette zone était particulièrement érogène chez l'homme. Pour autant, elle restait tabou pour beaucoup. Severus, quant à lui, appréciait cette fortuite caresse. Il resserra instantanément ses jambes emprisonnant la main de la jeune femme en libérant une note plaintive. Andréa continua à masser doucement cette partie sensible quand Severus desserra ses jambes. Severus se mordit la lèvre, désireux de ne céder à la lave en fusion qui brulait ses veines. Il y céda malgré tout son anneau de chair s'ouvrant lentement.

— **Oh, ouiiiiiii !**

La jouissance de Severus explosa dans la bouche d'Andréa. Celui-ci voulu s'excuser pour avoir joui de façon si peu cavalière, mais Andréa ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Il faut que je retourne à l'infirmerie. Je dois impérativement emmener Harry Ste Mangouste.

Désagréable façon de clore ce partage. Severus grimaça. Pourtant, merveilleux, inoubliable et unique, il l'était aux yeux d'Andréa. C'est pourquoi, il devait le rester. La jeune femme récupéra sa culotte, rajusta sa jupe, remit son chemisier qu'il lui était impossible de fermer. Trop de boutons manquaient que la magie s'empressa de rectifier. C'est mieux comme ça se dit-elle un peu honteuse d'abandonner Severus à son sort.

0°0o0°0

À moitié nu, le sexe à peine repu, Severus se laissa glisser sur le sol essayant de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'en trouva pas. Il aurait dix fois, vingt fois pu y mettre un terme. Malgré cela, à aucun moment il ne l'avait fait. Ça n'était pas par manque de courage. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait aimé prendre Andréa tout comme il avait aimé qu'Andréa le prenne en bouche. Ça ne s'expliquait pas ! Ou peut-être que si dans la mesure où il avait été sur la corde raide toute la nuit. C'est avec Andréa que c'était arrivé, ce qui compliquait tout. Il se releva, ramassa son caleçon et son pantalon. Il sentait le sexe. Cependant, l'odeur était différente parce que ça n'était pas avec Sirius qu'il avait fait l'amour, mais avec Andréa. Il ne ressentait pas encore de culpabilité, mais il savait que cette dernière viendrait bien assez tôt et qu'il devrait en assumer toutes les conséquences. Il se rhabilla, calmant au mieux les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il rafraichit sa tenue pour faire disparaître l'odeur qui collait encore à sa peau puis ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le couloir et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il devait affronter la journée semblable à une autre, même s'il avait commis le plus impardonnable des délits en trompant son mari. Il longea le couloir pour rejoindre les escaliers. La grande salle était bondée. Une nuée de volatiles impatients de déposer leurs plis prenaient possession de l'espace environnant.

— Où étais-tu bon sang ?

Une rougeur traitresse empourpra les pommettes trop pâles agitant un peu tardivement le spectre du remords sous son nez. Heureusement ou malheureusement, elle passa inaperçue aux yeux de Sirius dont l'attention se porta sur les marques que Severus avait à ses poignets.

— C'est quoi ces marques ? Mais tu as du sang sur tes robes ?

Il y avait une bien grande détresse dans le regard que Sirius.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Enfin, dis-moi, Severus ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis inquiet, lui fit savoir Sirius devant le mutisme soudain de son mari.

— Excuse-moi ! Tout ça m'a un peu bousculé, avoua Severus à demi-mot sans savoir véritablement à quoi il faisait référence en parlant de la sorte. Andréa a emmené Harry à Ste Mangouste. Son réveil a été... comment dire ?

— Il va bien ?

— Oui, il va bien. Mais Andréa s'inquiète beaucoup.

— C'est Harry qui t'a fait ça. C'est ce que tu ne veux pas me dire.

— Je sais que c'est involontaire de sa part et que c'est dû à un excès de frayeur qu'il n'a pas pu maitriser.

Severus s'interrompit deux secondes pour se demander si derrière ces mots, il n'y avait pas encore une plaidoirie visant à amoindrir ses propres actes. Son regard se troubla une demi-seconde, mais par chance, l'attention de Sirius se trouva détournée par la lettre qu'un hibou du ministère déposa devant eux.

Mrs Sirius & Severus Black

Grande Salle

École de Poudlard

La main de Sirius vint couvrir celle de Severus. Il se sentit profondément mal à l'aise. Peut-être devait-il avouer au plus tôt en passant sous les fourches caudines ? *

Non ! Pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

« Tu veux dire quelque chose », semblait vouloir dire le regard perplexe de Sirius.

Severus aurait pu se gifler mentalement. À quel point s'était-il montré transparent ? Il redoutait de voir apparaître à tout moment une bannière portant la mention « cocu » au-dessus de Sirius. Quand Severus tendit la main vers la lettre à en tête du ministère, il vit qu'Hermione Granger le fixait avec étonnement. Son regard allait de l'anneau de son doigt à la lettre.

— Félicitations Professeur Black !

— Vous n'êtes pas venu pour m'adresser vos compliments Granger.

— Non. Pour Harry. Et puis, je voulais vous dire qu'il était caché derrière nous comme vous l'aviez supposé.

— Problème de conscience !

— J'ai également conseillé à Harry d'attendre avant de retourner chez vous.

— Vraiment ! S'exclama Severus le sourcil narquois.

— Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez.

— Considérez que je n'ai rien entendu Granger. Je ne manquerais pas de vous donner des nouvelles de mon fils dès que j'en aurais.

— Merci Monsieur, répondit Hermione avant de regagner la table des Gryffondor.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de boire son thé qu'une myriade de regards pesait sur la table professorale. Il n'était désormais pas exclu qu'une indiscrétion ait été commise au sujet de son union avec Sirius. D'autant que des exclamations de surprise commençaient à fleurir sur les visages incrédules des élèves.

— Au moins, c'est officiel. Félicitations Messieurs ! Leur dit Albus en refermant le journal que Sirius ôta de ses mains.

— Tu es très photogénique sur cette photo.

— Tournoi des trois sorciers, précisa Severus du bout des lèvres après avoir fouillé sa mémoire. Les journalistes ne courent plus l'école depuis quelque temps, ajouta-t-il en se levant sous les yeux pétillants du directeur de l'école.

— Bonne journée ! Déclara ce dernier.

0°0o0°0

Pendant que les deux hommes firent cours dans leur salle de classe respective, lettres et de paquets s'étaient empilés sur la table de leur cuisine. Un « Félicitation, les garçons ! » Sonore et lumineux provenant du directeur de l'école complétait ce grandiose tableau.

— Fous-moi ça immédiatement à la poubelle ! Dumbledore a toujours eu des gouts douteux et inimitables, mais là il dépasse les bornes, fulmina Severus en découvrant cette horreur.

— C'est gentil.

Severus le foudroya du regard.

— Bon d'accord ! C'est immonde. Mais prends en considération toutes les lettres de félicitations qui nous sont adressées. C'est plutôt sympathique dans l'ensemble. Et attends-toi également à une surprise dans la grande salle.

Severus aurait voulu refuser catégoriquement de mettre un pied dans la grande salle, mais il était préférable qu'il fasse bonne figure.

— Il y a une note d'Andréa.

Severus était en dehors de la cuisine, lorsque la voix de Sirius lui parvint. Ce dernier ne vit donc pas l'attitude de Severus changer brusquement comme si Sirius le surprenait en flagrant délit. Il se reprit et quand Sirius fit irruption dans le salon toute trace de nervosité avait disparu de son visage.

— Que dit-elle ?

— Qu'Harry dormira probablement toute la journée. Donc, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

— Bien !

— Tout va finir par s'arranger. Et sache que pour Dumbledore, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. J'ai envie de toi, murmura Sirius tout contre l'oreille de Sirius. Détends-toi, mon amour, ajouta-t-il en venant voler un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Puisses-tu dire vrai ! Pensa Severus en entrant dans la grande salle sur le coup de midi. La décoration le laissa sans voix. Albus s'était surpassé et ils avaient droits aux pires excentricités de l'encitronné. Outre le fait que deux alliances entrelacées clignotaient au dessus de la table professorale et un peu partout dans la grande salle, on entendait un fond sonore d'un gout douteux. C'est bien parce que Sirius lui tenait la main que Severus concéda à ne pas faire demi-tour. Il grimaça néanmoins en s'asseyant.

— Harry et Drago ne seront pas de la fête, mais ils vont bien. Drago Malefoy est à l'infirmerie. Les visites seront autorisées dès demain, dit-il en s'adressant à l'assemblée. En attendant, je lève mon verre à nos jeunes mariés. Je suis heureux que cette union puisse être célébrée en ces lieux. Je leur souhaite bonheur, amour et prospérité, dit-il en se tournant vers les époux dont un aurait pu frôler l'apoplexie si le discours directorial ne laissait pas un résidu âpre dans sa bouche.

— S'il nous demande de nous embrasser, je le trucide, grommela Severus pour donner le change au malaise qu'il ressentait.

— Un discours, un discours ! Scandèrent à l'unisson les élèves alors que le directeur se rasseyait, les yeux pétillants à outrance au dessus de ses demi-lunes.

Sirius se leva avec plaisir pour faire l'éloge en quelques mots de son époux et remercier simplement tous les étudiants. Était-il ému au point de ne pas se répandre en palabres ? Severus pensa que oui. Sa main se crispa imperceptiblement sur sa fourchette qu'il se serait volontiers plantée dans la main avec un soulagement certain.

Albus frappa dans ses mains et un somptueux buffet para chaque table. Des sachets de dragées portant le nom des deux professeurs apparurent devant chaque élève. Severus pour son plus grand désarroi était aux premières loges. Il plongea dans un mutisme forcé s'évertuant d'avaler bouchée après bouchée le contenu de son assiette. Puis, le dessert fit son apparition. Une somptueuse pièce montée se dressa sur la table là où s'était trouvée son assiette. Des dragées multicolores l'ornaient. Severus déglutit péniblement lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui mettait d'office un objet dans la main. Cette dernière se crispa très nettement autour du dit objet quand il avisa le regard mi-figue mi-raisin du directeur de l'école. Severus savait qu'il était coincé, il n'avait plus qu'à faire bonne figure en faisant ce qu'on attendait de lui, à savoir découper cette pièce horreur montée. Pendant qu'il découpait chaque chou, chacun des professeurs renouvela ses compliments, en venant chercher sa part de pâtisserie.

— Les cours seront décalés d'une heure, fit savoir Albus en croquant avec délice un morceau de nougatine collante.

Certains élèves avaient déjà englouti leurs choux et s'apprêtaient à sortir. D'autres parlaient tout en finissant leur assiette. La salle était en partie vide.

« Embrassez-vous ! » Entendit Severus dans son dos. Sa main se crispa une énième fois d'autant que Severus l'aurait juré, c'était celle d'Andréa. Son cerveau lui jouait des tours puisque la jeune femme n'était pas présente.

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la bouche de Sirius se plaqua sur la sienne ainsi que la centaine de paires d'yeux restante.

— Un sourire M'sieur !

Un bref éclair passa devant ses yeux. Le même mouvement de lumière que…

— Vous me le paierez, vieux débris sénile et incontinent, grommela Severus entre les lèvres de son époux qui demeuraient soudées aux siennes. Crivey ! Moins 500 points à…

— Severus ! Vous n'y pensez pas, l'apostropha Minerva indignée.

— Ça suffit! Maugréa Severus en s'écartant avec brusquerie de Sirius.

Il rassembla ce qui lui restait de courage et disparut de la grande salle en laissant amusé le reste de la communauté.

0°0o0°0

— Une heure, a dit Dumbledore. Ça nous laisse amplement le temps de faire l'amour.

— J'ai mal au crâne ! Ça te va comme ça.

— Tu me fais le coup de la migraine. Vilain garçon ! Le sermonna Sirius tout en mordillant la peau de son cou avec appétit pour faire couler le désir dans les veines de son mari. Excellent moyen de la faire passer. N'est-ce pas ? J'ai très envie de toi, réitéra Sirius en pressant sa virilité contre les fesses de son mari, avant de retourner ce dernier pour pendre possession de sa bouche.

— Moi aussi, j'ai très envie de toi ! Se vit entendre Severus.

Il fit glisser le pantalon de Sirius, après avoir fait sauter un bouton pour libérer l'érection brulante. Puis il se débarrassa du sien avec un empressement soudain.

— Plus de migraines ? Excitation ne veut pas dire précipitation, mon amour ! Lui dit Sirius en mouillant ses doigts un par un.

Severus le regardait faire en déglutissant péniblement voyant s'agiter à nouveau le spectre de la culpabilité qui le glaçait honteusement.

— J'ai... faim ! Grogna-t-il outrageusement en écartant ses fesses avec ses mains pour faire céder Sirius.

De son discours jusqu'à cette indécente posture, Severus était plus affamé qu'un loup.

— Tu vas être rassasié, mon amour, lui dit Sirius en introduisant ses phalanges qu'il fit bouger rapidement au cœur de ce fourreau servi à point.

Le corps de Severus s'arqua brusquement comme pour mieux ôter cette chape glacée. Sirius l'empoigna fermement par les hanches et son sexe franchit la barrière anale avec la précision d'un archer. Un long râle entre vertige et douleur accueillit cette vive intrusion. Mais les reins de Severus se creusèrent autant qu'il soit possible dans cette inconfortable position et Sirius commença sa valse intrusive. Tout en se tenant d'une main au mur, Severus enroula les doigts de l'autre autour de son propre sexe leur imprimant le fulgurant que lui imposait Sirius. Severus accéléra autant qu'il soit possible sa prise sur son membre gorgé. Agité de soubresauts, il propulsa avec violence sa semence hors de son corps lorsque d'un extrême coup de reins, Sirius accorda la sienne. Les jambes flageolantes, Severus s'écroula sur le sol. Sirius s'affaissa sur lui. Son souffle était court. Son haleine chaude. Il dégagea la chevelure noire et moite de son mari et aspira avec force la chair de la nuque pâle pour y imprimer sa marque. Ses dents raclèrent au passage la peau tendre de son cou. Severus réprima un cri de douleur pour cette morsure imposée.

— Il est temps d'y aller ! Lui signifia Sirius en se relevant.

— Je vais me doucher, répondit Severus en faisant de même.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en grimaçant d'inconfort. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour à proprement parler. Et si Severus n'avait pas la conviction que Sirius ignorait ses écarts, il aurait pu penser qu'il l'avait marqué bestialement. Mais en considérant qu'il avait eu un comportement digne de Sardanapale *, il n'était pas anomal que son fessier en supporte les conséquences. Il avait un cours dans dix minutes, un corps trempé de sueur et une culpabilité sans précédent que c'est sauvage partie de baise n'avait pas effacée. Il allait devoir se recomposer l'ascendant d'un professeur sévère et craint, s'il voulait les assurer. Il se donna cinq minutes pour se doucher, autant pour se rhabiller et se recomposer un masque froid pour faire une entrée fracassante dans sa salle de classe.

0°0o0°0

Lorsque Severus rentra après ses cours, il prit une poignée de poudre qu'il jeta dans l'âtre de la cheminée de son salon.

— Ste Mangouste, prononça-t-il pour réapparaitre dans le hall bondé de l'hôpital.

Il se dirigea vers l'étage où se trouvait le bureau d'Andréa ainsi que le service qui accueillait les enfants malades. La porte de son bureau était fermée. Severus frappa et attendit d'être autorisé à entrer. La jeune femme était assise à son bureau. Une plume griffonnait un parchemin tandis qu'elle lisait un article tiré d'une revue scientifique.

— Harry s'est réveillé, dit-elle sans relever la tête. Beaucoup moins effrayé que ce matin, mais suffisamment pour que je lui fasse prendre des gouttes de _Draught of Peace_. Il vient de se rendormir. Je discuterais avec lui dès que je l'en sentirais capable. J'ai réfléchi à ce que nous pourrions mettre en place pour l'aider et j'ai pensé que l'occumencie pourrait énormément l'aider dans le sens où elle lui permettrait de mieux maitriser ses pensées et ses émotions. Qu'en penses-tu, Severus ? Sirius pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Le ton était jovial sans l'être tout à fait. Severus devinait une gêne évidente derrière ses paroles.

— Il est venu ?

— Il vient de partir.

— Je suis désolé, Andréa. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'obliger à…

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, Severus. Tu ne m'as forcée en rien. Je suis tout aussi coupable que toi. C'est arrivé. Je ne regrette rien.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment !

— Tu étais tellement froide en partant que j'ai pensé que tu regrettais.

— Non, Severus. J'ai aimé tout ce que tu m'as fait, lui avoua la jeune femme sans réellement prendre conscience qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant.

— Alors comme ça tu as aimé ma langue…

— Severus ! Moins fort, le serina une Andréa rouge écarlate.

— Oui, j'ai aimé ta langue.

Un coup de baguette fusa en direction de la plume et du parchemin. Severus ricana.

— Ça fait mauvais genre dans un rapport.

— Très drôle pour quelqu'un qui a toujours eu très peu d'humour. Désolé, se reprit-elle. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

— Mais tu l'as dit quand même. Ça mérite un châtiment.

Severus s'avança derrière le bureau. Il souleva la jeune femme de sa chaise et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour la reposer où elle était assise.

Andréa ne bougea pas. Mais Severus si, il reprit la jeune femme dans ses bras et céda une deuxième fois aux caprices de son corps. Andréa ne lui autorisa toutefois qu'un baiser.

— Je ne sais pas où tu veux aller, Severus. Mais ça n'est pas raisonnable de continuer dans cette voix. Pas que je regrette, mais ce n'est pas mon rôle de te fournir ce genre de réconfort et surtout pas de cette manière.

— Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais tu en as envie autant que moi, Andréa, déclara Severus sur un ton qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

— Oui, bien sûr. Mais moi, je suis libre, lui rappela Andréa. Tu as peut-être l'esprit tranquille, mais je ne l'ai pas.

Visiblement, cela fit mouche.

— Nous reparlerons de l'occlumencie. C'est une bonne idée, mais… nous en reparlerons.

Andréa acquiesça et Severus sortit pour aller embrasser son fils.

0°0o0°0

Il retourna à Poudlard et s'enferma dans son bureau pour le restant de la soirée. Il ressentait un impérieux besoin d'alcool tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas y céder. Et à défaut de pouvoir s'abrutir d'alcool, il se résigna au travail. Il se lança dans la préparation d'ingrédients destinés à une potion de concentration. Harry en aurait besoin s'il voulait obtenir un résultat probant pour ces fameuses leçons d'occlumencie. Il prépara minutieusement tous les ingrédients qui pouvaient l'être, réservant les autres. La préparation n'était pas spécialement longue, mais Severus en voulait une quantité suffisante. Après réflexion, cette potion serait très utile lors de préparations délicates. Il était une heure du matin quand il laissa ses chaudrons refroidir. Il s'octroya quelques pas avant de s'assoir. Il s'assoupit sans s'en rendre compte. Il se réveilla le corps ankylosé. Il embouteilla la préparation refroidie, puis il sortit de son bureau en massant ses épaules endolories.

0°0o0°0

_— Je t'ai trompé, Sirius, finit par lâcher Severus la tête abominablement basse. Je t'ai trompé avec Andréa._

_La gifle partit toute seule. Elle affecta tout son être._

_— C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire !_

_Une autre gifle ponctua sa phrase._

_— Réponds ou dis quelque chose, mais parle !_

_Severus n'ouvrit pas pour autant la bouche semblant attendre que la gifle salvatrice lave ce déshonneur._

_— **Mais putain, dit quelque chose ! **S'insurgea Sirius qui attendait maintenant autre chose que des aveux._

_— J'ai aimé ça !_

_— **Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus !**_

_— Non. J'ai aimé ça ! On a baisé et j'ai aimé ça._

_— Arrête ! Lui dit Sirius en se jetant sur lui comme un damné._

_— Tu l'as prise comme je t'ai pris ?_

_Le regard était noir et meurtrier._

_— **Réponds ! Tu l'as prise comme je t'ai pris ?**_

_— Oui._

_La voix était basse et coupable._

_— Lève-toi !_

_Severus obtempéra et se redressa perclus de honte, la tête toujours aussi abominablement basse. Sirius le poussa sans ménagement contre le mur en lui imposant un baiser âpre et humiliant._

_— Je veux voir tes yeux._

_Severus ne bougeait pas._

_— Tu entends ! Je veux voir tes yeux._

_Des larmes dégoulinaient sur les joues de Severus quand ce dernier ancra son regard au sien._

_— Ne fais pas ça ! Le supplia Severus. Je suis désolé._

_— Monsieur éprouve des remords, ricana Sirius. En as-tu éprouvé un quelconque quand ta queue s'est enfoncée dans sa chatte ? Non. Alors, ne gâche pas ta salive à implorer ma clémence et garde là pour tes larmes._

_Sirius releva sans ménagement une des jambes de Severus et enfonça son sexe bandé.  
><em>

_— Arrête ! Tu me fais mal.  
><em>

_— Je te fais mal ? Et toi ? Tu ne m'as pas fait mal ? Tu voudrais que j'arrête alors que je n'ai pas encore joui dans ton cul. C'est cruel, n'est-ce pas Severus ! Regarde-moi, bordel ! Regarde la souffrance que mes yeux portent et qui devrait faire taire la tienne._

_Le sexe de Severus était mou, celui de Sirius cuisant et punitif. Les larmes de Severus en attestaient. Et plus Severus suppliait, plus il le pénétrait profondément pour effacer l'affront qu'il lui avait fait subir. Un cri plus aigu que le précédent ponctua sa jouissance. Sirius extirpa son sexe à peine satisfait. _

_0°0o0°0  
><em>

Le souffle lui manquait. Son corps était baigné de sueur. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine comme jamais. Sirius se redressa en sursaut pour échapper à cette horreur. Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita pour décharger son estomac au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Fort heureusement, il était seul. Il se redressa et rinça sa bouche pour faire disparaître cet affreux gout de bile. Sirius était effrayé par la violence de son rêve. C'était la pire bassesse que l'on puisse faire subir à un être humain et cet être humain était son conjoint au demeurant. Bien sûr, ce que lui avait imposé Severus était d'une violence extrême, la trahison conjugale. Mais ce qu'il avait vu, ça n'était pas lui. Toute cette violence, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il avait dû ressentir quelque part où ce rêve avait pris forme. Et ce rêve n'exprimait rien d'autre que le ressenti de cette infidélité.

Ressenti, qui lui fit comprendre que quoi qu'ait commis Severus, Sirius ne le quitterait pas. Ça n'enlevait en rien le fait qu'il avait souffert au plus profond de sa chair et qu'il souffrait encore. Mais Severus était son mari et Sirius l'aimait envers et contre tout dans les bons comme dans les pires moments. Et c'est ce qui avait été aujourd'hui, un des pires moments de sa vie. Ce rêve lui revenait par bribes soulevant des larmes qu'il n'était pas habitué à verser. Des larmes de trahison. Severus l'avait trompé. Severus avait couché avec une femme. Son mari avait fait l'amour à une femme. Sirius l'avait tout de suite su. Quand Severus était entré dans la grande salle, il avait vu que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Quelque chose de grave qui était sans commun rapport avec Harry.

Une odeur qui n'était pas celle de Severus ne l'avait pas trompé. Cette odeur, Sirius l'avait identifiée. Elle était mêlée à une autre, atténuée sans aucun doute, mais encore présente. Des signes comme ses traits plus lumineux, ses lèvres plus rouges et plus pleines ou encore ce cruel éclat bordant ses yeux. Tous ces détails ne le trompaient pas. Severus avait plus l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de faire l'amour que de quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour son fils. Bien que Sirius n'ait aucun doute non plus là-dessus.

C'était tout de même incroyable l'infidélité de Severus. Parce qu'en dehors de ce qu'il avait ressenti, Severus était resté Severus. Le remords n'avait pas eu l'air de lui peser sur la conscience quand un hibou du ministère avait posé devant eux le papier qui officialisait leur union. Le ministère dans son retard avait choisi ce jour pour leur rappeler qu'il s'était uni pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et le pire venait d'arriver. Ça n'aurait pas pu être plus douloureux pour Sirius, le rappel de leur union après que Severus se soit prêté à l'adultère. Ce jour en particulier où la gazette titrait

« **Union secrète à Poudlard »**

Les professeurs Black et Rogue se sont dit oui dans l'intimité de leur domicile…Alors que le matin même, Severus avait baissé son pantalon pour commettre le plus odieux et qu'il avait été là à se prêter au jeu.

Oh ! Bien sûr, fidèle à lui-même, il s'était montré excédé par les excentricités d'Albus, mais c'était tout, alors que son sexe portait l'odeur d'une autre. Allant même jusqu'à surjouer son rôle quand il avait été question de s'embrasser. Surjouer pour que sa trahison passe comme une lettre à la poste si d'aventure il dévoilait ses bassesse.

« J'ai aimé ça ! » Lui avait dit le Severus de son rêve. C'était douloureux à ses oreilles. Sirius trouverait le moyen d'agiter le spectre de la culpabilité sous le nez de son mari. Severus allait souffrir à son tour de cette trahison. Il ne pouvait pas être le plus tendre des maris. Surtout quand Severus avait prononcé ce « J'ai envie de toi » subséquent au sien. Le plus horrible dans l'histoire, c'est que Sirius ne doutait pas de sa sincérité. Comme il ne doutait pas de l'amour que Severus lui portait. Et par conséquent, il n'aurait pas dû avoir de doute sur sa fidélité.

Sirius soufrait et il en souffrirait encore. Parce qu'une multitude de détails lui rappellerait sans cesse au quotidien. Ça ne serait pas facile pour Severus, mais c'est ce qu'il voulait. Ces petits détails de la vie de tous les jours lui ferait savoir combien il avait été odieux. Combien il avait pu être blessant, même si Sirius arrivait à lui trouver encore des circonstances atténuantes. Et c'est bien parce qu'il arrivait à lui trouver des excuses, qu'il ne le quitterait pas. Quand son estomac se calma et quand ses larmes se tarirent, Sirius savait contre toute attente qu'il avait déjà commencé à lui pardonner.

Severus passa par la cuisine pour se faire du thé. Le désordre ne régnait plus dans cette pièce. Tout avait été rangé proprement et trié, des lettres aux cadeaux. Sirius avait dû y répondre dans la soirée. Il prit sa tasse encore fumante et commença à la boire par petites gorgées en se rendant dans sa chambre. La pièce était sombre, mais Severus se dirigea néanmoins de son côté du lit. Il posa sa tasse sur le dessus de sa table de chevet puis s'assit sur son lit pour se déshabiller. Il se releva pour déposer ses vêtements sur son valet de chambre, souleva draps et couvertures qu'il rabattit sur lui après s'être allongé. Il resta immobile à chercher la respiration de Sirius, respiration qu'il sentait lui échapper. Il dut s'endormir sans l'entendre cédant au sommeil plus pour se fuir que par nécessité. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit lentement. La présence de Severus n'était pas passée inaperçue. Sirius avait attendu avant de revenir se recoucher. Se recoucher et ne pas disparaître de sa vie.

À suivre ...

* « Passer sous les fourches caudines. »

Lorsque l'on est vaincu, être contraint d'accepter des conditions humiliantes ou ruineuses. Et plus généralement : Subir une cuisante humiliation.

Cette expression fait allusion à l'armée romaine qui, en 321 avant J.C, fut cernée dans un défilé appelé les Fourches Caudines ou Furcae Caudinae ( par l'armée Samnite dont le chef obligea les soldats romains à passer, courbés et les mains liées dans le dos, sous un joug formé de fourches et lances dressées par le vainqueur.

* roi assyrien qui mena une vie de débauche.


	20. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18/ 1ère partie. Severus Black.

Merci pour vos coms. Vos réactions ont toutes été semblables. Pas cool Severus ! J'avais besoin de cette ultime "merdouille" pour qu'il concède à changer réellement.

Adénoide, je ne pense pas que les bisexuels ne soient pas fiables. C'est avant tout une question de personne, l'appartenance a une catégorie ne change rien. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu tromper Sirius avec Pierre, Paul ou Jacques. Le résultat est le même pour Sirius. Il est cocu, ça c'est sûr. ^^ Après ce qui rajoute à la colère de Sirius c'est qu'il pense à Lily et ce qu'il avait enduré à l'époque quand Severus est sorti avec.

Bonne lecture.

Eladora.

0°0°o0°0

La pièce était sombre, mais Severus se dirigea néanmoins de son côté du lit. Il posa sa tasse sur le dessus de sa table de chevet puis s'assit sur son lit pour se déshabiller. Il se releva pour déposer ses vêtements sur son valet de chambre, souleva draps et couvertures qu'il rabattit sur lui après s'être allongé. Il resta immobile à chercher la respiration de Sirius, respiration qu'il sentait lui échapper. Il dut s'endormir sans l'entendre cédant au sommeil plus pour se fuir que par nécessité. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit lentement. La présence de Severus ne lui était pas passée inaperçue. Il avait attendu avant de revenir se recoucher. Se recoucher et ne pas disparaître de sa vie.

C'est ce qu'avait pensé Sirius avant de sentir les doigts de Severus chercher les siens. Il n'avait pas imaginé cela si difficile. La proximité de Severus lui était pour le moment intolérable.

Ce dernier sentit les doigts froids et fuyants sous le feu et le sang qu'il avait allumés dans son cœur. Il les agrippa malgré tout pour leur communiquer un peu de sa chaleur. Les doigts se firent glissants pour échapper à la torture. Sirius aurait pu rendre l'intolérable supportable si Severus avait observé le silence. L'écouter était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

— Je sais que je te déçois beaucoup, Sirius.

— Non. Tu ne sais pas. Alors, tais-toi ! Tes mots sont encore plus ignobles que ton silence.

0°0o0°0

— Veuillez déposer vos essais sur le bureau ! Déclara-t-il sèchement. La note que vous obtiendrez comptera double dans vos moyennes. Des protestations de mécontentement s'élevèrent. Je vous considère comme suffisamment rompus à ce genre d'exercices, ajouta-t-il pour les faire taire. Nous allons aborder le chapitre suivant qui traite des élixirs de jouvence. Des ricanements se firent entendre du côté des Vert et Argent. Ces élixirs sont d'ordre médical, il ne s'agit en aucun cas de vous faire paraitre ce que de toute évidence vous n'êtes pas, Miss Bulstrode ! Inutile de glousser de la sorte, vous me faites perdre mon temps et celui de vos camarades !

Une rougeur disgracieuse accentua les traits peu flatteurs du visage anguleux de Millicent. Ses mâchoires proéminentes semblables à deux larges mandibules disparurent derrière ses mains.

Du côté des Rouge et Or, le ton était à la parlotte. Dean et Seamus avaient une théorie assez étayée sur le mariage. Quant à Hermione, elle avait en tête plusieurs choses. La première était pourquoi le parrain de Drago avait-il pris le nom de Sirius s'il ne comptait pas l'utiliser. La seconde était plus délicate parce qu'elle concernait directement Harry. Elle n'en avait encore parlé à personne, pas même à Drago.

— Ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'il n'a pas encore demandé à ce qu'on l'appelle par son nom marital. Alors, dans ce cas pourquoi prendre son nom ?

— Pose-lui la question ! Lui suggéra Drago moqueur.

— Cesse de faire l'andouille. On va finir par se faire repérer, répondit Hermione en tendant l'oreille pour ne pas perdre le fil de ce qu'expliquait Severus.

— Il n'aura pas été aimable bien longtemps, souffla Dean Thomas. J'ai vu des mariées bien plus accommodantes dans le découpage de leur gâteau.

— T'as raison. Ça doit pas être joyeux joyeux de partager son plumard avec un tel grognon, constata Seamus.

— C'est pour cette raison qu'il est de mauvaise humeur ce matin, ricana Dean fier de son allusion.

— Tu crois qu'il est en dessous ou au-dessus.

— Oh, arrête ! C'est…

— Répugnant, termina Dean.

— Taisez-vous ! Au-dessus ou en dessous. On s'en fout ! Dit Hermione pour recommander de se taire aux deux donzelles qu'elle entendait cancaner. Il vient de poser une question.

— Tu l'aurais entendu si tu n'avais pas toi-même parlé.

— Qui peut me dire quelles utilisations ... ? Réitéra Seamus.

Une main longue aux doigts féminins tendus au plus haut le réduisit au silence.

— Ils sont utilisés dans le Service de pathologie des sortilèges en cas d'ensorcellement ou de détournements de charmes selon que le patient a été victime d'un ensorcellement où qu'il ait été l'objet d'agissement plus sournois. Il peut s'agir en l'occurrence de magie noire. C'est pourquoi le processus de guérison diffère, mais le principe reste le même à savoir rendre son apparence...

— Cela... sera... suffisant... Miss... Granger, prononça Severus avec une extrême lenteur. Inutile de nous infliger davantage ce supplice verbal.

— … à celui qui en a été la victime, professeur Rogue, termina l'adolescente.

— Il en coutera cinq points à Gryffondor, Miss Granger. Et c'est professeur Black ! Déclara Severus l'aigreur au bord des lèvres.

Malgré la réplique cinglante qui brulait les siennes, Hermione se montra plus complaisante. « En dessous » Entendit-elle dans son dos.

— Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses Professeur Black. Mais jusqu'à présent vous n'aviez pas…

Fusillée par le regard de son enseignant, Hermione ne prit pas la peine d'achever sa phase.

— À présent, cela a le mérite d'être clair, glissa Drago à son oreille.

Il ne fut plus question que de cela dans la grande salle. Et comme en cours de potions, les conversations allèrent bon train, chacun y allant de son commentaire.

À la table de l'ancien trio, il fut question de choses plus sérieuses.

— Tu te rends compte Hermione. J'ai fait une potion sans que mon chaudron n'explose. Ce qui constituait déjà un inestimable exploit en soi. Et le plus incroyable c'est qu'il s'agissait d'une potion de vérité.

— Le plus incroyable, répondit Ron en ricanant, c'est que tu aies accepté de boire la potion de Rogue sans lui poser de questions.

— Ce qui est incroyable, c'est que tu lui prêtes toujours de mauvaises intentions. Tu as eu raison de lui faire confiance, Neville. C'est sûrement pour Harry.

— Ce qui est le plus incroyable, c'est que tu me traites toujours comme le dernier des imbéciles !

— C'est parce que tu te comportes toujours comme le dernier des imbéciles, Ronald. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changé autour de toi. Regarde ! Ouvre les yeux ! Tu es sans doute un des seuls à ne pas l'avoir réalisé.

— Tu crois sans doute que je n'ai pas vu votre manège. Et je ne suis pas le seul. C'est dans l'adversité que l'on reconnait ses vrais amis.

En ricanant froidement, il darda un œil mauvais sur le rejeton de Lucius Malefoy.

— Tu crois qu'Harry a attaqué Drago pour laver ton honneur bafoué. Mais descends de ton nuage pauvre sot que tu es ! Je ne suis pas la petite amie de Drago, pas plus que je ne suis la tienne. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne, Ronald Bilius Weasley ! S'exclama la lionne avec force et détermination consommant ainsi cinq années d'une amitié qu'elle pensait durable.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Neville et Seamus et malgré les larmes qui brulaient ses paupières, elle entama un autre sujet de conversation avec les deux commères de la classe.

— Ça n'est pas bien de faire pleurer les demoiselles Roniquin, firent savoir les jumeaux à leur cadet.

Severus fit une très courte apparition pour informer Albus de son éventuel retard. Il évita soigneusement le regard de Sirius qu'il sentit peser sur lui. Il ne voulait voir ni le doute, ni son misérabilisme s'y refléter. Severus fit un détour par les cachots. Il avait une idée précise de ce qu'il voulait offrir à son fils. À ce propos, Crivey avait à peine caché sa frayeur lorsque son professeur lui avait réclamé d'une voix froide et sans pitié la totalité des clichés qu'il avait faits la veille. L'adolescent les avait cédés, avec non moins de stupeur, quand aucune sentence n'était tombée malgré l'air tout aussi peu engageant de son enseignant.

Severus prit sa plus belle plume pour finaliser son cadeau en ajoutant une note manuscrite à l'intérieur.

Pour Harry, mon fils

Severus & Sirius Black

19 Octobre 1995

Il savait que ce présent enchanterait Harold grand absent de la fête.

L'entrée des visiteurs se faisait habituellement par les vitrines de Purge & Pionce ltd. Mais on y accédait également en transplanant directement dans un grand hall d'accueil ou par voie de cheminée desservant ce même hall. C'est ce que fit Severus après s'être lancé un sort de rafraichissement. Il avait passé deux heures d'affilée au-dessus des chaudrons avec ses élèves de septième année rendant sa chevelure encore plus grasse et son allure un peu plus miteuse. Il monta à l'étage où était hospitalisé Harry. Ce dernier avait terminé de manger, mais des restes de nourriture trainaient encore dans son assiette. Severus ne lui en fit pas la remarque. Harry afficha un vrai sourire quand son père entra. Son regard s'illumina davantage lorsque ce dernier sortit l'album. Severus sut que quoi qu'il lui en coutât, il avait fait le bon choix. Harry caressa la couverture de l'album photo du bout des doigts où figuraient deux alliances entrelacées.

— Cela te plait-il ?

— Bien sûr que ça me plait. Comment le professeur Dumbledore a-t-il réussi à te convaincre ?

— Imposer me paraît plus juste. La décoration est très « Dumbledoresque ». Je te laisse le plaisir de la découvrir.

Harry contempla avec un œil teinté d'étonnement l'inscription qui figurait à l'intérieur. Il porta un regard interrogateur vers son père.

— C'est toi qui portes le nom de Sirius.

— Cela te gêne.

— Non. Mais j'avais pensé que... C'est bien comme ça.

Severus sourit à son fils. Ce n'est pas vraiment le sourire qui comptait bien que cela soit important, mais c'est l'éclat qu'il y avait dans ses yeux qui primait avant tout.

— Donc je change de nom moi aussi.

— C'est comme tu veux. Tu peux conserver celui de Rogue, mais je ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu portes celui de ton parrain. Réfléchis et fais-moi part de ta décision !

Harry hocha la tête puis se perdit dans la contemplation des photos.

— Il y avait vraiment des dragées.

— Hélas oui ! Se désola Severus en extirpant de sa robe une aumônière de tulle aux dragées multicolores. Tiens. Elles sont pour toi.

— Merci, répondit Harry en s'empressant de défaire le lien pour fourrer une dragée dans sa bouche. Tu en veux une. Je parie que tu n'en as même pas mangé, pouffa son fils.

— Non. Tu as raison.

— Il y avait une pièce montée, demanda Harry en tournant précipitamment les pages de l'album pour arriver au dessert.

— Doucement Harold. Oui, il y avait une pièce montée et c'est moi qui l'ai découpé, grimaça Severus en souvenir de ce qui lui avait été imposé.

— Ben ça me paraît normal que ce soit la mariée qui découpe son gâteau. Non ?

— Insolent personnage, répliqua Severus en faisant les gros yeux à son fils.

— Vous avez eu des cadeaux ?

— Ne m'en parle pas.

— Tu devrais être content. Cela signifie que les gens te considèrent.

— C'est ton parrain qui est populaire. Pas moi !

— C'est pas vrai du tout. Je connais des tas de gens qui t'apprécient. Remus par exemple et puis Monsieur et Madame Weasley et Andréa, pour ne citer qu'eux. Tiens ! Hermione t'apprécie beaucoup. Elle a d'ailleurs été la première à se réjouir de ce qui m'arrivait. Ron a eu l'air de considérer ça comme une tuile.

— Et toi qu'en as-tu pensé à ce moment-là ? Je suppose que tu as été contrarié d'apprendre que ta mère et moi étions amis depuis l'enfance.

— Ce qui m'a paru le plus irréel a été de me réveiller avec un autre corps que le mien, plus grand et très différent, dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Mais tu as raison. J'ai été contrarié parce que je ne comprenais pas. Mais aujourd'hui, tu es mon père, tu as épousé Sirius et ça me va, affirma Harry satisfait. Vous vous êtes réellement embrassé ? Dans la grande salle ? Devant… tous les élèves ? ... Non, c'est une photo truquée. Dis-moi ?

Harry espérait percer le mystère en dévisageant le regard impénétrable de son père malgré le tumulte intérieur que la photo et les rappels de son fils occasionnaient.

— Elle n'est pas truquée, comme tu dis Harry.

— Oh ! Je suppose alors que le sablier des Rouge et Or a atteint des sommets vertigineusement bas.

— Et pourquoi donc je te prie ? Le questionna Severus.

— Tout le monde connait ta propension à pénaliser notre maison. Mais si tel était le cas, cette photo n'existerait nulle part. Or elle a miraculeusement survécu, dit-il l'œil pétillant de malice. Je pourrais en conclure que...

— Ton père souhaitait te faire le plus merveilleux des cadeaux pour pallier ton absence.

— Tu m'as déjà fait le plus merveilleux des cadeaux en m'acceptant. Je ne tiens pas trop à rester ici, déclara l'enfant sur le ton de la confidence.

— C'est peut-être un peu tôt. Tu en penses quoi ? A-t-elle parlé avec toi ? Je vais lui poser la question, ajouta Severus en voyant qu'Harry commençait à se fermer. Bien, en attendant je suis ravi que cet album te plaise. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en discuter avec Andréa maintenant. Mais je te promets de lui parler ce soir. J'essaierais de venir au plus tôt. D'accord ?

— Pourquoi Sirius n'est pas venu avec toi ?

Severus s'efforça à demeurer aussi naturel que possible.

— Cela te fera une visite supplémentaire.

— Tu as raison. J'attends d'ailleurs celle de Joanna et je crois bien que Grand père va venir avec Blanche.

— Avec Blanche, dis-tu !

Harry hocha la tête une main sur son album.

— à ce soir, Harold.

— à ce soir.

L'indifférence qu'il avait pour les autres commençait à peser ardemment sur sa conscience. Harry avait raison. Des gens l'appréciaient et il ne leur retournait que son sempiternel mépris.

Si sa lubie du matin avait soulevé un grand chambardement, quoi penser de son discours du soir qui plongea la grande salle dans l'étonnement le plus complet ? Severus se dirigea résolument vers le bord de l'estrade en interrompant le début du repas. Severus avait consulté, après être rentré de l'hôpital, la liste des gens qui avaient envoyé soit des félicitations, soit des cadeaux ou bien encore les deux. Il remercia chacun des professeurs aux élèves. Il donna, en allant s'assoir, un deuxième album à Albus. Il dîna sur le pouce et quitta la table professorale avec un juste un petit coup d'œil vers Sirius qu'il trouva un peu plus détendu que le matin. Il regagna à la hâte les cahots pour se rendre à Ste Mangouste où son fils devait songer qu'il avait eu plus urgent à faire. Il ne voulait pas lui donner cette impression. Severus passa par le bureau d'Andréa pour avoir son avis et il fut question à nouveau d'occlumencie. La jeune femme avait abordé la question avec Harry dans l'après-midi. Sa proposition n'avait pas eu un franc succès. Elle comprenait mieux ses réticences et la potion de Severus résoudrait le problème. Mais encore allait-il falloir d'abord convaincre Harry de revenir à la magie ? Et là, c'est plus que des réticences qu'avait montrées l'enfant comme elle l'expliqua à son père.

— Je veux bien faire un essai. Mais s'il n'est pas concluant, tu dois me le ramener immédiatement. De toute façon, il va falloir se montrer très prudent. Je pense que je peux doucement arriver à le convaincre que la magie fait partie de ce qu'il est.

— Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

— Si tu veux.

— Tu as parlé à Sirius, dit-elle en jugeant la silhouette un peu fantomatique de son ami.

— Oui et non. En fait, je crois que Sirius était au courant depuis le début.

— Merde alors ! Dit-elle en portant machinalement sa main devant sa bouche. Excuse-moi, se reprit-elle.

— C'est mieux comme ça. Je n'aurais pas bien longtemps supporté cette trahison. C'est toi qui avais raison, Andréa. C'est mieux d'en rester là. Je m'en voudrais d'avoir gâché notre amitié dans cette histoire.

— Tu n'as rien gâché du tout, Severus. Je serais ravie que tu me considères encore comme ton amie. Après tout, je suis autant que toi responsable et je comprendrais parfaitement que tu puisses m'en vouloir pour ça d'autant que le jour était très mal choisi.

— Celui-là ou un autre ! affirma-t-il dans un soulèvement d'épaules. Ça n'enlève rien au fait que je me suis conduit comme un imbécile égoïste et sans cœur. Quelque chose dut changer dans l'attitude d'Andréa ou du moins Severus le pensa. Oh ! Je sais ce que tu penses, Andréa.

— Tu te méprends, Severus. Tu mérites Sirius et tu es en train de lui prouver.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Bien sûr que si. Tu es différent avec Harry. Tu es tellement différent, soupira Andréa.

— Je t'ai blessé, Andréa. Tu vois bien que je n'ai pas changé autant que ça.

— Oh que si tu as changé !

— Si tu les dis.

— À ce propos, ton fils a été très fier de me montrer son album. C'est un beau geste que tu as fait là, Severus.

Harry jouait avec ses figurines quand Andréa et son père entrèrent dans sa chambre. Il continua. Sa façon à lui de faire comprendre à son père qu'il n'était pas à sa disposition.

— Je n'ai pas pu venir avant mon bonhomme et puis négocier ta sortie a pris du temps également. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que je te ramène à la maison.

— Sans que je sois obligé de faire quoi que ce soit ? Argua Harry.

— Bien entendu.

La première chose qu'Harry prit fut l'album que son père lui avait offert. Et la première chose qu'il fit en arrivant dans les appartements de son père, c'est de le montrer à son parrain. Sirius fut aussi surpris que son filleul par le cadeau en lui-même et par son contenu. La photo qui avait retenu l'attention d'Harry retint celle de son parrain. Regarder cette photo lui fit beaucoup de bien.

— Tu as une autre surprise dans ta chambre. Allons voir ça ! Dit-il en soulevant son filleul dans ses bras.

Sirius avait préparé son retour en modifiant les murs de sa chambre. Il avait pensé qu'Harry se sentirait mieux en ayant près de lui ses canidés préférés.

De l'autre côté, Severus, très tendu depuis son intervention dans la grande salle, faisait couler un bain. Bien qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre, l'apparence calme et froide de Sirius l'avait glacé. Il s'y glissa et il en ressentit rapidement les bienfaits. Il se savonna et shampouina ses cheveux avec soin. Il n'avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention, ni à son apparence ni à sa tenue tout au long de la journée. Il avait eu trop à faire pour réellement s'en préoccuper. Il se fit la promesse de soigner son apparence et Sirius lui avait offert une impressionnante garde-robe dont il n'avait pas exploité le quart de la moitié de ses possibilités. Il sortit du bain plus détendu, mais moins pâle également. Après s'être séché, il fit glisser les panneaux de son armoire pour avoir un aperçu de sa garde-robe. Il passa en revue ses robes et en sélectionna une avec des reflets bleu nuit. Le tissu était léger et fluide au toucher, mais aussi sur son corps, remarqua Severus après avoir passé la robe sur un caleçon. Elle épousait à la perfection sa silhouette fine. Il boutonna le haut de la robe et rassembla ses cheveux pour les attacher sur la nuque en catogan. Quand il observa par inadvertance son reflet dans une des portes coulissantes, il rencontra le regard de Sirius. Il n'eut pas le temps de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage. Sirius était déjà parti. Mais Severus se sentit frissonner de la tête au pied. Le regard de Sirius avait allumé un feu qu'il allait devoir lui-même éteindre. Il ressortit de la salle de bain beaucoup moins détendu que précédemment, sa tentative de soulagement étant un véritable fiasco. Il sortit s'en griller une sur son balcon avec un inconfort qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à ignorer. Visiblement, ce n'était pas ses mains que son corps réclamait. L'air vif de la soirée piqua sa peau. Il s'accouda à la rambarde de son balcon et tira une longue bouffée qu'il n'expira pas immédiatement. Il laissa sa tête aller légèrement en arrière. Il ressentit un long frisson parcourir son échine lorsque des doigts agiles parcoururent l'étoffe de sa robe. Une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres ravivant démesurément l'inconfort de son caleçon. Il attendit paupières closes davantage des phalanges présentes sans en ressentir le toucher. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était seul comme il était venu. Sirius redescendait l'escalier dans le silence le plus absolu. Obsédé par l'image de Severus, Sirius avait essayé, mais il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide à commencer par une bonne dose de whisky.

Sa cigarette terminée, Severus redescendit à son tour. L'appartement était calme. Ne voulant pas voir se renouveler la désagréable expérience de la veille, Severus passa la nuit dans la chambre d'Harry où il s'endormit sur un fauteuil. Ses muscles endoloris le tirèrent d'un sommeil peu profond. La faible clarté de la pièce laissait voir néanmoins le lit vide de son fils. Severus se redressa pour se relever. Son regard intercepta une présence qui jusqu'alors ne faisait pas partie de l'environnement conçu par son mari.

— Bonté divine ! S'écria Severus en réalisant qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de son fils.

Severus s'assit à même le sol. Il vida son esprit pour parvenir à rentrer en possession de sa projection animagus. Il n'y parvint pas facilement, l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait perturbait ostensiblement sa concentration. Un sentiment d'équanimité le contraria davantage. Non pas qu'il rejette une telle sérénité, mais elle était on ne peut plus représentative de l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Harry. Comment allait-il pouvoir sortir son fils de là ? Ce questionnement intérieur lui donna la réponse.

Le setter l'observa pour ne pas le gêner par un brusque changement dans son comportement ou son attitude. Il remarqua avec quelle aisance le jeune chiot évoluait. Il sourit en songeant que ce qu'il avait délibérément ignoré allait finalement lui être d'un grand secours. Le chien alangui sur un doux tapis de verdure se remit sur ses pattes. Il s'avança vers le chiot pour partager le jeu de ce dernier.

— Tu ne m'attraperas pas ! Jappa le petit animal joueur.

Le setter, très avisé, se lança à sa poursuite laissant au plus jeune les plaisirs d'un jeu sollicité. Et seulement quand il le jugea opportun, il s'adressa directement à lui.

— Pour quelqu'un qui a choisi d'ignorer la magie, tu as réalisé quelque chose d'absolument remarquable.

Le chiot s'immobilisa comme paralysé par les pensées du setter. C'est maintenant que tout allait se jouer et si comme Severus l'avait envisagé, l'indécision allait saisir l'enfant.

— Mais… commença par entendre Severus. Non. Enfin si… mais je n'ai pas…

Severus, ayant toute l'attention de son fils, en profita pour ajouter

— Tu vois, Harold que la magie a de bons côtés. Elle fait partie de toi, de ce que tu es. L'ignorer ne t'en rendrait que plus malheureux. Tu dois seulement apprendre à la maitriser. Tu viens de te prouver que tu en es capable, comme tu es capable de la faire dans le bon sens, Harold.

L'instant de stupeur passé, le chiot recommença à bouger pour se diriger vers celui qui avait prononcé ses paroles réconfortantes. Harry se raccrocha au contact chaleureux et rassurant que lui conférait l'étreinte de son père. Ce sentiment de sécurité fit venir ses larmes. Il sentit son père resserrer doucement son étreinte et chose incroyable, il sentit le souffle de son père sur son front et sa main venir se mêler à ses cheveux.

— Je serais plus obéissant à l'avenir, balbutia Harry à travers ses larmes.

— Tout du moins, tu essayeras.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu de mal à Drago. Enfin pas vraiment. Et c'est certainement ce qui m'a le plus effrayé.

— Je suis là maintenant, dit-il sa main caressant doucement la tête de son fils.

— Oui, répondit Harry en se blottissant davantage dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de son père. Tu sais que ce sort provient d'un livre qui t'a appartenu. Je l'ai découvert dans la salle sur demande en voulant t'échapper ce soir-là. Je sais aussi que tu venais dans cet endroit quand tu étais jeune n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je l'ai énormément envié ce prince. Son habileté me fascinait. J'aurais tellement voulu lui ressembler. Tu te souviens quand tu es venu me chercher parce que j'avais traversé Londres sur un balai après m'être enfui de chez les Dursley. Tu étais tellement furieux que je me suis demandé ce qui pouvait animer une telle colère. Je m'étais mis en danger bien évidemment. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois et puis tu ne ressentais alors que du mépris à mon égard. Là, c'était différent parce que tu m'as giflé. Le professeur Rogue ne m'aurait jamais giflé. Mon père si. C'était notre première vraie dispute. Celle de la semaine dernière en était une autre et tu as eu raison de me gifler. Je le méritais. Tout comme je méritais ta colère pour avoir mal agis. Je savais que tu étais là.

Les joues rougies par les larmes se colorèrent davantage, mais elles étaient fort heureusement cachées.

— Ça fait beaucoup à pardonner. Mais je pense que c'est néanmoins possible. Je t'aime, Harold. Ne l'oublie jamais !

Severus et Harry savourèrent ensemble ces premiers rapprochements.

À suivre...


	21. Chapitre 19

_C'est rare que je livre un premier jet pour chapitre. Et ce faisant je renoue avec des chapitres un peu plus noirs que j'ai écris précédemment, malgré qu'il se soit très peu en apparence. Il me touche particulièrement, aussi il sera livré brute d'écriture. J'en ai rapidement corrigé les fautes. Enfin j'espère.^^_

_Merci pour vos impressions. À adénoïde je répondrais que oui Severus a gâché bien des vies en commençant par la sienne. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse mais ce qu'il trouvera au bout de son chemin et dont il est question dans ce chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture._

_Eladora._

**0°0o0°0**

**Chapitre 19 - 2ème partie.**

La journée s'annonçait légèrement morose pour Sirius. Il n'avait pas forcément bien dormi ces deux dernières nuits. La présence comme l'absence de Severus jouait sur son moral. Il commença par se diriger au radar vers la cuisine où il fit du café bien fort. Il en avala deux tasses à la suite l'une de l'autre et ne se sentit pas forcément mieux, mais un peu plus éveillé. Il sortit de la cuisine pour aller prendre une douche fraîche sous laquelle il resta jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente totalement réveillé. Il ne s'habilla pas pour autant. Il remit son bas de pyjama, un simple tee-shirt et décida d'aller surprendre Harry dans son lit. Ce n'est pas son filleul qu'il surprit, mais lui qui se fit surprendre. Harry était confortablement blotti dans les bras de son père et de ce tableau beaucoup d'amour se dégageait. Les bras de Severus entouraient tendrement Harry. Le cœur de Sirius se serra. La pièce irradiait de magie. Ce qui était très bon signe, car les deux amours de sa vie allaient parfaitement bien. La journée ne pouvait commencer de meilleure façon. Sirius commençait à respirer. Il aurait presque pu faire l'amour à Severus, mais il n'était pas certain d'assurer. Alors, il laissa le père et le fils se retrouver et partit s'habiller tranquillement. Il quitta les appartements un peu plus serein que dernièrement. Il n'avait que deux étages à monter pour se rendre dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal où il faisait cours. Il avait une bonne heure d'avance, mais ça n'était pas un problème. Il se rendit compte que si, lorsqu'une heure plus tard aucun de ses élèves n'avait franchi sa salle. Quel con ! On était samedi, songea Sirius amusé par sa distraction. Il se décida pour une sortie sur Diagon Alley. Il transplana aux abords de la ruelle. Il avait en tête une idée précise. Il ne savait pas dans quelle mesure elle allait être réalisable. Il verrait bien le moment venu. Et il avait su dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui que ce fléreur au pelage d'un blanc immaculé tacheté de roux serait le compagnon idéal pour Harry. À son anniversaire succéda celui de son mari et leur couple s'installa dans le quotidien des gens qui continuent de se côtoyer par habitude et par peur de s'apercevoir que ce n'est plus l'amour qui les lient, mais leur lassitude respective.

0°0o0°0

Son bébé avait grandi. Drago semblait également l'avoir remarqué. Sous de faux airs timides, je devenais un regard carnassier réservé à ce premier. Je ne voulais pas que mon filleul nourrisse de faux espoirs, mais je voyais mon fils s'épanouir sous le charme et la sensibilité. Non pas que mon filleul en fusse dénué, mais il s'agissait pour moi de charmes féminins. Harry était devenu un grand jeune homme avec un soupçon d'assurance et de distinction que je ne possédais pas à son âge. J'étais fier de lui. Ma poitrine se gonflait d'orgueil tandis que je l'observais de près. Et plus derrière cette surface de verre derrière laquelle je m'étais retranché. Ce mur transparent et infranchissable qui me séparait de la vie. Je regardais les gens s'agiter au travers, indifférent à leurs rires, à leurs mouvements ou encore à leurs joies. Rien ne m'atteignait dans cet environnement clos où la lassitude était devenue mon quotidien. Or un matin, cette surface de verre avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue me livrant entièrement nu à leur jeu. J'y pris part malgré moi observant le comportement des gens que j'appréhendais similaire au mien. Je dus faire face à une période d'adaptation n'étant pas un parangon en matière d'échange social. Je m'en sortais plutôt pas mal et fut désireux de rattraper le temps perdu. Si mon fils avait grandi, je m'aperçus également que mon amour pour Sirius s'était nourri au fil du temps. J'avais rêvé ces derniers jours que ma bouche lui faisait l'amour de la plus belle des façons qui soit. Je m'étais réveillé avec un amour immodéré pour mon mari. Nous n'étions plus intimes depuis que je l'avais trompé même s'il m'arrivait parfois de partager le lit conjugal. Mon corps ne faisait que laisser son empreinte sans aucune trace de nos ébats dans les draps froissés au petit matin. Il m'arrivait de me réveiller la nuit avec une forte érection. Je ne bougeais pas, attendant silencieusement d'en être délivré. C'est au cours d'une de ces fois que mon esprit imaginait son corps à la merci de ma bouche. Mon érection se faisait grandissante comme mon envie de retrouver ce corps qui avait été tenu éloigné de moi. Cette privation le rendait sublime à mes yeux. Ma bouche en avait redessiné les contours, imaginé les formes, les saveurs que mon cœur conservait malgré moi. Et alors que nous étions réunis pour fêter mon anniversaire, je ne songeais qu'à ma bouche licencieuse dévorant le sexe de celui qui partageait ma vie.

— Papa ! M'apostropha Harry. Il va falloir que tu te décides à souffler tes bougies, il y aura bientôt plus de cire sur le gâteau que sur les supports.

Mon fils avait raison. J'avais depuis trop longtemps ignoré foultitude de petits détails. Je jetais un regard circulaire sur les gens qui étaient présents. Harry, Drago, Lucius, Hermione et Sirius à mes côtés. Je sentis à nouveau ses doigts chaleureux se mêler aux miens. J'avais oublié combien cette sensation était belle et enivrante. Qu'avais-je oublié d'autre ? Je pris une profonde inspiration et me décidais enfin à éteindre toutes ces petites flammes qui me narguaient comme autant de désarrois qui avaient traversé ma vie. La bouche de Sirius se pressa sur la mienne et je m'empressais de répondre à son baiser avec une ferveur inouïe.

— Joyeux anniversaire mon amour, glissa-t-il à mon oreille avant que je ne subisse les assauts de mon grand échalas de fils que j'enlaçais pour ébouriffer cette chevelure qu'il s'appliquait chaque jour à soigner. Ce qui me valut une réprimande. Harry détestait être décoiffé. Il avait toujours les cheveux proprement lissés comme mon filleul en réalité bien que ceux de mon fils soient de longueur égale aux miens.

Lucius se sépara de la main d'Hermione pour venir m'étreindre à son tour. Je dois avouer qu'il formait un bien joli couple et je fus surpris d'apprendre que mon ami n'avait pas encore sauté le pas. Il se livrait à une cour assidue envers sa belle qui durait depuis des mois. L'un comme l'autre semblait s'en satisfaire. Ils s'abreuvaient d'œillades friponnes, de gestes à peine dévoilés et échangeaient parallèlement des correspondances enfiévrées. Cette petite je sais tout forçait mon admiration pour le bonheur qu'elle avait apportée et apportait à mon ami. Lucius rayonnait comme jamais après les sombres déboires qu'il avait connus. Nous en étions tous là autour de cette table à panser nos blessures du mieux que nous pouvions et je pus affirmer que nous nous en sortions pas si mal. Je me vis déballer quantité de cadeaux et remercier chacun de son présent. Drago et Harry se ruèrent sur le gâteau. Mon filleul profitait de l'humeur plaisante de son père pour se livrer à un comportement inapproprié qui lui aurait valu en son temps une réprimande bien sentie. Il faut croire que les choses évoluaient dans le bon sens. J'avais toujours, en me gardant bien de lui en faire le reproche, estimé l'éducation de mon filleul bien trop strict. Leur part engloutie, les adolescents sortirent pour ce que je supposais un vol en balais. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que le jeu auquel il allait se livrer l'éloignait de l'enfance. Alors que, nous, adultes, tenions de sages et censées discussions.

Sitôt sorti, Harry vola un baiser à Drago. Puis partit pour une course poursuite dans les allées du parc. Si Drago s'était laissé distancé pour garder intact le plaisir du contact des lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes, il rattrapa bien vite l'adolescent. Drago s'empara de sa main. Épuisés, ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe malgré le froid de janvier. Les deux adolescents roulèrent sur le sol herbeux dans un enchevêtrement de leurs deux corps. Drago rougit lorsque le souffle d'Harry caressa sa nuque. Il chercha instinctivement à s'emparer de nouveau de sa main. Elle était fraiche et douce et dans la chaleur de la sienne, il caressa la paume de son pouce. Drago se redressa. Il était à présent au dessus de l'adolescent.

— Tu es magnifique Harry, dit-il en jouant de ses doigts sur le visage épanoui de l'adolescent.

Les paupières de ce dernier se fermèrent pour mieux sentir les doigts de Drago courir sur sa peau. Harry percevait l'irrégularité du souffle de Drago sur sa joue et cette caresse ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il redessinait les traits et les contours de ce visage souriant. Quand son doigt frôla les lèvres fines, mais délicatement ourlées, Drago ferma les yeux un instant pour savourer pleinement cette sensation.  
>Harry entrouvrit les lèvres et l'index franchit l'entrée de sa bouche. Il le suçota timidement avant de faire courir sa langue sur la totalité du doigt. Cette caresse était merveilleuse pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Sans qu'aucun d'eux ait ouvert les yeux, l'index quitta sa bouche et déposa un sillon humide à la commissure des lèvres. Le souffle de Drago en raviva la perception lorsque ses propres lèvres effleurèrent celles de son petit ami. Un sourire béat transcenda son visage. L'adolescent aurait voulu se cacher quelque part, oscillant entre la gêne et le plaisir. Un envol de papillons dont le bruissement des ailes délicates quittait l'endroit où ils étaient nichés éveilla merveilleusement ses sens.<br>Il se sentait idiot, maladroit, mais n'avait que l'envie de cette sensation belle et enivrante venant l'étourdir à nouveau. Harry reprit les dessus en basculant sur Drago. Son corps avait perçu l'émoi de l'adolescent et il voulait à présent gouter à la saveur des lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était appuyé, savoureux et un tantinet mouillé. Harry en désirait plus. Il reprit son souffle l'espace d'une seconde et ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur la pulpe chaude. C'était comme dans ses rêves. Non. Encore meilleur. Sauf que dans ses rêves, il mettait la langue. Harry n'osait imaginer ce qui l'attendait. Sa langue joua timidement à la bouche de Drago réveillant les papillons. Les lèvres de l'adolescent s'entrouvrirent. La langue d'Harry glissa le long de la sienne. Un frisson voluptueux tendit vigoureusement son pantalon. Drago aurait souhaité disparaître sous la terre. Il trouvait bien inapproprié et surtout inopportun d'exhiber ainsi son désir. Mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à son petit ami. Harry s'écarta légèrement pour câliner la proéminence. La respiration de Drago se bloqua dans sa gorge. Son souffle était suspendu aux doigts de l'adolescent qui lui donnait du plaisir au travers de son pantalon. La main de Drago vint se saisir de celle d'Harry. Ce dernier eut l'air surpris par ce geste si soudain que blessant pour lui.

— Tu n'aimes pas !

— C'est juste que…, haleta Drago penaud d'être emporté par son plaisir aussi vite.

Ses joues pâles rosirent dès lors qu'une trainée nacrée poissa ses sous-vêtements.

— Ne t'excuse pas. Tu en avais simplement envie.

Un Malefoy devait rester maître de son corps et de ses émotions. Drago avait suffisamment entendu la leçon, mais un Malefoy amoureux d'un lion en était bien incapable. Le rosissement de ses pommettes s'accentua davantage.

— Je t'aime, murmura Harry en caressant tendrement le visage de son petit ami.

— Je t'aime aussi, Harry. J'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps.

— Harry, Drago ? Nous rentrons à Poudlard, entendirent les adolescents.

Drago se releva coupable. Harry quant à lui continua de le regarder amoureusement.

— Attends, lui dit Harry en retenant son petit ami par la main. Embrasse-moi une dernière fois !

Comment faire de la peine à ce regard charmeur et adorable qui le dévisageait tendrement ? Songea-t-il en déposant ses lèvres pour donner un baiser brulant à l'adolescent.

— Viens, l'enjoignit Harry en prenant d'office la main de Drago dans la sienne.

— Impossible de vous faire descendre de vos balais, grommela Severus au vu du retard des adolescents rougis de passion et non de vol.

Sirius soupira amusé. Il n'y avait guère que son époux à n'avoir pas remarqué combien les adolescents s'appréciaient, se cherchaient, se dévisageaient avec cette envie de se connaître plus intimement. Ils avaient vécu ces derniers mois si proches et si éloignés à la fois. Il en était ainsi. Sirius n'était pas certain que Severus se soit aperçu de la modification de sa silhouette qui s'était également épaissie. Ses mains n'avaient plus parcouru son corps. Ils étaient devenus presque des étrangers l'un pour l'autre maintenu par le fil que représentait Harry. Sirius y pensait depuis une semaine à l'anniversaire de son mari. À vrai dire, il y pensait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Et il aurait fallu peu de choses pour que dans la chaleur de leurs draps renaisse la passion qui les avait liés.

Lucius emprisonna la main d'Hermione et la porta à ses lèvres. Cette façon de faire amusait diablement Harry qui avait dans l'idée que son petit ami ne serait pas contre un baisemain. Mais pas dans l'immédiat. Il n'était pas certain que son père approuve ce genre d'initiative. Et puis son amour était tout nouveau. L'anniversaire de Severus avait permis de réunir les adolescents dans un autre cadre que celui de l'école. Harry s'était langui de ce premier baiser. Il ne regrettait pas son geste. Il regrettait seulement de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser comme bon lui semble. Une maison les séparait. Mais il trouverait bien des combines pour des rendez-vous amoureux loin des cachots.

En parlant de rendez-vous amoureux, il y en avait un qui avait hâte de voir ses exigences se concrétiser. Attendre l'intimité de leur appartement allait être un supplice pour lui. Il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis si longtemps avec Sirius que le simple fait d'y penser le mettait dans tous ses états. Il avait bien envie de se conduire déraisonnablement s'il n'avait pas eu d'obligations jusqu'au soir. Et ses obligations commençaient par une petite mise au point avec deux élèves de sa maison qui avaient chahuté d'après Minerva deux demoiselles lors d'une sortie qu'elle avait encadrée la veille à Pré-au-Lard. Ses Serpentard avaient le sentiment d'être intouchables. Severus allait leur faire savoir que manquer de respect à des jeunes filles était inacceptables. Théodore Nott et Vincent Crabbe surent d'emblée qu'ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure lorsque leur professeur avança à grande enjambée vers eux. Sans accorder de temps à d'éventuelles explications, Severus distribua les sanctions.

— Vous irez donner de votre temps en cuisines, monsieur Nott.

— Pendant combien de temps, Monsieur ? Cru bon de demander Théodore avant de réaliser un peu tard qu'il était délicat de chatouiller son directeur de maison et qu'il allait sans l'ombre d'un doute prolonger sa punition.

Aucune, mais un regard sombre appuya ses doutes.

— Quant à vous Monsieur Crabbe. Votre comportement irresponsable sera sanctionné par une mise à pied d'une semaine, qui je l'espère sera suffisante pour vous faire comprendre que réitérer une telle conduite vous placerait en tête d'un renvoi définitif. Je ne vous félicite pas messieurs. Gardez vos larmes pour votre père, Vincent. Il m'a semblé fort en colère lorsque je lui ai relaté l'incident.

— Pourquoi je suis le seul à être renvoyé ? Pleurnicha le vert et argent. Théodore en a fait autant que moi.

— Votre camarade a eu l'intelligence de mettre fin à ces agissements avant que ceux-ci ne basculent dans l'obscénité. Cessez de pleurnicher…

— S'il vous plait monsieur, sanglota de plus belle l'adolescent.

— Vous avez été sourd aux plaintes de Miss Weasley et vous voulez que j'entende les vôtres. Mouchez votre nez ! Votre père vous attend dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Présentez-lui un visage digne de votre maison !

L'ordre prononcé eut raison de ses jérémiades et l'adolescent se reprit pour suivre d'un pas lourd son directeur de maison.

Hermione consolait Ginny. Elle regrettait presque de s'être absentée bien que la sortie n'ait pas concerné les élèves de son année. L'autre jeune fille une élève de Serdaigle s'était empressée de trouver leur professeur malgré qu'elles se soient volontairement éloignées du groupe. Minerva n'en avait pas tenu compte. Leur digression suffisait à elle-même.

La deuxième chose qui mobilisait une autre partie de sa soirée outre le dîner de la grande salle où il délaissait généralement son assiette pour avoir picoré excessivement dans la journée était Andréa la médicomage de son fils désireuse de lui présenter celui qu'elle fréquentait depuis quatre mois. Un jeune sorcier, à l'opposé de Severus, à savoir aussi blond que sombre était ses cheveux, aussi timide que charpenté était son caractère et aussi agréable à regarder que lui s'était trouvé laid. Il tendit néanmoins une main chaleureuse à ce brave garçon qui la retira très vite lorsque le maître des potions lui fit comprendre au moyen d'un sourcil froncé qu'il devrait prendre soin de son amie. Andréa émit un rire joyeux en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de petit ami. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Severus regagna avec un bien-être certain son antre de paix. Il avait l'intention d'aimer son mari toute la nuit. Demain était dimanche et nul ne viendrait troubler la paix de ce qu'il chérissait depuis une bonne semaine déjà. Severus trouva son mari occupé à corriger des devoirs. Il lui sembla trop sérieux avec ses lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez. Il ne les portait qu'en quelques rares occasions et corriger des parchemins en faisait partie. Severus l'observa longuement sans toutefois se décider à l'aborder. Sirius dut se sentir observé, car il détacha son regard de sa copie pour le porter vers l'origine de son manque d'attention. Le désir avait dû se peindre sur son visage, car Sirius lui adressa un regard de connivence. Il replongea néanmoins dans ses corrections non sans affirmer qu'il serait bientôt tout à lui. Severus en profita pour se délasser sous la douche. Si les courbes de son corps lui apparurent plus charnues, il n'en prit pas ombrage. Reprendre le cours de sa vie y mettrait un terme. Et reprendre le cours de sa vie commençait par aimer son mari. Elle lui sembla bien lointaine cette entorse. Tout aussi lointaine que sibylline. Severus savait désormais qu'il n'avait d'autres attentes que celle d'être un père et un mari exemplaire. Exemplaire était un bien grand mot. Tout du moins souhaitait-il que son mari soit fier de lui. Il avait commencé dans ce sens voilà quelques mois avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas foncièrement prêt à endosser ce rôle. L'était-il plus maintenant ? Assurément. Il avait balayé à jamais ses démons de sa vie. Il sifflota sans y prêter attention en se séchant. Il sortit en tenu d'Adam. La chambre était silencieuse, sombre, mais pas inoccupée. Malgré l'obscurité, Severus pouvait sentir la présence de son mari dans leur lit. Son corps en ressentit des frissons. Il pesa de son poids sur le matelas avant d'écarter draps et couvertures pour s'y glisser dessous, ayant en tête un schéma bien précis des plaisirs charnels qu'il allait offrir à son mari. Sa respiration régulière lui fit savoir qu'il s'était assoupi. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Severus allait se faire un devoir de le réveiller, de l'aimer, de le chérir avec pour unique consigne de n'intervenir à aucune de ses douces et licencieuses conquêtes.

Sa bouche se posa sur la cuisse de Sirius. Severus en éprouva la fermeté malgré le relâchement des muscles. Sa bouche remonta avec une extrême douceur jusqu'à l'aine où étaient présents ses effluves masculins. Sa bouche se perdit dans la toison brune où ses doigts se mêlèrent. Il n'y avait de sensations plus douces que son visage délicatement pressé à cet endroit de son anatomie qui s'éveillait à la vie. Severus le happa avant qu'il ne soit raidi pour le sentir grandir dans sa bouche. Il sentit le corps de Sirius s'étirer avant qu'une de ses mains ne vienne se plaquer sur ses cheveux. Severus s'était fait ordre d'éveiller les plaisirs de Sirius sans que ce dernier ne le touche. Il retira doucement la main et la remonta bien haut pour faire comprendre à Sirius que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée. Après quoi, il se consacra à chérir le membre raidi dans sa bouche. Severus stoppa ses délicates attentions quand il sentit son mari sur le point de succomber aux siennes. Il apporta ses plaisirs à d'autres endroits de son corps et tourmenter ses mamelons en faisait partie, comme ses fesses où encore cet endroit chaud et moite qu'il s'appliqua à fouiller avant de le remplir de son amour qu'il sentait plus éperdu que jamais rendant Sirius tout alangui par la fulgurance de leur abandon. Et seulement à ce moment-là, des larmes brouillant sa vue, Severus entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Sirius pour donner tout son sens à l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son mari. Sirius s'y accrocha avec force à mesure que les lames brulantes et successives fendaient de part en part son corps d'une jouissance exaltée. Un murmure, un bruissement, des chuchotements succédèrent à ce tumulte fastueux et charnel. Et puis plus rien que la respiration calme et régulière des deux êtres pleinement heureux.

Midi n'était pas loin de sonner quand le bruissement des draps se fit entendre et que membres alanguis s'agitèrent. D'empressement, il n'y avait point besoin en ce jour dominical. Et alors que certains émergeaient à peine d'autres profitaient de ce dernier jour de la semaine. Drago et Harry en faisaient partie. Ils avaient quitté pour l'un son dortoir et pour l'autre sa chambre en tout début de matinée. Ils s'étaient compté fleurettes dans les allées du parc confiant leur passion à un hiver bien installé. Une couche de neige recouvrait d'un épais manteau les étendues vertes et boisées. Leurs rires teintés de soupir étaient emprisonnés par ce dense parement hivernal. De leurs bouches jointes s'échappaient de longues volutes d'haleines chaudes happées par le froid environnant.

— Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, murmurait sans fin l'adolescent aux cheveux corbeaux au blondinet emprisonné dans ses bras après qu'ils se soient pressés intimement leurs sexes pour jouir d'une même langueur. Fais-moi l'amour ! Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour Drago.

— L'endroit est un peu froid et inapproprié, tu ne crois pas ?

— Je ne plaisante pas Drago. Je veux sentir ton sexe remplir mes fesses.

— J'avais compris, argua son petit ami en arborant une charmante palette de couleurs tranchant avec ce blanc hivernal. Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Voudrais-tu que je me glisse illicitement la nuit dans les appartements de ton père jusqu'à ta chambre ?

— Extrêmement romanesque, mais dangereux, mon ange. J'ai un bien meilleur endroit à te proposer, affirma Harry les yeux brillants d'excitation.

— Et quel est-il ?

— L'infirmerie.

— Pardon ?

— Tu as bien entendu. J'y ai fait suffisamment de séjours pour savoir que Mme Pomfresh après s'être assuré du bien-être de ses malades pour la nuit les confit à Morphée pour ne les en délivrer qu'au petit matin. Ça nous laisse quelques heures pour approfondir toutes un tas de choses savoureuses. Qu'en dis-tu ?

— J'en dis que ni toi ni moi ne sommes malades, gros malin.

— Oh si ce n'est que cela qui te chiffonne. Permets-moi d'y remédier !

Joignant le geste à la parole la baguette d'Harry décrivit un arc de cercle des plus élégants avant d'interrompre brusquement son mouvement. Une succession d'hématomes apparurent sur le visage de l'adolescent sans que ceux-ci ne soient réellement douloureux. Drago en prit conscience lorsque sa vision se résuma à un champ réduit.

— Tu es très joli, mon ange, affirma Harry en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Drago.

— Il ne te reste plus qu'à faire la même chose sur moi. Nous nous rendrons ensuite dans un endroit suffisamment emprunté où nous ferons semblant de nous livrer à une attaque en bonne et due forme. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Ai-je le choix ? Déclara le blondinet en zébrant l'air de sa baguette.

— A-t-on jamais vu pareil raffut, observa Minerva en se rapprochant des fauteurs de trouble qui se livraient bataille en plein cœur du couloir qui desservait son bureau. Sous mon nez jeunes gens ! Vous ne manquez pas d'aplomb, ajouta la sorcière en lançant un rapide accio pour récupérer les baguettes enragées. Le chemin sera plus court pour vous escorter à l'infirmerie. Veuillez cesser immédiatement de vous battre ! Les enjoignit Minerva alors que dépossédé de leurs bâtons magiques les adolescents s'empoignaient comme deux lutteurs. **Harry, Drago ! **S'esclaffa la vieille sorcière bien en peine de mettre un terme à l'empoignade.

Il fallut le concours de Rusard qui n'était jamais bien loin d'une échauffourée pour séparer les adolescents. Le visage rubicond de colère et de contusions, Harry gesticulait comme un beau diable sous sa poigne. Drago n'était pas en reste malgré son bras pendant lamentablement sur son flanc.

— Il m'a cassé le bras, pleurnicha le blondinet.

— **Si tu ne m'avais pas fracassé le nez, je ne t'aurais pas attaqué, gros bébé**, vitupérait le grand brun conduit avec management à l'infirmerie.

— **Attends que je te mette la main dessus, Potty. Même ton père aura du mal à te reconnaître. **

— **C'est ça. C'est quand tu veux la fouine ! Je me ferais un plaisir de t'aplatir ta jolie gueule d'ange… **répliqua Harry très excité par cet échange qui n'avait que pour eux seuls une signification.

— **Il suffit !** La voix aux accents tranchants fit barrage à celle de Poppy pour couper court.

— Inutile de vous demander qui a commencé. Je croyais que vous aviez remisé à vos berceaux ces stupides querelles. Je me suis apparemment trompé.

Severus présenta à son fils un mouchoir pour qu'il essuie le sang qui dégoulinait partout et à son filleul un deuxième mouchoir pour que ce dernier épanche ses fausses larmes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Drago avait le bras en écharpe, deux yeux bouffis dont un strié de noir et de violet. Harry quant à lui avait un nez tuméfié, des pommettes largement écorchées et contusionnées. Et avaient tous deux en commun le savon que Severus était en train de leur passer. La voix tonitruante du professeur de potion éclaboussait d'une colère noire les murs blancs de l'infirmerie. Harry en aurait presque versé de vraies larmes de voir cette colère tournée contre lui.

— Je veux vous voir demain matin et sur pied à mon bureau ! Je vais réfléchir entre temps à la sanction que je vous réserve.

Qu'avaient ces étudiants à se conduire comme des chiffonniers ? Songea Severus en retrouvant le calme de ses cachots.

— Vous avez entendu, Severus ! Leur dit Poppy une fois ce dernier sortit pour mettre un terme aux marmonnements des adolescents.

Drago et Harry firent chacun, sous l'effet de la potion calmante, une sieste dans l'après-midi attendant avec impatience l'heure du couvre-feu. Ils avaient élaboré ce stratagème et endureraient ces conséquences pour coucher ensemble. Un sourire réjoui fendit leurs bouches lorsque Poppy éteignit les torches de la salle avant d'aller se coucher. Severus fit une petite ronde de contrôle pour s'assurer de la tranquillité de ces énergumènes de fils et de filleul. Rassuré sur ce point, il retourna à la tiédeur de son lit et à la chaleur des bras de son mari.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit lentement, mais une main s'interposa pour empêcher les mots d'en sortir. L'adolescent ôta sa paume pour la remplacer par la pulpe chaude et satinée de ses lèvres. Les mains douces de Drago courraient le long de son torse, effleurant au passage la peau sensible et à présent nue. Son corps tout entier réclamait les caresses de son petit ami. Harry déshabilla à son tour Drago. Les adolescents se pressèrent peau contre peau. Et plus les mains valsaient sur sa peau, plus le désir flambait en lui. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent éveillant leurs sexes à la même faim. Harry ne bougeait plus, retenant son souffle, son corps n'était que frissons et tremblements. Lentement, il se saisit de la main de Drago et la dirigea vers son sexe tendu. Les doigts entrelacés jouèrent de sa chair. Les caresses étaient langoureuses et merveilleuses. Harry se tourna sur le côté pour permettre à Drago de venir se lover contre lui. Harry frémit dès lors qu'il sentit le sexe de Drago se presser contre ses fesses. Sa peau nue épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Le souffle de Drago caressait sa nuque. Harry soupira de plaisir. Drago embrassa à pleine bouche la nuque offerte. Transpercé de mille frissons, Harry replia instinctivement sa jambe. Il gémit doucement à l'intrusion du doigt enduit de salive qui pénétrait doucement son rectum. Harry savoura cette caresse puis réclama plus à son petit ami en saisissant son sexe. Drago y enroula ses doigts et caressa doucement l'orifice dégagé procurant à son petit ami un véritable délice. Harry répondait avec application en jouant de ses fesses au bassin qui venait le toucher. Repus de ce tendre et charmant émoi, les adolescents s'endormirent amoureusement enlacés.

— Merlin de Brocéliande ! S'offusqua Poppy outragée de découvrir au lever du jour ses deux malades étroitement proches et dénudés.

Harry et Drago, très étroitement serrés, regardaient sans trop comprendre l'infirmière s'agiter dans tous les sens avant de réaliser que ce dernier avait commis l'impair de ne pas regagner son lit.

— On est grave dans la merde, murmura Harry avec l'accent des bas quartiers de Londres à l'oreille de son ange.

À suivre...


	22. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20 déjà et je peux vous dire que je l'ai entièrement récrit. Je n'étais absolument pas satisfaite. Le seul passage auquel je n'ai pas véritablement touché est le lemon Lucius/Hermione et il est long. ^^

Le prochain sera peut-être le dernier sous la forme d'un épilogue. Je n'en suis pas certaine encore. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi jusque là. Je vais consacrer également un peu plus de temps à un bouquin que j'ai en projet. Je ne laisse pas tomber pour autant les fics que j'ai en cours. Elles m'ont permises de concrétiser ce que j'avais en tête. ^^

Merci à vous, à bientôt et bonne lecture.

Eladora.

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 20 - Envol.

Harry se rhabilla tranquillement en commençant par son caleçon. Il n'avait passé qu'une jambe de pantalon que Drago était déjà en uniforme. Cette petite épigraphe orale et peu châtiée résumait parfaitement la situation dans son ensemble. Ils s'étaient livrés à quelque chose de pas vraiment conventionnel dans ce contexte s'entend. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, il était carrément sorti du cadre modèle de fils d'enseignant. Et pas n'importe lequel. Le plus redouté, le plus effrayant et très certainement le plus cruel. Celui dont on se devait d'attendre la réaction la plus vive, la plus enflammée, la plus punitive. Mais ça, c'était avant.

Cette fois cependant ne dérogea pas à la règle, et son père entra en trombe à l'infirmerie, le pas pressant, le regard noir et la main agitée de tics nerveux.

— Lequel a eu cette richissime idée ? Une bouffée de colère accusatrice enraya la voix de Severus. Bien que je penche pour un total manque d'intelligence qui ne fleurit que dans les cerveaux atrophiés Gryfondoriens , rugit-il arrosant son fils et au passage son mari, qui l'avait suivi de peu, des flammes de sa colère.  
>— C'est moi ! Lui répondit Harry. Tu veux un responsable ? Et bien, c'est moi. C'est moi qui ai entrainé Drago dans ce simulacre de chamailleries pour coucher avec lui. Et c'est encore moi qui ai choisi de m'endormir dans ses bras avec l'envie de m'y réveiller. Mais où tu te trompes mon cher papa, c'est que cette richissime idée ne fleurit pas uniquement dans les cerveaux atrophiés Gryfondoriens sinon je ne serais pas là pour t'en parler.<p>

Comment avait-il pu oublier le jour où Potter et Black l'avaient une fois de plus cloué à un lit de l'infirmerie pour un séjour indéterminé ? Quand Lily était venue lui rendre visite tardivement dans la soirée, il ignorait encore la tournure qu'il lui donnerait. Il voulait avant tout que Potter sache qu'elle était désormais à lui. Et qu'il devrait se contenter désormais de ses restes. Mais personne n'en avait fait mention. Ni le lendemain, ni les jours suivants. Et son fils se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler qu'il avait fait une incursion dans ses souvenirs les plus intimes.

— Bien que je penche pour un total manque d'intelligence qui ne fleurit que dans les cerveaux atrophiés Gryfondoriens. Richissime idée que tu as eu un certain… … arrête-moi si je me trompe, mois de novembre quatre-vingt ! Attends je respire !… Ahahahahahahahah ! Merde alors ! Tu sais que ça tient du génie une idée pareille ! Sirius passa sa manche sur ses yeux embués. Tu as un sacré culot de faire la morale à ton fils. Excuse-moi, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ahahahahahahahahah ! Réussit à articuler Sirius entre deux éclats d'un rire bruyant qui repartit de plus belle devant le regard bordé de mépris de son cher et tendre. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça.  
>— Mais je t'en pris ! Grimaça Severus. Je te rappelle tout de même que ton filleul n'a que quinze ans et que le mien en a dix-sept.<br>— On peut aller en cours ?  
>— Non, tu ne vas nulle part. Drago va en cours et tu restes là. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Et il n'est pas question de ce que j'ai fait ici même avec ta mère il y a un peu plus de quinze ans, mais de ce que toi tu as fait cette nuit avec Drago. Je te rappelle que tu n'as que quinze ans et que tu n'agis pas comme bon te semble. Alors pour commencer, tu iras trouver le concierge tous les soirs et il se fera un plaisir de te réapprendre le règlement.<br>— Et mes entrainements de Quiddicth ? Et Drago ? On se voit quand ?  
>— Il fallait y penser avant mon chéri, déclara Severus sans une once d'empathie.<br>— Papa ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. S'il te plait. Ça n'est pas juste ! Papaaaaaa, maugréa Harry comme s'il piquait une somptueuse colère.  
>— Fais pipi par terre et roule-toi dedans si ça te chante. Bonne journée, mon chéri. Te servir de mes souvenirs pour te trouver une porte de sortie était pourtant bien tenté. Au fait, tes retenues commencent ce soir à 18 heures, inutile de te rappeler d'être à l'heure.<p>

0°0o0°0

Harry s'acharna rageusement sur son plumeau après être rentré en cours. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné comme exercice la réalisation d'un sortilège de disparition. D'ordinaire, il était plus aisé de faire disparaître que de faire apparaître d'autant qu'il s'agissait d'un objet. Hermione s'était frottée à l'exercice sur un invertébré en obtenant une limace sans corne. Son invertébré avait subi comme une sorte de désartibulation. Ce qui était valable en soit parce que ça relevait d'un niveau supérieur.  
>Toujours est-il que la leçon du jour consistait à faire disparaître un vulgaire plumeau. Ou le manche disparaissait et il restait les plumes ou les plumes disparaissaient et il restait le manche. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses et un agacement débordant, Harry le grilla tout simplement sous l'œil effaré de son professeur de métamorphoses.<br>— Votre plumeau n'est en rien responsable de vos états d'âme, jeune homme, cria-t-elle à l'adresse de son élève. Ou vous travailliez correctement, ou vous prenez la porte !

Menace, remise en place et principalement beaucoup d'ennuis furent son lot tout au long de la journée. Décidément, ça n'était pas son jour. À croire que son père avait passé le mot à tous ses professeurs. Cette maudite journée allait terminer en beauté malgré tout par un cours avec son vert et argent. Il allait oublier les potions pour se consacrer à l'objet de ses pensées.  
>Plus préoccupé par l'envie d'en découdre charnellement avec son serpent que par les consignes de son père, Harry griffonna sur un bout de parchemin découpé pendant que ses camarades et voisins de table commençaient leur potion.<p>

_La prochaine rencontre assiéra la domination des rouge et or sur les vert et argent…_

Te faire_ mordre la poussière et te voir_

Crier _que ma victoire t'est amère,_

J'ai hâte._ L'impatience et l'envie de_

Te faire _sentir ta défaite me fait_

Jouir _plus que j'en ai rêvé et_

Me gâte !

Harry Severus Rogue.

Un sourire ravageur au bord des lèvres, Harry plia sa prose enflammée et l'envoya vers l'élu de son coeur. Dès qu'il remarqua que son père se levait de son bureau pour faire le tour des chaudrons, Harry jeta à la va-vite tout un tas d'ingrédients dedans. Il s'agita exponentiellement à gros bouillon. Du sortilège qu'utilisait son père pour éviter bien des catastrophes chez ses camarades les moins zélés, Harry stabilisa brillamment sa préparation. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qui était attendu. Et c'était tout à fait logique lorsque l'ordre d'ajout n'était pas respecté.  
>Son père termina sa première inspection et Harry suivit plus scrupuleusement les consignes. Ce fut au tour de Drago dont le visage s'était enflammé à la lecture du billet de mettre son chaudron en mode pause pour composer sa réponse.<br>Le cours touchait presque à sa fin. Harry savait que son père n'allait pas tarder à faire une deuxième inspection. Sa préparation sans être nickel était tout à fait acceptable. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour intervertir les chaudrons, mais suffisamment pour que ceci fait, il s'escrime à rajouter du mieux qu'il put les ingrédients que son vert et argent n'avait pas utilisés.  
>Au terme de cette deuxième inspection, Harry embouteilla une préparation tout aussi acceptable que la première. Il nettoya rapidement sa paillasse désireux de quitter la salle au plus vite ne bénéficiant que d'une petite heure pour passer du temps avec Drago. Ce dernier, plume en main, signait sa réponse de son nom. Il plia le billet, le renvoya pour se consacrer à embouteiller sa potion. Le morceau de papier soigneusement plié acheva sa course sans encombre sur la paillasse propre.<p>

Je suis _ton homme. Si d'aventures tu espères_

Tien_,_ _ce combat, mon honneur je défendrais_

Sans vergogne ;_ attends-toi à être déçu !  
><em>

Et profondément !_ Je vais t'anéantir, Harry._

Drago Lucius Malefoy

Harry tritura de désir et d'impatience le doux billet entre ses doigts.  
>— Vous pouvez sortir !<p>

Dans l'empressement qu'il mit à se lever, le billet glissa de ses doigts. Il se baissa pour le ramasser, mais avant que ses doigts ne se referment dessus le morceau de parchemin s'était déplacé et n'était plus visible. Pensant qu'un de ses camarades avait dû marcher dessus en sortant, Harry attendit de mauvaise grâce que ses camarades soient tous dehors pour le récupérer.

— C'est ça que tu cherches ! Perça un silence absolu.  
>Harry vit avec déplaisir le billet trôner sur le bureau de son père.<br>— Nuntius Inflamare !  
>Le message voleta et s'enflamma brulant au passage quantité d'essais que son père avait corrigés durant le cours. L'aguamenti que l'adolescent prononça n'éteignit qu'un amas de cendres.<br>— Pose ton sac et va dire à Drago qu'il est inutile qu'il attende.  
>Harry maugréa, mais obtempéra et laissa à regret son vert et argent tourner les talons sans lui.<br>— Passons ce simulacre de chamailleries selon ton expression, lorsque tu agrémentes mes cours de fantaisies, veux-tu ! Qui te vaudra tout de même d'être occupé en ce lieu, disons de I7 heures à 18 heures tous les..soirs. J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'ennuyais. Mais assieds-toi ! Tu vas m'étudier ce bouquin. La première potion tout du moins, dit-il en mettant entre les mains de son fils, le manuel qu'il avait reçu lors de son apprentissage.  
>— Vector Dagworth-Granger ? Pourquoi veux-tu que j'étudie son livre maintenant ?<br>— Parce que son dernier élève vient de terminer son apprentissage. Je lui ai parlé de toi et il a accepté de te prendre. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, ajouta Severus devant l'air déconfit de son fils.  
>— Oui, bien sûr…<br>— Mais ça arrive au mauvais moment selon toi.  
>— Je ne sais pas.<p>

— Réfléchis et fais moi part de ta décision !

Harry en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps de suivre le chemin de son père. Mais il rêvait de Drago également. Et cet apprentissage sonnait comme un coup de traître. Drago lui en voudrait de la faire passer avant. Mais c'était une véritable chance pour lui. Il ne s'en présenterait certainement pas deux comme cela. Harry prit son temps pour rejoindre Drago dans la grande salle. Il n'était pas loin de 17 h 30. Son vert et argent devait s'impatienter, mais il n'était pas sûr de sa décision.  
>L'adolescent ne le vit pas d'emblée. Parce qu'il s'était mis à l'écart avec Hermione, songea-t-il en le cherchant des yeux. En s'approchant, il vit les yeux rougis de Hermione. Celle-ci les essuya rapidement.<p>

— Mauvaise nouvelle, annonça-t-elle en s'écartant des bras de Drago.  
>— Ah !<br>— Tu en as mis du temps. Tu t'es fait coller ?  
>— Oui. Enfin non. Si. Harry bafouillait trop pour continuer. Il savait que quelle que soit sa décision, il était bien incapable de lui mentir. Ce n'est pas pour ça que mon père voulait me voir. Mais pour m'informer que Vector pouvait me prendre en apprentissage.<br>— C'est génial, Harry. Je passerais mes examens en même temps.  
>— C'est tout aussi génial.<br>— Tu trouves, fit remarquer Drago d'un ton qui parut soudain très froid à l'adolescent.  
>— C'est une véritable opportunité Drago. Dagworth ne devait plus prendre d'élèves. Il fait une exception pour moi.<br>— Parce que tu es le fils chéri à son papa. Tu me vois comblé.  
>— Viens ! On va faire un tour, lui dit Harry en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de l'adolescent.<br>— Sans moi !  
>Les doigts de Drago glissèrent des siens en un adieu qui sonna douloureux. L'adolescent s'éloigna et sortit de la grande salle. Des larmes jaillirent instantanément de ses yeux.<br>— Ne reste pas là, Harry. Va le retrouver. Drago est aussi malheureux que toi.  
>— Et toi ?<br>— T'inquiètes ! Ça va aller, affirma Hermione bien qu'elle soit certaine du contraire. Se faire larguer n'est jamais agréable, n'est-ce pas ? Il me dit qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un de son âge et que je ferais bien de faire de même.  
>— C'est raide comme explication. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris de décision.<br>— Dis-lui ! Il t'attend sûrement.

Hermione essuya ses yeux. Première rupture. Premier chagrin. Hermione n'en voulait pas d'autres. Elle se releva, mit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et partit en direction des cachots avec la ferme intention d'obtenir l'accord de mettre son nez hors de l'école.  
>Harry, de son côté, regagna son dortoir pour préparer ses affaires, mais également pour dénicher sur sa carte l'endroit où se cachait son vert et argent. Il le localisa dans le parc.<br>Harry replia sa carte qu'il glissa dans son sac. Avant de sortir du château, il fit un crochet par les cuisines et prit de quoi satisfaire l'appétit de son vert et argent. Pour le reste, Harry disposait charnellement de plus qu'il ne lui faudrait pour le combler. Drago n'était pas loin de la forêt interdite. Et comme l'avait sous-entendu Hermione, il n'avait pas l'air mieux que Harry. Ce dernier promena ses doigts sur la joue glacée noyée de larmes. Drago détourna la tête.

— Je t'aime, affirma l'adolescent en se plaçant derrière lui.  
>Il embrassa sa nuque et frotta doucement la chevelure blonde. Drago se lova contre lui. Harry glissa sa main au travers de la cape et comme Drago l'avait fait pour lui, il explora la peau nue de l'adolescent.<br>— Viens ! Il y a une cabane pas loin.  
>— Tu n'avais pas une retenue de prévue à 18 heures.<br>— M'est égal.  
>— Tu vas me manquer Harry.<br>— Je n'ai pas encore pris une décision.

— Bien sûr que tu la prises. Tu ne veux pas décevoir ton papa.

Harry happa avidement sa bouche pour faire son vert et argent. Drago se débarrassa de sa cape et Harry fit de même. Malgré l'abri, il régnait à l'intérieur un froid intense. Drago trembla lorsque Harry ôta sa chemise.

— Je vais te réchauffer, lui dit-il en happant un des bourgeons bruns qu'il mordilla juste ce qu'il faut de ses incisives pour faire gémir son serpent.  
>Il joua de ses doigts avec l'autre, mais le délaissa bien vite pour glisser sa main dans le pantalon encore fermé.<br>— Tu es toujours frigorifié ? Lui demanda Harry lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent avec volupté sur le sexe tendu de son amoureux.  
>— Non ! Souffla le vert et argent. Enlève mon pantalon, s'il te plait ! Le supplia Drago lorsqu'un doigt lutin se faufila derrière son sexe pour venir jouer avec son intimité.<br>Harry se soumit à ses désirs et dut pour se faire quitter le nid douillet et chaud au creux duquel ses doigts s'étaient lascivement chamaillés. Le pantalon de Drago glissa à ses pieds avec son caleçon. Il fit un pas de côté pour en sortir.  
>Harry se rapprocha de son ange nu et ses doigts vinrent envelopper d'eux-mêmes la virilité tendue. Drago poussa des petits grognements rauques. Son corps tout entier était soumis aux caresses de son rouge et or.<p>

Harry l'embrassa avec fougue. Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec passion cherchant dans la bouche de l'autre un assouvissement à la passion brulante qui les dévorait.  
>L'érection de Harry se frotta contre la cuisse de son opposé. Dans cette position, Harry pouvait pleinement le satisfaire. Sa main libre caressa doucement l'arrondi de ses fesses. Drago gloussa de plaisir dans son baiser. La paume d'Harry était brulante. Il caressa les deux globes doux avant d'annexer leur milieu. Drago était brulant de désir. Son corps frémissait contre le sien. Il cria lorsqu'un index ensalivé effleura la zone si sensible de son tréfonds. Harry le poussa davantage dans la moiteur si douce au toucher.<br>Le sexe de son ange se tendit dans sa main par petites saccades. Pour lui également, c'était sa première fois et son émoi était visible. Drago, tout tremblant de désir et de passion dans ses bras se blottit davantage. Harry approfondit sa papouille en dévorant une fois de plus la bouche de son vert et argent.  
>— Attends ! Je veux conserver ta saveur dans ma bouche.<br>Son doigt bien douillettement lové, Harry se baissa pour engloutir le sexe bandé. Drago agrippa violemment la chevelure sombre arrachant un cri à son rouge et or.  
>Il joua de sa bouche sur la longueur de sexe enfiévré s'en délectant comme d'un cornet glacé. Drago n'était que tremblements et gémissements, fièvre et désir brulant qui l'irradiait de son sexe à la pointe de ses tétons. Il se déversa en soubresaut dans la bouche allouvie de ses saveurs épaisses et amères. Harry ingurgita gloutonnement la précieuse liqueur et téta le gland pour en extirper davantage. C'était divin de sentir son doigt emprisonné ainsi. Le sexe de Drago tressauta dans sa bouche lorsque Harry retira son doigt.<br>— Tu as encore faim, mon ange ?

Pour toute réponse, Drago dégrafa, en deux temps et trois mouvements, le pantalon de son rouge et or et présenta ses fesses au sexe turgescent qu'elles engloutirent entièrement.  
>Harry les choya en les pilonnant avec toute sa fougue. Le plaisir les emporta. Ils se laissèrent glisser amoureusement enlacer sur le sol. Un froid de plus en plus mordant les sortit de leur demi-sommeil. Le sexe d'Harry avait timidement glissé hors des fesses de Drago. L'adolescent s'étira paresseusement. Il regarda son ange ouvrir tout aussi paresseusement ses paupières.<br>— Quelle heure ?  
>— On s'en fiche parce que je veux te faire encore mordre la poussière.<p>

0°0o0°0

Lucius s'était barricadé dans son bureau après avoir rédigé sa courte lettre de rupture. Il avait demandé à son elfe de ne pas être dérangé. Bien que depuis la fin de la guerre son sort importait peu aux gens du ministère.  
>Il avait bien deux, trois affaires en cours, mais rien qui ne nécessitait qu'il s'y consacre rapidement. Et puis maintenant qu'il renonçait au seul être qui avait grâce à ses yeux, il ressentait l'envie de tout envoyer valser. Il avait pourtant tellement cru à cette seconde chance. Et il s'y était accroché du plus profond de son amour. En vain.<p>

0°0o0°0

Hermione avait trouvé son professeur dans son bureau comme bien souvent après les cours. La porte était ouverte à demi, mais elle frappa néanmoins. Severus leva le nez de son activité corrective et lui fit signe de la tête d'entrer.  
>— Vous aussi vous trouvez que quelqu'un de mon âge me conviendrait mieux.<br>Severus ôta de son nez les lunettes qu'il portait depuis peu. Il frotta son visage de son appendice nasal vers ses temps.  
>— Mon opinion vous importe peu de toute évidence, jeune fille. Severus réitéra son geste. Si vous me disiez pourquoi vous êtes venu.<br>— J'aimerais aller au Manoir Malefoy, Monsieur.  
>— Et qu'est-ce qui vous a permis de croire que je vous donnerai cette permission, l'interrogea-t-il en réitérant son geste, mais en insistant cette fois sur les ailes de son nez.<p>

Il soupira lentement.

— Prenez une poignée de poudre et disparaissez de ma vue avant que je ne change d'avis, Miss.  
>— Merci Monsieur.<p>

Le manoir était immense, Hermione en avait eu un aperçu lorsqu'elle avait été invitée pour son anniversaire. Elle se remémora à cette occasion son excitation lorsque Lucius lui avait offert sa robe. Il était encore en fauteuil à ce moment-là. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Hermione se souvenait avec exactitude de la tenue qu'il portait. Un pantalon noir, une chemise en soie noire sous un pull anthracite. Sa chevelure était retenue par un lacet en cuir.  
>Il l'avait complimenté, elle lui avait retourné son compliment. Il avait flirté avec elle après le dîner en embrassant à diverses reprises le creux de son poignet. Hermione avait été séduite par son attitude chevaleresque.<br>Elle jaillit de la cheminée en s'époussetant légèrement. Elle était dans le hall du manoir. Winky sortait à l'évidence des cuisines, car elle portait un plateau chargé de nourriture.

— Winky souhaite le bonsoir à Mademoiselle Hermione. Winky est contente de voir Mademoiselle Hermione. Mon Maître ne veut pas que Winky le dérange, mais Winky apporte un plateau. Son humeur est sombre. Winky craignait que Mademoiselle Hermione ne voulait plus voir mon maître. Mais Winky est rassurée. Mademoiselle Hermione aimerait porter le plateau à mon maître. Mon maître sera heureux de voir Mademoiselle Hermione. Winky n'aime pas remporter le plateau sans que son maître mange son omelette aux truffes. Winky prépare très bien l'omelette aux truffes.  
>Hermione reçut entre les mains un plateau sentant excessivement bon.<br>— Ça sent très bon, Winky.  
>L'elfe rosit de plaisir.<br>— Je peux vous assurer que monsieur Malefoy mangera votre omelette Winky.  
>Hermione ne pouvait pas faire plus plaisir à l'elfe en disant ses mots.<br>— Winky va conduire mademoiselle Hermione à son bureau.

Hermione posa son plateau à ses pieds. Elle apposa son oreille au panneau en bois sans percevoir aucun mouvement, ni aucun bruit d'aucune sorte. Winky lui ouvrit le bureau. Hermione entra. Lucius avait la tête posée sur le cuir de son bureau. Hermione songea qu'il s'était assoupi saturé d'alcool, mais en guise de bouteilles vides, elle ne trouva que des parchemins tirebouchonnés à l'encre sèche dans la corbeille.  
>Elle déposa son plateau sur le cuir du bureau et alla s'asseoir sur la causeuse en attendant sagement que les effluves tiédis des truffes embaument la pièce. Les sens olfactifs du maitre des lieux ne tardèrent pas à s'éveiller. Hermione vit avec amusement son nez pointu se retrousser prestement. La jeune femme se leva, passa discrètement derrière lui et taquina d'un doigt léger la pommette aristocratique qui tressauta sous son toucher.<p>

— Sev ! Entendit Hermione d'un ton cajoleur.  
>Lucius redressa sa tête brusquement en rougissant honteusement lorsque ses prunelles ensommeillées rencontrèrent la douceur des nuits d'été dans celles couleur noisette.<br>— Hermione ?  
>— Ah oui ! Tu attendais très certainement quelqu'un d'autre, Lucius.<br>— Je… non… oui…enfin non, bégaya-t-il de plus belle.  
>— Tu rêvais donc à ton prince charmant. Que ne vous ai-je connu à cette époque, Monsieur Malefoy ! Je me serais évité bien des tracas.<br>— Votre beauté les aurait toutes prévalues, belle demoiselle.  
>— Si tant soit peu je vous avais accordé un seul de mes regards, vil flagorneur, affirma Hermione très hautaine en effleurant de la pulpe de son doigt l'entrejambe dissimulé par un habile croisement de jambes.<br>— Épouse-moi Hermione ! Déclara-t-il à brule-pourpoint en dissimulant maladroitement derrière cette déclaration ses peurs les plus profondes.  
>— En voilà une bien curieuse demande ?<br>La main de Lucius ôta avec tendresse celle de la jeune femme sans que leurs regards se soient croisés.  
>— J'ai très envie de vous Lord Malefoy, affirma la jeune femme en déposant un doux baiser dans son cou alors que sa main effleurait à nouveau une virilité presque naissante.<br>— Tu ne veux pas de moi, Hermione. Tu ne veux pas de ça.

Derrière cette cour assidue se dissimulait un homme paralysé par ses peurs. Peur de ne pas satisfaire la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Peur d'être ridicule. Peur de ne pas pouvoir affirmer sa masculinité alors que son fils accédait à la sienne. Aussi fuyait-il un affront supplémentaire en rompant prématurément leur relation. Il aimait trop Hermione pour voir son joli visage se décomposer. Elle était jeune et méritait mieux qu'un vieux bellâtre incapable de bander quémandant de la pitié. Elle avait accompli avec lui un véritable miracle. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour une relation plus poussée encore moins pour l'avenir qu'il entrevoyait avec elle parce qu'il était certain de vouloir des enfants. Et cette perspective étant compromise à présent, il aurait été inadmissible de sa part de ne pas lui rendre sa liberté.

— Tu es l'homme que j'ai choisi, Lucius. Ferme les yeux et donne-moi tes mains !  
>Un frisson d'excitation la traversa à la seule pensée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire de son corps quasiment nu. Que Lucius ait les yeux fermés l'aidait finalement, car elle n'aurait jamais osé faire une chose pareille s'il l'avait regardé dans les yeux.<p>

Elle passa sa jambe par-dessus celles de son homme de sorte que le haut de son corps se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Elle guida les doigts sur la peau de son ventre en soulignant ses courbes féminines. Les doigts de Lucius étaient chauds sur sa peau. Il tressaillit lorsque ses doigts remontèrent pour venir effleurer la pointe de ses seins.

Hermione laissa à ses doigts le plaisir d'en cueillir délicatement la pointe dressée. Elle s'avança pour qu'il prenne une pointe durcie dans sa bouche. La langue de Lucius enveloppa délicatement le mamelon brun. Hermione se cambra davantage sous la caresse exquise qui enchanta son ventre de mille de frissons. Et elle n'éprouva aucune indignité lorsque la moiteur de son intimité quémanda plus. Ses doigts saisis des masculins les menèrent vers sa toison brune sur lesquelles ils s'insinuèrent et s'enroulèrent avec volupté. Se prenant au jeu de cette séduction libertine, Lucius lécha la pointe de son sein en donnant des petits coups de langue alternée de caresses douces.

— Que préfères-tu ma douce ? L'interrogea-t-il sa langue reprenant sa valse lente de petits coups de langue formant des cercles de plus en plus petits pour atteindre la pointe du sein érigé et sensible qu'il taquina avant de l'engloutir dans sa bouche.  
>— Oh… oui ! C'est… délicieux ! Approuva Hermione la voix entrecoupée de gémissements langoureux.<br>— Quoi mon amour ? Ça ? Dit-il en affolant à nouveau la pointe de son sein si durci qu'il en était presque douloureux. Ou ça ?

Le bout de sa langue supplicia son mamelon et son index chercha le contact de son clitoris. Lucius osa cette caresse si intime. Son doigt suivit l'humidité de ses plis pour glisser lentement en elle.  
>Hermione explosa sous la caresse si profondément déroutante. Son corps vint se plaquer fermement écrasant ses seins gonflés contre le torse de l'homme qui la comblait. Lucius glissa un autre doigt en elle et lui fit découvrir des sensations jusque-là inconnues. Une décharge de plaisir la secoua avec volupté et son pouce vint caresser tendrement le bouton de chair rosé.<p>

— Je…  
>— Oui, mon doux et tendre amour, murmura Lucius en intensifiant la caresse sur son précieux bouton pour que le plaisir l'emporte. Laisse-toi aller ! Ajouta-t-il en pressant sa bouche sur le téton gonflé pour mieux l'aguicher avec la pointe de sa langue.<br>— Oh… oui, balbutia dans un souffle la jeune femme propulser avec fougue vers le septième ciel saturant de sa mouille les doigts de son amant.  
>— Je ne me lasserai jamais de te faire l'amour, ma chérie.<p>

Reprenant son souffle Hermione frotta son sexe humide sur le tissu tendu à l'extrême et lorsque son petit dôme sacré entra en contact avec le membre bandé, elle sut qu'elle était prête à se donner véritablement à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

— C'est à moi de te donner du plaisir, l'entendit Lucius éperdu de désir pour la jeune femme qui pressait son sexe humide sur sa virilité retrouvée quémandant sa part de plaisir.  
>— Tu es divinement belle ! Murmura-t-il.<br>Hermione écarquilla les yeux et rencontra deux flaques d'eau immenses pigmentées d'étoiles scintillantes.  
>— Je crois bien que j'ai triché. J'ai terriblement envie de toi, avoua Lucius. Tu es si belle Hermione.<p>

La chevelure soyeuse de Lucius tourmenta davantage les pointes de ses seins. Lisant un nouveau désir dans les yeux adorables et doux, Lucius s'empara de ses lèvres pour les combler d'un baiser. Ses doigts fébriles s'enfoncèrent dans le blond de la chevelure. Lucius approfondit son baiser, sa langue se rassasiant tantôt avec fougue, tantôt avec une langueur excessive de sa jumelle.  
>Hermione ondula de plaisir en pressant son corps et brulant de passion contre le torse de Lucius. La jeune femme sentit à son contact les tétons masculins durcir. Elle s'écarta pour les effleurer ensemble à travers l'étoffe. Lucius savoura ses caresses ô combien grisantes en remontant son bassin. Hermione frissonna de plus belle, le sexe de Lucius palpitant au plus près de sa moiteur d'une extrême sensibilité.<p>

Ses mains prenant appui sur les épaules puissantes et fermes, Hermione se souleva doucement pour laisser le membre se dresser sous ses fesses. Il effleura les courbes délicieusement féminines en achevant de se redresser pour glisser le long de sa fente en s'attardant sur son clitoris enflé.

— Surtout ne t'arrête pas, commenta un Lucius en proie aux sensations les plus brulantes.  
>La main de la jeune femme enveloppa le membre libéré et le guida lentement en se pressant dessus. Elle sentit la chair ardente faire son chemin en elle.<br>— Cette partie est-elle à ton gout ? Murmura Hermione en se pressant davantage à la rencontre de cette virilité qui bravait ses remparts pour se fondre au plus profond de son corps et la remplir pleinement lorsque ses fesses se posèrent sur le haut des cuisses écartées et tendues de son amant.  
>— À ton avis, répliqua-t-il en saisissant les épaules de la jeune femme pour la pénétrer aussi profondément que lui accordait sa position.<br>— Je veux que tu sois nu, Lucius.  
>— Vos désirs sont des caresses belle demoiselle, approuva l'homme faisant disparaître ses vêtements sans rompre leur contact.<br>Peau contre peau, ils reprirent leurs mouvements. Hermione se mordit la lèvre poussée à l'extrême, mais désireuse de ne pas céder tout de suite. Ses mains glissèrent à l'encontre de cette peau mature et ô combien douce et ferme sous ses doigts ! Ses mains glissaient comme l'archet d'un violon faisant vibrer de doux gémissements les points sensibles de son amant.  
>— Je suis un homme comblé, confessa tendrement Lucius en ayant comme récompense la contraction des muscles internes de la jeune femme pour choyer sa virilité gorgée de désir. Un râle rauque et puissant monta de sa gorge et s'étiola lascivement sur ses lèvres qu'Hermione s'empressa de couvrir d'un baiser.<p>

Elle remonta doucement faisant coulisser le long de son vagin l'impatiente enfiévrée et dure pour redescendre tout aussi lentement comme l'aurait fait sa langue glissant avec langueur sur son sexe.  
>Cet intolérable et délicieux feu menaçait de faire couler ses larmes. Lucius était bouleversé par la beauté de ce corps si tendrement pressé contre le sien qui lui faisait l'amour comme jamais.<br>Une larme traitresse glissa néanmoins sur sa joue que la jeune femme cueillit du bout de sa langue. Des larmes emplirent ses yeux. Des larmes de bonheur, d'oubli et de joie d'une perte de contrôle qu'il apprécia comme telles. Il avait été sous contrôle sa vie durant de son père au Lord Noir en passant par les moments de rares intimités qu'il partageait par devoir avec son épouse.

— Oh, Hermione ma douce… c'est si bon d'être là dans tes bras, s'excusa-t-il pour justifier de son abandon salé et de son attitude si peu maitrisée.  
>— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, mon amour, affirma la jeune femme en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure d'un blond pâle dont elle respira les parfums jusqu'à s'enivrer de leurs saveurs. Je t'aime Lucius. Oh oui que je t'aime, mon amour tendre et passionné. Mon amant parfois si insaisissable, si fragile et vulnérable à la fois. L'homme auquel j'ai choisi corps et âme de me lier, et que je chérirais du plus profond de mon cœur, avoua-t-elle en se blottissant dans la chaleur perlée de son amant.<br>— Tu es la plus merveilleuse chose qu'il m'ait été permis de chérir, Hermione, dit-il dans un souffle altéré.  
>La jeune femme taquinant de ses doigts la pointe de ses tétons durcis en reprenant la valse lente de son corps sur le membre durci et prêt à être terrassé.<p>

Cette valse lente rendait l'attente douloureuse et extrêmement belle à la fois. Éperdue de sensations, Hermione donna plus d'ampleurs à sa danse en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Lucius. Répondant à cette requête terriblement bouleversante à ses sens, Lucius engouffra plus que la pointe du mamelon durcie et tourmenta l'autre de la pulpe de ses doigts. Le plaisir enivrait et embrasait leurs corps qu'ils n'avaient de cesse d'étancher les emmenant toujours plus loin.  
>Hermione accéléra ses poussées dans un va-et-vient plus précipité qu'auparavant. Son souffle erratique se mêla à celui de Lucius. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux siennes. Leurs peaux luisaient de sueur. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient que pour permettre à leurs lèvres de s'accorder, à leurs langues de s'entrelacer, à leurs salives de se mêler et à leurs sexes de s'ajuster à chaque poussée où Hermione contractait son sexe pour les balayer vers un même élan. L'entente était parfaite de la fusion de leurs corps jusqu'à la cohabitation de leurs âmes.<p>

— Je vais jouir mon doux et tendre amour, murmura-t-il à la jeune femme pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait atteint l'intolérable langueur de cette vague qui le ravageait répandant sa brulure sur chaque parcelle de peau.  
>— Redis-le, s'il te plait !<br>— Non, Hermione ! C'est absolument ridicule ! Lui répondit Lucius conscient du saugrenu de ses propos.  
>— Détrompe-toi ! Lui assura Hermione qui dans cette valse lente à califourchon tourmentait de son sexe délicieusement son amant. C'est terriblement sexy, Lucius !<br>- Je vais jouir mon doux et tendre amour ! Lui accorda-t-il dans un souffle tout contre sa peau en entrelaçant ses doigts au sien.  
>— Redis-le encore, s'il te plait.<br>— Hermione ! Bougonna Lucius en pure perte. Une dernière poussée embruma son cerveau en le propulsant au plus haut là où s'égrenaient les notes d'une flamboyante mélodie.  
>— Oh… je… vais… Hermione reprit sa bouche passionnément. Comme une affamée, elle malmena les lèvres rougies par ses mordillements. Son corps montant et descendant. Descendant et montant autour d'un sexe qui allait exploser son contentement. oh… oui… je… mon doux et tendre amour.<br>Au bord de la rupture, Hermione stoppa instantanément tout mouvement en tremblant comme une feuille morte.  
>— Redis-le encore.<br>— Tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille. Vilaine petite peste ! Déclara Lucius obscurci de frustration en infligeant une odieuse morsure à la pointe de son sein.  
>— Oh oui encore ! Laissa impudemment échapper Hermione rendue folle de désir par la morsure cuisante sur son mamelon enflé.<br>Une véritable décharge affecta tout son ventre, pas dû à un autre de ces délicieux mordillements, mais au doigt habile qui massait son bouton.  
>— Tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille. Vil fourbe prétentieux et arrogant, argua-t-elle en infligeant un traitement similaire aux tétons de son amant.<br>— Oui. Touche-moi avec ta bouche, trésor, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux en tressaillant. Je vais jouir mon doux et tendre amour, prononça-t-il pour l'attendrir.  
>Hermione concéda à reprendre ses poussées en un rythme très soutenu. Leurs cris se mêlèrent. L'orgasme cueillant chacun délivra sa coulée souveraine.<br>Hermione s'affaissa tremblante dans les bras de Lucius. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Lucius approcha un doigt de son menton pour rapprocher le visage aimé. Il quémanda un baiser en avançant ses lèvres.  
>— Je t'aime adorable trésor.<br>Hermione lui donna avec volupté.  
>— J'ai faim, dit-il malgré le fait que la délicieuse odeur d'omelette se soit dissipée durant leurs ébats.<br>— Ne bouge pas ! Ordonna-t-elle.  
>— Que comptes-tu faire vilaine sorcière. Me nourrir, ajouta-t-il taquin.<br>Un sort de réchauffement prononcé et la saveur délicatement parfumée des truffes se répandit dans le bureau.  
>— Ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche.<p>

Lucius obtempéra de bonne grâce cette fois. Hermione déposa une bouchée d'omelette fondante et savoureuse qu'il laissa sur sa langue avant de la mâcher. Quand il l'avala, la jeune femme effleura les lèvres satinées ourlant de son doigt les doux renflements humides. Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour engloutir l'index tâché d'œufs. Lucius le nettoya consciencieusement avec sa langue. Hermione gémit tout doucement en fermant les yeux.  
>— Ouvre la bouche !<br>Une délicieuse et savoureuse bouchée emplit délicatement sa bouche happant au passage les doigts qui l'avait introduite.  
>— Hum ! absolument délicieux !<br>— La bouchée trésor ou mon sexe qui t'honore de son flambant.  
>— Je ne sais pas. Recommence pour voir, quémanda Hermione en ouvrant une bouche pulpeuse maintenant que sa bouchée était avalée.<br>— Vilaine sorcière. Tu vas périr sur mon bucher.  
>Trois coups frappés à la porte suspendirent leurs gestes.<br>« Hum ! Hum ! Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscret. Mais je ne peux pas permettre à Hermione une aussi longue absence. » Entendirent les amants nus étroitement enlacés.  
>— Nous n'avons pas terminé de manger. Je la ramènerai, Severus. Sois tranquille !<br>— Je… Fut tout ce que Severus fut capable de prononcer lorsque la porte ouverte lui dévoila la très proche étreinte des amants nus. Excusez-moi, grommela-t-il en ressortant. Bordel Lucius ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu…  
>— Que tu nous as interrompus alors que Hermione et moi faisions l'amour. Non. Cette fois c'est moi qui allais te faire l'amour, rétablit Lucius devant une Hermione rouge de honte. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, trésor. Habille-toi et file, dit-il à la jeune femme en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.<p>

Lucius laissa Hermione se rhabiller et sortit de son bureau nu.  
>— Tu n'as rien à te mettre sur les fesses ? Tu as passé l'âge de te montrer à poil.<br>— Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas.  
>— Moi si ! Dit-il en faisant bouger ses mains pour rhabiller de pied en cape le lord nu.<br>— Je suis prête.  
>— Un baiser, trésor !<br>— Cette manie de se bécoter, marmonna Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>— Tu n'embrasses jamais Sirius peut-être.<br>— Je l'embrasse... dans l'intimité. Roohh ! Et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier, grommela l'homme en s'éloignant.

À suivre...


	23. Épilogue

OMG ! Il m'aura fallu un peu plus d'un an pour boucler cette fic. Voici donc la première partie de l'épilogue. Snifouille !

Un grand merci à tous.

Élodie57 merci pour ton soutien. ^^

Bonne lecture.

Eladora.

0°0o0°0

— Je suis désolé. Je n'imaginais pas que Lucius…

— Pouvait se montrer aussi immature.

— En quelque sorte.

Que son professeur en ait fait sujet à plaisanterie soulagea grandement la jeune femme. Et sans doute ce dernier en bénéficiait-il aussi. Cette situation était délicate pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Indépendamment de cela, Hermione espérait avoir acquis un statut moins informel auprès de son professeur et la discussion qu'ils entretenaient tendait à le confirmer.

— J'en suis heureux.

— Moi aussi.

— Vous êtes très attaché à lui.

— Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Je suis jeune. Alors, pourquoi m'attacher à un homme de plus de vingt ans mon ainé. Qui plus est un homme qui de prime abord détestait tout ce que je représentais. Je sais qu'il n'en est plus rien maintenant. Vous savez, Severus. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Pas même à Drago. C'est moi qui ai découvert son père. Je ne savais pas si cet homme survivrait à ses blessures. À vrai dire, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais j'étais sûre d'une chose, c'était que j'allais redonner à cet homme toute la dignité qu'on lui avait prise. Je me suis retrouvée face à un vieil homme à demi moribond et sincèrement je ne souhaiterais à personne un seul jour de l'enfer qu'il a vécu. Je ne voulais pas que Drago voie son père dans cet état. C'était déjà douloureux pour lui de savoir qu'il avait assisté, impuissant, à la torture de sa mère, mais ça l'aurait été plus encore de voir ce qu'ils avaient fait de lui. Et croyez-moi, chaque jour qui passait était une victoire. Et…

Une chose très curieuse arriva. Avant que la voix de l'adolescente ne se brise, elle était déjà dans les bras de son professeur. Elle laissa couler ses larmes dans cette étreinte réconfortante.

— Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour Lucius. Vous êtes une brillante sorcière, Hermione, avec un grand cœur. Si d'aventure, vos parents ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil votre relation avec Lucius, je me ferais un plaisir de leur expliquer combien leur fille est une personne admirable et que sa place se trouve aux côtés de cet homme.

— Merci. Vous savez, j'ai pensé au début que mes parents n'accepteraient jamais Lucius comme gendre. Mais, je sais qu'ils veulent avant tout que je sois heureuse et bien je pense qu'ils l'accepteraient.

— Je le pense aussi.

La jeune femme regagna sa tour. Et lorsqu'elle arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry fit glisser sa cape de ses épaules.

— Bonne soirée ? Lui demanda l'adolescent inquiet du visage bouleversé de son amie.

— Merveilleuse ! Ne te fit pas à mes larmes, Harry.

— Oh ! J'en conclus que Monsieur Malefoy est un merveilleux amant.

— Et la tienne ?

— Pas mal non plus. J'ai assuré.

— Tu restes alors.

— Non Hermione. Je ne reste pas. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Drago. Si je le fais, j'ai le sentiment que je ne pourrais pas partir.

— Tu ne comptes pas partir sans lui dire.

— Ce soir était peut-être ma façon de lui dire au revoir. Je vais partir demain matin, affirma-t-il comme s'il venait de prendre sa décision. Je vais dormir dans ma chambre, je veux voir mon père avant de partir. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

— Tu vas me manquer, lui dit cette dernière en enlaçant son ami avec beaucoup de tendresse.

— Toi aussi. Mais je sais que je te laisse entre de bonnes mains.

Harry éprouva de grandes difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Il en fut de même pour Hermione qui avait en tête la peine qu'aurait Drago au départ d'Harry.

0°°0

Le matin les trouva fatigués. Harry fut le premier levé. Il prépara le petit déjeuner et lorsque son père le rejoignit dans la cuisine, il se jeta dans ses bras.

— Je vais m'en aller. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Londres.

— Es-tu certain ? Lui demanda Severus en resserrant son étreinte sur les épaules tremblantes de son fils.

— Ma magie vibre lorsque je suis au dessus d'un chaudron. C'est bien ce que tu ressens n'est-ce pas ? Alors, quelles raisons aurais-je de refuser de partir ?

— Tu n'aurais pas à te poser cette question si tu étais certain de ton choix.

— Ce n'était pas une question.

— S'en était une Harry, répondit Severus avec certitude.

Le dos d'Harry s'agita lentement de soubresauts comme lorsqu'un chagrin a été trop longtemps contenu et qu'il est devenu difficile de le libérer.

— Je veux faire cet apprentissage.

— Mais…

Severus resserra doucement son étreinte. La tension qu'il ressentait au travers de cette étreinte était bien trop importante pour ne pas s'en préoccuper.

— Ce n'est pas une faiblesse de montrer ce que l'on ressent, Harry.

Le dos de l'adolescent se durcit davantage, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Severus relâcha son étreinte.

— Tu ne m'y as jamais vraiment encouragé.

— Tu as raison, Harry. Je sais que j'ai déçu beaucoup de personnes de mon entourage à commencer par Sirius et toi. C'est difficile d'admettre que l'on ait pu décevoir les gens qui comptent le plus pour vous. Et c'est parce qu'il compte le plus pour vous qu'on les déçoit. C'est comme ça.

— Tu ne m'as jamais déçu. Je sais que tu as trompé, Sirius.

— Tu étais trop petit pour t'en rendre compte, mais c'est déjà arrivé. Non pas que je le trompe, mais que je le quitte. Je t'ai confié à ton arrière grand-père, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête, mais c'est une période assez noire de mon existence. J'ai beaucoup bu, Harry. Suffisamment pour foutre toute mon existence en l'air. Tout plutôt que d'affronter ce qui me rongeait. Je suis parti de chez Octavius sans aucune explication. J'avais soif d'existence. Mais à quel prix ? Ceux que j'ai rejoints l'ont vite compris. Voldemort a fait de moi sa marionnette, sa chose pour être exact.

Severus n'avait plus de pensées amères en disant ça. Mais il ne savait toujours pas comment nommer un tel acte. Même des années après, ça restait une abomination. C'était un mot tellement horrible à prononcer. Même si ce n'était qu'un mot, il vous engluait tout entier d'opprobre et de honte.

— Tu veux dire qu'il t'a violé, s'exclama Harry horrifié en s'extirpant subitement des bras de son père.

— Oui, Harry, il m'a violé. Il m'a fait d'abord assister à un carnage selon des règles bien établies. Puis sous les cris des gens subissant cette odieuse torture, il m'a amené avec lui.

— Sirius… est au courant ?

— Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on admet facilement, Harry. Je ne lui en ai parlé qu'à demi-mot. Mais je pense qu'il l'a compris.

— Tu dis ça comme si tu sentais responsable. Ce n'est pas toi qui es coupable, c'est cette ordure qui a massacré ta vie. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu contribuer à le rayer de la surface de la Terre.

— Ne sois pas en colère, Harry. Je ne le suis plus. C'est… oublié.

Harry n'était pas vraiment en colère. Maintenant, il pouvait laisser sortir son chagrin. Il se réfugia à nouveau dans les bras de son père pour pleurer.

— Te plairait-il que cet apprentissage qui te tient tant à cœur se fasse ici ?

Ses larmes taries, l'adolescent s'extirpa à nouveau des bras de son père n'osant croire à ce que ce dernier laissait sous-entendre.

— Comment ça ici ? Tu veux faire venir à Poudlard le vieux Dagworth ?

— Un peu de respect pour les gens d'âge je te prie.

— Tu n'es pas vieux, mon Daddou.

— Ce n'est pas précisément à Vector que je pensais, mais à moi. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

— Je pense que monsieur Lapin sera soulagé de sortir de mes bagages, admit Harry.

— Tu ne songeais pas réellement à apporter cette chose immonde avec toi.

— C'est toi-même qui m'en as fait cadeau, déclara l'adolescent offusqué que son père accorde si peu d'importance à celui qui avait énormément compté pour lui.

— Tu étais bébé et pas un grand échalas de six pieds de long. Ça te pesait autant de devoir partir là-bas ?

Si les yeux d'Harry étaient plus tôt secs, ils se mouillèrent à nouveau.

— Oui, admit l'adolescent honteux parce qu'il savait qu'il n'en était rien. J'avais le sentiment que tu voulais te débarrasser de moi. Tu crois qu'Albus acceptera ?

— Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Va te coucher. Il est suffisamment tard.

Harry prit la direction de sa chambre. Puis lorsque plus aucun bruit ne filtra de celle de son père, l'adolescent ressortit pour finir sa nuit dans les bras de son vert et argent avec l'intention de ne pas s'y abandonner jusqu'au matin cette fois.

Drago grommela dans son sommeil. Ses bras s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent machinalement autour d'un corps qui acheva de le réveiller. Harry avait besoin de la présence de Drago. Il ne voulait plus quitter les bras de l'adolescent. Enfin, pour la nuit seulement s'entend.

— Dors, mon ange, lui fit savoir Harry en se lovant confortablement dans la chaleur de son lit.

— Humm, grogna un blondinet emporté par son sommeil.

Harry regagna très tôt les appartements de son père. Ce dernier l'arrêta dès lors que l'adolescent se fondit dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

— Harry !

— Tu es déjà debout ?

— Oui. Je voulais que l'on voie ensemble les potions à travailler. Tu veux du thé. J'allais m'en servir un.

— S'il te plait.

— J'ai choisi les potions de soins. Le poussoss et le soudoss. Nous nous fournissions jusqu'à présent chez Rubens Winikus & Co pour ces deux potions. Maintenant qu'elles sont tombées dans le domaine de l'exploitation publique, je vais les préparer moi-même. En fait, c'est toi qui les prépareras pour Pomfresh. Je superviserais tes mouvements dans un premier temps. N'aie crainte. J'ai aussi pensé à une potion à base de fève de cacao plutôt que le chocolat de chez Honeydukes. Je n'ai rien contre les sucreries brutes, mais en incluant les fèves à une préparation je pense que nous obtiendrons un plus large spectre de soins notamment pour lutter contre certaines formes d'ensorcellement.

Harry ne se contenta pas de hocher la tête. Un radieux sourire illumina son visage. Ce programme enchantait l'adolescent dans la mesure où son père l'incluait dans ses travaux de recherches. Il savait que de temps à autre quand son emploi du temps le lui permettait, il s'échappait dans son labo dans cette intention. Harry avait rêvé de partager ces moments autrement qu'en le regardant.

Nonobstant le fait que son père lui propose un apprentissage avec Verctor Dagworth-Granger, il avait ressenti un pincement au cœur. Cet apprentissage, c'était avec son père que l'adolescent voulait le faire.

0°°0

Harry se leva tôt le lendemain et les jours suivants comme tous les étudiants le faisaient chaque matin depuis près de mille ans. Il étudiait les potions avec son père, mais la plupart du temps, il se débrouillait seul et son père venait le voir dès qu'il avait un moment.

Dans le même temps se profila le mariage d'Octavius et de Blanche avec ses nombreux préparatifs. Puis plus tardivement celui de Lucius et d'Hermione. Après que la jeune femme ait donné naissance à des triplés. Jane, Justin et Hugo. Si aucune gémellité ne figurait dans la branche des Granger en revanche un cas de ce genre figurait dans le labo de son père. Et c'est à Lucius qu'il incombait.

En fait, Hermione était tombée enceinte dès leur première fois. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'étonner la jeune femme parce qu'elle avait pris ses dispositions. Lucius ne s'était pas caché du fait qu'il voulait une famille nombreuse et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Lucius ne s'était pas privé d'accélérer les choses.

Jane, Justin et Hugo étaient trois adorables bambins. Jane était toujours fourrée dans les bras de Severus, son parrain. Sous prétexte qu'elle était l'ainée de deux minutes, la demoiselle menait ses frères à la baguette. Jane était une petite terreur en couche-culotte alors que ses frères étaient propres. Et si elle était en avance dans bien des domaines, celui-là ne semblait pas trouver grâce à ses yeux. D'autant qu'il lui servait généralement à obtenir l'attention de son parrain. C'était affolant de songer que de telles petites choses pouvaient être à l'origine de tels désagréments.

En cette veille de cérémonie, où la vedette lui échappait, Jane se montra plus rusée et plus possessive qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais d'autres évènements contrecarrèrent ses plans. Outre la relation que Drago et Harry officialisèrent, ce dernier fit part à sa famille du rachat de l'ancien magasin de Barjow et Beurk sur l'allée des Embrumes. L'endroit n'y était guère plus fréquenté. Harry réhabilitait la rue et les jumeaux parlaient déjà de racheter un bâtiment pour s'agrandir.

— C'est plutôt une bonne idée, admit Sirius.

— C'est plus qu'une bonne idée, affirma Drago. Nous avons honoré ce matin notre cinq-centième commande. Tout en sachant qu'Harry n'y consacre qu'une partie de son temps, je dirais que c'est un très bon investissement.

— Félicitations les garçons. Je n'aurais pas douté de ta réussite si tu m'en avais parlé avant, dit Severus à l'oreille de son fils.

— Je sais.

— C'est ça que vous fêtiez tous les deux. Ça faisait des bruits bizarres, affirma la fillette fâchée de s'être fait voler aussi longtemps la vedette.

— Où es-tu encore allé fourrer ton museau, vilaine petite fouineuse, la gronda Drago.

— Même… pas… vrai, hoqueta Jane avec effronterie.

— Vous auriez pu faire ça plus discrètement ! Affirma Lucius.

— Je vais t'écharper Jane Malefoy.

— Severusssssssss!

— Drago ! Arrête de faire enrager ta petite sœur.

— Oui. Arrêteuh Drago !

Jane ponctua sa phrase d'une grosse langue rose savamment tirée.

— Attends qu'Hermione soit là. Elle est allée chercher ses parents ?

— Ta chère belle-mère est au ministère, mon fils.

— La veille de son mariage.

— Oui la veille de son mariage, tout comme la veille de son accouchement.

— C'est quoi un accouchement ?

— C'est le jour où sont arrivés les embêtements. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Severussssss! Hurla Jane.

— Et crois-moi, je suis content de ne pas avoir d'enfants.

Harry avait brusquement pâli lorsque Drago avait dit ça. Son regard avait échappé à celui du jeune homme pour fixer celui de son père. Harry n'en avait parlé qu'à lui. Il trouvait extraordinaire que Drago ait frères et sœur. Il n'était pas question de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Harry était allé jusqu'à rencontrer une mère porteuse. Il voulait faire la surprise à Drago. Et pour lui l'assentiment du jeune homme tombait sous le sens. Sauf que là, il se retrouvait le bec dans l'eau.

— Si tu allais faire une sieste, proposa Harry.

— La sieste. Pfff ! C'est pour les bébés, affirma-t-elle en coulant un regard vers ses frères que Joanna emmenait au lit. Moi, je suis une grande personne, ajouta-t-elle très solennellement.

— T'es surtout une chieuse.

— Arrête, Drago ! S'exclama Harry avant de quitter subitement le salon.

Quand Harry refit surface un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il avait bu. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

— Je pensais que Drago était au courant.

— Je pensais que ça ne lui poserait pas de problème.

— Que vas-tu faire ? La boisson n'est pas la meilleure des solutions, Harry.

— Non. Mais pour le moment, elle soulage ma peine.

— Parles-en avec Drago.

— C'est déjà fait. Je n'aurais pas bu si monsieur n'avait pas songé qu'à sa petite personne. Papa ! Drago et moi avons rompu.

— Rompu ? Tu es certain de ce que vous faites. C'est un peu prématuré comme décision, concéda Severus en recevant Harry dans ses bras.

— En fait. Nous n'avons pas rompu. Il m'a jeté comme un malpropre après que je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de lui.

— Et que penses-tu de lui ?

— Que c'est un petit étriqué d'aristo !

— C'est ce que tu lui as dit.

— Oui. Il m'a collé son poing dans la figure et puis il est parti sans dire un mot.

Drago rentra un peu plus tard dans le même état qu'Harry.

L'un comme l'autre fit bonne figure, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Jane glissa sa petite main dans celle d'Harry lors de la cérémonie.

— Tu crois que c'est à cause de moi que Drago ne veut pas d'enfants ?

— Bien sûr que non.

— Mais tu n'as plus d'amoureux.

— Non.

— Si tu peux attendre que je grandisse, moi je veux bien avoir des enfants avec toi. Il faut une maman pour faire des enfants. C'est pour ça que Drago n'en veut pas. Maman s'est disputée avec lui et je crois bien qu'elle lui a mis une gifle. C'est la première fois que maman et Drago se disputent.

Harry tiqua. Il ne voulait pas que leur rupture prenne l'allure d'un drame familial surtout le jour du mariage de sa meilleure amie. Son regard quitta celui de Jane pour celui de sa maman. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient ombrés de cernes.

— Ta proposition me va droit au cœur, petite Jane, mais il va falloir que tu grandisses vite, lui dit Harry en éclatant de rire. En attendant, je crois que c'est à toi de jouer, ajouta le jeune homme en tendant à l'enfant un petit coussin sur lequel reposaient deux alliances.

À suivre...


	24. Épilogue - Deuxième partie

_Merci à BBM, Carlia-Snape, Dadoumarine, Dragsou, Dreamy-Nymph, Elodie57, Gemine no Vanou, Hilson86, Julia13verseau, Kaomisha, Kaori Jade, Lam3zia And3rson, Legelia, Matsuyama, Mini-Yuya, Mizumi-san, Moehrel, Nat-kum, Noax3, Pacha8, Selsynn, Yume Saint-Clair, alex45480, Babou90, Bebidoo2, Brigitte 26, Casupper, Floop56, Gardelina, Gueuselou, Hermione255, Jument fière, Loloyo, Maloupitou, Mariaco, Melana76, Narcisse203, Neny, Ozone70, Serusia, Soffie, Stormtrooper2 et Ugo23._

_Merci à Coccillette, AngelBozo, Julia13verseau, Kaomisha, La-Faucheuse, Lam3zia And3rson, littleKamikame, Luxille, MissPeggy, Mrs Murray , Nat-Kum, Pacha8, Zenox, Babou90, Brigitte 26, Harry-draco007, Hyna, Jalanna, Jument fière, Lilylys, Lise261, Loloyo, Maloupitou, Miss Majikku, Ozone70, Narcisse203, Serusia et Zorchide._

_Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot quel qu'il soit, cette histoire, c'est moi, mais c'est vous également. Alors merci à tous du fond du cœur, pour toutes ces marques de sympathie qui ont rythmées les publications de mes chapitres.  
><em>

_Grosses bises à tous. Bonne lecture; Eladora.  
><em>

0°0o0°0

_Épilogue 2ème partie_

Il fallut plus de quelques mois à Harry et à Drago pour se reparler et tout autant pour se reconquérir. Ils étaient tous deux aussi obstinés l'un que l'autre et tout aussi occupés. Severus prit une retraite anticipée dès lors qu'Harry termina son apprentissage et Sirius fit de même. Revendre le square Grimmaurd leur permit d'acheter un petit manoir dans les Cornouailles proche de celui de Lucius.

Harry allait enseigner à la place de son père et Drago à la place de Sirius qui allait s'occuper avec son mari de la petite échoppe de potions sur l'allée des embrumes, histoire de ne pas se rouiller. Ginny et Luna avaient également fait l'acquisition d'un vieux magasin crasseux qu'elle avait transformée en une magnifique boutique de bijoux artisanaux. Luna ne manquait pas d'idées qui prenaient formes entre les mains de la petite dernière de la famille Weasley. La ruelle désaffectée reprenait petit à petit vie et de nouveaux commerces ouvrirent. Les appartements situés au-dessus des magasins retrouvèrent acquéreurs. Et bientôt, elle devint un lieu incontournable, ne serait-ce que pour découvrir les créations excentrique de chez « Loofoca ».

0°0

À la rentrée suivante, Harry était déjà très à l'aise dans sa manière d'enseigner. Il devint indéniable que l'art des potions allait être une matière incontournable. Harry conserva cependant le discours qu'il avait entendu lors de son premier cours de potions et qui lui avait valu ses premiers sarcasmes. Il s'accorderait ce petit plaisir à chaque rentrée pour se souvenir combien son père était important dans sa vie.

Harry conçut avec l'aide de ce dernier une potion de conception permettant à deux mêmes sexes d'enfanter ce qui pour nombres de couples homosexuels allait marquer un véritable tournant. Harry avait laissé tomber l'idée de la mère porteuse et lorsqu'il avait évoqué la possibilité que Drago puisse porter leur enfant, le jeune lord avait été partant. Harry, tout comme Lucius voulait une famille nombreuse, mais contrairement à ce dernier il en parla avec le concerné qui trouva l'idée merveilleuse. Pour Harry, Drago était si amoureux de son rouge et or qu'il aurait accepté n'importe quoi. Ils fixèrent le nombre à deux.

D'autres couples désireux d'être parents sans faire appel à une tierce personne furent tirés au sort, car le traitement étant compliqué et long en préparation, Harry ne disposait que de dix potions. Ce qui fit qu'avec Harry et Drago, cinq autres couples allaient être les premiers à expérimenter la paternité. Pour les cinq autres couples, le choix s'était opéré parmi de nombreuses candidates et le sort avait voulu que Luna et Ginny fassent partie des premiers traitements. Lors de son anniversaire en aout dernier, la jeune femme avait annoncé qu'elle s'installait avec Luna. Et cette merveilleuse nouvelle venait compléter de façon inattendue le bonheur des deux jeunes femmes. L'une comme l'autre souhaitait se reconnaître en tant que parent dans leur enfant comme tout couple hétérosexuel. Et c'était là que le traitement intervenait comme un véritable progrès en incluant à la potion les données génétiques du deuxième parent.

Et si comme Severus l'espérait ces essais étaient concluants, il obtiendrait de plus importantes subventions qui leur permettraient de toucher plus de monde.

Ces derniers furent convoqués à Ste Mangouste et plus particulièrement au service des naissances qui allait collaborer à cette première. En réalité, il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'une première, car Sirius avait été le premier à expérimenter cette potion trois mois plutôt. La nouvelle n'avait pas été ébruitée pour le moment, mais Severus n'avait pas l'intention de la garder pour lui. Et lorsque Drago fut emmené pour un bilan complet qui allait attester de sa parfaite santé avant l'absorption de la potion, Severus prit Harry à part.

— Pas trop fébrile, futur papa ?

— Impatient ! Je dirais, répondit Harry avec un franc sourire. En revanche, c'est toi qui m'as l'air inquiet mon petit papa. Ne te fais pas de soucis, Drago et moi, nous sommes préparés.

— Je n'en doute pas mon chéri. Tu feras un excellent père.

— Il faut dire que j'ai de qui tenir.

— Oui. On peut dire ça comme ça.

Severus se pinçait l'arête du nez lorsqu'il était excessivement nerveux et excessivement nerveux, il l'était.

— Je dois te parler d'une chose Harry. Nous avons fait cette potion ensemble et je dois dire que tu as fait du bon travail.

— Ce n'est par pour me dire ça que tu es aussi inquiet, mon daddou.

— Ça fait bien longtemps que tu ne m'as plus appelé comme ça. Et non ce n'est pas pour te dire ça. En fait, il s'agit de Sirius…

— Il est malade ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Harry.

— Non. Mais, c'est le premier à avoir pris la potion. Nous ne voulions pas que ça s'ébruite avant le vrai lancement. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas…

Severus s'arrêta de parler pour que son fils digère la nouvelle. Il s'était attendu à un choc. Mais non, Harry avait l'air content. Heureux était le terme exact.

— Que tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas t'avoir inclus dans cette décision !

— Elle vous appartenait à toi et à Sirius cette décision. Je suis heureux pour vous deux. Mais tu seras grand-père quand même, mon papounet. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est pour ça que tu m'as cédé ta place.

— En partie.

— J'ai hâte de vous voir à l'œuvre tous les deux.

Severus et Harry éclatèrent de rire comme souvent lorsqu'ils partageaient des petits moments intimes comme celui-là.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse autant que ça ? Interrogea Sirius à présent que son suivi était terminé.

— Comment se porte le bébé ?

— Étonnamment bien mon amour, mais il faut dire que son papa a tout fait pour.

— Je vous laisse roucouler les amoureux, glissa Harry avant de filer rejoindre sa moitié qu'il entendit grommeler dès qu'il fut près de la chambre où était allongé le jeune homme.

— Faites un peu attention. C'est la deuxième fois que vous me piquez à côté.

— Un problème, mon ange ? Demanda Harry à Drago. Puis avant que le concerné ne lui réponde, il ajouta à l'attention de l'infirmière. Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Monsieur a ses nerfs.

Drago ouvrit brusquement la bouche pour protester, mais c'est un cri qui en sortit. La jeune femme avait une fois de plus raté sa veine.

— Va me chercher quelqu'un de plus compétent, s'emporta Drago en s'écartant de l'infirmière.

— Elle me paraît tout à fait compétente et je parie que tu la terrorises depuis le début.

La jeune femme qui était effectivement intimidée par la prestance du jeune homme avait des gestes maladroits, mais cet aparté lui permit de se reprendre et son aiguille s'enfonça correctement cette fois.

— Tu vois qu'elle se débrouille parfaitement.

— Coup de chance, grommela Drago.

— Quand tu auras fini de râler, tu pourras boire la potion. L'effet ne sera pas immédiat. En fait, elle agira comme pour un accouplement normal et modifiera dans la foulée ton abdomen, lui affirma Harry en caressant tendrement le ventre de Drago qu'il dénuda. J'ai hâte que deux petits bonshommes prennent vie dans ton ventre, mon ange.

— Quand tu dis deux petits bonshommes, tu parles de deux garçons.

— Non, Drago. Je parle de deux bébés. Je ne veux pas choisir le sexe, la potion décidera d'elle-même. C'est déjà énorme ce qui va nous arriver, alors je pense que le sexe n'a pas d'importance quand on veut être parent.

— Je vous libère, leur fit savoir l'infirmière avant de sortir de la chambre.

— Merci, lui répondit poliment Harry en aidant Drago à se relever.

Harry et Drago retrouvèrent Severus et Sirius. Son père et son parrain étaient dans le hall de l'hôpital. Ils discutaient avec un médicomage.

— Disons dans une quinzaine de jours. Mon assistante va caler les rendez-vous.

— Entendu, répondit Sirius en serrant la main du médecin.

— Vous ne rentrez pas directement à Poudlard. Octavius nous attend au manoir. Hermione est déjà là-bas avec les enfants. Lucius nous rejoindra après.

Pour le grand-père de Severus, un deuxième arrière petit enfant était un événement marquant, aussi quand Severus avait appris la nouvelle à ce dernier, il avait tenu à réunir la famille au grand complet. Mais à la plus grande surprise d'Harry, étaient présent également Luna et Ginny ainsi que toute la famille Weasley.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Jane se précipita dans les bras de son parrain.

— Regarde ! S'exclama-t-elle en présentant du haut de ses six ans une bouche édentée dans l'unique incisive encore branlante fut soufflée pour faire son petit effet.

— Impressionnant Jane !

— Ne l'encourage pas, Severus. Nous y avons droit du matin au soir. Son père lui a certifié que si elle recommençait, il lui faisait avaler.

— Tu n'y connais rien de toute façon, fit la demoiselle en roulant des yeux dans le dos de sa mère.

— Oh attend que je sorte ma baguette.

Jane partit en hurlant maudissant sa mère de lui ôter la chance de rencontrer la petite souris.

— Tu as été bien inspiré en lui racontant ça.

— Que veux-tu, c'est ma culture moldue qui ressort. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que mademoiselle aurait en tête de la rencontrer.

— J'ai hâte de voir ses prouesses à Poudlard.

— Et bien pas moi, souffla Drago en imaginant sa sœur comme la plus poisons de ses élèves.

— C'est pas gentil, ça Drago ! Fit-elle en faisant bouger son incisive.

— Mais de rien, ma chérie. Et arrête ça ! Tu nous enquiquines avec ta dent.

Évidemment, Jane n'attendait que ça pour recommencer de plus belle, mais dès lors que son père arriva, Jane disparut subitement.

— Tu n'as aucune autorité sur ta fille, Hermione.

— Bonsoir à toi, mon amour. Nous n'attendions que toi pour faire la leçon à Jane.

Lucius eut un petit rictus très pincé signifiant qu'il ne goutait guère à ce genre de plaisanterie. Mais les félicitations affluèrent, les bouchons sautèrent et le sujet de discussion s'éloigna des facéties de la petite dernière.

0°0

Cinq mois s'écoulèrent voyant les ventres des futures mamans et des futurs papas tout en formes pleines et rondes. Sirius n'était plus qu'à un petit mois de la date qui avait été fixée. Curieusement des deux, Severus était le plus serein, il entourait son mari de beaucoup d'amour étant donné que ce dernier montrait des signes de fébrilité à mesure que la date avançait. Sirius ne s'endormait que lové tout contre le torse de Severus, la main de ce dernier reposant sur son ventre. Si Sirius trouvait rapidement le sommeil dans cette position, en revanche la croupe chaude accolée à ses attributs masculins causait à Severus quelques tourments. Au petit matin, il réveillait Sirius en mordillant le haut de son dos espérant que son mari y cède.

Sirius n'était pas le seul à paraître en surtension et Harry avait hâte que Drago soit rendu à son terme. Son blondinet d'amant était parfois si insupportable que le jeune homme le renvoyait chez son père, le weekend du moins. Hermione ne tardait pas, en règle générale, à apparaître dans sa cheminée le visage courroucé dû à la présence de son beau fils.

0°0

Le mois suivant, Drago était d'autant plus affolé que c'était le jour J pour Sirius. Le sien, de terme, n'était que dans trois mois bien que son ventre se soit excessivement distendu sous la croissance sereine des deux bébés. Severus avait administré à son filleul une potion calmante ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de faire les cent pas dans leur salon à Poudlard. Pensant que Drago se calmerait en étant à Ste Mangouste pour suivre de plus près cette étape importante dans la vie de son amant, ils prirent la direction de Londres. Sirius était à l'étage des naissances en salle de travail avec Severus. Sous perfusion, il attendait que la césarienne soit pratiquée, car si le traitement qu'il avait pris permettait un développement du fœtus à l'identique des futures mamans, elle ne permettait pas un accouchement traditionnel par voix basse.

Mais lorsque Harry et Drago entrèrent, les odeurs de désinfectant eurent un effet néfaste sur le futur père. C'est du moins ce qu'Harry pensa en faisant léviter son blondinet vers les urgences. Après un court séjour en petite salle, le jeune homme fut transféré vers le même étage que celui de Sirius. S'agissait-il d'une forme de mimétisme ? Toujours est-il que lorsque l'infirmière installa une perfusion du premier coup cette fois, Drago paraissait beaucoup plus serein. Mais comme il avait été jugé plus sage de faire naitre les bébés, bien qu'ils soient prématurés, mais étant de poids convenable, la préparation de la naissance suivit son cheminement. Harry sortit de la salle pour informer son père qui se trouvait dans celle d'à côté.

— Ça va ! S'enquit Severus devant la pâleur inhabituelle de son fils. Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir ici. Laissez Drago tout seul à Poudlard n'est pas raisonnable même avec une potion calmante dans le ventre.

— Et bien en réalité, commença Harry un peu nerveux, je n'ai pas à proprement parlé laissé Drago seul.

— Tu veux dire qu'il est ici ?

— À côté.

— Comment ça à côté ? Tu veux dire que… mais c'est encore trop tôt.

— Je sais, mais je pensais qu'en venant ici, il appréhenderait moins la naissance des bébés. Mais à peine entré, il est tombé dans les pommes. Je pensais que c'était l'odeur du désinfectant qui l'indisposait, mais le médicomage a jugé préférable de faire naitre les bébés. Rassure-toi ! ils vont parfaitement bien. Et sont même d'un bon poids pour des prémas. Mais ils iront quand même en couveuse.

Severus hocha la tête et entoura de son bras droit les épaules de son fils qui semblait parfaitement maitriser la situation malgré tout.

Un cri fit tressaillir l'ancien professeur de potions, un cri qui venait de la salle derrière lui. Un cri de nouveau-né dont il devait se contenter, n'étant pas autorisé à entrer. Une demi-heure plus tard et tandis que les couloirs s'emplissaient de proches deux cris se firent entendre. Après quoi, provenant des deux salles, trois petits bouts de nez entre couvertures et bonnets émergèrent.

— Je vous présente, Regulus, dit-elle en s'adressant au premier père. Et Arthus et Yannis, dit-elle au second.

Des trois petits anges, il était difficile de dire lequel ressemblait plus à Severus qu'à Sirius et à Harry qu'à Drago. De l'avis de Luna, ils étaient bien différents et chacun reçut sur son bonnet un cadeau de bienvenu sous la forme d'un médaillon gravé d'un symbole et non d'un radis. En y regardant de plus près, il s'agissait en réalité des blasons représentatifs des maisons. Ceux de Regulus et d'Arthus représentaient un Lion, celui de Yannis un aigle. Autrement dit deux futurs Gryffondor et un futur Serdaigle.

— Oh pour l'amour du ciel ! Comment peux-tu être certaine qu'ils iront dans ses maisons alors qu'ils viennent tout juste de naitre ? Lança Hermione agacée par les supputations loufoques de Luna.

— Je le sais, c'est tout, affirma la jeune femme avec son habituel air rêveur avant de prendre avec une grande complicité la main de Ginny.

— C'est sans doute en regardant au travers de tes lorgnospectres, ricana Ron.

Ce qui lui valut un œil assassin de la part de sa sœur à défaut de pouvoir lancer un maléfice de chauve furie à l'hôpital.

Des neuf autres naissances qui suivirent, chacun des nouveaux nés reçut son médaillon. Et sur ses douze naissances incluant Regulus Black, il y eut trois blasons à l'effigie des Serpentard, trois représentant un blaireau, trois autres représentant un lion et les trois dernières un aigle.

0°0

Onze ans plus tard, ces premiers bambins avaient bien grandis. Ils faisaient leur première rentrée à Poudlard sous l'œil vigilant de leurs parents qui avaient été conviés à la cérémonie de répartition.

— Regulus Black, annonça la voix haut perchée de Minerva McGonagall.

Un grand garçon aux grands yeux gris dissimulés en partie par une frange sombre et bouclée se fraya un chemin parmi ses camarades pour accéder au tabouret. Il se tenait fier et droit bien qu'il soit fortement intimidé par la présence de ses deux pères, Severus et Sirius Black, mais de son frère également, Harry Potter qui était son parrain et son futur professeur de potions.

« Regulus Black ! » Marmonna le choixpeau pour lui-même. Quel arbre généalogique, mon garçon ! Fort héritage familial. Mais, je vois cependant que vous êtes impatient de faire vos preuves, quelle que soit votre maison. C'est tout à votre honneur, mon garçon »

— Gryffondor ! Proclama la voix sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

— Malicia Weasley Lovegood !

Une fillette aux tresses rousse striées d'or se fraya un chemin tout en sautillant. Après avoir hésité longuement entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor, la fillette rejoignit finalement les bancs des vert et argent.

Arthus rejoignit le banc sur lequel son oncle Regulus était assis ainsi que Jane qui entamait sa dernière année à l'école. Les autres enfants furent répartis dans les maisons prévues. Et lorsque Yannis, le douzième enfant rejoignit le banc des bleu et bronze aux côtés de Justin et d'Hugo, Ginny Weasley arbora un petit air satisfait qu'Hermione ponctua d'un petit haussement d'épaules signifiant que tout n'était que le fruit du hasard. L'hilarité partit d'Harry, suivi de Drago, de Sirius, de Jane, de Justin et Hugo, de Lucius en terminant par Severus. Et en un temps record, elle gagna les parents restants, puis la grande salle. Une rentrée pas comme les autres.

FIN


End file.
